Seduciendo al Seductor
by BelieverCullenGirl
Summary: Bellaa!-gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.-¿Qué?-Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprension llego a mi-.¡NOOOO!–grité-no voy a seducir al PlayBoy, arrogante de E.C
1. Una nueva etapa en mi vida

Seduciendo al seductor:

**Summary**:** Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprension llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**Una nueva etapa en mi vida:**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV: **

**.**

**.**

Ultima llamada para abordar el vuelo a Forks Washington- chillo el altavoz.

-Adiós Bella te voy a extrañar.- dijo mi madre Renee con lágrimas en los ojos.

Adiós mama, también te voy a extrañar- dije- y lo decía de verdad, iba a extrañar profundamente a Renee, pero sabía que era hora de un cambio. Renee se había casado de nuevo con un beisbolista llamado Phil y no quería ser un estorbo para su relación, y por eso es que me iba a Forks a vivir con mi padre y mis primas Alice y Rosalie Swan. Alice. era una pixie hiperactiva y Rose, pues, ella era Rose: hermosa tan hermosa que baja el autoestima de cualquier mujer. Lo bueno de irme a vivir allá es poder estar con ellas, ya que nos llevábamos muy bien. Yo, soy Isabella Marie Swan, tengo el pelo color Castaño hasta la cintura, ojos color chocolate, soy bajita y tengo un buen cuerpo, gracias a mi madre que me obligo a ir al gimnasio con ella para poder tener un cuerpo de infarto y "cazar leones"

-Hija sabes que puedes quedarte, no eres molestia.- dijo Renee por milésima vez.

-No mama, enserio, quiero ir.-dije.

-Bueno, está bien; salúdame a Charlie y a tus primas Alice y Rose.

-Claro mama, adiós.- me di vuelta y aborde el avión que iba a dar inicio a una nueva etapa de mi vida.

-Bellaaa!- chillaron Alice y Rose cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta de casa de Charlie.

- Chicas!- dije con la misma efusividad con la que ellas me recibieron.

-¡whaoo! Bella, que cambiada estas.- dijo Rose.-

- Demasiado.- secundo Alice.- Estas hermosa.

Fruncí el seño con falsa molestia.- ¿Quieren decir que antes era fea?- dije con un falso deje de tristeza.

-NOOO, CLARO QUE NOO.- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

- Bells lo que ellas quieren decir es que, ahora estas más hermosa que antes.- dijo Charlie entrando a la casa con mis maletas.

- sí, ahora pareces una modelo, pero… esos trapos que cargas…- dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

Iba a decir más pero la corte.

-NO, Alice no.- dije con cara de horror, y Charlie y Rose rieron. Ya sabía lo que iba a decir, " Bella tenemos que ir de compras" y después yo terminaría muerta del cansancio corriendo de aquí para allá con la loca de las compras. No había otra cosa que odiara más que ir de compras.

- Bella, por favor ven con nosotras, podemos ir a Port Ángeles.- dijo Rose, y Alice hizo su famoso puchero "made in Alice"

-No.-dije firme.

- Por favor, prometo que no serán más de dos horas.-dijo Alice todavía haciendo ojitos del gatito de shrek.

Y no me resistí mas.- oh, a quien engaño, Igual voy a terminar yendo con ustedes, además no me puedo resistir a tu cara Alice.

-Si!, oh Bella vas a ver que te vas a divertir.- dijo Alice, y no cavia en su cara la sonrisa de alegría que tenia.

-¡Claro Que me voy a divertir!.- dije sarcásticamente y Charlie rompió a reír.- disfrutas de mi sufrimiento verdad papà?- le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro que no cariño, ya vas a ver que la vas a pasar bien, bueno ya me voy a trabajar, no vuelvan tarde niñas.- dijo Charlie.

- Descuida tío, vamos a volver temprano dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Eso espero.- dijo Charlie

Cuando Charlie salió por la puerta yo lo único que quería era descansar del vuelo tan largo que tuve, pero Alice y Rose no me dejaron ni subir el primer escalón de la escalera porque ya me habían arrastrado a la parte trasera del BMW rojo de Rose camino al infierno. "El centro comercial"

* * *

**Hola.. chicas! bueno, esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste! se que el cap es corto pero es como una pequeña introduccion.**

**reviews?**

**Yarhe(:**


	2. Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Summary:Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprension llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Seduciendo al Seductor: **

**.**

**.**

**Recuerdos Dolorosos: **

**.**

**.**

Después de ir a más de 30 tiendas, comprar y probarse la ropa de casi todo el centro comercial, ya yo estaba hecha polvo, pero claro, la loca maniática de las compras quería seguir midiéndose ropa y gastando dinero. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hiperactiva? ¿Es que no se cansaba nunca?

-Creo que debemos parar Alice, Bella esta que se muere del cansancio.- dijo Rose con burla.

-Si, por favor.- suplique, estaba tan cansada que podría caer muerta ahí mismo y la ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo para salvarme.

-Bueno, está bien.- dijo Alice con frustración.- no podemos someter así a nuestra querida primita.- dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo a Rose.- todavía es una principiante en el maravilloso mundo de las compras, pero tranquila Belly-Bells Rose y yo te guiaremos por el camino de la luz.- dijo Alice con su voz cantarina, a lo que yo rodee los ojos y Rose rió.

Nos dirigimos a una cafetería y cuando entramos Alice se quedo estática y sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera viendo la luz por primera vez.

-Que te pasa Alice?.- le pregunto mi rubia prima con preocupación. Seguí la dirección de la mirada de Alice para encontrarme con un muchacho rubio, alto, tez blanca y de contextura normal pero definida.

-¡Oh! Bella ya sé lo que le pasa. Alice está enamorada.- dijo Rose con un toque de diversión en la voz y Alice suspiro y se sonrojo.

-Es tan guapo Bella! Se llama Jasper Cullen y va con nosotras al instituto. Llego el año pasado de Alaska con su familia.

-Sí, pero ella nunca se ha atrevido a hablarle.- dijo Rose con burla.

-Oh! Cállate!.- respondió la pixie molesta.- claro que si le he hablado.- protestó contrariada.

- ¿Si? Dime cuando.- le pregunto Rose divertida.

-Bueno, yo, he… Una vez, yo…. yo….Humpf.- bufó Alice molesta cruzándose de brazos a lo que Rose y yo reímos.

-¿Viste? No le has hablado nunca.- dijo Rosalie.

-Mira Rose, tu no hables mucho, porque sé que te gusta Emment.-dijo Alice defendiéndose.

- ¿QUE?.- grito Rose.- enana estás loca.- dijo Rose sonrojada y yo reí. ¡Vaya!, ahora si me estaba divirtiendo.

- No mientas, he visto como lo ves, por lo menos yo acepto que me gusta Jasper.- le dijo Alice triunfante.

Rose iba a protestar pero yo me adelante y pregunte:

-Emment?

-Sí, es el hermano de mi Jazz.- dijo Alice.

-No me gusta Alice. Dime. ¿Quién se enamoraría de alguien tan tonto e inmaduro?.- pregunto Rose molesta.- yo necesito a alguien que esté a mi altura.- dijo la rubia con suficiencia.

-Sí, sí, claro.- dijo Alice con ironía.- eso no importa, lo que importa es que he encontrado al padre de mis futuros hijos.- dijo Alice risueña y suspiro, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

-Alice, el amor no existe.- dije, antes de que empezara a cantar "the love is in the air"

-¿QUE? Por qué dices eso?.- pregunto Alice mirándome como si tuviera tres ojos, y Rose me miro con curiosidad.

-Porque el amor concede a otros el poder para destruirte.- dije despreocupada.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?.- pregunto Rose con preocupación incrustada en sus bellas facciones.

-Si- respondí.

-¿Qué te paso Bells?.- pregunto Alice con curiosidad.

-Nada.- respondí cortante. Ya sentía como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse. ¡Rayos, malditas lágrimas traicioneras!

-Cuéntanos Bella, tal vez asi puedas desahogarte.- dijo Rose y Alice asintió.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de desahogarme y que mejor manera que hacerlo con Alice y Rose, mis únicas primas y mis mejores amigas, porque eso es lo que ellas eran para mi, mis primas, amigas, hermanas. Alice y Rose sufrieron mucho con la muerte de sus padres. Eran hijas de mi tío Marcos Swan. El único hermano de Charlie, pero lamentablemente Marcos y su esposa Katherine Hale fallecieron en un accidente aéreo, y por eso Rose y Alice Viven con mi padre, ya que, a mi padre se le cedió la custodia de las dos, y él la acepto gustoso. Alice y Rose tienen 17 como yo. Rose es adoptada y a pesar de no ser una Swan de sangre, lo es de corazó han pasado por muchas cosas juntas, a pesar de todo lo malo se mantienen unidas y viven la vida al máximo disfrutando cada día de su existencia.

Y eso es algo que admiro de ellas.

Pero en cambio, yo no soy la misma Bella que solía ser antes. Ahora no soy la Bella ingenua, que se sonroja por todo, la Bella que solía creer en cuentos de hadas. Lo único que queda de mí, es mi torpeza. (Y es porque eso es incorregible).

Y todo por un hombre: **Jacob Black.**

**Flash Back:**

_Era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria de Phoenix, yo tenía 15 años. Ese día llegaron nuevos alumnos, y entre ellos Jacob Black. El empezó a flirtear conmigo y me invitaba a salir. Después de varias citas, me confesó sus "sentimientos" y yo le creí, pero lo peor fue que le correspondí, entonces nos hicimos novios. Yo era muy feliz con Jacob, lo consideraba el "hombre perfecto" el "hombre de mi vida". Después de varios meses saliendo, me empezó a presionar para que me acostara con él, y yo acepte. Tenía miedo de que si le decía que no, me dejara._

_Después de acostarnos, el empezó a cambiar, ya no era el Jacob dulce del que yo me había enamorado, ahora era un hombre frio y distante, pero yo pensé que era solo por la presión de los exámenes finales, y que después cuando acabaran todo volvería a ser igual, pero no sabía que equivocada estaba._

_Me invito al baile del instituto, pero me dijo que nos teníamos que ir por separado, "porque me iba a dar una sorpresa que nunca se me iba a olvidar". ¡Y Vaya sorpresa! .Yo acepte feliz porque pensé que ya todo iba a volver a ser igual._

_Cuando llegue el me esperaba montado en el escenario y las palabras que me dijo a continuación nunca me las imagine._

" _Isabella Swan ¡NO TE AMO!, y nunca lo haré. Solo fuiste una apuesta para mi, para probarme a mí mismo mi potencial, para ver en cuanto tiempo lograba desvirgarte.- dijo con un toque de diversión, y yo ya, para esos momento estaba al borde de las lagrimas.- ¡Isabella no llores!.- dijo él con burla al notar las lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos.- Por lo menos tienes de consuelo, que para haber sido tu primera vez, eres muy buena en la cama.- dijo con deseo. ¿Quién diría que detrás de esa cara de inocencia que tienes, se encuentra una "ZORRA"?." _

_Ya yo no pude seguir escuchando su "maravilloso" discurso, porque, ya yo estaba saliendo del gimnasio ante la mirada de lastima y burla de todos. No puedo describir como me sentí, me sentí humillada, muy humillada y sucia._

_Después de ese entonces, no lo volví a ver, porque le pedí a mi madre que me cambiara de instituto. Y a si lo hiso. _

**(Fin Flash Back)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bueno chicas aqui esta el segundo cap(: espero que les guste... se que dije que en este cap iba a salir Edward, pero el capitulo sufrio algunas modificaciones, porque era muy largo... **

**tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda, muchas gracias de verdad a todas la que lo estan leyendo.**

**proxima actualizacion: martes 4 de mayo(:**

**Yarhe(: **


	3. Edward Cullen: PlayBoy

**Seduciendo al seductor: **

**Summary:** **Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprension llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

**

* * *

**

_Ya yo no pude seguir escuchando su "maravilloso" discurso, porque, ya yo estaba saliendo del gimnasio ante la mirada de lastima y burla de todos. No puedo describir como me sentí, me sentí humillada, muy humillada y sucia._

_Después de ese entonces, no lo volví a ver, porque le pedí a mi madre que me cambiara de instituto. Y a si lo hiso. _

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen: Play-Boy**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

-¡ES UN IDIOTA, HIJO DE PUTAA!.- chillo Rose molesta, con la cara roja llena de furia.

-MALDITO, NADIE, se mete con una Swan!.- gritó Alice furiosa y muchas personas del local voltearon a vernos.

-No importa chicas, ya lo superé.-dije como si nada. Y era verdad ya lo había superado. Por primera vez no había derramado ni una lágrima al recordarlo, lo único que sentía hacia ese hombre era un profundo odio.

- Oh, lo siento Bella, de verdad.- dijo una Rosalie deprimida.

- No, de verdad, estoy bien.- respondí sonriente. Ya no dolía como la primera vez, pues eso ya era parte de mi pasado y ahí se quedaría, en mi pasado.

- Gracias por haber confiado en nosotras Bella.- dijo una Alice triste.

Asentí deprimida por haber destrozado el buen humor de mis primas, ¿Por qué rayos siempre lo arruinaba todo? ellas me devolvieron el gesto y sonrieron, aunque esa sonrisa no les llego a los ojos.

* * *

.

.

-Bellaaa!- chillaron Alice y Rose desde el piso de abajo emocionadas. ¿Qué diablos querían? Acaso no era suficiente con haberme torturado ayer todo el día de compras?- me pregunte mentalmente.- aunque ya sabía la respuesta. No. Para ellas nada era suficiente, NADA.

- ¿QUEE?- grité apagando la computadora. Acababa de enviarle un mensaje a Renee contándole como me encontraba, porque después iba a llamar dramatizando y diciendo que la tenía abandonada. Típico de Renee.

- Baja al garaje cariño, te tenemos una sorpresa.- llamo Charlie emocionado, ¡Rayos, sabían que odiaba las sorpresas!

Baje las escaleras preguntándome que sorpresa me tendrían, seguro era ropa de marca, o accesorios costosos viniendo de la duende. Fui al garaje no segura de que me encontraría. No sé que me esperaba, pero definitivamente lo que se encontraba ahí estacionado no era. En el garaje estaba el carro de mis sueños: un Audi R8.

-AH!- chille de alegría.- ¡Cambio de parecer, amo las sorpresas!.- dije contenta y Charlie, Rose y Alice rieron.- ¿Es mío?- pregunte saltando.

- Claro Bells.- respondió Charlie.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad, te amo papá.- le dije y lo abrace.

- De nada Bells, te lo mereces-. Dijo sonriendo.

Alice carraspeo y dijo:

Bueno, bueno, mucho amor y agradecimientos, pero no veo acción.- dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Acción?- pregunte confusa.

- Claro Bella, acción, hay que usar a este bebé.- dijo Rose sonriendo.

- ¡SII!- chillo Alice.- ya se, Podemos ir de….

-NOO! Ya sé lo que vas a decir duende maléfico.- chille y ella frunció el seño.- vas a decir: " Belly-Bells , podemos ir de compraaaas! Vas a ver que te vas a divertir, son solo un par de cositas, además, vamos a ir a: Dolce & Gabbynny , diortt, y Victoria sicrit.- dije imitando su voz cantarina, pero no sé porque en el momento que mencione las marcas Alice y Rose me miraron como si quisieran arrancarme los ojos con una cuchara y Charlie me miro divertido enarcando un ceja.

- Primero Belly –Bells , yo no diría eso.- respondió contrariada.- además, mi voz es más hermosa y cantarina. Segundo: ofendes a los dioses de la moda.- dijo con horror.- son Dolce & Gabbana, Dior y Victoria Secret`s.- dijo corrigiéndome y yo rodee los ojos.

-Lo que sea Alice.- dije divertida.

- ¿Lo que sea? ¿LO QUE SEA?- dijo Alice ofendida. Rose y Charlie rieron.- ¡Dioses de la moda ilumínenla, guíenla por el camino de la luz!.- chillo mirando el techo. Yo reí irónica.

-Bueno, bueno, ya niñas maduren.- dijo Rose divertida por la situación.

-Bueno, yo me voy a la comisaria, si van a salir procuren llegar para la cena.- dijo Charlie dándonos un beso a cada una.

- Ok.- dijimos las tres al unisonó.

- Chicas, que tal si vamos a almorzar a un restaurante muy bueno que está en Port Ángeles?- pregunto Rose animada. Alice y yo asentimos sonrientes y nos montamos en mi nuevo auto.

* * *

.

.

-Buenas tardes damitas, ¿desean una mesa?.- pregunto el mesero mirándonos el escote.

- Eh… si- dijo Rose.

- Ethan.- Respondió el mesero babeando.

- Bueno, Ethan.- dijo Rose frunciendo el seño.- nuestras caras están aquí arriba cariño.- dijo la rubia señalándonos las caras a Alice y a mí. Nosotras reímos.

Ethan se sonrojo y dijo:

-Eh… ss-ii , por aquí.- dijo señalándonos una mesa.- enss-ee-guida las atiendo.- Alice y yo reímos y Rose frunció el ceño.

-Baboso.- dijo Rose molesta cuando el mesero hubo ido.

- Pues, ¿que se la va a hacer Rose?, somos demasiado sexis para nuestra propia seguridad.- dijo Alice con suficiencia y yo reí.

En la siguiente hora no las pasamos comiendo y riéndonos del baboso mesero que estaba que hiperventilaba cada vez que nos veía.

Alice iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo sobre Jasper, pero no pudo ya que en ese momento se escucho una voz chillona desde la entrada del lugar:

-Eddyy! Vamos a la mesa más alejada, para tener más intimidad- dijo con voz que pretendía ser "seductora" pero más bien sonó como un gato chillando. Ella era rubia, bueno, aunque se veía a leguas que era teñida, de buen cuerpo pero todo hecho de plástico, ojos azules. Tenia puesta una camisa fucsia que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, una micro falda color blanca y estaba montada en unos tacones como de 15 cm. En conclusión: "una zorra oxigenada".

Pero lo que me sorprendió no fue eso, si no su acompañante. Parecía un Dios griego, era alto, tenía un sexy cabello color cobrizo desgarbado, como si se acabara de levantar. Era de contextura definida, tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto, de un verde esmeralda profundo con un aire pícaro y seductor, y su boca…. ¡Dios su boca!. Llevaba unos vaqueros estratégicamente rotos y una camisa azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su bien torneado pecho.

-Humpf.- bufó Rose sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- Llego el Play – Boy.- dijo Alice molesta.

-¿El Play- Boy?- pregunté confundida.

- Si, llego Edward Cullen.- dijo Rose con odio.

-Cullen?- pregunte.

-Es el hermano de Emment y Jasper, capitán del equipo de baloncesto y el más popular del instituto.- respondió Alice sonrojándose al nombrar a Jasper, y Rose rodeo los ojos.

-Sí, y también es el ser mas idiota y arrogante que haya pisado el planeta tierra, se ha acostado con más mujeres de las que puedas imaginar. Las usa y después las manda a la mierda.-dijo Rose molesta.

_Así que el Dios griego es un Play- Boy de quinta. Interesante.-_

-¿Se ha acostado con ustedes?- pregunte insegura.

-¡Noo!- chillaron las dos con horror.

-No lo ha intentado, Emment se lo prohibio.- dijo Alice divertida y Rose rodeo los ojos.

-¿Emment?- pregunte.

- Lo que pasa es que Emment está enamorado de Rose, y él le pidió que no se metiera con nosotras.- dijo Alice y Rose se sonrojo.

-Pero igual se acuesta con todas las mujeres que se le meten por los ojos.- dijo Alice.

_Idiota.- _pensé.

-Agh.- plante mi puño en la mesa, asustando a Alice y a Rose quienes me miraban sorprendidas.- Ya lo odio y no lo conozco.- dije mientras observaba a Cullen a lo lejos metiéndole la lengua en la garganta a la oxigenada.

Rose iba a decir algo pero llego nuestro baboso mesero.

-Hola… yo eh….- dijo mirando a Rose.

- ¿Si?- frunció el ceño ella.

- Yo me…pre- preguntaba ssi querrías salir alguna vez conmigo, tu sabes….- balbuceo Ethan nervioso.

-No, lo siento cariño eso no va a ser posible.- dijo ella "apenada".

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ethan triste. Pobrecito me daba lástima.

- Porque a mi NOVIA no le gustaría.- dijo ella resaltando la palabra "novia" y Ethan abrió los ojos como platos. Yo ya estaba al borde de un ataque de risa y vi que Alice estaba en las mismas condiciones.

- ¿Novia?- pregunto él en shock.

- Si cariño, porque te sorprendes.- pregunto Rose con falsa inocencia.

- Por nada, a- adiós.- dijo Ethan marchándose.

- ¡Rose! Eso fue malvado.- acuso Alice divertida.

- ¿Tú crees?.- pregunto Rose moviendo las pestañas.

- Agh. Miren a Cullen.- dijo Alice con asco.

Me voltee para encontrarme con el "Señor seductor" y a la zorra oxigenada casi teniendo sexo encima de la mesa. Cullen le acariciaba a ella las tetas de plástico por encima de la blusa, y ella tenía las manos debajo de la camisa de él, acariciándole el abdomen.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Cullen? ¿No ve que está en un lugar público?- pregunto Rose asqueada.

-No Rose, no lo ve, el en lo único que piensa es en tener: sexo, sexo y más sexo.- dijo Alice molesta.

- Ojala alguien le dé una lección para que aprenda a no jugar con las mujeres.-dije. Cullen me recordaba mucho a Jacob y eso era algo que no me gustaba.

- ¡Ya sé!- chillo una Alice emocionada.- tengo la idea P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A.- dijo y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

- ¿Cuál es tu brillante idea Pixie?- pregunto Rose sonriendo irónica y rodando los ojos.

- Muy fácil hermanita. ¿Qué pasaría si el "gran" Edward Cullen se enamorara?- pregunto Alice con malicia.

-No entiendo.- dije confundida.- si se enamora vive feliz para siempre no? ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?- pregunte.

-Tiene todo de bueno Belly- Bells.- respondió Alice sonriendo y dejándome más confundida aún.

- A ver duende, explícate mejor.- pidió Rose y yo asentí.

- Ok, Ok-. Dijo tomando una bocanada de aire.- la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué pasaría si Cullen se enamora, pero no de la chica correcta, y esta le hiciera a él, lo mismo que él le hace a todas las demás? Ósea romperle el corazón, ¿Qué pasaría?- pregunto Alice sonriente.

De verdad, a veces Alice me daba miedo, si algo he aprendido en todos estos años que llevo conociéndola, es que jamás debo meterme con ella.

- Alice! ¡Eres una genio!- Bramó Rose.

- ¿Verdad que si?- canturreo Alice con suficiencia.

- Muy bien, Einstein, pero tu plan tiene muchos cabos sueltos, además, de donde sacaremos a esa chica?- pregunte. No me imaginaba a nadie que quisiera hacer ese trabajo.

En ese momento Alice y Rose se miraron.

-Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprension llego a mi-.¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta.

-¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.

- ¡NO!- dije firme. No me iba a rebajar de esa manera, además me negaba a compartir mi aire con un parásito como él.

- Por favor Bella.- me imploro Rose.

- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunte molesta.

- Porque eres la única chica de Forks que él no conoce.- dijo Alice haciendo su famoso puchero.

- ¡No!- dije con el poco de dignidad que me quedaba.

- Por favor Bella!- no te gustaría librar a este mundo de hombres como él?- pregunto Rose.

No sé porque, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo, no iba a dejar que otra mujer sufriera por un hombre así.

-Entonces Bells, ¿Estás adentro?-pregunto una Alice sonriente.

_No lo se, ¿Estoy adentro? _

-Estoy adentro.-dije a tiempo para ver como Cullen y la oxigenada salían del lugar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aqui esta el cap que les prometi... espero que les guste(: en el proximo capitulo hay un Edward Pov.**

**mientras mas reviews dejen mas rapido actualizo **

**Yarhe(:**


	4. ¿En que estaba pensando?

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary: ****Summary:** **Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, el entendimiento llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿En que estaba pensando?**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

¡Rayos! En que estaba pensando cuando acepte seducir a Edward Cullen?. NO. Definitivamente no estaba pensando.

En este momento odiaba profundamente a Alice y a Rose. Estaban las dos felices de la vida jugando a Barbie-Bella conmigo, ¿es que no veian que estaba sufriendo? ni siquiera pedian mi opinión. todo el tiempo era: Bella ponte esto, Bella ponte lo otro, Bellita estas hermosa, esos zapatos no combinan con aquello, te queda mejor lo otro... etc... etc

¿Quién les dijo que esto era divertido? , ¡Rayos! maldita Alice y su poder de convencimiento.

-Bellaaaa! Ponte esto, es precioso.- chillo Alice saliendo de su armario.

(Que debo decir que es más grande que mi cuarto). Saco una falda blanca que más bien parecía un cinturón, una camisa azul turquesa con un escote sumamente pronunciado y unos tacones como de 8cm. Me negaba a ponerme esas armas letales que se hacían llamar zapatos.

-No Alice, voy a parecer puta de burdel, además, me voy a caer con eso puesto.- dije molesta señalando los tacones y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Puta de burdel? , nadie que yo vista parece puta de burdel.- dijo Alice ofendida.

-OH! Vamos Bells.- vas a estar muy sexy.- dijo Rose moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Muy sexy?, querrás decir: Muy desnuda.-protesté.

-Por favor, aceptaste ayudarnos en esto, así que vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te digamos.- dijo Rose.

-Está bien.- me rendí y fui a probármelo. No lo quería admitir, pero me veía muy bien.- pensé admirándome en el espejo. La blusa resaltaba mis curvas y los tacones hacían ver sorprendentemente largas mis piernas. Pero claro mi maravillosa torpeza.-nótese el sarcasmo- tuvo que hacer acto de presencia y me tropecé cayendo de culo cuando iba a avanzar al cuarto, ¿ya les mencioné que esto solo me ocurre a mi? y claro, las traicioneras de mis primas en vez de ayudar a levantarme, se quedaron paradas en su lugar como idiotas muertas de la risa.

-Me van a ayudar a pararme o se van a quedar ahí paradas como idiotas.- pregunte con la cara roja de la furia.

-OH, perdón Belly- Bells.- dijo Alice riendo y ayudándome a levantar.

-¡Bella! Hubieras visto tu cara.- dijo Rose riéndose y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

Definitivamente me iba a vengar.

-Bueno, bueno, te voy a arreglar el cabello y Rose te va a maquillar, ah por cierto eres un bomba sexy, cualquier hombre caería a tus pies.- dijo Alice fingiendo voz lujuriosa.

-Sí, si claro.- dije irónica.

Después de 2 horas y media ya me habían maquillado y peinado.

-Te ves hermosa Bella.- chillo Rose contenta.

Me voltea al espejo, y definitivamente la mujer que se veía reflejada ahí, No. Era. Yo. Tenía el pelo levemente ondulado en las puntas, brillo rosado en la boca y un maquillaje muy natural que resaltaban mis facciones.

-Odio admitirlo pero han hecho un gran trabajo chicas.- dije sorprendida.

-Obvio.- dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo con suficiencia.

-Ok, ok, ahora vamos a la segunda fase de tu transformación.- dijo Rose.

-¿Cuál?- pregunte.

- Técnicas de seducción.-dijo Alice sonriente.- te diremos todo lo que necesitas saber para conquistar al idiota de Cullen.

_OH, OH, definitivamente esto no puede ser bueno._

_._

_._

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Tanya.- dije al ver que se acercaba a mí.

Irritante. Esa era la mejor palabra para describir a Tanya. No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió salir con ella. ¿Es que no entendía que solo era un revolcón más en mi lista? Solo habíamos salido unas cuantas veces y acostado otras cuantas y ella seguía con el fastidio ¿Es que no ve que ya no me interesaba su cuerpo hecho de plástico? Mierda, follaba bien y todo, pero eso no me bastaba. Tenía a muchas mujeres detrás de mí como para perder mi valioso tiempo con ella. Bueno, aunque toda la culpa no la tenia ella, la tenia mi encanto natural. Claro, no habia mujer en la tierra que se rresistiera a mi, y eso estaba mas que comprobado.

-¡Eddy!- chillo la zorra, perdón…Tanya.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- pregunte irritado.

- Eddy.- repitió.- ya sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo, pero ya creo que es hora de formalizar lo nuestro.- dijo con su horrorosa voz chillona.

_¿QEEE? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca?_

-Tanya cariño.- ¿De qué hablas?- exclame horrorizado, Edward Cullen no formalizaba nada.- Solo hemos salido un par de veces, además, ya obtuve lo que me interesaba de ti cariño, así que te pido que me dejes en paz, no me interesas, cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo.- dije irritado, mientras observaba como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Igual, no era mi culpa, yo le había advertido desde el principio que no quería nada serio con ella, ni con nadie. Tenía que entender que Edward Cullen era un hombre libre, un hombre sin compromisos.

- Eddy…- la corte.

-No Tanya, Eddy nada.- dije frustrado-y no me llames así porque sabes que lo detesto.- dije y me dirigí a mi bebé, a mi precioso volvo plateado,dejándola sola en la acera con los ojos vidriosos.

Ahora lo que quería era follar hasta la muerte, así que me dirigí a casa de Britanny, una más, de mi larga, larga lista de conquistas.

* * *

.

.

-Oh, Edward…. Por… Dios.- jadeo Britanny, cuando sali de ella.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto al ver que me ponía la ropa y me dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Yo fruncí el ceño y simplemente dije.

-A mi casa.- ella no tuvo tiempo de decir más, porque ya yo me encontraba saliendo de la casa, dejando a una Britanny atónita y desnuda en su cama.

Lo último que escuche cuando Salí de la casa fue:

-Idiota.

Y claro, no la podía culpar, había salido de su casa sin ni siquiera despedirme.

Si, tal vez soy cruel, pero yo no busco amor, porque simplemente yo no creo en el, yo busco placer. En conclusión. Yo soy Edward Cullen, Play-Boy y capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto, vivo en Forks Washington con mis padres: Carlise y Esme Cullen y mis hermanos: Emment y Jasper Cullen, somos adoptados y llegamos de Alaska hace varios años, y desde entonces Forks se ha convertido en mi santuario, seduzco a las mujeres y cuando obtengo lo que quiero las boto. Porque eso soy yo, llámenme como quieran: "Dios de sexo" "Semental" o simplemente "Play-Boy".

Y eso nunca va a cambiar.

_O eso creía yo._

_._

_._

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

-¿Entendiste Bella?- preguntaron Alice y Rose por milésima vez. Había sufrido 2 malditas horas oyendo sus famosas "Técnicas de seducción", y si antes creia que iva a parecer puta ahora estaba mas que convencida.

-Sí, si entendí.- dije irritada. Todavía no podía creer lo que tenia que hacer y todo por un hombre.

-Bueno y cuando comenzamos nuestro plan?.- pregunto Rose a Alice.

-El viernes, en la fiesta de Tyler.- dijo Alice segura.

-¿Qué fiesta?- pregunté.

-A una fiesta a la que vas a asistir con nosotras.- dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho?- pregunte molesta, me molestaba siempre ser la última en enterarse de las cosas.

-Porque si te lo decíamos, no ibas a querer ir.- dijo Rose suspirando y mirándose las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

¡Mierda! Tenían Razón.

-Bueno, está bien.-dije rindiéndome. Al final iba a ir igual a si no quisiera, ya que Alice y Rose siempre me arrastraban con ellas a sus maquiavélicos planes.- ¿Y cómo saben que Cullen va a estar ahí?- pregunte.

-Muy simple Bells- dijo Rose obvia.-Él es el más popular del instituto, ósea que siempre asiste a las fiestas.-dijo Rose explicando.- Asentí.- si haces todo lo que te enseñamos ese hombre va a caer a tus pies.

-Tenemos que hacer que sufra, que seas un reto para el, algo que desee y no pueda tener, por eso tienes que llamar su atención, y vamos a empezar en la fiesta de Tayler y luego en el instituto.- dijo Alice con malicia.- pero primero tenemos que elegir un nombre para nuestro plan, así será más divertido.- dijo Alice pensando. Yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué tal, dándole una lección a Cullen?- pregunte. Aunque me parecía un nombre estúpido, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-No.- negó Alice.- tiene que ser un nombre más atractivo.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Rose saltando.- ¿Qué tal "_Seduciendo al seductor_"?

-¡Perfecto!- chillo Alice con su voz cantarina. Y yo asentí. Me gustaba ese nombre.

-Un momento.- dijo Rose.-

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Solo hay una regla en este juego Bells.- me dijo con cautela.

-¿Cuál?- volví a preguntar entrecerrando mis ojos.

-No te puedes enamorar.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

_¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme? ¿De Cullen?_

_Imposible.- _pensé. -_Primero me convierto en monja._

* * *

**_¡Hola chicas! ¿Que tal el cap?... ahora si comienza lo bueno, en el proximo capitulo es la fiesta de Tayler y nuestra Bella le va a dar una leccion a Cullen._**

**_una pregunta... ¿Que les parecio el POV de Edward? ¿ verdad que es cruel?. Bueno, aunque muestra un poco de la personalidad de nuestro sexy Play-Boy Edward._**

**_Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las que se han molestado en dejar un review para esta pobre principiante jajajaja de verdad muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta con la aceptacion que ha tenido este fic. con respecto a una lectora que me pregunto si consideraba la opcion de tenerla a ella como beta, muchas gracias _**_dianitamosh-w__ithlock _**_pero ahorita no estoy interesada, la verdad es que quiero independizarme un poco y ver como va la cosa... pero si mas adelante te necesito sin duda vas a ser tu mi primera opcion(: MUCHAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ Y POR BRINDARME TU AYUDA ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A TI._**

**_por favor a todas las que lean este cap les pido que por favor dejen un_**_ **REVIEW ******__comentando su opinion, aunque sea un simple estuvo bueno, de verdad significa mucho para mi._

**_sin mas que decir me despido. depende de cuantos comentarios reciba actualizo el viernes si no estoy muy ocupada._**

**_YARHE(:_**


	5. Bella:1 Cullen: 0

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**S****ummary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprension llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bella: 1 Cullen : 0**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Bella cariño, ya te inscribí en el instituto.- dijo Charlie mientras veía la televisión de la sala.

-Genial, ¿Cuándo empiezo?- pregunte mirándolo.

- En tres días. Este lunes Empieza el nuevo año, vas a estar con tus primas.- dijo Charlie apagando la televisión y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Whoao, ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba en Forks y no me he dado cuenta. Bueno, aunque con lo de Cullen el tiempo se pasaba rapidísimo, las chicas y yo nos habíamos pasado toda la semana planeando nuestro "plan de ataque".

_Un momento ¿3 días?_

_-_¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunte con pánico inpregnando mi voz.

-Viernes, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Charlie. La sangre se me fue a los pies.

-¡LA FIESTA!- grite alterada y salí corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a un Charlie confundido.

-Rose, Alice, despierten.- chille, moviendo a Rose, que tenia la pierna enrredada a la cintura de Alice. Anoche habíamos tenido una noche de películas en mi cuarto y nos habíamos acostado muy tarde.

- Osito, te quiero.- suspiro Rose todavía dormida, abrazando mas la almohada que tenia.

_¿Osito? ¿Quién diablos es osito?_

-Rose, Alice.- volví a chillar. Alice y Rose despertaron alarmadas.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Bella?- pregunto Rose bostezando.

-¿QUE PASA? ¿QUE, QUE ME PASA?- pregunte, o más bien grite.- me pasa todo Rose.-dije más calmada.

- A ver explícate Bells.- dijo Alice soñolienta.

- Hoy es viernes, ¡Viernes!- dije nerviosa.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Rose pasandose la manos por los ojos.

- La fiesta.-dije y me sente en la cama.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?- pregunto confundida Alice.

- pasa todo.- dije horrorizada.- hoy yo…. Cullen….yo…él.- suspire.- yo no me siento preparada para esto.- dije preocupada.

-¿Por qué presentía que esto iba a ocurrir?- pregunto Rose negando con la cabeza.

-OH! Vamos Bells, no sobreactúes.- dijo Alice parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.- sabias que tarde o temprano tendrías que enfrentarte a él, solo tienes que hacer lo que te dijimos y todo va a salir bien.

- Mejor tarde que temprano.- musite bajito. Rose rodeo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Vamos Bella, ¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto Rose mirándome.

_¿Me arrepentía?_

_Definitivamente si._

-No.- menti. Ellas sonrieron.

* * *

.

.

Estaba en el supermercado comprando unas cosas que faltaban en la casa. Rose y Alice estaban arreglando todo para esta noche... arg... no queria ni pensar en como me iban a vestir. Charlie se había ido unos días a pescar con un viejo amigo.

Estaba pasando por el pasillo de las mujeres, cuando note que un saco de músculos Estaba….¿_Decidiendo que tipo de toallas sanitarias llevar?_

¡Oh dios mío! Esto era tan divertido. Creo que no era muy inteligente, porque agarro el paquete que sostenía la torre y se le cayó todo encima.

Se notaba muy confundido. Decidí intervenir.

-Oye amigo ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte amistosamente frunciendo el ceño divertida.

Se volteo hacia mi alarmado con expresión alarmada y enseguida se paro de el desastre que habia dejado en el suelo. Era alto, musculoso, muy musculoso diría yo, tenía el cabello negro rizado, ojos azules, y sus facciones eran como las de un niño. Adorable.

-Eh… si… pero no ess lo que-e tu crees.-balbuceo nervioso.

Reí.

- Yo no creo nada.-dije divertida por la situación.

El me sonrío.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo extendiéndome la mano.- me llamo Emment Cullen.

_Un momento ¿Cullen?_

_OH! Con que el es Emmett._

-Mucho gusto, soy Bella.- respondí amistosa.- ahora me vas a explicar que hacías en el pasillo de las mujeres y viendo ¿toallas sanitarias?- pregunte divertida. El sonrío apenado.

-Si, eh… lo que pasa es que mi madre…. Bueno tu sabes.- me respondió nervioso pasándose la mano por el cabello.- ahora me podrías decir de que tipo llevar?.- pregunto apenado.- Es que, ósea, para que hay tantos tipos: con alas, sin alas, súper absorbentes, súper finas….- dijo con expresión frustrada levantando los brazos y yo reí.

¡Si que me caía bien este chico!

-Bueno, que tal estas.-dije mostrándole un paquete de toallas normales.

-OH! Muchas gracias, me has salvado.-dijo sonriendo y levantándome del suelo en un gran abraso de oso.

-No r-e-spiro.- dije. ¡Diablos sí que tenía fuerza!

-Oh! Lo siento.- me solto.- muchas gracias de nuevo.

-Me alegro de haber servido de ayuda.-dije divertida.- Ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. Sonreí.

-Ok! Bella….-

-Swan.- dije y sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera visto la luz por primera vez.

_Rose.- Pensé_

-¿Swan?- pregunto contento.

-Si, soy prima de Alice y Rose., me acabo de mudar-dije.

-OH! Rosalie, ella es perfecta.- dijo suspirando y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Si que le gustaba Rose.

-Si, lo es.- respondí.- un placer Emmett, nos vemos luego.- dije despidiéndome

-Nos vemos luego Bella, muchas gracias.- dijo sonriente.

Pague, me monte en mi Audi y me dirigí de nuevo a casa donde Alice y Rose me estaban esperando para torturarme.

* * *

.

.

Nos encontrábamos paradas en la entrada del lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta, desde aqui se podia escuchar la musica y se podia obsevar toda la decoracion.

-Señoritas sus invitaciones por favor.- dijo el señor de seguridad dándonos una mirada lasciva.

_Idiota. _

Alice estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color verde, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unos tacones bajos y el cabello lo tenía liso, estaba maquillada de manera simple, pero resaltando sus hermosas facciones.

Rose, pues era Rose, estaba muy hermosa con un vestido rojo que le llegaba por el muslo y unos tacones altísimos (no sé como caminaba con esas cosas, yo ya me hubiera matado). Tenía el cabello rizado y estaba maquillada de forma simple.

Y yo, tenía puesto un vestido color azul rey que llegaba por el muslo, con un escote sumamente pronunciado juro que me llegaba como a la rodilla, bueno, jajaja creo que exagero un poco, pero enserio el escote no era normal. Tenia unos tacones normales (tuve que sobornar a Alice para que me dejara usarlos), tenía el cabello rizado y mi maquillaje era muy natural resaltando mis ojos color chocolate, también tenía una cadena en forma de lagrima.

-Tome.- dijo Alice emocionada. El idiota las recibió y nos adentramos en la fiesta. Estaba sonando: Right Round de Florida. Había mucha gente y todos bailaban muy pegados, incluso habían parejas que se succionaban entre sí. Asqueroso.

-Bueno Bella, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si algo sale mal nos avisas que nosotras vamos a estar cerca.- dijo Rose. Yo asentí.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, pero ya me había metido en esto y no me podía salir, así que me dirigí al área de los tragos para tomar un poco mas de valor, porque vaya que lo necesitaba. Estaba tomándome una cerveza cuando una voz conocida hablo:

-¿Isabella? ¿Bella Swan?- pregunto una muchacha menuda con ojos claros y cabello marrón, estaba muy bonita con un vestido color lila.

-¿Ángela?- pregunte, reconocí de inmediato a mi amiga de la infancia.

-¡Sí!- salto y me abrazo.- que sorpresa que estés aquí, pensé que vivías en Phoenix, apenas te reconocí estas muy cambiada.-dijo contenta hablando alto por la musica.

-Si Ang, pero me mude a Forks con Charlie y mis primas.- dije sonriendo. Ella era la única amiga que tenia aquí. Cuando venía a visitar a Charlie recuerdo que siempre jugaba con ella.

-Oh! Qué bien, ya te extrañaba, bueno, después hablamos voy a buscar a mi novio Ben.- dijo suspirando. Se notaba enamorada.

-Adiós, Ang le dije sonriendo. Se marcho y me decidí.

_Era hora de buscar a Cullen._

Estaba caminando cuando un baboso se me atravesó.

-Hola nena.- dijo con su voz "Seductora"- me llamo Mike Newton belleza, nunca te había visto por aquí, pareces un ángel caído del cielo, creo que es el destino.

_¿Más o menos? No podía haber sido un poco…. ¿más original?_

Me guiño su ojo izquierdo, pero más bien parecía un tic nervioso. El era rubio ojos azules, se podía decir que era guapo pero lamentablemente era un:

Baboso de mierda como todos los demás.

-Eh… hola.- dije aburrida, esperaba que captara la indirecta y se largara, pero como todo idiota no lo hiso.

-Y cuál es tu nombre hermosura.- dijo mirándome con deseo.

-Bella, y por favor no me llames hermosura.- le dije molesta.- ahora si no te molesta puedes irte a la mierda?- pregunte "educadamente" con la paciencia que me quedaba. Que no era mucha debo decir.

-Vamos, no te hagas la dura, se que te gusto.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

_¿Qué mierda?_

-Ahora, que te parece si vamos por ahí y nos relajamos un rato….- dijo sugerente alzando sus cejas.

_Hijo de p*** esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

-Mira, baboso de mierda, mejor te largas de mi vista.-dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Vamos nenaza, yo se que quieres….- dijo agarrándome de la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo, desde aquí podía oler su asqueroso aliento a cerveza rancia. El iba a decir más, pero una voz lo corto.

-La señorita dijo que te fueras Newton.- dijo una voz amenazante y extremadamente sexy detrás de mí, me voltee para ver de quien era, cuando me encontré con la persona que estaba buscando.

_Cullen. _

_._

_._

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba en la fiesta de Tyler con mis hermanos, pero los traidores se largaron dejándome solo en cuanto vieron a las perras de Rosalie y Alice Swan, probablemente las únicas mujeres del instituto con las que no he follado.

Mis hermanos parecían unas mariquitas enamoradas. Primero esta Emmett: saco de músculos sin cerebro, ha estado más de un año detrás de Rosalie y ella ni siquiera sabe que existe.

Segundo esta Jasper: dice estar "enamorado" de Alice pero ni siquiera le habla. ¿Quién lo entiende? , por eso es que yo nunca me voy a enamorar, el amor hace a uno perder la razón.

-Edward.- susurro en mi oído una voz impregnada de deseo. Me voltee y vi a una mujer alta, cabello rubio... recordaba haberme acostado con ella pero...

¿Cómo es que era su nombre?

-Katie.- salude dudando pero sonriendo pícaramente, esa sonrisa deslumbraba a las mujeres.

-No, Victoria.- contesto un poco molesta.

_Mierda._

-Ah hola Vicky.- salude agarrándola por la cintura.

-Ho-laa.- contesto casi hiperventilando.- No la culpaba, como ya dije nadie se resistía a mi encanto natural.- Que te parece si….- estaba insinuándose, pero yo no le estaba prestando atención, porque en ese momento vi a la mujer más hermosa del universo peleando, ¿Con quien? Con nada mas y nada menos que el imbécil de Newton. Era muy hermosa, demasiado, diría yo. Tenía un vestido azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus sensuales curvas. Tenía el cabello color caoba, mierda, tanta belleza debería ser ilegal. Era de tez blanca, sus ojos eran color chocolate muy expresivos, y su boca…. Dios ¡que boca!, me imaginaba tantas cosas que podría hacer con ella, y no era exactamente comer.

-Mira, Baboso de mierda.- escuche que le decía a Newton con su hermosa voz por encima de la música. Así que me acerque a ayudarla y deje a…. ¿Katie? o era ¿Vicky?... Bueno que importa, lo que importa es que la deje hablando sola.

Y fui tras mi nueva presa.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

_Cullen._

-Oye Cullen, no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo.- dijo Mike fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sera mejor que desaparezcas Newton.-dijo amenazante. Tan amenazante, que Newtonto salió corriendo como una mariquita asustada.

Debo decir que Edward estaba muy guapo. Tenía una camisa negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso definido. Su típico peinado despreocupado y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con un brillo especial. Pero no me podía dejar llevar, el era simplemente mi presa.

_¡Y qué presa!_

_¡Bella concéntrate!._

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.- se presento dándome un beso en la mejilla que duro más de lo debido.

_¡Pero qué atrevido! Me daban ganas de decirle: ¡sé quién eres idiota!_

-Soy Bella Swan, prima de Alice y Rose.- respondí sonriendo falsamente.

-OH! , eres nueva.- dijo afirmando.

_No tonto, no tienes idea de quién soy yo…._

-Sí, me acabo de mudar, comienzo clases con ustedes el lunes.-dije.

- Que bien, Bien, ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto ansioso.

_¡Bingo! Eso es lo que quería._

_Espera a que te invite a bailar.- había dicho Rose._

-Está bien.- conteste sonriendo seductoramente, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

_Es hora de comenzar. _

Me condujo hacia la pista de baile, que estaba llena de gente agarrándome por la cintura, estaba sonando Sexy Bitch de Akon. Comenzamos a bailar pegados. ¡Bendita sea Renee por obligarme a ir a clases de baile! Con los años había aprendido a bailar sin tropezar o caerme. ¡Y eso era toda una hazaña para mí!

El se movía seductoramente al ritmo de la música y deslizaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo por mi espalda y yo me estremecí, podía sentir su cálido aliento chocando con mi mejilla. ¡mierda, ¿Donde habia aprendido a bailar este hombre?.

_Comienza por unas cuantas miraditas atrevidas y enseguida con unos movimientos sugerentes.- había dicho Rose._

Así que alce mi mirada y lo vi con deseo, el por su parte me miraba con pasión, demasiada pasión para mi propia seguridad, me pego más a su torneado pecho. Yo estaba casi hiperventilando, pero me tenía que controlar. No podía darle el control de la situación. Piensa Bella, piensa…. Contrólate….respira….Charlie en calzoncillos, Charlie en calzoncillos. Ok! Ahora estaba mejor.

_Tus labios.- había dicho Alice._

Me mordí el labio inferior y comencé con los movimientos sugerentes. El me miraba con deseo y deslizo su mano peligrosamente cerca de mi espalda baja. Ya comenzaba a sentir su obvia excitación. Paso sus manos por mis costados recorriendo todas mis curvas.

Mierda, ¡Eso me excitaba! ¡Estaba empezando a mojarme! Y ya la bebida estaba habiendo efecto en mi.

_Concéntrate Bella, este es tu juego.-_me dije a mi misma.

_Dale un brillo especial a tus ojos, con esto lo tendrás completamente hechizado.- Había dicho Rose._

¿Brillo especial? ¿Cómo diablos hacia eso?...Lo vi con todo el deseo que sentía y eso provoco que se excitara más, ¡Dios! Si seguía sus pobres pantalones se iban a romper. **(NA/ muajajaja)**

-Bella.- gimió, atrapo mi cara en sus manos, me iba a besar pero lo aleje, no le iba a dar lo que él quería. El me vio sorprendido y yo sonreí.

Mierda, estaba disfrutando esto más de lo que debería.

_Finalmente acercarte lentamente, tocándote el pelo, sonriendo levemente acercarte a su oído y susúrrale…..-_

-Espérame aquí un momento.- dije recordando las palabras de Alice.

-¿A dónde vas? , ¿Me vas a dejar así?- dijo molesto señalándose su obvia excitación.

_¡Ay! Pobrecito…_

-Voy al baño.- dije disimulando mi molestia, ¿Quien se creía que era? ¿El rey de Roma?- Ya vengo.- mentí , para que me dejara ir y le un suave piquito, solo fue un roce que no duro más de 1 segundo pero lo agarro por sorpresa.

El me miro molesto y asintió.

_Idiota, seguro pensaba que era una perra y que me iba a acostar con él. Que equivocado estaba. Iba a tener que tomar una ducha fría, muy fría._

Busque a Rose y Alice por todo el lugar, no las encontraba ¿Qué coños fue eso de….."Vamos a estar cerca"?

Cuando las encontré cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaban ambas muy ocupadas comiéndose a Emmett y Jasper respectivamente.

Me dirigí a la salida esquivando todos los cuerpos borrachos de la pista de baile y me lleve el auto de Alice. Los Cullens las llevarían a casa.- pensé.

Y así di mi gran salida triunfal, dejando al Play-Boy con una gran erección.

Y asi comienza este juego:

_Bella: 1 Cullen: 0_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Les gusto? espero que si...**

**porfa si les gusto dejen muchos **reviews.

**mientras mas reciba, mas rapido lo subo.**

**pasen tambien por mi primer One- Shot que ya esta publicado y se llama : Castigo con Edward Cullen.**

**reviews.**

**Yarhe(:**


	6. Instituto

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprension llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unísono.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Instituto:**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Bella…. Despierta….- sentí como alguien me llamaba a lo lejos.

-Bella….- volví a escuchar esa molesta voz cantarina.

-Mmm… ¿por qué coños no me pueden dejar dormir?- musite adormilada.

-Nada de eso Bells, tienes que contarnos como te fue anoche con Cullen.- musito Rose.

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo como la poca luz del sol se colaba por mi ventana. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche pasada vinieron a mí.

Yo bailando con Cullen, mis miradas sugestivas, su mirada llena de deseo, sus manos recorriendo cada porción de mi cuerpo….. Su gran erección…. ¡Mierda!

Me incorpore en la cama mientras veía como Rose y Alice me miraban expectantes.

Procedí a contarles todo…. Bueno, exceptuando las partes en que confesaba que Cullen me excitaba.

-Ahh! No lo puedo creer….- chillo Alice emocionada cuando hube terminado mi relato.

-Sabia que lo lograrías Bella.- dijo Rose entusiasmada.- si seguimos así lo vamos a tener a donde queremos.

-Ahora tenemos que hacer que te desee mas de lo que lo hace ahora, tienes que ser un reto para el, algo que desee y no pueda tener. Te voy a explicar algo fácil Bella.- dijo Rose, suspirando - Cullen siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y el piensa que tu.- dijo señalándome.-no vas a ser la excepción de esa regla Bella, porque eso es lo que es para el, una regla, ósea, siempre obtener lo que desee a toda costa. Lo conocemos y sabemos que no va a parar hasta tenerte en su cama.

-¿Voy a tener que acostarme con el?- pregunte horrorizada. No quería que sus sucias manos me tocaran.

_Eso no lo decías ayer Bellita.- Reprendió mi mente._

_¡_Cállate conciencia no estás invitada a esta conversación!

-¡NOO!- chillo Alice negando.- al menos no por el momento.- dijo por lo bajo sin intención de que la escuchara pero obviamente lo hice.

-Bella, Bella, Bella.- dijo Rosalie ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo de lado.- ¿Es que no nos has estado escuchando?- pregunto.- tienes que hacer que te desee a limites insospechados , que no te pueda obtener, tienes que sorprenderlo con tus palabras y tus actos, a Cullen le encantan las mujeres seguras y desafiantes, tienes que ser inteligente con el, ya que, todas sus conquistas no tienen cerebro.- dijo obvia.- tienes que medir tus pasos y no dejarte engañar por sus "encantos"- dijo sarcástica haciendo comillas en el aire.

-¡Ok!- dije simplemente.

Eso se veía fácil, no dejarme engañar.

-Tienes que llevar la delantera, ósea, dominar la situación.- prosiguió Alice moviéndose por la habitación.- ya tenemos la primera fase completa: deseo, lo dejaste con las ganas, te desea, y tenemos que conseguir que no pierda ese interés en ti, me imagino que se tuvo que dar una ducha muy fría, según lo que nos contaste Belly-Bells.- dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente.- Cullen está acostumbrado a tenerlas a todos a sus pies ,ósea, que no está acostumbrado al rechazo, y eso es lo que le vamos a dar, la segunda fase de _"seduciendo al seductor_" se llama : rechazo. Te vas a convertir en la más popular de la escuela, ¡vas a ser porrista!.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_¿QUEE? Estas niñas deben estar mal de la cabeza. Estoy considerando la seria idea de llevarlas a un psicólogo._

Yo me quede en shock y después me comencé a reír como una loca, por lo cual ellas se me quedaron mirando extrañadas.

-Muy bien, Muy bien.- dije todavía riéndome.- ¿Cuál es la broma?

-¿Te parece una broma Bella?- me pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-No pueden estar hablando enserio.- casi grite, pero la mirada de seriedad que me dirigieron me dijo que si lo era.- ¿COMO MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE HAGA ESO? NISIQUIERA PUEDO CAMINAR POR UNA SUPERFICIE PLANA SIN TROPEZARME - grite.

-No exageres Bella.- dijo Alice restándole importancia.- ya no eres tan torpe como antes, además, te aseguro que si caminas todo lo que queda del fin de semana con tacones, tu coordinación mejorara notablemente.- ¿Qué? Esta loca si cree que me voy a pasar todo el fin de semana montada en esas armas masivas.-lo del baile no es un problema, lo haces muy bien y las piruetas….. Bueno…. ¿Qué sabes hacer?- pregunto mirándome con esperanza.

-¿La estrellita cuenta?- pregunte.

-Alice, tenemos tanto que hacer.- suspiro Rose mirándola.

* * *

.

.

-Si mama estoy bien.- respondí por décima vez, estaba hablando con Renee por teléfono y lógico, me reclamo por tenerla olvidada.

_-¿Estas segura? , si quieres puedo ir a buscarte, no hay ningún problema, además, ya te extraño y me tienes olvidada._

-Renee, no exageres, solo que he estado muy ocupada.- conste irritada.

_-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Qué es más importante que tu madre?- _pregunto lastimosamente._- ya se, ¿es un chico verdad? OH SII ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llama? , ¿Es guapo? ¿Ya se besaron? , ¿ Ya se acosta….._

-¡Renee!- la corte sonrojada.- no es un chico…

_Es un animal….- pensé._

_-Bueno, Isabella… tengo que cortar, Phil me espera en la habitación para_…

-¡NOO!- grite.- no quiero saber sobre tu vida sexual mama.

_-Pero yo si quiero saber de la tuya.- _me contesto_.- y dime… ¿usan protección? ¿__Lo tiene gran…_

OH POR DIOS….

Damas y caballeros, les presento a mi madre.

-Adiós.- colgué antes de que siguiera.

Me pare del asiento de la cocina adolorida, Rose y Alice me tuvieron todo el fin de semana practicando acrobacias, las cuales por fin aprendí… bueno, algunas.

Y lo peor de todo es que me obligaron a usar los malditos tacones, lo bueno de ello es que ya no me tropezaba tanto como antes, pero eso no quitaba lo molestos que eran.

Subí a mi habitación a esperar a Alice y a Rose, que habian salido con Emmett y Jasper. Me habian contado que en la fiesta se habian declarado y estaban saliendo. Lo cual me ponía muy feliz por ellas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que sufrieran. Sabia que ellos dos eran buenos chicos, nada comparado con su "adorable" hermano Edward.

Alice y Rose se habian pasado mas de dos horas eligiendo que se iban a poner ¿Pueden creerlo? estaban tan felices… Alice saltaba por todo el lugar como una loca buscando el vestuario perfecto que combinara con sus hermosos zapatos Jimmy no se qué Choo.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que tome un baño refrescante, me cepille los dientes, me puse mi pijama y caí a los brazos de Morfeo esperando a enfrentarme con lo que ocurriría el día de mañana.

* * *

.

.

-Preciosidad.- silbo un muchacho cuando me baje de mi auto.

Estaba entrado al instituto y ya estaba temblando, estaba tan nerviosa que no le estaba prestando atención a los comentarios lujuriosos que me dirigían los hombres.

No quería enfrentarme a Cullen, pero debo reconocer que me moría por ver su reacción al reconocerme.

Me había despertado esta mañana y conseguí una nota de las chicas diciendo que se venían al instituto con los Cullen, y lo peor de todo fue la ropa que Alice había escogido para mí: una minifalda color verde, una camisa blanca ajustada con un escote prominente, pero tampoco exagerado y tacones altos que desearía no ponerme, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque o si no me iba a enfrentar a la furia de Alice.

Aunque lo que tenia puesto era perfecto para enloquecer a un hombre con hormonas.

Me dirigí a la recepción adonde me entregaron mi horario el cual indicaba que mi primera clase del día era…. Biología…. Así que me fue directo a ella.

Cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta enseguida me arrepentí, ahí sentado estaba nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa y…. ¿remordimiento?... si remordimiento… jajajaja ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

-Señorita…

-Isabella Swan.- le respondí al profesor todavía mirando a Edward que me estaba penetrando con sus increíbles ojos verdes.

El desvió su mirada, yo hice lo mismo y voltee a ver al profesor.

-Muy bien Isabella, como es nueva, ¿le importaría presentarse a sus compañeros?- pregunto mirándome por debajo de sus horrorosos lentes.

-Eh… si…- balbucee nerviosa por las miraditas de Cullen y de todos los chicos presentes que me miraban expectantes, los hombres me veían con lujuria y las mujeres con envidia. "Genial".

-Bueno….- comencé.- mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella… eh… vengo de Phoenix…

-¿Tienes novio nenaza?- me corto un muchacho ojos azules que estaba sentado en la primera fila. Esperen…. ¿nenaza? ¿Ese no es el idiota, acosador de la fiesta?

-Señor Newton, esa no es una pregunta válida.- lo reprendió el profesor.- bueno Isabella, tome asiento al lado del señor….

_Por favor…. Cullen no, Cullen no cualquiera menos Cullen…- Rogué._

-Cullen.- dijo señalándome el pupitre.

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me haces esto Dios?… ¿Qué te he hecho?_

_-_OK.- le dije al profesor y me dirigí a mi asiento sin ver a Cullen, no quería toparme con su mirada, aunque sabía que me estaba fulminando con ella.

Me senté cruzando las piernas mostrando la piel de mis muslos y cruzándome de brazos provocando que mi escote se hiciera más notorio de lo que ya era.

Me sentia como todo una zorra... Pero ya me habia metido en esto ¿Que mas iba a hacer?

De reojo pude ver que me miraba con los ojos como platos y su pequeño "amiguito· se iba activando y…. ¡Qué amiguito el suyo! Contrólate Bella.- me reprendí a mí misma.

La clase siguió de la misma manera, Cullen mirándome con deseo y yo provocando a mi presa.

Le hubieran visto la cara cuando "accidentalmente" deje caer mi lápiz al piso y me incline para agarrarlo, provocando que le diera una maravillosa vista de mi escote. Su cara era todo un poema, incluso creí que le iba a dar una convulsión espontanea ahí mismo.

Cuando sonó el timbre dando el anuncio de que la clase había acabado salió corriendo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. ¡Esto era tan divertido! ¡Cullen era el hombre más hormonal que he conocido en mis 17 años de Vidal!

Recogí mis cosas para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase, cuando adivinen que paso… SI, el idiota de Mike Newton se me atravesó.

-Hola, nena.- dijo Newton colocándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Eh… hola idiota ¿Quieres dejarme pasar?- le pregunte irritada.

-¡OH vamos! Me dijo acercándose "seductoramente". Yo retrocedí.

-Newton, si te acercas mas, vas a morir.- le dije amenazadoramente.

-No tengo miedo a morir, estoy viendo el cielo.- dijo mirándome pícaramente.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Sabes?- pregunto.

-No, no sé, ahora mueve tu culo fuera de la salida.- dije fulminándolo.

-Cuando te miro me haces pensar en mi 6ta novia.- me dijo. Cuando vio que yo no le respondía y me le quede mirando como si lo quisiera matar, lo cual era verdad, me dijo:

-pregúntame cuantas novias he tenido.- dijo insistente.

_Ach… ¿A este loco que le pasa?_

-¿Cuántas novias has tenido?- pregunte irritada y de mala gana.

-Solo cinco.- me contesto guiñándome el ojo.

Jajajajaja ¿QUEE? Yo su 6ta novia, este tipo necesita ayuda psicológica.

-MUEVE TU CULO DE LA SALIDA ANTES DE QUE TE CASTRE.- le grite.

-Me gustan las gatitas.- me dijo acorralándome contra el escritorio del profesor. En ese momento yo no aguante más y le di una cachetada que se debió haber escuchado hasta en la China.

Salí del salón dejándolo solo, con sus patéticos intentos de seducción.

_Su 6ta novia bah! Primero muerta._

Adivinen que paso cuando iba caminando por el pasillo vacio de la escuela.

Si, llego el otro idiota.

¿Es que hoy era el día de irritar a Bella?

-Hola, Isabella, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto Cullen recostado en los casilleros. Se veia malditamente sexy.

Decidí hacerlo enojar un poco.

-Edwin ¿cierto?- pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

-No, mi nombre es Edward.- dijo carraspeando y disimulando su molestia con una sonrisa.- me puedes decir ¿por qué desapareciste así de la fiesta? Me dejaste con un "pequeño problema".- dijo mirándome intensamente.

Si, me imaginaba cual era su "problemita" pero de pequeño no tenía nada.

-Ah, lo siento es que me olvide de que estaba bailando contigo Edwin.- dije sonriendo inocentemente y él me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Te olvidaste de mi?- pregunto con sorpresa.- nadie se olvida de mi, y menos una mujer.- me dijo. Arg que tipo más arrogante.

-Sí, lo siento, tengo que ir a clases.- dije y desaparecí moviendo las caderas y dejándolo en shock.

Esto recién comenzaba.

.

.

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

-¿Te olvidaste de mi?- pregunte sorprendido, nadie se olvidaba de mi.- nadie se olvida de mi y menos una mujer.- dije un poco arrogante.

-Sí, lo siento, tengo que ir a clases.- dijo y desapareció por el pasillo de la escuela moviendo sensualmente las caderas..

No lo podía creer, quien se creía que era esta niñita, nadie se olvidaba de mí, ¡por dios! Soy Edward Cullen.

No sé como soporte vivo toda la clase de biología, juro que cuando paso por la puerta del salón me sorprendí al verla, y más cuando se sentó a mi lado cruzando las piernas y dejando a la vista sus apetitosos muslos, y su escote… ¡Dios! Mi pantalón iba a reventar.

Pero todavía no se me olvidaba lo que me había hecho en esa fiesta, arg tuve que desquitar mi "problemita" con la zorra de Tanya, cuando jure no volverme a acostar con ella, pero estaba desesperado…. Nadie me había excitado así en años.

Años.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Les gusto? este capitulo en realidad era mas largo y decidi cortarlo, pero no se preocupen el domingo subo la segunda parte. No se porque, pero presiento que el cap que viene les va a gustar, tiene una sorpresita. muajaja las deje en suspenso. Pero para darles una pista el siguiente capi se llama : Vas a ser mia, Swan.**

**que creen ustedes que sera capaz de hacer Edward para llamar la atencion de Bella? jajjaja**

**por favor dejen opiniones, sugerencias, criticas todo es bien recibido.**

**Reviews?**

**muchas gracias a los 20 reviews que recibi en el capitulo pasado estoy muy feliz.**

**pasen por mi One-shot: **Encerrado con el Diablo**. ExB obviamente.**

**Yarhe(:**


	7. Vas a ser Mia Swan

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary:**

**Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**Vas a ser Mía Swan: **

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

-¿Edwin? ¿Enserio Bella? Jajajaja Te quedo Ge-ni-al.- Chillo Alice aplaudiendo.

-Sí, hubieran visto la cara que puso cuando le dije que no lo recordaba.- dije sonriendo satisfecha y recostándome en mi cama.

-Si seguimos así, todo va a salir mejor de lo que creíamos, además, te apuesto a que mañana Edward va a invitarte a salir. Típico. Lo hace con todas las nuevas.- dijo Rose rodando los ojos.- tú lo vas a rechazar obviamente, pero sabemos que no va a descansar hasta que aceptes. Tiene que ver que tú no eres el tipo de chicas con la que acostumbra salir, tiene que ver que no eres la típica chiquilla hueca.- dijo sonriendo.

-Además, así vamos a ver de lo que es capaz de hacer con tal de lograr su cometido.- dijo Alice.- Cullen es tan predecible. Rodeo los ojos.- su táctica con las chicas es simple: las invita a cenar a un restaurant lujoso y es tan idiota que las lleva a todas al mismo ¿Puedes creerlo? , después las lleva a bailar, al terminar la noche las besa y les dice que nunca se había sentido así con ninguna chica antes,.- dijo hablando dramáticamente.- las muy huecas le creen y zas.- chasqueo los dedos, sobresaltándome.- lo invitan a pasar a su casa y lo demás ya sabes, no necesito detallártelo.- dijo Alice.

_Idiota._

-¿De verdad hace eso?- pregunte escéptica.

-¡SIP!, es tan malditamente predecible.- dijo Rose chasqueando su lengua con desprecio.

-Yo Le voy a dar una lección, va a aprender de una vez por todas que con las mujeres no se juega.- dije molesta.

-Así se habla _Bellita_.- dijo Alice. Yo la fulmine con la mirada, odiaba que me dijera así.

_-Yes i can see her, couse every girl wanna be her… Oh she`s a diva.- _sonó el celular de Rose al ritmo de "Sexy Bitch" de Akon.

- Hola osito, precioso.- contesto Rose seductoramente.

¿Osito, precioso?- la interrogue frunciendo el ceño divertida y moviendo mis labios, mas no emitiendo sonido con ellos.

Ella rodo los ojos y me saco la lengua.

-Sí, claro, te espero.- dijo y colgó.

-Oye ¿Que pas…- iba a preguntar pero Rose chillo.

-Rápido Alice, no tenemos tiempo, Jasper y Emmett nos vienen a buscar.

-¡AH! , no tenemos ropa Rose, se levanto Alice corriendo como una loca por toda la habitación.

-¿No tienen ropa?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño con un poco de ironía.- si eso es lo que más les sobra.

-Callate Bella, tú no sabes de esto.- dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación.

-Osito, precioso.- remede la voz de Rose y esta me fulmino con la mirada.

Al poco rato Alice llego al cuarto como con dos mil prendas y cinco mil zapatos.

_¿Cómo cargaba con todo eso si solo era un pequeño cuerpecito?_

-Rose rápido.- chillo exasperada.- tú ponte los Jimmy Choo.- dijo señalándolos- yo me voy a poner estas.- dijo mostrando unas sandalias altísimas.

Parecían esquizofrénicas corriendo por toda la habitación, diciendo que no tenían tiempo. A los 15 minutos salieron vestidas como si fueran a modelar a una pasarela. Ambas lucían muy bien. Rose tenía un vestido morado y Alice uno verde esmeralda. Verde esmeralda…. ¿A que me recuerda eso?...

-¿Adonde las van a llevar?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Al parque.- respondió Alice sonriente.

_¿Al parque?_

_Tienen que estar locas…_

-¿Se visten así para ir al parque?- pregunte incrédula mirándolas de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estamos muy informales?- pregunto Alice preocupada revisando su aspecto en el espejo que había en la pared, y por la expresión de su cara, vi que no estaba bromeando.

-No, están perfectas.- dije conteniendo la carcajada que se quería escapar de mi boca.

-Gracias.- dijo Rose sinseramente.

Al poco rato se escucho la bocina de un Jeep y se fueron.

Yo me quede tumbada en mi cama examinado lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy.

Pensé en Mike y sus patéticas tácticas de seducción. Arg… como me irritaba ese chico.

También recordé la cara de sorpresa de Cullen, al decirle que me había olvidado de él. No estaba acostumbrado al rechazo.

Según Alice y Rose, Cullen me iba a invitar a salir mañana y tenía que poner en acción la segunda fase de "_seduciendo al seductor_": Rechazo.

Fácil, muy fácil, rechazar a un adolescente hormonal.

* * *

Eran las 9:00 de la noche y todavía Alice y Rose no regresaban, como estaba aburrida decidí meterme en mi Messenger.

Cuando se abrió mi correo mostrándome mi nombre de usuario el cual era: **Ovejita-Bell`swan.**

Me sorprendí al ver que tenía una solicitud de:

**Sexy_leon-ECullen.**

Cullen… arg... ¿Quién podría ser más arrogante?

Un momento… ¿Cómo había hecho el idiota ese para conseguir mi Messenger?

Pensé que así podría comenzar nuestro plan, así que lo acepte. A los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho me hablo.

**Sexy_leon-ECullen dice (9:05 p.m.):**

_Hola preciosa, soy Edward ¿te acuerdas de mi verdad?_

Espere algún tiempo para que no pensara que estaba desesperada.

**Sexy_leon-ECullen dice (9:15 p.m.):**

_Zumbido.-_

¡Bingo! Ahora el desesperado era él. Decidí joderlo un poco.

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:16 p.m):**

_Hola, No, en realidad, no te recuerdo, no se cual eres de tantos Edward que conozco._

**Sexy_leon-ECullen dice (9:17 p.m.):**

_El de la escuela._

Me respondió cortante, lo que quiere decir… pan pa raran… ¡Directo al ego!

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:18p.m):**

_¡AH!, ese, no me acordaba de verdad._

**Sexy_leon-ECullen dice (9:20 p.m.):**

_Sí, me imagino._

Soy yo o… ¿lo había ofendido? Jajaja

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:21 p.m):**

_Y dime… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi correo?_

Le pregunte con curiosidad.

**Sexy_leon-ECullen dice (9:22 p.m.):**

_Soy, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto Bella, tengo contactos._

Respondió el muy arrogante. "Tengo contactos". Por favor, ¿Qué se creía el imbécil ese?

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:23 p.m.):**

_Ah, ¿Se puede saber quiénes son tus contactos?_

**Sexy_leon-ECullen dice (9:24 p.m.):**

_Me temo que no preciosa, ese secreto me lo llevare a la tumba, pero te puedo decir otra cosa._

¿Qué me iba a decir? Seguro era otra de sus idioteces…

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:25 p.m):**

_¿Y...Qué cosa será esa?_

**Sexy_leon-ECullen dice (9:26 p.m.):**

_Algo como… ¿sabes que los leones se comen a las ovejitas indefensas?_

Imbécil, imbécil y mil veces imbécil. Con que pensaba que era indefensa… pues su opinión iba a cambiar.

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:27 p.m):**

_Me temo que el leoncito se va a tener que poner a dieta, porque la ovejita no es tan indefensa._

Rose y Alice estarían orgullosas de mi, muajaja.

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:28 p.m.):**

_Jajajaja muy graciosa Swan. Te quería preguntar algo… ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado por la noche?_

Que ni lo sueñe. ¿A su típica cita de pacotilla?

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:29 p.m.):**

_No leoncito._

Decidí contestarle lo más cortante que pude.

**Sexy_leon-ECullen dice (9:30 p.m.):**

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes algo que hacer? ¿Estás ocupada?_

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:31 p.m.):**

_No, no estoy ocupada._

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:32 p.m.):**

_Entonces… ¿Por qué no?_

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:33 p.m.):**

_Porque no quiero. Adiós, estoy ocupada, nos vemos mañana._

Respondí y me desconecte sin darle la oportunidad de protestar

Pobre de su ego de súper "Macho-Men" todavía debe de estar en shock delante de la pantalla del monitor. ¡Esto era tan divertido!

Y creo que este juego me estaba gustando más de lo que debería.

.

.

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Jasper, hermanito querido.- dije entrando a su habitación y acostándome en su cama, el estaba hablando no se qué burrada por Messenger con Alice, su noviecita.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez Edward?- me pregunto apartando su atención del monitor y concentrándose en mi cara.

-¿Yo? Nada, ¿Acaso no puedo conversar un rato con mi hermano favorito?- pregunte haciéndome el inocente.

El frunció el ceño incrédulo.

-Vamos, Edward, te conozco ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedes preguntarle a tu noviecita la Pixie el Messenger de su prima Bella?- pregunte agarrando su celular. Todos los mensajes eran de "mi amorcito Alice". Patético, lo sé.

-Primero Edward el nombre de mi novia es Alice.- suspiro como idiota.- y segundo ¿Para qué lo quieres, no te la vas a ligar o sí?- pregunto molesto.

-¿YO? ¿jasper yo?- puse mi cara más inocente.- que poco me conoces hermano, ¿tú crees que yo soy capaz de hacer eso?.- pregunte indignado.

-Sí, si lo creo, te quiero hermano, pero debes dejar de hacer eso con las mujeres.- dijo quitándome su celular de la mano.

-Por favor, Jasper, yo no juego con ellas, solo me divierto un rato, son ellas las que se enamoran, o… ¿Quieres que le cuente a Alice que la espiaste mientras se estaba duchando en las duchas del insti….-

-¡NOO!- grito sonrojado.- no te atreverías… ¿o sí?

-¿Apostamos?- pregunte levantando mi ceja divertido.

Había ganado esta partida.

-Bien, lo hare ¿contento? _capitán_- me dijo con odio.

-Ni te imaginas Jazz.- le dije triunfante.

* * *

.

.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba sentado al frente del monitor de mi computadora e inicie sesión. Jasper y Emmett habían salido con sus novias al parque, Pff…. ¿Qué cursilería es esa? No me imaginaba haciendo lo mismo. No señor.

Agregue a Isabella y a los pocos minutos aparecía como conectada, así que supuse que me había aceptado. _Qué suerte tengo…_

Su Nick era: **Ovejita-Bell`swan**, mientras que el mío era: **Sexy_ león-ECullen, **lo cual me dio risa, ya que los leones comen ovejitas, yo era un león hambriento que todo el tiempo estaba de caza y ella para mí, era una ovejita indefensa que pronto caería a mis redes.

Decidí entablar conversación con ella, aunque estaba decepcionado, hubiera deseado que fuera ella la que iniciase la conversación.

Pensé en primero saludarla con algo casual.

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:05 p.m.):**

_Hola preciosa, soy Edward ¿te acuerdas de mi verdad?_

Era obvio que se iba a acordar pero quería ver que decía ante mi pregunta, seguro sería algo como: claro hermoso, o claro Edward, eres tan sexy, ¿Cuándo follamos?

Pasaron 10 largos minutos y ella seguía sin responder, ¿Qué estaba haciendo que fuera más importante que hablar conmigo?

Decidí enviarle un zumbido.

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:15 p.m.):**

_Zumbido.-_

¡Mierda sí, eso era un signo de desesperación!

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:16 p.m.):**

_Hola, No, en realidad, no te recuerdo. No sé cual eres de tantos Edward que conozco._

No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo se había olvidado de mí? Era la segunda vez que le pasaba.

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:17 p.m.):**

_El de la escuela._

Respondí cortante. Sin duda Isabella había herido mi ego.

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:18 p.m):**

_¡AH!, ese, no me acordaba de verdad._

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:20 p.m.):**

_Sí, me imagino._

Le respondí con toda la dignidad que me quedaba.

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:21 p.m.):**

_Y dime… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi correo?_

Su pregunta estaba llena de curiosidad, así que decidí hacerme el interesante.

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:22 p.m.):**

_Soy, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto Bella, tengo contactos._

Esperaba que con eso viniera corriendo a mis brazos.

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:23 p.m.):**

_Ah, ¿Se puede saber quiénes son tus contactos?_

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:24 p.m.):**

_Me temo que no preciosa, ese secreto me lo llevare a la tumba, pero te puedo decir otra cosa._

Decidí coquetear un poco. Aunque prefería ver su reacción sabía que iba a reaccionar como todas las demás.

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:25 p.m.):**

_Y que cosa será esa._

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:26 p.m.):**

_Algo como… ¿sabes que los leones se comen a las ovejitas indefensas?_

Mi pregunta estaba llena de insinuación.

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:27 p.m.):**

_Me temo que el leoncito se va a tener que poner a dieta, porque la ovejita no es tan indefensa._

Nunca me imagine esa contestación de su parte, esperaba algo como: pues… esta ovejita esta lista para follar o algo por el estilo.

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:28 p.m.):**

_Jajajaja muy graciosa Swan. Te quería preguntar algo… ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado por la noche?_

Seguro no se negaba, no iba a perder la oportunidad de salir con Edward Cullen. La llevaría a cenar luego a bailar y si todo salía bien tendría una noche muy placentera. Solo imaginar su glorioso cuerpo hacia que me excitara a límites insospechados.

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:29 p.m.):**

_No leoncito._

¿QUEE? Seguro estaba ocupado o algo, no podía rechazar a Edward Cullen.

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:30 p.m.):**

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes algo que hacer? ¿Estás ocupada?_

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9:31 p.m.):**

_No, no estoy ocupada._

No lo podía creer, nadie en mis 17 años de vida me había rechazado de esta manera.

**Sexy_ león-ECullen dice (9:32 p.m.):**

_Entonces… ¿Por qué no?_

**Ovejita-Bell`swan dice (9: 33 p.m.):**

_Porque no quiero. Adiós estoy ocupada, nos vemos mañana._

Yo todavía no podía salir de mi Shock emocional, me había RECHAZADO. Rechazo. Esa palabra no estaba en mi diccionario.

Sin duda Isabella Swan era una caja de sorpresas, sorpresas que deseaba descubrir.

Y lo haría.

.

.

**Bella POV: (al siguiente dia, instituto)**

**.**

**.**

¡AH! No lo puedo creer, no soporto a Cullen mas, sencillamente se me acabo la paciencia.

Me ha estado acosando desde que llegue esta mañana al colegio.

Sabía que hoy me iba a buscar para volverme a invitar a salir como dijeron Rose y Alice pero esto ya sencillamente me tenia harta, no me dejaba ni respirar.

Me seguía entre clase y clase, en biología me pasaba papelitos y por su culpa me mandaron a detención.

Es tan insoportable…

**Flash back:**

_Llegue a mi segundo día de escuela vestida muy sexy todo por obra y gracia de Alice y Rose._

_Me dirigí a clases de matemática, pero antes de lograr pasar por el umbral de la puerta ya lo tenía enfrente de mí con una sonrisa matadora._

_-Hola Bella.- me sonrió._

_-Hola Edward.- respondí cortésmente. _

_-Me preguntaba… si quisieras salir conmigo el viernes, sé que me dijiste que no.- rodo los ojos.- pero creo que seguro no estabas pensando bien o no estabas en tus 5 sentidos, así que ahora te estoy dando la oportunidad para reconsiderarlo.- sonrió ladinamente y me guiño un ojo._

_¿Ven? ¿Que persona es mas arrogante que Edward Cullen?._

_-No, Edward, te dije que no y si estaba en mis 5 sentidos, ahora te pido que te muevas y me dejes pasar que vamos a llegar tarde a clases.- dije fulminándolo._

_El se sorprendió y aproveche su shock emocional y me escabullí. _

**Fin flash back.**

Esa fue la primera vez, las segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y la quinta fueron casi iguales, al principio fue divertido, pero después se me agoto la paciencia en la clase de biología…

**Flash back:**

_Estaba sentada en mi puesto al lado de Edward, la clase ya había empezado y el profesor estaba explicando._

_Estaba muy aburrida cuando sentí que Cullen me pasaba un papelito doblado por la mitad yo lo mire con curiosidad y él me sonrió._

_Lo abrí y decia:_

**_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_**

_Rodee los ojos. ¿Ya no le había dicho que no? Sé que Alice y Rose me dijeron que no iba a parar hasta que aceptara… pero es tan… Irritante._

_Agarre mi lápiz y escribí:_

**_No, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?_**

_Se lo entregue y al leerlo frunció el ceño._

_Escribió algo y me paso el papel._

**_¿Por qué? Swan, soy irresistible._**

_¿Ya les dije que era arrogante y se creia el centro del universo?_

_Me irrite tanto que se me olvido que estábamos en clases y me pare de mi asiento._

_-PORQUE NO ME INTERESAS.- grite, haciendo que mi silla se cayera al piso y que todos me miraran como: ¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?_

_-Swan, a detención.- me reprendió el profesor._

_-¿Pero porque? si fue el.- señale a Cullen que estaba en su asiento muriéndose de la risa._

_-¿Yo? claro que no Isabella, ¿profesor usted me cree capaz de interrumpir su clase?- pregunto con falsa inocencia._

_-Claro que no Eddie tu eres incapaz, profesor, mande a la zorra esa a detención.- grito la zorra de Lauren defendiendo a Edward._

_-Claro que no Edward, tu eres uno de los más inteligentes de mi clase.- dijo el profesor haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Lauren, mientras que yo salía echando humo del salón y Cullen me guiñaba un ojo._

**Fin flash back.**

¡Lo odio! Alice y Rose dijeron que todavía no podía aceptar, ya que tenía que ver que era capaz de hacer… pero ¡YAA! Este es mi límite. Y ahora estoy aquí sufriendo es clases de Educación física, es verdad que ahora no soy tan torpe como antes pero igual sigo odiando esa clase.

-Muy bien chicas, ahora vayan a las duchas.- dijo la profesora Garden y todas nos dirigimos hacia allá.

-Hola Bella.- me saludo Ángela.

-Hola Ang.- salude mientras me dirigía a mi casillero del camerino a buscar una toalla.

-Veo que ya no eres tan torpe como antes.- me dijo sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Se lo debo a Alice y a Rose, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Ben?- le pregunte.

-Mejor que nunca.- me contesto suspirando.

-Me alegro, bueno, después hablamos que me voy a duchar.- le dije mientras me sacaba la camisa y el pantalón, ya que abajo tenía un bikini para ducharme.

-OK, adiós Bella.- dijo saliendo del camerino.

Me fui a la ducha, coloque la toalla en la puerta y prendí la regadera. El agua caia relajandome completamente.

Escuche un ruido pero no le preste atención y seguí duchándome. Cuando estaba enjabonando mi cuerpo sentí unas manos masajeando mi espalda.

Me voltee y palidecí.

-¡CULLEEEEEEEEEEN!- grite.

.

.

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. No puedo creer que Isabella se halla negado a salir conmigo, perdí la cuenta en la octava vez que se lo pedí.

¿Porque Isabella tiene que ser diferente a todas? ¿Por qué no simplemente se me tira encima y me pide que follemos?

Pero ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, tendré que utilizar mi artillería pesada. Tengo que aceptar que nunca me hizo falta usarla, pero como dicen: siempre hay una primera vez. No iba a estar tranquilo hasta que por fin abriera los ojos y decidiera salir conmigo.

Utilice mis encantos con la señora Cope y logre que me diera el horario de clases de Isabella. Según ese papel decía que tenía clases de Educación Física, así que espere a que terminara y cuando todas las mujeres se dirigieron a sus camerinos supe que era hora de actuar.

-Tany.- llame a Tanya desde la puerta del camerino de mujeres y ella al verme se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Hola, Eddie.- me saludo dándome un abrazo haciendo que sus pechos se apretaran contra mi torso.

-Hola, Tany…. Me preguntaba si podrías hacer salir a todas de allí, menos a Isabella Swan.- pregunte mientras pasaba mi nariz por su cuello. Ella se estremeció.

-Claro Eddie, pero…. ¿Para qué?- pregunto deslumbrada.

-Para nada importante, pero te prometo que si lo haces te recompensare.- dije sugestivamente.

-Eh… si… claro.- dijo embobada.

A los pocos minutos ya habían salido todas dejando solo a Isabella, así que me adentre al camerino y me guie por el sonido de una regadera, y ahí lo supe, mi presa estaba indefensa.

Abrí la ducha con mucho cuidado procurando que no se diera cuenta, estaba de espaldas enjabonando todo su glorioso cuerpo.

Tengo que admitir que me decepcione porque no estaba desnuda. Tenía un pequeño Bikini negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Parecía una diosa. No me contuve y empecé a masajear su espalda con mis manos.

-¡CULLEEEEEEEEEEN!- grito sobresaltándome cuando se volteo. Estaba más roja que un tomate, al principio creí que era de vergüenza pero después vi que era de la ira.

-¿QUE MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ ACOSADOR?- me pregunto furiosa alejándose. Yo me acerque a ella seductoramente haciendo que el agua me bañara a mí también.

-¿No me puedo dar un baño con mi ovejita favorita?- pregunte acorralándola contra la pared de la ducha.

Jadeo cuando pase mi lengua por su blanco y húmedo cuello.

-¡N-O, AHORA...SAL DE AQUI ACOSADOR!- me grito pegándome en el pecho para que me alejara de ella.

-¿Tú no quieres que me valla, porque te resistes?- pregunte mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡MIERDA CULLEN, SAL DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE CASTRE!- dijo furiosa pegándose más contra la pared.

-No serias capaz ¿o sí?- pregunte seductoramente.

-Apostam …-

No la deje continuar, ya que impacte mis labios contra los de ella. Al principio se resistió pero después cedió. Esta era la escena más sensual del planeta, solo imagínense… dos cuerpos mojados mientras sus lenguas luchan en una guerra sin fin, sus labios eran el manjar mas dulce que alguna vez haya probado, y vaya que he probado bastantes.

Pero después no se qué sucedió, porque de un segundo a otro yo estaba en el suelo jadeando de dolor.

-¿Viste que si era capaz?, ahora ruega porque no te allá dejado sin descendencia.- dijo con odio. Agarro su toalla y salió de la regadera moviendo sus caderas.

¡Mierda!, esto era horrible, ninguna mujer me había herido antes.

¿Quién se creía esta niñita que era? ¿Creía que podía venir, rechazarme y después agredirme como si nada?

Pues…. No señor.

No iba a descansar hasta que Bella Swan estuviera desnuda y jadeante en mi cama pidiendo por más.

Lo juro.

Por lo que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

_Vas a ser Mía Swan._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hola, estoy de regreso, aqui traje el capi como se los prometi, creanme que disfrute muchas escribiendolo. **

**dejen muchos **_reviews _**para poder subir el otro rapido, porque, o si no les mando a Jane para que los torture.**

**muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia dejenla que yo la respondo.**

**con respecto a una lectora que pregunto si era venezolana, pues si lo soy.**

**muchas gracias de nuevo(:**

**Yarhe(:**

**dejen sus opiniones.**


	8. Bella la castradora

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisono.**

* * *

_**Entre mas conozco a las hombres, más admiro a los perros**_

**Bella la castradora:**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Tú no quieres q__ue me valla, porque te resistes?- pregunto mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de saberlo. Tenía que centrarme, este era mi juego, y él era mi presa._

_-¡MIERDA CULLEN, SAL DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE CASTRE!- grite rogando que mi voz no sonara nerviosa._

_-No serias capaz ¿o sí?- pregunto con su voz seductora._

_-Apostam…-_

Recuerdo que no me dejo continuar, ya que de un segundo a otro sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Al principio no reaccione, pero después cedí moviendo mis labios al mismo ritmo que los suyos. Sabía que esto era un error, pero ¡Vamos! Soy una mujer con necesidades y ¡la carne es débil señores!

No podía sacar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza, juro que por un momento estuve por mandar todo a la mismisima mierda, pero después recordé como era él: un seductor sin remedio. De verdad, que no sé de donde saque las fuerzas para apartarlo de mí, pero lo hice y la única manera que encontré para separarlo fue darle una patada en sus joyitas, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

Y después de eso, mi única conclusión fue:

Deseaba a Edward Cullen más de lo que debería, y eso me tenia jodidamente asustaba.

Pero no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

-Bella… Bellita- chillo Alice sacándome de mis cavilaciones y moviendo una mano enfrente de mis ojos.

-¿Ah?- pregunte confundida.

-Estaba diciendo que dentro de poco tenemos que ir de compras, porque ya no nos queda casi ropa… ¿Me has estado escuchando?- pregunto molesta.

-Eh… no, en realidad no.- contesté.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? Desde que llegaste del instituto estas muy rara, ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?- pregunto Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

_¿Les digo o no les digo?_

-No.- conteste sonrojada.

¡Diablos!

-¿Qué paso Isabella?- pregunto Alice entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Nada… Eh… ¿Por qué no vamos….a…a…¿Comprar flores?- pregunte parándome del mueble de la sala.

_¿Comprar flores? ¿No se me pudo ocurrir otra idea mejor? Cerebro, ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?_

-¿Comprar flores?- pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño divertida.

-SIP, comprar flores, el día esta espectacular.- dije nerviosa, sabía que afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

-No señor, Isabella, de aquí no se mueve nadie.- dijo Alice cerrándome el paso hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, ¿Qué paso? Escupe...- dijo Rose.

-Aquí hace como calor ¿No creen?- dije nerviosa echándome aire con las manos.- mejor voy por un vaso de agua.- dije ignorándola.

-Confiesa Bella.- dijo Alice fulminándome.

-Bueno….- dije nerviosa.- puede ser que…. mientras me estaba duchando en las regaderas del instituto… Cullen entrara me acorralara contra la pared, también puede ser que me haya besado, que una cosa llevara a la otra y que casi mando todo al carajo.- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior nerviosa.

-¿QUEEEE?- chillaron horrorizadas.

-FOLLASTE CON EL, NO LO PUEDO CREER ISABELLA, QUE DECEPCION, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA Y MAS MIER…- corte a Alice.

-¡NOO!- exclame poniendo mis manos en alto.- también puede ser que le diera una_ pequeña _patadita en sus joyitas.- dije defendiéndome.

Rosalie se carcajeo.

-Vistes Rosalie, ¿Qué dije yo?, sabía que tu no eras capaz de hacer eso Bellita.- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.- Rosalie ¿Por qué las juzgas injustamente?

Rosalie frunció divertida.- "te acostaste con él, no lo puedo creer Isabella, que decepción, mierda, mierda y mas mierda"- remedo Rose la voz cantarina de Alice haciendo que ella la fulminara con la mirada.

-Arg, ya, a lo que es importante.- dijo Alice restándole atención al comentario de Rosalie.- Eres mi ídolo Bella, no puedo creer que hicieras eso.- dijo riéndose.

-Ojala hubiera podido estar ahí y ver su cara de idiota, no puedo creer que lo hayas agredido, jajajaja.- dijo Rose sujetándose los costados.

-Bueno, pero ya me canse de esto, digo… me acoso durante todo el día, no me dejaba ni respirar, hasta fui a detención por su culpa.- dije con remordimiento.- ¿Cuándo se supone que debo aceptar la dichosa cita?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-Creo que cuando te lo vuelva a pedir.- dijo Alice metida en sus cavilaciones.-porque… ¡Vamos! Se metió en tu ducha, eso es signo claro de desesperación.- dijo riendo, seguro recordando el pequeño incidente.- te apuesto que ahorita está en su camita llorando como bebe.

-¿No fui muy cruel con él?- pregunte indecisa. Aunque pensándolo bien, no me arrepentía.

-Para nada Bella, no te preocupes, toma eso como venganza, ya que por su culpa te mandaron a detención, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.- dijo Rosalie.

Y no lo dudaba, Rosalie ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado con vida.

-Bueno Bella, a que no adivinas.- dijo Alice emocionada.

_Oh no, esto no era nada bueno._

-¿Qué?- pregunte cautelosamente.

-Mañana son las pruebas para porristas.- dijo Alice. Yo puse cara de horror.- ¿No estás emocionada?- dijo saltando.

Trague saliva.

-Claro que lo estoy.- dije sarcástica.

-Ese es el espíritu Bell`s, esto es tan emocionante, tenemos tantas cosas que hacer y no tenemos tiempo.- chillo Alice exasperada corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Creo que Alice Nunca cambiara.- dijo Rose divertida.

.

.

**Edward Cullen POV: **

**.**

**.**

Mierda, Mierda, Mierda.

Ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza en este momento.

No sé como carajo todo el maldito pueblo de Forks se había enterado de mi pequeña escenita con Isabella.

En este momento odiaba a esta mujer con todas mis fuerzas, pero aun así sentía hacia ella un sentimiento más fuerte: Deseo.

Me iba a vengar por esta humillación que me había hecho pasar. Tenía mi plan completamente trazado, la iba a llevar a mi cama, sin importar que tuviera que actuar como el hombre perfecto. Lo haría y después la botaría. Como a todas. Sabía que Isabella era diferente, porque ya me lo había demostrado, pero eso solo hacia más excitante mi juego.

Nadie se burla de Edward Cullen. Nadie.

-Hola familia.- dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

-Hola Edward.- saludo Jasper divertido.

-Eddie, ¿Ya no te duele?- pregunto Emment pausando la consola de juego y dirigiéndose a mí con voz burlesca.

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada. Y Jasper se comenzó a reír como el idiota que es.

-Parece que Edwardcito está de mal humor.- dijo Emment riéndose.

-Cállate idiota, ¿Por qué no te vas con tu rubiecita y me dejas en paz?- le dije molesto.

-Si quieres metete conmigo pero con mi novia no te metas Edward.- dijo con voz amenazante.

-Como digas Hermanito.- dije rodando los ojos. ¡Vamos, era mi hermano y lo quería! Pero era tan… tan patético.

-Emmett, creo que esa chica nos dejo sin sobrinos jajajajja.- dijo Jasper riéndose.

Definitivamente me arrepentía de haber llamado a Emmett y a Jasper para que me fueran a buscar en el instituto, había sido tan humillante, los dos no dejaron de hacer bromas en todo el camino.

-Váyanse a la mierda par de mariquitas.- dije molesto dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

-Eddie ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir al médico? Jajajajaja – pregunto Emmett mofándose de la risa.

-¿Fueron ustedes verdad?- pregunte molesto.

-¿Qué?- contestaron los dos inocentemente.

-Le contaron a todo el mundo lo que me paso ¿Verdad?.- los fulmine con la mirada.

-¡Sí! jajajaja.- respondieron los dos riendo y chocando sus palmas.

-¿Están locos?, ¿Qué les hice yo? ahora soy el hazme reír del pueblo.

-Edward, la pregunta serìa ¿Qué no, nos hiciste?- dijo Jasper serio. Yo entrecerré mis ojos y subí molesto a mi habitación. Azote la puerta y lo último que escuche fue.

-Esa chica lo va a cambiar.- Emmett.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

Mi día estaba yendo terrible, hoy eran las audiciones para porrista y no me sentía preparado, todavía tenía miedo a que la Bella torpe saliera y me tropezara o cayera de culo delante de todas esas fresas. Sería el hazme reír.

Segundo: Cullen me había estado ignorando todo el día, en biología ni una miradita me dirigió, y cuando me lo encontraba en los pasillos simplemente pasaba de largo.

Tercero: Mi plan de no llamar la atención se había ido por el escusado, al parecer todo el mundo se había enterado de lo que le había hecho a Cullen. Las mujeres me dirigían unas miradas…. Que te digo, si las miradas mataran ya estaría sepultada bajo tierra, y los hombres me felicitaban y me sonreían exageradamente.

Ya había sonado el timbre del almuerzo hace 10 minutos así que iba retrasada, me dirigí a la cafetería.

Cuando traspase esa puerta todo el mundo se me había quedado viendo. ¡Qué manera de no llamar la atención!

Simplemente ignore esto y me dirigí a la mesa de mis primas. No tenía hambre. Ellas estaban sentadas con Emmett y Jasper, lo cual me sorprendió ya que ellos siempre se sentaban en la mesa de las porristas con Edward.

Rosalie y Alice también eran porristas, pero preferían sentarse solas, lo cual entendía, porque mira que estar rodeada de tantas fresas seguro te corrompía la mente.

-Hola Bellita.- me saludaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.

-Hola chicas.- conteste sentándome.

-Hola, Bella _"la castradora"_- me saludo Emmett sonriente.

_¿Bella la castradora?_

-Auch Rosie, ¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto Emmett cuando Rosalie le pego en la cabeza.

-Tú ya sabes porque osito, no seas maleducado.- reprendió Rosalie amenazante.

-Hola grandulón, es bueno verte de nuevo.- salude sonriente.

-Igualmente, hermanita.- dijo divertido.

Me sorprendí. Me había llamado hermanita y eso que no habíamos conversado mucho, pero de alguna manera me encantaba poder tener un hermano en quien confiar y Emmett se había ganado mi confianza en el poco tiempo en que lo conocía.

-Hola Bella, yo soy Jasper Cullen, el hermano de este tarado dijo señalando a Emmett, y también hermano de aquel otro idiota._-_ sonrió Jasper divertido señalándome la mesa donde se encontraba Edward. No me había percatado que Edward me estaba taladrado con la mirada, así que me voltee provocando que quedara de espaldas a él.

-Hola Jasper, he oído mucho de ti.- dije sonriendo.

-Espero que sean cosas buenas.- dijo.

-Claro, si Alice no deja de hablar de ti.- dije sonriéndole maliciosamente a una Alice muy sonrojada.

_¡Toma eso! Por hacerme llevar estos tacones._

Jasper se sonrojo.

-Ay Bells, que cosas dices.- dijo Alice fulminándome amenazante.

* * *

-Haber niñita, muéstrame lo que tienes.- dijo Tanya fulminándome.

-Claro Toña.- dije sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Es Tanya estúpida.- dijo roja de la furia.

-Claro.- dije.

Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Y si me caía?, seguro lo haria, esto era tipico de mi.

Comenzó a sonar la música y yo comencé a hacer la coreografía que Alice y Rose me habían montado. Era algo difícil, pero yo me había encargado de aprenderla a la perfección según mis primas.

Lo único bueno de estas audiciones era que eran privadas, ósea, solo las animadoras, odiaría tener que quedar en ridículo delante de toda la escuela, en especial delante de Cullen.

Sorprendentemente hice todos los pasos a la perfección,hasta las volteretas, no me había tropezado o caído en ningún momento, lo que me hizo pensar que la Bella torpe se había ido. Tal vez caminar con tacones todo el fin de semana si había surgido efecto, aunque por lo general era más torpe caminando que bailando.

Cuando termine de hacer mi coreografía Toña y sus secuaces: Lauren y Jessica se me habían quedado mirando con la boca abierta, pero rápidamente disimularon formando una línea tensa con sus labios.

_¿Tan bien lo abre hecho?_

-A la banca Swan.- dijo Tanya carraspeando.

-Sabia que lo harias bien, parecías toda una profesional.- dijo Alice cuando me sente a su lado.

-¿Dónde quedo la torpe Bella?- pregunto Rose sorprendida.- dejaste a las idiotas de Tanya y sus secuaces con la boca abierta, ya es un hecho Bella, estas dentro.- dijo emocionada.

Cuando ya todas habían hecho su audición Tanya se para en el medio del gimnasio y nombro a las que habían quedado.

-Muy bien, este año las que están dentro son: Kathy Plum, Layla McCarthy, Angela Webber, Leah Clearwater y…- hiso una pausa y carraspeo incomoda.- Isabella Swan.- dijo mi nombre con odio.

Yo no lo podía creer, ¿De verdad había entrado?

Alice y Rose me felicitaron.

Ya no había nadie en el gimnacio, Rose y Alice ya se me habían adelantado mientras yo buscaba mi bolso.

-Disfruta mientras puedas Swan.- dijo una voz chillona atrás de mí.

Yo me voltee.

-Lo hare Toña.- dije maliciosa.

-Es Tanya imbécil.- dijo enojada y se fue pataleando como una bebe.

_Disfruta mientras puedas…._

_¿Qué abra querido decir?..._

* * *

.

.

Estaba muy aburrida, Rose y Alice habían estado saliendo todas las noches de esta semana con los Cullen dejándome a mi desolada y… aburrida.

Como no tenía nada que hacer decidí darme un baño, la cena con Charlie había sido algo incomoda simplemente porque no teníamos un tema de conversación, el siempre había sido un hombre muy reservado, y lo único interesante que me pasaba a mí en estos momentos era el tema de Cullen, y no le iba a decir a mi padre: ¿Sabes, Charlie?, estoy seduciendo a Edward Cullen, si, ese mismo, el hijo del Dr. Cullen. ¡Ja! Ni loca. En este tiempo que había pasado en Forks había averiguado que mi padre apreciaba mucho al Dr Cullen. Y si se lo decía, mínimo me mandaba de vuelta a Phoenix.

El agua relajaba todos mis músculos. Utilice mi típico shampoo con olor a fresias, cuando hube terminado de bañarme me cepille los dientes y después me puse mi pijama de "Virtoria Secret`s" la cual, Alice me había obligado a usar, en mi opinión era muy provocativo, pero ya saben, Alice es…Alice y si no lo usaba seguro después sufriría las consecuencias, aunque creía que había algo que Rose y ese duende maniaco me ocultaban, estaban muy raras, como si supieran algo que yo no, y para colmo, me obligan a usar esto. Yo me sentía cómoda usando mi pijama con agujeros, porque igual, iba a dormir no a desfilar en una pasarela.

-CHARLIE, ME VOY A ACOSTAR, BUENAS NOCHES.- grite desde arriba. Ni loca bajaba y dejaba que me viera con esto puesto, seguro le daba un ataque al corazón o algo parecido.

-BUENAS, NOCHES CARIÑO.- respondió.

Me fui a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama, estaba medio adormilada cuando escuche el sonido de unas piedras chocando contra mi ventana, enseguida me tense.

_¿Y si era un secuestrador que venía por mi?_

_¿Y si era un violador o peor aún…¿Un asesino? _

Miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento.

Las piedras siguieron chocando contra mi ventana, y por supuesto que yo no me pare a inspeccionar, no me iba a ocurrir lo mismo que pasaba en las películas: la protagonista iba a inspeccionar, el asesino aparecía y zas en un dos por tres tenía un cuchillo clavado en el corazón. No señor, esto no me iba a pasar a mí.

Después de unos minutos las piedras dejaron de chocar contra mi ventana y sentí un gran alivio, pero enseguida este se esfumo al ver una sombra escalar el árbol que estaba junto a mi ventana, mis latidos se dispararon. ¿Y si llamaba a Charlie? No…. Lo arriesgaba a salir con mi misma suerte. Estaba sola en esto.

Dios ¿Estos son mis últimos minutos de vida? No por favor, me faltan tantas cosas por vivir. Empecé a hiperventilar cuando escuche como mi ventana se abría.

¡Mierda!, ¿por qué no la había cerrado?

Escuche el sonido mudo de los libros que tenía en mi escritorio cayéndose y el de los zapatos del asesino impactar contra el suelo de mi habitación.

-Maldición.- escuche que decía por lo bajo una voz aterciopelada jodidamente conocida.

Esperen un segundo… ¿Una voz conocida?

-Mierda Cullen, ¿Otra vez? Eres un acosador… pensé que iba a morir.- susurre parándome de la cama muy molesta.

El se quedo estático.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije todavía molesta.

No reaccionaba el muy idiota, ahora aparte de acosador era retrasado?

-Te metes a mi habitación sin permiso y ahora no hablas?- susurre bajito recordando que Charlie estaba abajo.

-Respóndeme imbécil.- le dije al ver que no decía nada.

-Estas….-trago saliva y me recorrió de abajo hacia arriba.- jodidamente apetecible.- dijo con voz ronca.

Y fue cuando recordé lo que tenia puesto.

¡Maldición! Esas dos me la iban a pagar, ellas sabían que esto iba a ocurrir, por eso tanto misterio.

-Pervertido, deja de mirarme y dime qué haces aquí.- dije furiosa agarrando una almohada y tapándome.

-¿Yo?- dijo haciéndose el inocente y sentándose en mi cama.

-No, el jardinero.- dije irónica.-claro que tu pervertido.- dije todavía tapándome.

-¿Por qué tanta violencia Swan?, mira que todavía no te perdono por lo que me hiciste- dijo molesto y acercándose a mi seductoramente.

-Porque tú.. tú-u ..- dije nerviosa.

-¿Por qué yo que Swan? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- pregunto divertido.

_¡Mierda si!_

-No imbécil, tu solo… solo me alteras, crees que eres el rey del mundo, eres la persona más prepotente de este planeta, y si hice lo que hice fue porque te lo merecías.- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo no soy prepotente, y mucho menos me merecía lo que me hicistes.- dijo indignado.- tú.- me señalo.- eres la persona más testaruda de este jodido planeta.- se cruzo de brazos.

-Solo vete.- le dije señalando la ventana.

-Bien.- dijo molesto.

Me pare de la cama y me tropecé con los libros que se habían caído haciendo que Edward cayera conmigo, ósea, encima de mí.

¡Jodida torpeza!

-Bella…-susurro mirando mis ojos y bajando su mirada hacia mis labios.

Yo estaba estática, simplemente mi cabeza decía una cosa y mi cuerpo decía otra.

-Eh… Edward creo que… debes.- estaba protestando me sentí sus labios chocar con los míos por segunda vez, su lengua pidió permiso para encontrarse con la mía, permiso que yo le concedí.

Duramos mucho tiempo besándonos, hasta que sentí como sus manos y su amiguito cobraban vida y comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Entonces recordé que Charlie estaba abajo y me separe bruscamente.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto jadeando.

- Vete, esto no está bien.- le dije empujándolo y parándome del suelo.

-Está bien, me voy, pero solo si aceptas salir conmigo el sábado.- dijo serio.

-Bien, saldré contigo, ahora vete.- le dije.

Me sonrió y me dio una última mirada antes de salir por la ventana.

Cuando se fue, yo todavía estaba procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Iba a salir con Edward Cullen.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Whao! casi una semana sin actualizar, perdon de verdad, esque mi inspiracion se habia ido por el escusado, y de verdad que no sabia que escribir! jajajaj.**

**¿Les gusto? **

**Bueno, muchas gracias de verdad, ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews y estoy muy emocionada.**

**espero que me den sus opiniones y sugerencias. En el proximo capitulo va a ser la cita de Edward y Bella.**

**De verdad que no se cuando vaya a actualizar, porque estoy muy ocupada ahorita. Pero mas tardar el otro sabado.**

**Reviews?**

**Yarhe(:**


	9. Casi caigo ante tus encantos, casi

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

_**La seducción es un juego de dos... ¿quieres jugar conmigo?**_

**Casi caigo ante tus encantos, casi:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

¡Bien! Vamos bien Cullen, vamos bien. Ya había conseguido la jodida cita con Isabella, ¡Y si! ¡Estaba jodidamente emocionado! , ahora solo faltaba lo demás.

Iba a cambiar un poco mi rutina de seducción si era necesario, simplemente me comportaría como el hombre perfecto durante algún tiempo y después, después tendría a Isabella en todo el sentido y la extensión de la palabra, y cuando me haya satisfecho lo suficiente la mandaría al carajo. Como a todas.

¡Mierda! Esa mujer me iba a matar, y lo admito…. estaba desesperado. Ella era jodidamente sexy, y mas con esa ropa interior que usaba cuando me cole a su habitación, con decir que casi monto una tienda de acampar en mi pantalón ya es decir mucho.

Estaba perdiendo territorio, ninguna mujer que haya visto o conocido en mis 17 años de vida me había hecho excitar de esta manera, ni mucho menos hacerme cometer este tipo de locuras y cursilerías.

Nunca había tenido que hacer el menor esfuerzo para obtener a cualquier mujer que deseara. Sin embargo, Bella, ella era diferente.

Isabella Swan, era un reto.

Y si todo salía como lo planeaba, para este mismo sábado la tendría desnuda en mi cama.

O eso esperaba…

.

.

.

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

**.**

Les había contado a Alice y a Rose lo que había sucedido en mi habitación con Edward, y las muy perras se hicieron las inocentes, aunque yo sabía muy bien que ellas sabían que Cullen había entrado a mi habitación y por supuesto les reproche la manera en la que me habían vestido, y claro… ellas como siempre lo habían negado hasta el final.

me iba a vengar, algun dia lo haria.

Las prácticas de porristas empezaban la próxima semana, ¡Gracias a Dios!, por lo menos se aplazaba mi sufrimiento por algún tiempo, solo recordar esos uniformes me daba escalofríos, eran tan vulgares como la misma capitana. "Toña" jajaja.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, todos me miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí, todos decían lo mismo: "miren, allí va Bella la castradora" lo cual me divertía mucho, llevaba 5 días en el instituto y ya me había hecho popular, solo por herir a Cullen y ser la única mujer adolescente en todo Forks que se haya resistido al "semental".

Ya habia perdido la cuenta sobre a cuantos adolescentes masculinos que me invitaban a salir habia rechazado.

La semana paso muy aburrida, excepto las veces que Cullen me perseguía entre clase y clase para recordarme que íbamos a salir este sábado, desde que decidí salir con él se había estado comportando muy raro, como… ¿Más caballeroso? Si…. Mas caballeroso, a veces, hasta me daba miedo, sospechaba que estaba tramando algo.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba ya era sábado por la noche y estaba siendo torturada por Alice y Rose.

-OK, Bella estas… Espectacular.- aplaudió Alice.

-Estas súper sexy Bella, Cullen va a morir cuando te vea, mírate en el espejo.- dijo Rosalie.

Me voltee hacía el espejo y como siempre que esas dos me vestían me sorprendí, ¿Cómo hacían Alice y Rose para dejarme cada vez mejor?

Estaba... No tenia palabras, no quería sonar engreída pero me veía jodidamente bien.

Tenía un vestido azul turquesa que me llegaba por medio muslo, el escote decía algo como: soy recatada pero jodidamente sexy a la vez. Mis tacones altos (como de 10cm) hacían lucir a mis piernas quilométricas solo esperaba no caerme.

Una cascada de bucles castaño- rojizo caía con gracia sobre mis hombros, mi maquillaje era simple, como siempre, y por ultimo usaba una cadena de oro blanco en forma de lágrima.

Si Charlie me veía vestida así seguro le daba un infarto y me metía a un convento. Menos mal que estaba con su amigo Billy en la Push.

-Estoy nerviosa ¿Y si la cago?- pregunte volteándome hacia ellas.

-Tú no vas a cagar nada señorita.- reprendió Rose.- solo tienes que recordar algo Bella, Cullen es como un ave.- dijo explicando.

-¿Un ave?- pregunte divertida.

-SIP, un ave.- asintió.- viene, te caga y se va.- sonrió.

Alice rio.

-Solo tienes que recordar nuestros sabios consejos y todo saldrá bien, solo no te dejes engañar por sus "Encantos"- dijo irónica la última palabra.

-¿Y si no se qué decir?- pregunte.

-¡Ja! Muy fácil, solo muéstrale tu escote y créeme, no se dará ni cuenta de que no sabes que decir.- dijo Alice obvia.

-Bueno, estos 3 últimos días se ha estado comportando raro, es como otro Edward, tal vez…. ¿Más amable?

-Ya te considera un reto, esa es la táctica: ninguna mujer es imposible para Edward Cullen.- dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

Ding dong…

Sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Ya es hora Bella, recuerda, no te dejes engañar.- me advirtió Alice.- no abras la puerta todavía hazlo esperar 5 minutos.- dijo Alice

-Adiós- dije mientras salía de la habitación.

-Recuerda Bella actitud.- dijo Rose levantando el pecho.

me rei.

.

.

.

**Edward Cullen POV: **

**.**

**.**

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde están?, ¿Dónde mierda están mis…

-Eddie.- dijo Emmett desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-Lárgate Emmett ahorita no estoy para tus juegos, estoy ocupado.- le dije mientras buscaba debajo de mi cama.

-¿Buscas esto por casualidad Eddie?- dijo sonriendo burlón y señalando la caja de condones que tenía en sus manos.-

Yo entrecerré mis ojos.

-Sí.- asentí.- dame los jodidos condones ahora, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo perdí buscándolos?- le pregunte.

-¿Vas a salir?- ignoro mi pregunta.

-Sí, así que dámelos.- le dije irritado.

Me sonrió burlón.

-¿Se puede saber con quién vas a salir?- pregunto curiosamente lanzándome la caja al aire.- ¿Otra vez con la zorrita de Tanya?

La ataje, y metí un par de preservativos en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

-No, Con Bella Swan.- dije sonriendo.

De inmediato se le borro la sonrisa del rostro.

-Edward desde ahorita te advierto, no te metas con mi hermanita.- me dijo amenazante.

-AH, es que ahora es tu hermanita- dije divertido.

-Sí, lo es, te estoy advirtiendo Edward, si le haces daño, no por ser mi hermano te vas a salvar de la paliza que te voy a dar.- dijo molesto y salió de mi habitación.

_Como si me importara…_

Bufe y me apreté el puente de la nariz con mi pulgar y mi índice. Solia hacer eso para calmarme.

Mire por última vez el reloj: 6:40 pm.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras despreocupadamente. En la sala se encontraba mi madre Esme.

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunto con una mirada sospechosa.

-Sí, adiós mama.- me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Espera.- me dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Edward, creo es hora de que te centres.- me dijo reprobatoriamente.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo me divierto.- dije alzando mis brazos.

-¿Dónde quedo aquel Edward que solías ser?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-Se fue.- le dije tenso. Y pude vislumbrar el dolor en sus ojos color miel.

-Adiós, llego tarde, te quiero mama.- dije saliendo de la casa.

-Adiós Edward, también te quiero.- respondió triste.

Cerré la puerta.

Me dolía hacerle esto a mi madre, pero tenía que entender que ya no era aquel niñito que solía ser.

* * *

Ding, dong…

Toque el timbre de la casa de Bella.

Llevaba aquí parado ¿Cuánto? ¿5 minutos?

Ding dong…

Volví a tocar.

Se escucharon unos pasos y enseguida me abrió la puerta una diosa de cabellos castaños.

Me quede estático.

¡Se veía jo-di-da-men-te- sexy!

Su vestido azul resaltaba sus voluptuosas curvas, sus piernas se veian infinitas en esos tacones y su escote… ¡Dios!

Su cabello estaba rizado y su maquillaje era completamente natural.

Esto estaba mal, ¿desde cuándo me pasaba esto cuando veía a una mujer?

-Hola, Edward.- me saludo con su dulce voz.

-Hola, estás hermosa.- le dije sonriendo pícaramente, sabía que a las mujeres les encantaba mi sonrisa. Si fuera cualquier otra mujer le hubiera dicho: estas jodidamente sexy, pero no, ella era Bella y sabía que era diferente, tenía que ajustarme al plan.

-Gracias.- dijo indiferente.

¡Mierda! ¿Y dónde estaba el sonrojo? Todas caían rendidas a mis pies cuando sonreía así.

Todas excepto Bella.

-Muy bien ¿Nos vamos?- pregunte ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Claro.- dijo ignorando mi mano y camino hacia el auto moviendo sus caderas.

No me dejo ni siquiera abrirle la puerta.

¡Ya me estaba hartando de ser amable! ¿Para qué? Si igual me ignoraba…

Aunque debo admitir que muy en el fondo, me encantaba su indiferencia.

.

.

.

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

**.**

El me ofreció su mano pero yo lo ignore y camine hacia su volvo moviendo mis caderas.

Provocándolo.

Su cara era todo un poema.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunto mirándome de reojo cuando ya estábamos en la carretera.

¿Perdón? ¿Edward Cullen pidiendo opinión? Sin duda, está planeando algo.

-Eh…- balbucee.

_Edward está acostumbrado a tener siempre el control, pero tú vas a hacer la diferencia, tu, tienes que tener el control, dominar la situación.- había dicho Alice._

-Si quieres puedo elegir…-

-No.- yo elijo.- Vamos a la Bella Italia.- dije segura.

_-_Bien.- sonrió ¿Confundido?

* * *

Llegamos al restaurant y "accidentalmente" nos toco sentarnos en la mesa más alejada de todas, accidental entre comillas porque vi cuando Edward le pago muy "discretamente" al mesero. Me molesto, pero lo deje pasar.

Ordenamos, o más bien Edward ordeno la comida y las bebidas por los dos, no me pidió opinión ni nada y eso también me molesto.

Conversamos un rato mientras llegaba la comida y le dije que no me gustaba que fuera tan dominante, también le dije que yo ya era lo bastantes grandecita como para ordenar mi comida. Se molesto y dijo que solo trataba de ser "amable". No llevábamos ni 15 minutos en esta cita y ya estábamos peleando.

Cuando llego nuestra comida Edward noto que el mesero me estaba observando de arriba abajo y prácticamente estaba babeando, entonces lo fulmino con la mirada y le gruño, y el pobrecito simplemente salió huyendo nervioso.

Yo lo mire confundida, el simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Jugamos a las veinte preguntas?- pregunto cuándo se hiso un silencio incomodo.

-Bien, pero que sean 10- le dije inclinándome un poco y mostrándole mi escote. Vi cuando trago saliva.

¡Perfecto!

-Comienzo yo- dije.

-Adelante.- me guiño un ojo.

-Dime… ¿Qué haces para divertirte?- pregunte.

.

.

.

**Edward Cullen POV: **

**.**

**.**

- Dime… ¿Qué haces para divertirte?- pregunto.

_Tengo jodido y puto sexo.- pensé-_

-Escucho música y toco piano.- dije. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le dije que tocaba piano? Si otra persona se enteraba estaría oficialmente jodido. Eso sería otra humillación de parte de los miembros del equipo de baloncesto.

-Interesante… ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo en un susurro bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para poder escucharlo.

-Te toca.- me dijo jugando con un bucle de su sedoso cabello.

Eso era jodidamente ¡Sexy!

Quería saber todo acerca de la vida de la misteriosa Isabella Swan, lo cual me tomo desprevenido, ya que casi nunca me interesaba la vida de ninguna de mis conquistas.

Tenía que utilizar mis diez preguntas con astucia.

-¿Por qué viniste a Forks?- pregunte.

_¿Por qué viniste para torturarme?_

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que porque necesitaba un cambio, además, el esposo de mi mama viajaba mucho y mi mama siempre se tenía que quedar conmigo así que no disfrutaba mucho de su matrimonio, por eso decidí venir aquí.- dijo algo triste.

Con esa simple respuesta me había dejado claro que era una persona realmente bondadosa, no era como Tanya u otras chicas que en lo único que pensaban era en estar a la moda y eso me gustaba.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Eso me gustaba? ella me atraía, Claro estaba, pero no comprendía estas malditas reacciones.

Solo era deseo.

Lo sabía.

-Muy considerable.- le dije sonriendo.

.

.

.

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Muy considerable.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, vamos a ver…. ¿Con cuantas mujeres te has acostado?- pregunte.

¡Mi- er-da! ¡Yo y mi gran bocota! ¿Por qué pregunte eso?

El frunció el ceño divertido.

-¿Te importa?- pregunto sonriendo pícaramente.

-No-o.- contesté nerviosa- te informo que acabas de gastar una pregunta.- le dije para distraerlo.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-Juegas sucio, Swan.- dijo penetrándome con su mirada.- con respecto a tu pregunta, digamos que… Unas cuantas.

-Créeme, soy muy… muy… sucia en otros ámbitos cariño.- dije con doble sentido que el capto fácilmente. Me miro sorprendido pero después sonrió triunfante.

_¡Joder! ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Qué paso con la Bella Swan responsable?_

_Se fue en el momento que aceptaste hacer esto.- respondió mi consciencia. _

-¿Y yo puedrìa probar eso?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

Yo trague saliva.

R_ecuerda Bella, Edward Cullen es como un ave, ave, ave, piensa en aves Bella._

-No lo creo.- respondí segura, o eso es lo que quería aparentar.- te informo que acabas de gastar otra pregunta.- le guiñe un ojo.

.

.

.

**Edward Cullen POV: **

**.**

**.**

-Créeme, soy muy… muy… sucia en otros ámbitos cariño.- dijo con la voz más sensual que allá podido escuchar. Sus palabras estaban llenas de doble sentido.

¡Jo- der!

-¿Y yo puedo probar eso?- pregunte alzando una ceja sugerentemente.

¡Como deseaba probar eso!

-No lo creo.- respondió con seguridad- te informo que acabas de gastar otra pregunta.- Me guiño un ojo.

-¿Por qué te resistes a mi?- pregunte con curiosidad.

_¿porque mierda lo hacia? yo solo queria follarla hasta morir._

-Porque te conozco, se cómo eres, eres un imbécil que se cree el centro del mundo solo por tener un cara bonita. – dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-¿Crees que soy bonito?- pregunte pícaramente.

-¿Ves? Eres un arrogante.- me dijo.

-No soy arrogante.- masculle.

-Si lo eres, ahora vamos a comer que se nos va a enfriar la comida, después seguimos con la preguntas.- dijo.

Es ese momento se llevo el tenedor a su boca, ¡Y dios! ¡Que boca!, tomo un poco de su bebida, pero una gota de esta escapo de sus labios y recorrio su cuello hasta llegar a su escote.

¡Mierda! aveces creia que lo hacia a propòsito, solo para molestarme.

Tranquilízate Cullen.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que mi pantalón estaba a punto de estallar, ¿Por qué siempre que mantenía una conversación con ella o la miraba siempre me pasaba esto?

Porque es jodidamente sexy y eres un adolescente Hormonal.- dijo mi consciencia.

¡Diablos! Ese era el problema, soy jodidamente hormonal.

.

.

.

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

**.**

Después de cenar salimos del restaurante, pero no sin antes pelear un poco, ya que yo quería pagar mi cena. Me propuso dar un paseo y yo acepte.

Me agarro la mano y esta vez no me opuse, seguimos conversando animadamente. Debía admitir que Edward era muy diferente cuando no se ponía en plan arrogante, había descubierto muchas cosas de él esta noche, como que tocaba el piano, su color favorito era el azul, tambien que peleaba mucho con sus hermanos pero sin embargo eran muy unidos, incluso que teníamos los mismos gustos musicales. Al final ya yo le había hecho mis diez preguntas y el solo me había hecho a mi nueve, cuando le dije que le quedaba una solo dijo que en un futuro la utilizaría.

Duramos tanto caminando y hablando que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la hora, ya eran las 10:00 pm, y él se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, caminamos de nuevo al volvo y el viaje de regreso a mi casa fue silencioso, pero aun teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me sentía cómoda con el contacto. Edward Cullen me había mostrado una nueva faceta de él esta noche.

El se bajo del auto y me acompaño hasta la puerta cuando ya estábamos en mi casa.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta me volteo hacia él y me penetro con su mirada haciendo que me perdiera en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

Me beso, fue un beso diferente a los que ya no habíamos dado. Este era un beso… ¿Dulce?

No lo profundizo, ni yo tampoco.

Se separo de mí, todavía mirándome se notaba levemente confundido.

-Bella….Yo nunca me había sentido de esta manera con nadie…..- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

_al terminar la noche las besa y les dice que nunca se había sentido así con ninguna chica antes.- dijo hablando dramáticamente.- las muy huecas le creen y zas.- chasqueo los dedos, sobresaltándome.- lo invitan a pasar a su casa y lo demás ya sabes, no necesito detallártelo.- había dicho Alice._

¡Ja! Todo era muy bueno para ser cierto.

-Mmm… me imagino.- dije, un poco irónica.- el me vio, sin creérselo, seguro esperaba que me lanzara a sus brazos y le dijera que yo tampoco me había sentido así antes.

Pfff… idiota.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?- Pregunto confundido, volviendo a su fase de Play- Boy.

-No lo creo, Adiós.- le dije y le cerré la puerta en la cara dejándolo estático y confundido al otro lado.

Me recargue en la puerta y suspire pesadamente.

-Te odio Cullen, casi caigo ante tus encantos, Casi…- murmure con un hilo de voz.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**He aqui el capitulo... **

**le gusto?**

**muchas gracias a los 80 favoritos y a los 106 reviews! (: no lo puedo creer! estoy tan emocionada... ustedes me llenan de animos para seguir escribiendo,aunque no tenga mucho tiempo, siempre ocupo un espacio y lo hago, anoche me acoste a la 1:00 de la madrugada haciendo este cap y hoy lo corregi.**

**en el capitulo anterior recibi 20 reviews, para este espero al menos 25? jajaja prometo actualizar rapido si me dejan muchos coments!**

_**quien me da sugerencias para el proximo capitulo?**_

**Yarhe(:**


	10. Ethan Mcfayden

****

Seduciendo al seductor:

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a mi maravillosa, alegre y comprensiva madre que siempre esta cuando la necesito. Te amo.**

* * *

_**El corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce**_

_._

_._

_._

**"Ethan Mcfayden":**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

_-Edward, ven aquí…- dijo una voz seductora._

_Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa, todo era muy extraño, daba y daba vueltas y lo únicos que escuchaba era esa voz._

_-Edward, aquí…- seguía diciendo esa voz extrañamente conocida._

_Me dirigí hacia la sala de música, nunca me imagine lo que me iba a encontrar._

_Me quede estático. _

_Bella, Bella Swan estaba encima de mi piano luciendo solamente lencería provocativa color azul, y tacones de aguja igualmente azules. ¡Como amaba ese color!_

_¿Dios, Haces esto para torturarme?_

_-Bell-a.- tartamudee como idiota y enseguida mi pantalón creció.  
-Ven acá cariño.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.- se bajo de mi piano haciendo que sus cabellos castaños rojizos bailaran con el viento, en realidad no se qué viento, porque aquí más bien estaba ardiendo, ¡señores! Edward Cullen estaba en llamas. Camino hacia mí moviendo sus sexys caderas seductoramente, solo se oía el sonido de mi respiración agitada y el de sus tacones chocando contra el suelo._

_Llego hasta mí, se mordió el labio inferior seductoramente y me miro con deseo._

_¡Diablos! Eso definitivamente me estaba matando. _

_-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - pregunto apoyando sus manos en mis hombros y paso la extensión de su lengua por mi cuello ocasionando que me estremeciera._

_Deseo, deseo, deseo. Esa era la única palabra que estaba en mi diccionario en este momento._

_-No lo sé, ¿Quieres tu, jugar tu conmigo?- pregunte en su oído deslizando mi manos por sus costados. _

_Me agarro el miembro a través de la tela de mi pantalón y empezó a masajearlo. Ocasionando que yo jadeara contra su cuello. _

_-No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo Cullen.- respondió con la respiración agitada. _

_Gemí cuando apretó más el agarre de mi miembro erecto. _

_-Nunca había deseado así a nadie Swan.- le dije agarrándola por la cintura posesivamente y la bese con pasión, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a su dulce boca que me llamaba como un coro de ángeles._

_Soltó un gemido gutural contra mi boca y me lo concedió, mientras tanto, yo me estaba volviendo loco. Tocaba todo lo que estaba a mi alcance con mis manos, ella hacía lo mismo, estaba tan concentrado disfrutando cada parte de su cuerpo que no me di cuenta cuando me había despojado de mi camisa. _

_Me separe de su boca, y nos dirigí hacia el piano acorralándola contra mi cuerpo y el instrumento._

_Dirigí mi boca a su cuello y lo mordisquee, bese y chupe marcándola como mía, porque ella era mía. _

_-Eres mía Isabella.- dije con voz ronca, a lo que ella respondió gimiendo y arañando mi espalda con sus uñas color rojo pasión, la despoje de su sujetador y comencé a tocar, chupar, besar y apretar sus pechos, aquellos que me pertenecían._

_-Di que eres mía.- le grite, mientras agarraba sus nalgas y la apretujaba mas contra mí._

_-Soy, tuyaaa.- grito extasiada, sus ojos estaban ardiendo en deseo, iguales que los míos._

_Ella mientras tanto me despojo de mi apretado pantalón dejando un camino de besos en mi cuello, cada lugar que tocaba le daba la misma atención._

_De nuevo nuestras lenguas bailaron juntas la coreografía que nosotros solo sabíamos._

_La recosté en el piano todavía besando y chupando todo a mi paso, le quite la bragas y comencé a lubricarla con mis dedos de pianista, gimió y jadeo contra mi cuello pidiendo por mas._

_¡Diablos!_

_¡Estaba tan mojada para mí!_

_Isabella Swan estaba cumpliendo mi mayor fantasía sexual, hacerlo en mi piano, era la cosa más erótica que jamás podría imaginar. Mi miembro ya dolía contra mi bóxer así que me despoje de él y me coloque entre sus piernas._

_-Jure que ibas a ser mía desde la primera vez que te vi.- le dije en su oído succionando su lóbulo.- nadie se resiste a mí. _

_-Yo soy tuya, tuya y de nadie más.- jadeo y para evitar que gritara choque nuevamente mis labios contra los suyos, ella agarro ni labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió con fuerza._

_-Quiero sentirte.- le dije jadeando y mirando sus increíbles ojos color chocolate._

_Coloque mi miembro en su entrada preparado ya para la mejor penetración de mi vida._

_Cuando de pronto…._

_-_Eddie se… ha…se… jajajaja.- reían dos voces taladrándome los oídos.

_¿Qué mierda?_

_¿Fue todo un sueño?_

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré a los idiotas de mis hermanos riéndose a carcajadas.

Jasper me miraba divertido, y se sujetaba los costados carcajeándose.

No entendía una mierda.

Y el tarado de Emmett estaba en el suelo, llorando de la risa y me señalaba.

-¿Qué coños les pasa?- pregunte agarrando mi almohada y poniéndomela contra los oídos.

-Tu… tu… jajajajjaj.- comenzó a decir Jasper todavía riéndose.

-¿QUE?, ¿YO QUE?- grite pasándome la mano por mi cabello desordenado.

- Te… te… jajaja…. Te viniste hermano.- termino Emmett señalando mi pantalón de dormir.

_¿QUEE?_

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la tremenda erección que tenía, mire mis sabanas y estaban todas anegadas en semen.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y mire a los idiotas que tenía como hermanos, y juro, juro, que por primera vez en mi vida me sonroje.

- Edward no lo puedo creer te has sonrojado.- dijo Jaspes asombrado tapándose la boca con las manos para ocultar su risa.

-UH…El pequeño Eddie ha tenido un sueño mojado.- seguía burlándose Emmett haciendo ruiditos de besos con sus labios.

-Dejen de burlarse par de mariquitas.- les espete enojado y les lance mi almohada, pero ellos la esquivaron.

-Eddie necesita una ducha fría Emmett.- dijo Jasper divertido.

-Cállate soldadito de quinta.-Le dije enojado.

¿No les había dicho? Jasper tiene una loca obsesión con la Guerra Civil. Ya sé, es tan… patético. Cuando teníamos trece años su obsesión era peor, todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando se ponía como un idiota a marchar por el jardín de nuestra casa cantando el himno de la confederación. ¡Marchaba horas señores, horas!

El entrecerró sus ojos.

-Yo creo que a nuestra querida madre Esme le encantara ver como el pequeño Eddie.- dijo señalando a mi amiguito.- malogro y pervirtio las sabanas nuevas que ella misma compro.- dijo Emmett con voz inocente.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-No te atreverías.- le dije entrecerrando mis ojos y ladeando mi cabeza.

-Soy tu sexy, increíble e irresistible hermano, claro que me atrevería.- dijo señalando sus músculos.

Rodee los ojos.

-Váyanse a la mierda.- les dije apretándome el puente de la nariz.

-Vámonos soldadito, dejemos al sexy Eddie- phoo solo con sus sabanas.- dijo Emmett alzando las cejas insinuante.

Los volví a fulminar.

-Adiós, ninfómano, nos vemos abajo después de que te hayas duchado con agua fría, _muy fría_.- dijo Jasper riéndose y saliendo por la puerta.

-Adiós Eddie-phoo.- chillo Emmett con voz de niña, guiñándome un ojo y masajeándose sus pechos invisibles a través de su camisa.

Yo por el contrario le mostré mi maravilloso dedo del medio.

Se rio, y salió de mi habitación cantando "Barbie- girl".

Idiota.

Estuve 2 minutos mirando la puerta.

Cuando de pronto recordé mi dolorosa, _muy _dolorosa erección.

Quite las sabanas y las escondí en mi armario. Después las lavaría.- pensé.

Agarre mi ropa limpia y me dirigí al baño, prendí la regadera, me meti a la ducha sintiendo como el agua fría se deslizaba por mi cuerpo.

Pero había un problema.

¡LA MALDITA ERECCION NO DESAPARECIA!

Ahí lo supe, esto era para largo.

Después de 8 duchas frías mi único pensamiento fue:

¡Mierda! Swan, ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

.

.

.

**Bella Swan POV: **

**.**

**.**

-Para la próxima semana quiero que me traigan un ensayo sobre la obra literaria de Romeo & Julieta, hecho por usted mismo señor Newton.- dijo el profesor Mason mirando a Mike.

El bufó y se removió en su asiento, cuando se percato de que lo estaba mirando me guiño un ojo.

Me dieron escalofríos, y no precisamente de placer.

Ew…Newtonto.

Sonó el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vi que a un chico se le cayeron todos los libros, enseguida fui a ayudarlo. Era alto, ojos grises, cabello color negro y cuerpo musculoso. Era el segundo chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

El primero, aunque no me gustara admitirlo era Cullen.

Solo recordar sus ojos color verde esmeralda hacía estremecer cada célula de mi cuerpo.

_¿Qué te pasa Bella?_

Cuando llegue a donde estaba el chico me arrodille y comencé a ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas.

Subió la mirada y me sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias.- dijo cuando ya nos hubimos levantado.

-De, nada.- le dije sonriendo.

-Me llamo, Ethan Mcfayden, mucho gusto.- dijo estrechando mi mano, y mostrándome su dentadura perfecta.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.- le dije sonriendo, el tenia algo que me gustaba, me transmitía confianza.

-Tu nombre te hace justicia, Bella.- dijo Ethan sonriendo.- disculpa el atrevimiento.-Dijo apenado.

Aww… era tan tierno.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Eres nuevo cierto?, en realidad yo también lo soy, solo que no te había visto por aquí la semana pasada.- le dije todavía sonriendo.

_-_Eh…si…me incorpore hoy.- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Estaba tan a gusto hablando con el que no me percate de que ya los pasillos estaban vacios.

Seguro Alice y Rose ya estaban preocupadas. Pero por otro lado quería seguir conversando con él.

-Eh….Ethan… ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y con mis amigos en el almuerzo?- Le pregunte insegura.

-Claro Bella.- dijo y me sonrió feliz.

-Vamos.- le dije agarrándolo del brazo y conduciéndolo hacia la cafetería,

Llegamos y otra vez, todos se nos quedaron mirando.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué siempre me ocurría esto?

Mire hacia la mesa de mis primas a donde estaban ellas y mis hermanitos mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras caminaba con Ethan hacia la mesa sentí una mirada penetrante en mi espalda. Me voltee y enseguida supe que fue un error hacerlo, Cullen me estaba fulminando con la mirada. Tanya que estaba sentada a su lado le beso el cuello.

No se porque, pero me molesto un poco.

Desvie mi mirada, a otro lugar que no fueran esos increíbles ojos esmeralda.

Cogimos nuestra comida y nos fuimos a sentar.

_-_Hola hermanita.-saludo Emmett ahogándome en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Hola hermano oso.- le salude feliz.

-Bell`s.- saludo Jasper.

-Jaspito.- le dije burlonamente y el frunció el ceño.

Ethan carraspeo atrás de mi nervioso.

_¡Me había olvidado de él!_

-¿Quién este muchacho tan apuesto?- Pregunto Alice sonriendo causando que Jasper la mirara mal.

Rosalie me vio con ojos pícaros,

_¿Qué les ocurría? _

-Hola, soy Ethan Mcfayden.- se presento sonriendo.

-Hola, compadre, soy el grandioso Emmett alias Emmy.- saludo Emmett dándole una "palmadita" amigable en la espalda. Ethan salto desconcertado por la fuerza.

Yo rodee mis ojos.

-Lo siento.- se carcajeo Emmett.- no se medir mi fuerza.- dijo un poco arrogante mostrando sus músculos.

Ethan trago saliva a mi lado ruidosamente.

-Hola Ethan un gusto, soy Alice Swan, apasionada por el arte de la moda y la belleza.- dijo Alice emocionada.

_¿Apasionada por el arte de la moda y le belleza? ¡ja! sera loca de las compras._

-Hola Alice.- saludo Ethan.

-Hola, Ethan.- lo saludo Rose amigable.- soy….

-Ella es mi súper sexy novia Rosalie Swan, prima de Bella y la loca de la moda.- presento Emmett a su novia orgulloso, sonriendo como bebe.

Rosalie se sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto Rosalie. Dijo sentándose en una de las 3 sillas vacías de nuestra mesa.

Yo también me senté.

-Soy Jasper Cullen, novio de esta loca aquí presente.- dijo señalando a Alice que lo miro con mala cara por lo de loca. Pero ella al ver la mirada de ternura que este le dirigió, relajo su mirada.- hermano de Emmett.- señalo a Emmett.- y También tengo otro hermano que lo vas a conocer en 3 2 1….- dijo Jasper dirigiendo su mirada divertida por encima de mi hombro.

Sentí, arrastraban la silla continua a mí y una figura muy conocida se sentó con cara de diablo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal? – dijo sonriendo exageradamente.

Algo me olía mal.

-Bella.- me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados.

_¿Más o menos?_

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Edward?- Pregunto Emmett con voz divertida.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mis hermanos y a mis cuñaditas?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia. Haciendo que yo rodara los ojos y Alice y Rose hicieran una mueca con sus labios.

Ethan se mantenía tranquilo observando la escena.

-Claro que puedes Edward.- le dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

-Y…¿Que tenemos aquí?.- pregunto mirando a mi amigo Ethan de arriba a abajo entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu nuevo _amigo_ Bella?- pregunto agriamente, mirando a Ethan con una mirada amenazante.

Alice y Rose compartieron una mirada.

-Ssi.. Eh..-

-No es necesario, yo mismo me presento Bella.- me dijo Ethan con voz dulce.- mucho gusto soy Ethan Mcfayden.- le dijo serio.

-Ah… Mucho gusto.- trato de disimular su tono irónico pero no pudo, ya que hasta el infantil de Emmett lo noto.- Soy Edward Cullen, capitán del equipo de baloncesto y soy muy…Muy… amigo de Bella… ¿Verdad que si Isabella?- pregunto tenso.

Bufé.

_¿Qué le pasaba?_

-Claro.- dije sarcásticamente.

-Pues me alegro,- Ethan le sonrió, sin ningún toque de remordimiento por la actitud de Edward. Era tan dulce.

Edward lo fulmino con la mirada.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Este era el juego de tu casa es más grande que la mía?

Todos en la mesa miraban atentos a la escena.

Las miradas iban de la cara de Edward a la de Ethan y finalmente a la mía,

Ethan carraspeo incomodo y acomodò un mechón de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja.

Se escucho un gruñido. Creo que no hace falta especificar de quien fue.

Mire hacia Edward y me sorprendí. Su cara estaba roja de la furia y tenía entre las manos mi comida, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella.

Había destruido mis donas haciéndolas añicos con sus manos.

-Oye amigo… ¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunto Ethan ya irritado parándose de la silla.

-Mi problema eres tú.- dijo Edward molesto también parándose, haciendo que toda la cafetería volteara hacia nosotros.

Un momento…

Acaso Edward Cullen esta… No, no puede ser.

Edward se iba a acercar a Ethan pero Emmett lo impidió.

-jajajaja creo que es mucha acción por hoy… ¿No creen?- pregunto Emmett aligerando el ambiente.

Rosalie y Alice me miraron y yo me encogí de hombros.

Edward retrocedió dos pasos todavía fulminando con la mirada a Ethan.

-Adiós Isabella.- dijo Edward antes de salir caminando furioso de la cafetería.

-Ya conociste a Edward ¿Qué te pareció? Amigable ¿no?- pregunte sarcástica.

-Interesante.- respondió Ethan sonriéndome.

-Ustedes sarta de hormonados, dejen de mirar, aquí no paso nada.- dijo Emmett mirando a todos los que se habían quedado mirando.

-Ethan… ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a conocer el resto de la escuela?- pregunto Jasper amablemente.

-Claro, muchachos.- les dijo sonriendo.

-Nos vemos Bella.- se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla,

-Adiós, Ethan.- dije mirando sus ojos grises.

los chicos se despidieron de mis primas con un sueve beso en los labios.

Cuando salieron los muchachos de la cafetería Alice y Rose se me quedaron viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sospechosamente.

-3ra fase: "¡Alerta Celos!".- chillaron las dos juntas.

* * *

******Actualice rapido(:**

**¿Que tal? jajaja ¿Les gusto? espero que si... ¿Que les parecio nuestro nuevo personaje? La verdad dure mas de un dia pensando un nombre para este personaje, hasta consulte un libro de nombres jajaja...**

**¿Que les parecio el sueño de Edward? y... ¿Que les parecio su reaccion al conocer a Ethan?**

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos...Quiero que sepan que siempre los leo todos y estoy muy contenta de que todos sean comentarios positivos.**

**¿Les gusta el camino que lleva la historia?**

**Reviews! (ese es mi paga por mi ezfuerzo ademas de que son mi estimulo para poder seguir dandole estructura a esta maravillosa historia)**

**las quiero...(L)**

**Yarhe(:**


	11. Edward Vs Ethan

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

_** Tengo celos, ¿Para qué negarlo? **._

**Edward Vs Ethan:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Viernes en la mañana):**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Hola, enana ¿Como estas?- me saludo Ethan dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy enana – le dije enfurruñada haciendo un puchero y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

-Como digas cariño.- dijo rodeando sus ojos grises.

Me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hacia la clase de matemáticas. Todavía no había casi ningún alumno.

Llegamos y nos ubicamos en nuestros puestos, el era mi pareja.

-Y… cuéntame…. Hoy empiezan las prácticas como porrista ¿no? Te vas a divertir mucho, ya verás.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.- Te vas a ver adorable con ese pequeño trajecito jajaja – dijo riendo.

¡Maldito! El sabía cómo odiaba esta idiotez de las porristas.

-¿Te diviertes con mi sufrimiento no? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?- le pregunte fingiendo molestia.

-Créeme, el mejor de todos.- dijo despreocupado con un poco de arrogancia.- Mi trabajo es molestarte mientras Emmett no esté.- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

En el poco tiempo en el que Ethan ha estado en el instituto ha desarrollado una amistad muy fuerte con Emmett. ¿Y cómo no? Son las dos personas más infantiles y dulces que conozco, los dos eran algo así como los dos mosqueteros. Y Jasper simplemente se dedicaba a reírse de sus comentarios estúpidos, aunque algunas veces se molestaba, como cuando Emmett le conto a Ethan sobre la loca obsesión de Jasper (la guerra civil). Ethan no dejaba de burlarse de Jasper haciendo comentarios como: ¡mira Jasper ahí va un Yankee! , y como siempre Jasper volteaba alarmado "inspeccionando" el perímetro.

En esta semana han ocurrido muchas cosas, empezando por Culllen, que ahora se dedica a ignorarme olímpicamente. Pero siempre lo atrapaba mirándome y cuando le devolvia la mirada simplemente me fulmina con la suya.

Era tan frustrante.

-Hey nena… ¿Dónde te fuiste?- pregunto Ethan aleteando una mano al frente de mi cara para llamar mi atención. Me había quedado como idiota en mi propia burbuja "_Cullen_".

-Eh… nada.- dije distraída.

-¿Hoy haces la audición para entrar al equipo de basquetbol no?- le pregunte para seguir la conversación.

El asintió sonriente.

-¿Estas nervioso?- le pregunte.

-No cariño, ese puesto tiene nombre y apellido y se llama Ethan Mcfayden - dijo un poco arrogante.

-Pero que arrogante eres.- le dije divertida golpeando nuevamente su hombro.

-Hey… me vas a terminar dejando un morado el hombro- dijo sobándose, fingiendo dolor.

-Tú te lo buscas, además, Edward te odia, no creo que te deje entra así de fácil a su equipo.- le dije.

El bufó.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese noviecito tuyo?- pregunto haciendo una mueca.- no le he hecho nada.

SIP, Edward odiaba a Ethan, de eso me había dado cuenta, ya que siempre que lo veía le lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

Según las chicas, esto era claramente un signo de celos, pero no lo creia, ya que como dije, su nuevo pasatiempo era ignorarme y si pensaba que yo iba a ir tras de el como una perrita faldera, estaba muy equivocado.

-El idiota ese no es mi novio, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?- le dije molesta.

-Pero se comporta como si lo fuera…- dijo en un susurro sí mismo, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que yo pudiera escucharlo. Ignore su comentario.

Sono mi celular. Era un mensaje.

**Bellita, preparete para la mejor tarde de tu vida, **

**luego de la practica **

**iremos ¡De compras! ¿No estas emocionada?**

**tenemos tanto tiempo sin ir de compras, ¡Adoro las compras!**

**ni te imaginas la cantidad**

**de ropa que vamos a comprar, estoy tan emocionada.**

**PD: No te escapes, en cualquier lugar que te escondas te encontraremos, e Ethan, se que estas con ella,**

**asi que no la ayudes a escapar o te la veras conmigo.**

**Bells, Ethan, los quiero.**

**A.S**

Me quede en Shock.

Ethan se empezo a reir a mi lado.

-Muy bien ya vistes lo que dijo la loca de las compras, asi que nada de estarte escapando.- me advirtio divertido.

puse los ojos en blanco.

Baje la mirada a mi cuaderno y empecé a garabatear figuras sin sentidos.

- Mira, llego el rey de Roma.- murmuro Ethan en mi oido.

Subí la mirada para ver como Edward entraba al aula.

Estaba tan jodidamente sexy con su chaqueta del equipo que tenia escrito por la parte de atrás "Cullen".

Su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo dándole un toque salvaje, y sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca mientras me dirigía una mirada, pero rápidamente esa mirada cambio al ver a Ethan a mi lado, juro, juro que escuche un pequeño gruñido casi imperceptible salir de su garganta.

Un momento…

¿Qué hace Cullen acá? Se supone que la única clase que compartíamos es biología…

Dejo una hoja en el escritorio vacio del profesor y se encamino al puesto vacio que había tres puestos atrás de mi. Todo esto sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

Pasaron unos minutos e Ethan comenzó a platicar animadamente con Tyler Crowley sobre algo de autos.

Yo por mi parte no me pude contener así que mire a Cullen de reojo. El todavía seguía mirándome con _esa mirada_.

Arranque un papel de mi libreta y escribí con mi horrorosa caligrafía:

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

Arrugue el papel y se lo lance.

¡Bingo!

Dio justo en su cabeza.

El me miro frunciendo el ceño y desdoblo el papel.

Agarro su lápiz y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

Volvió a arrugar el papel y me lo lanzo.

Lo desdoble:

**Cambie mi horario. Ahora compartimos todas las clases, compañera...**

Esa simple respuesta me dejo en shock.

_¿Cambio su horario? ¿Para qué?_

Le iba a preguntar porque cuando el profesor llego al salón con cara de "tuve un mal día, así que no me mires maldito"

Puso sus cosas sobre el escritorio y agarro el papel sobre su escritorio, lo leyó y le dirigió una mirada hostil a Cullen.

-Muy bien, supongo que el señor Cullen va a estar con nosotros este año.- dijo el profesor "animadamente".

Se escucharon los suspiros de varias chicas en el aula.

Ethan y yo bufamos al mismo tiempo.

-Supone bien profesor.- dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada y puso _esa _sonrisita encantadora que le daba a todas las mujeres para hacerlas desfallecer, y lógicamente todas suspiraron como idiotas.

_Contigo también funciona Bella, solo que tu lo disimulas_. Dijo mi consciencia.

¿Ven? A veces pienso que estoy loca, escucho esas voces insoportables en mi cabeza, un día voy a terminar en el manicomio con una camisa de fuerza, ya lo veran.

El profesor comenzó la clase, pero sinceramente yo no le estaba prestando nada de atención.

Puse mi mano sobre la mesa e Ethan la puso sobre la mía, era algo que veníamos haciendo desde que nos conocíamos, era natural, me sentía muy cómoda a su lado. Definitivamente, el era mi mejor amigo.

Se escucho el golpe de una mesa cayéndose al final del salón y todos volteamos a ver.

La mesa de Cullen estaba en el suelo, y tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

_¿Qué le pasaba?_

-Señor Cullen, como veo que le gusta mucho estar haciendo espectáculos porque no viene aquí y me resuelve este ejercicio.- señalo el profesor molesto la pizarra, donde se encontraba anotado un ejercicio que juro, que ni el mismo Albert Einstein podría resolverlo.

-Bien.- dijo molesto Edward dirigiéndose a la pizarra.

El profesor pasó su mirada por todos los rostros del salón hasta deternerse en el de mi compañero.

-Sr. Mcfayden, venga usted también a resolver este ejercicio, quiero probar su habilidad.- dijo el profesor.

Edward fulmino con la mirada a Ethan desafiándolo y este rodo los ojos. Se paro del asiento y también se encamino a pizarrón despreocupadamente dándole una mirada y una sonrisa burlona a Edward.

Ethan se ubico del lado derecho del pizarrón y Edward del lado izquierdo.

Estaba a punto de observar la escena más interesante de todo el planeta.

Edward Vs Ethan... solo imaginenlo.

_¡Comienza el ring!_

-Comiencen, a ver quien lo resuelve primero.- dijo el profesor acomodándose los lentes y sentándose en su asiento, al parecer el también había notado la tensión entre los dos y también se estaba divirtiendo.

Todo el salón estaba sumido en un silencio magistral. Nadie hablaba, nadie respiraba, nadie se movia, de acuerdo creo que estoy exagerando... pero es que esto era putamente emocionante.

Los dos agarraron una tiza al mismo tiempo y empezaron a resolverlo.

Esto era algo así como una olimpiada, juro que podía ver el sudor cayendo por sus frentes, los dos eran sumamente inteligentes,

Y yo que pensaba que Cullen no tenía cerebro.

No paraban de escribir formulas y resolver ecuaciones. Ethan veía de reojo a Edward y Edward a Ethan.

Pasaron los minutos y los dos tenían la mitad del ejercicio realizado.

Si a mí me preguntaran a quien le iba simplemente no tendría respuesta.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido sordo de la tiza contra el pizarrón y el tic tac del reloj.

¡Esto era más interesante que observar la televisión!

Edward… Ethan….Edward… Ethan…

-TERMINE.- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se fulminaron nuevamente.

-Muy bien, voy a revisarlos.- dijo el profesor parándose de su silla y observando el ejercicio de Edward por debajo de sus lentes.

-Este está, perfecto.- dijo el profesor dirigiéndole una mirada aprobatoria a _mi_ Edward.

Cullen sonrió triunfante y miro amenazante a Ethan.

Ethan bufó.

El profesor comenzó a revisar el de Ethan.

-Felicidades, es un empate.- dijo el profesor aburrido dirigiendose nuevamente a su escritorio.

Edward e Ethan pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Los dos se voltearon a verme con _esa_ mirada penetrante y yo me encogí en mi asiento.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

Ethan, Ethan, Ethan y más puto Ethan… no aguanto a ese chico. ¿Qué le pasa? cree que puede venir como si nada y robarse lo que me pertenece?

Pues no señor, está equivocado.

Y no es lo que están pensando, no estoy celoso. Yo soy Edward Cullen por Dios. Simplemente ese chico me irrita. Me jode la vida.

Hasta los tarados de Emmett y Jasper no paran de hablar de el como si fuera la gran cosa, Ethan esto, Ethan lo otro, blah, blah y blah.

Hasta he llegado a dudar de las preferencias sexuales de mis hermanos.

Y Bella, ella es pura sonrisitas y besitos en la mejilla.

Juro que tenía sed de sangre, quería destruir algo, quería darle a ese modelito de quinta una muerte dolorosa, _muy _dolorosa.

Bufé.

Ese chico no se comparaba conmigo.

Y vuelvo a repetir.

No estoy celoso.

Y lo peor de todo, ¡No se qué coño me pasa!, parezco monje. Tengo más de dos putas semanas sin sexo. Me voy a volver loco.

Cuando intente follarme a Lauren, Tanya, Kate, e Irina mi pequeño amiguito no reaccionaba, ¡NO LO HISO! ¿Pueden creerlo?, incluso llegue a asustarme… pensé que era un eyaculador precoz o algo parecido.

Al final, todas me cacheteaban y me dejaban solo.

Mi reputacion se estaba arruinando.

Pero al final me di cuenta de que mi _amiguito_ solo reaccionaba con una persona, la culpable de mis sueños mojados y duchas frías.

Isabella Swan.

¡Carajo! Necesitaba fallármela ya y terminar con esto.

Luego todo volveria a la normalidad, volveria a ser de nuevo Edward Cullen el semental.

* * *

**.**

**.**

-Edward confió en tu criterio, siempre haces lo mejor para el equipo… así que... ¿Quien te parece el mejor para el puesto?.- pregunto el entrenador Ronald.

-Aron Bellany profesor.- respondí automáticamente, ni loco dejaba a Mcfayden dentro.

-¿Estás seguro?... porque Ethan es muy bueno, es mejor que Bellany Edward.- me dijo mientras revisaba su carpeta.

-Sí, estoy seguro, no me cae bien Mcfayden, profesor.- le dije

-Esos son problemas personales Edward, no puedes ligar uno con lo otro.- me dijo mirándome seriamente.

Yo rodee los ojos,

-Solo… solo haga lo que quiera, si considera que es lo mejor para el equipo.- le dije agriamente y Salí de su oficina serrando la puerta bruscamente.

* * *

.

.

.

-Muy bien, el que está en el equipo este año es…- comenzó a decir el profesor.

Mientras yo rogaba interiormente para que el idiota de Ethan no quedara.

Aunque ya sabía que iba a quedar, pero todavía tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera.

El maldito hiso todo correctamente. Aunque me costara admitirlo era muy bueno, pero no mejor que yo. Eso nunca.

- Mcfayden felicidades, estás dentro.- dijo el profesor mirándome de reojo.

¡Mierda!

Carraspee incómodo.

Agarre mis cosas de la banqueta y Salí del gimnasio dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. En este momento me estaba dando uno de mis típicos ataques de ira.

Fui al vestidor y me quede sentado frente al espejo apretándome el puente de la nariz para relajarme, cuando de pronto toda la relajación se fue a la mierda.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte molesto cuando note su reflejo en el espejo.

Alzo una ceja y me miro divertido.

-¿Estas de mal humor?- pregunto burlón. Quería levantarme y romperle su querida carita.

-No, estoy feliz de la vida.- le dije sarcástico.

-Oye amigo vamos, ¿Cuál es tu problema?- me pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba contra la pared.- yo no he hecho nada malo, es mas, hasta he tratado de llevarme bien contigo, pero tu no cooperas.

-Ya te lo dije, mi problema eres tu.- lo fulmine con la mirada demostrando todo el odio que tenía hacia su persona.

Aunque muy en el fondo no sabía porque lo odiaba.

Por celos no era, o… ¿sí?,

Pero…. ¿Celos de qué?... Esa era mi gran interrogante.

-¿Todo esto es por Bella cierto, por eso cambiaste tu horario?- pregunto alzando un ceja.

_Si…_

-No.- le dije de forma brusca.

-¿Estas celoso?- volvió a preguntar despreocupadamente mientras agarraba mi pelota de básquet y la giraba con su dedo índice,

-¿De quién? ¿De ti? ¡Ja!- le dije indignado.- te recuerdo que estas en mi territorio.- le dije amenazante.- ahora vete a la mierda y jodele la vida a otra persona.- dije molesto.

Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron.

-Bien, yo trate de ser amable contigo, pero veo que no funciona, nos vemos luego…. _Capitán…- _me lanzo la pelota bruscamente y la agarre.

-Nos vemos, Mcfayden.- dije con arrogancia.

-Nos vemos Cullen, voy a salir con _Bella_.- me dirigió una hostil mirada antes de salir del vestidor. Mis ojos veían todo rojo.

No, no podía salir con mi mujer….

De acuerdo, rebobinemos… ¿Mi mujer?...

Suspire.

_Tengo celos, ¿Para qué negarlo?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Actualice rapido! esto es un regalo por los 28 Reviews recibidos el capitulo pasado. Cada vez esta historia esta mas interesante. **

**Empezamos con la posesividad, quiero aclarar algo: En la parte que Bella dice mi Edward, ella no se da cuenta, osea, que lo dijo sin percatarse.**

**¿Que les parecen los celos de Edward? y... ¿Que les parece Ethan?.**

**Edward: en este momento el esta en una etapa de confusion y celos.**

**Ethan: el es muy... simpatico, es tipo Emmett, como ven,el trata de ver que le sucede a Edward, pero al ver que este lo trata mal y no pone de su parte tambien le comienza a agarrar cierto rencor.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos los reviews y alertas... no saben que emocion me da el ver que les haya gustado mi historia.**

**Reviews!**

**si pueden... y _quieren _recomienden mi fic.**

**Yarhe(:**


	12. Edward Patetico Cullen:

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary:****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

_¿"Es que... Ahora el hacer __**eso**__ se llama "Proyecto"?_

_._

**Edward Patético Cullen:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Excelente práctica chicas, me sorprendió que Swan no se haya tropezado, según me habían dicho eras muy torpe _niñita_.- dijo Tanya con voz de burla mirándome maliciosamente y todas las secuaces de la oxigenadita rieron como idiotas venerándola.

Yo rodee los ojos, si supieran lo idiotas que se veían.

-Tú lo has dicho: era, Las personas cambian Toña.- le dije sonriendo, viendo como su cara se ponía de todos los colores, juro, ¡juro! Que parecía un arbolito en víspera de navidad.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

Todas se rieron a mi alrededor, incluidas Alice y Rose.

-Como sea.- me ignoro y se dirigió a las demás que la veían con cara de fastidio.- El miércoles que viene, es el juego de apertura de mi Eddie.- dijo con su voz molesta y chillona.

_Su Eddie… ¡Ja!_

-Tenemos que estar ahí para apoyarlo, así que vamos a tener práctica: lunes y martes en la tarde.

¿Acaso esta niña no sabía que había algo que se llamaba pluralidad? ¿Por qué concentraba toda la atención en "_su Eddie_"?

-¿Entendieron?- pregunto con voz petulante mientras enroscaba un mechón de su cabello "rubio natural".

-Si como sea Toña estaremos ahí para apoyar a "_tu Eddie"_.- dijo Rose irritada haciendo comillas en el aire, mientras agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida del gimnasio.

-Alto ahí "_Barbie"_ tú no te vas a ningún lado sin mi permiso.- le dijo Tanya enfurruñada.

Rosalie se paralizo a medio camino. Se volteo.

_Oh, oh_

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- le pregunto con voz asesina Rose.

_Esto no era bueno… para nada bueno. La última vez que alguien la había dicho Barbie a Rose, digamos que…. Las cosas no salieron bien._

_-_Barbie, te dije Barbie.- la reto Tanya, viéndola con burla aunque en su mirada se veía una leve pizca de terror.

¡Cuidado con el terremoto Rose!- grito Alice a mi lado.

-¿Qué…- se volteo Tanya a preguntar, pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que de un segundo a otro se encontraba en el suelo batallando con Rose.

-AHH! ME ESTA MATANDO, ME QUIERE ASESINAR, AUXILIO.- gritaba Tanya como loca en el piso.

-¿COMO ME DIJISTES? , ATREVETE A DECIRME BARBIE OTRA VEZ.- le decía Rose mientras le arañaba la cara con las uñas.

_¡Esa era mi primita querida!_

-ERES UNA SALVAJE, QUITATE DE ENCIMA, AUXILIO, LAS SWAN ESTAN LOCAS, ME QUIEREN MATAR.- seguía gritando en el piso.

-Ah no, eso sí que no, aquí la loca eres tu.- se metió Alice mostrando su puño al aire mientras Rose le jalaba el cabello con fuerza, logrando sacarle una "hermosa" extensión rubia.

Yo me estaba muriendo de la risa junto con las demás que veían la escena impresionadas.

-Son unas salvajes, la están matando.- gritaba la exagerada de Lauren con "lagrimas" de desesperacion en los ojos.

Tanya seguía forcejeando en el piso, y en una de esas, logro darle una cachetada a Alice. A Rosalie se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz.

-A MI HERMANA NO LA GOLPEES, ZORRA, AHORA SI VAS A CONOCER A _SILVERINO_.- dijo Rose mostrando su puño derecho al aire y dándole un gran golpe a la "Hermosa" nariz de plástico de Tanya.

_Auch… hasta a mi me dolió. _

-MI NARIZ, MI HERMOSA NARIZ.- seguía gritando.- JESSICA PERRA, INUTIL HAS ALGO.- chillo.

-UNA AMBULANCIA, AUXILIO, LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA.- chillaba Jessica desesperada.

-Dale duro Rose, explótale los implantes.- gritaba Ángela a mi lado. Yo me voltee a verla sorprendida.

No podía creer que Ángela, la dulce Ángela hubiera dicho eso.

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, SOLO QUITENSE DE ENCIMA POR FAVOR.- pobrecita, su voz sonaba desesperada.

Pero eso era lo que ocurría cuando te metías con una Swan.

Alice y Rose dejaron de golpearla y enseguida Lauren y Jessica corrieron a auxiliar a Tanya, ella se paro exaltada acomodándose la falda del pequeño traje que se hacía llamar: uniforme.

-¡PERRAS!- grito dirigiéndose a la salida del gimnasio agarrándose la nariz.- JURO QUE ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI.- grito mientras azotaba la puerta.

Yo estaba en Shock.

Todas comenzaron a felicitar a Rose y a Alice mientras ellas agradecían a todas por el apoyo obtenido como si estuvieran en los Mtv Movie Awards.

Simplemente sorprendente.

En el momento en que todas habian abandonado el gimnasio y solo quedabamos nosotras tres, Ethan entro al gimnasio con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Hola hermosa, Alice Rose.- saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Ethan.- saludaron las chicas al unisonó.

-¿Te aceptaron?- le pregunte saltando.

Al parecer pasar mucho tiempo con Alice ya me estaba afectando.

-¿Tu qué crees?- me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Me alegro por ti.- lo felicite dándole un abrazo.

-Y ustedes chicas… ¿No me felicitan?- pregunto haciendo un puchero a Alice y Rose.

Ellas rodaron los ojos y también lo abrazaron.

-¿Hace falta hacerlo E.T?- pregunto Rose divertida alzando un ceja.

-Claro que no, _rubiecita_.- le dijo también divertido retandola.

Rose bufó.

-Estas en mi lista Mcfayden.- le dijo Rose mientras le sacaba la lengua.

El rodeo los ojos.

-ok, ok, ya basta de parlotear ¡Y vamos de compras! ¡En el centro comercial hay unos zapatos divinos que están implorando que los compre! ¡Oigo como me llaman desde las preciosas vitrinas de la moda!- dijo Alice con dramatismo mirando a lo lejos.

Ethan rió rodeando los ojos.

¡Ah! y tú también vienes Mcfayden.- chillo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ethan la miro con horror.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto escéptico mientras se escondía atrás de mí, lo cual era ridículo, ya que yo era mucho más pequeña que el.

- ¡Dah! Porque necesitamos a alguien que cargue las bolsas por nosotras.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero…. Pero ¿Por qué no llevan a Emmett y a Jasper? Sé que ellos se mueren por ir con ustedes- dijo tratando de escaparse.

-Porque nop.- dijo Alice sonriendo inocentemente y pestañeando excesivamente.

-Bien.- dijo enfurruñado y me agarro la mano.

-Mueve tu hermoso culo a la salida Bella.- me dijo Rose dándome una palmadita en el trasero.

-Esto va a ser divertido.- dije sarcástica.

* * *

.

.

-Definitivamente Bella, cuando dios creo a la mujer el diablo invento las tiendas.- me dijo Ethan jadeando por el cansancio, mientras se sentaba en la silla de una pequeña cafetería.

-Ni que lo digas.- le dije yo también cansada, sentándome frente a él.

Llevábamos más de 4 malditas horas caminando y comprando por todo el centro comercial como si no hubiera mañana, claro, esa expresión iba dirigida a Alice y Rose, mientras yo solo protestaba por los precios, pero al final todas mis protestas se iban a la mierda, porque ellas terminaban comprándome toda la maldita tienda.

Maldigo el día en que inventaron la moda.

Gracias a Dios las dos nos habían dado "Permiso" a Ethan y a mí para descansar un poco, y aquí estábamos sentados en una cafetería muertos del cansancio.

-¿Quieres algo?- me pregunto Ethan, tan amable como siempre.

-Claro.- le dije sonriendo.

.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

**.**

**.**

_Nos vemos Cullen, voy a salir con Bella._

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente.

_Nos vemos Cullen, voy a salir con Bella._

¿Ven? Esas malditas palabras no se iban.

Aquí estaba yo, si señores, Edward Cullen en un centro comercial haciendo de espía secreto, ¿Quién lo diría?

Llevaba más de 4 putas horas caminando de aquí para allá como una mariquita mientras veía como Alice, Rosalie y Bella entraban de tienda en tienda y el imbécil de Ethan las perseguía como perro faldero.

Hasta que ocurrió lo que más temía, Ethan y Bella se quedaron solos.

Entraron a una cafetería y yo los seguí.

Así que…aquí termine, escondido debajo de La mesa de Ethan Mcfayden y Bella Swan, no sé como lo hice, pero al fin de cuentas lo hice, todavía recuerdo las miradas raras que me daba la gente a mi alrededor, y claro, Bellita e Ethancito estaban muy ocupados hablando como para darse cuenta. Gracias a Dios el mantel me tapaba y la mesa era lo suficientemente ancha para caber con facilidad.

No me pregunten como llegue hasta aquí, pues ni yo mismo lo sé, solo me deje guiar por mis instintos.

Infatil, lo sé, pero… ¿A quién quiero engañar? , estaba malditamente desesperado.

Si Emmett y Jasper se enteraran de esto… estaría: Jo-di-do en todo el sentido de la palabra, y sería el objetivo de burla por los próximos 30 años.

-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunto el imbécil desde arriba.

-Claro.- escuche como le dijo Bella claramente sonriente.

Gruñí. Esa sonrisa debería ser para mí.

No tenía idea de lo que me pasaba con esta chica, del porque de estos instintos asesinos, pero de algo estaba seguro, Bella Swan seria para mí.

Y no iba a renunciar a mi plan de ninguna manera.

Solo quería follar con ella hasta el cansancio y después todo seria historia, estaba seguro.

-Mesera.- escuche como Mcfayden llamaba.

-¿Qué desean?- pregunto una voz infantil.

-Yo quiero un cappuccino ¿Y tu Bella? – le pregunto.

¡Ja! Seguro estaba haciendo del caballero perfecto.

-Lo mismo, por favor.- dijo Bella.

Escuche los pasos de la mesera alejándose.

Lo que significaba que estaban solos otra vez.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera? Ya había aceptado el estar celoso… pero… ¿De qué?

Bella era para mí un objetivo, como todas las demás, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces porque me sentía de esta manera?

.

.

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Yo quiero un cappuccino ¿Y tu Bella?- me pregunto Ethan.

-Lo mismo, por favor.- le dije a la mesera.

Ella se alejo de nuestra mesa tomando nota.

-Y bien…. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?- le pregunte, le estaba hablando acerca del proyecto de arte. Nos había tocado ser pareja y teníamos que hacer una pintura de nuestra pareja, ósea, yo una de Ethan y él una Mía.

-No se,… cuando tú quieras… ¿Qué te parece hacer el proyecto mañana en mi casa?- me pregunto claramente entendiendo de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Perfecto, voy a disfrutar ver tus habilidades en este ámbito.- le dije sonriendo desafiante, Ethan era casi perfecto en todo. Quería ver sus dotes artísticos.

El sonrió.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Y bien…. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?- le pregunto Bella.

_¿De qué mierda estaban hablando?_

No podía ser lo que yo estaba pensando ¿o sí?

-No se… cuando tú quieras… ¿Qué te parece hacer el proyecto mañana en mi casa?- le pregunto el imbécil.

Ahogue un jadeo, ¿Es que... ahora el hacer **_eso_** se llama _"proyecto"?._

¡Ja! ¡"Proyecto"!

-Perfecto, voy a disfrutar ver tus habilidades en este ámbito.- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su voz.

¡NOOO!

Ese imbécil iba a violar a _mi _mujer…

No lo iba a permitir.

Quería matarlo lenta….y dolorosamente, definitivamente iba a disfrutar sacando cada ojo y órgano de su cuerpo, y después se los vendería a su madre.

-Y yo quiero ver los suyos Señorita Swan.- le dijo Mcfayden con voz divertida.- voy a disfrutar pintando tu maravilloso cuerpo.- le dijo en tono seductor.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Sexo con pintura?

Gruñí.

¡Mierda! Se supone que no deben saber que estoy aquí.

Ethan se removió en su asiento.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Y yo quiero ver los suyos Señorita Swan.- me dijo divertido.- voy a disfrutar pintando tu maravilloso cuerpo.- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Se me dilataron los ojos.

Pero después vi que estaba jugando y decidí seguirle el juego.

Escuche un gruñido, pero debió haber sido mi imaginación así que lo deje pasar.

Vi como Ethan se removía en su asiento.

-Como me excita Sr. Mcfayden.- le dije siguiéndole el juego.

Me guiño un ojo.

-Y usted a mí, Señorita Swan.- me sonrió divertido.

-Eres tan Infantil, Mcfayden.- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Ese soy yo, _cariñito.-_ dijo y se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Le pegue en el hombro, tal vez no me oponía tanto a dejarle un buen morado.

.

.

**Edward POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Como me excita Sr. Mcfayden.- le dijo Bella seductora.

Me hervía la sangre, quería salir de aquí y romper algo.

-Y usted a mí, Señorita Swan.- dijo el imbécil, ladrón, violador de mujeres.

-Eres tan Infantil, Mcfayden.- le dijo Bella, me podía imaginar cómo rodaba sus hermosos pero ahora pervertidos ojos marrones.

-Ese soy yo, _cariñito.-_ le respondió y se comenzó a reír como el idiota que era.

Ahora no solo se conformaba con pervertirla y querer violarla, ahora también le llamaba _cariñito_.

Idiota, marica.

Bufe bajito para que no me escucharan.

No iba a permitir que ese idiota la tocara, el único que tenía permitido hacerlo era yo, yo y nadie más que yo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que conversaron de cosas triviales, pero yo no les estaba prestando atención, solo quería salir y romperle la cara al Ken ese de quinta.

Llego la mesera y les dio su orden luego se fue.

Bella movió su pie por debajo de la mesa y ahogue un grito de dolor.

¡Mierda! Me estaba aplastando los dedos con su maldito tacón.

¡Malditas armas mortales de mujeres!

Esto era tan doloroso.

Al parecer mi destino era ser herido por Bella, primero mis joyitas y ahora esto.

_¿Por qué me odias tanto destino?_

Mierda, mierda y más puta mierda, esto me pasaba por meterme aquí abajo.

¡Dios! Perdóname, pero apiádate de mí…

Me mordí la lengua para no gritar.

Si me movía se iban a dar cuenta e iba a ser el hazme reír de todo Forks.

No señor….

Mis pobres dedos que no tenían la culpa de nada.

Después de algunos minutos de más sufrimiento al fin se pararon y se fueron, mientras yo todavía seguía abajo con el dolor de mis dedos e ideando como salir de aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Me presento, soy Edward Patético Cullen

¿Desde cuándo me convertí en esto?

Solo esperaba que mis dedos estuvieran bien para el juego del miércoles.

.

.

**Bella POV:**

**.**

**.**

-Hola queridas, mi nombre es Esme Cullen la madre de Emmett, Jasper y Edward.- dijo una mujer muy hermosa de ojos color miel y cabello castaño. Era como de 40 años y tenía una sonrisa muy maternal.

-Nosotras estamos encantadas de conocerla Sra Cullen, Yo soy Alice Swan, la novia de Jasper.- salto Alice emocionada.

Esme sonrió enternecida por la hiperactividad de Alice.

-Yo soy Rosalie Swan la novia de Emmett.- dijo Rosalie sonrojada.

Ahora suponía que me tocaba presentarme a mí.

-Eh…Yo soy Bella Swan, prima de Alice y Rose y Amiga de sus hijos.- le dije nerviosa.

Ah se me olvidaba, también estoy seduciendo a su hijo Edward para después partirle el corazón. Claro que omití esa parte.

Esme sonrió y nos sorprendió a todas dándonos un gran abrazo.

-Me alegra que mis hijos hayan encontrado a alguien como ustedes.- dijo guiñándonos un ojo.- y… queridas, díganme Esme, no estoy tan vieja.- dijo restándole importancia.

-Gracias por invitarnos esta noche a cenar Esme.- le dijo Rose a Esme educadamente.

-Oh, querida, no hay que agradecer nada, los chicos me habían hablado tanto de ustedes tres que no me resistí y quise conocerlas.- dijo Esme con voz dulce.

Alice y Rose estaban rojas como un tomate.

Yo le sonreí.

-Tienes una hermosa casa.- le dije. Era verdad, esta casa era enorme, de tres plantas y estaba decorada de una manera muy elegante, pero no por eso era menos acogedora.

-Gracias cariño, ahora pasen, que está haciendo frio.- nos dijo invitándonos a entrar.

Entramos y pude apreciar mejor la imponente mansión.

Se preguntaran que hago aquí.

Bueno, eso es fácil de contestar: fui arrastrada, torturada y vestida por el duende de la moda alias compulsiva y Rosalie Swan.

La señora Cullen nos había invitado a su casa a cenar para conocer a las novias de sus hijos y a la amiga de la que no paraban de hablar.

Yo no quería ir, porque sabía que iba a estar sobrando, además…. Ahí seguro estaría _él _y lo menos que quería era enfrentarmele.

En conclusión, estábamos vestidas con tres hermosos vestidos.

Alice tenia uno Fucsia, Rose uno Verde y yo uno blanco, teníamos tacones altos, maquilladas simplemente y peinadas las tres con risos que caían por nuestra espalda como una cascada.

-Sexy Rose, estas hermosa.- le dijo Emmett a Rose llegando al living junto a Jasper.

Rose se sonrojo.

Definitivamente esto era increíble.

Rosalie Swan nunca de los nunca se sonrojaba.

-Osito.- lo saludo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Alice estas espectacular.- le dijo Jasper a Alice dándole una mirada dulce.

-Igual tú.- le dijo Alice y también se sonrojo.

Ugh, tanta cursilería me iba a matar.

Esme los veía enternecida.

-¿Siempre son así?- me pregunto emocionada.

-Sí y a veces son peores, créeme.- le sonreí mirando sus ojos miel.

¿Quiénes son estas hermosas señoritas?- pregunto un hombre muy guapo de ojos azules entrando al living. Supuse que sería el esposo de Esme: Carlisle.

De igual manera nos presentamos duramos un rato conversando cuando nos ofrecieron ir al comedor.

Fuimos y nos sentamos en la gran mesa.

Esme en frente de Carlisle, Rose frente a Emmett y Alice frente a Jasper.

A mi lado sobraba un puesto.

Enseguida me relaje al ver que Edward no estaba presente.

Pero todo ese relax se fue al jodido demonio, cuando vi que un peli cobrizo de ojos verdes aparecía en el comedor.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre, con una camisa color Azul y un pantalón de vestir color negro.

Pero lo que llamo mi atención aparte de eso fue una venda que tenía en la mano derecha. Claramente estaba herido.

¿Qué le habría pasado?

-Siento llegar tarde.- dijo con su voz aterciopelada y fijo sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda en mí.

Enseguida me encogí en mi asiento.

-Buenas noches, hijo.- lo saludo Carlisle con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-No te disculpes Edward, toma asiento.- le dijo Esme con voz dulce.

Sonrió maliciosamente hacia mí, cruzo el comedor como un felino asechando a su presa y se sentó a mi lado.

Todos nos quedamos mirándonos incómodos.

Jasper carraspeo nervioso.

-Bueno….y…. ¿Que tal el juego de ayer?- pregunto Emmett incómodo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero al mismo tiempo cagándola.

1…..2…..3…..4

No hubo respuesta.

¡Bienvenida seas tensión!

* * *

**Aqui el cap!**

**P****ersonalmente este cap me encanto y me parecio muy gracioso, aqui seguimos obsevando la actitud de Edward celoso! ¡Amo a este Edward! en el proximo cap muchas cosas podrian pasar, ya que sera la cena en la casa Cullen. ¿Que creen que pasara?. muajajajaja eso se los dejo a su imaginacion, va a haber mucha interaccion Eddie-Bells.**

**En el capitulo anterior recibi 36 reviews! estoy verdaderamente contenta de que la loca historia de mi subconsiente les guste.**

_si te gusto este cap deja review_!** (Es una orden) jajajajja dame tu opinion, ameneza, criticas, etc, etc, etc.**

**espero al menos 40 reviews y actualizo enseguida...**

**las quiere (L)**

**Yarhe(: **


	13. Territorio Cullen: Una cena un tanto

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary:****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

"_En ese momento lo supe… Me estaba enamorando"_

_._

**Territorio Cullen: una cena un tanto extraña:**

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-Bueno….y…. ¿Qué tal el juego de ayer?- pregunto Emmett incómodo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero al mismo tiempo cagándola._

_1…..2…..3…..4_

_No hubo respuesta._

_¡Bienvenida seas tensión!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

El señor Cullen carraspeo.

-Eh…. creo… creo que voy por la comida, queridos.- dijo Esme levantándose de su asiento nerviosa arreglándose un poco el cabello.

Todos asintieron.

-Claro.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_¿Qué tramaba?_

Al parecer Carlisle también se dio cuenta de la actitud de _Eddie_ ya que lo vio de manera amenazante como diciendo: "¿Qué diablos te traes entre manos?".

El por el contrario se encogió de ojos divertido hacia Carlisle levantando las manos al aire de forma inocente.

Edward se volteo hacia mí y cuando se percato de que lo estaba mirando me guiño un ojo y me miro con esa _miradita _suya… Tan… tan Jodidamente sexy.

¡Mierda!

Yo rodee los ojos y me acomode en mi asiento.

-Y… cuéntenme chicas… ¿Cómo esta Charlie?- pregunto Carlisle interesado, tratando de entablar conversación.

-¡Oh! Esta de maravilla, cada día más trabajador.- chillo Alice en su asiento emocionada haciendo que Carlisle parpadeara sorprendido.

-Alice.- reprendió Rose agarrando la mano de Emmett por encima de la mesa.

Alice… Siempre sería Alice.- pensé.

-Oh, me alegro mucho… Y como tenía entendido tú te acabas de mudar a Forks… ¿No, Bella?- pregunto Carlisle simpático cruzando su manos en la mesa, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Sí, Carlisle.- le dije asintiendo.- Antes vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, pero decidí venir una temporada a Forks y fastidiarle la vida a las locas de mis primas.- sonreí.

crei escuchar un: "y fastidiarmela a mi tambien" de Cullen, pero simplemente debio haber sido mi imainación.

-Espero no haberme perdido de mucho.- dijo Esme entrando al comedor con una sonrisa.

-En absoluto, solo trae la comida a la mesa y devorémosla como leones.- Emmett sobándose la barriga enfurruñada, provocando la risa de todas en la mesa.

Esme lo vio reprobatoriamente y Emmett se encogió de hombros y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza despreocupado.

La señora Cullen comenzó a acomodar toda la comida en la mesa y como vi que necesitaba ayuda me pare y comencé a ayudarla.

-Gracias, querida.- me sonrió cuando llegue a su lado.

-De nada.- le dije.

-Oh… se me olvidaron los vasos.- dijo y vio las caras alrededor de la mesa parándose en la de mi perdición.

-Edward, cariño…. ¿Podrías buscar los vasos?- le pregunto maternalmente.

-Claro.- se paró de su asiento despreocupadamente todavía sonriendo hacia mi con esa sonrisita… sádica-matadora.

_¡Lo odio por ser tan sexy!_

Camino hacia la salida del comedor, pero antes de salir sin que nadie se percatara me dio una nalgada. Si, como leyeron…. Una nalgada, y yo salte sorprendida.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño?.- pregunto Esme a mi lado preocupada, y todos en la mesa se voltearon a mirarme interrogantes.

-Eh, no…- le dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Bien, vamos a sentarnos.- dijo.

-Ok- le sonreí y me dirigí de nuevo a mi asiento.

-Aquí están los vasos.- entro Edward sosteniendo una bandeja con los vasos en su mano buena.

-Gracias.- le dijo Esme dulcemente.

Rose rodeo los ojos seguro sorprendido por la actitud caballerosa de Edward.

El sonrió y se paso la mano vendada por el cabello despreocupadamente caminando de nuevo hacia su puesto con ese andar tan característico de él.

¡Eso era definitivamente muy sexy!

¿Ya les dije que Edward Cullen es putamente sexy?

¿No? Pues entérense.

* * *

**.**

**.**

- Yo le dije a Rose lo sexy que era y la viejita me pateo… me pa-te-o ¿Pueden creerlo? …pero yo le dije que era muy joven y sexy para ella…- seguía contando el arrogante Emmett haciendo que Rose se pusiera de todos los colores y todos en la mesa rodaron los ojos divertidos y soltaran carcajadas.

Agarre el tenedor y me lleve un pedazo de carne a la boca.

De pronto sentí como alguien…. O más bien Cullen posaba su mano buena en mi muslo desnudo por debajo de mí vestido corto.

Yo me tense, y me atragante con la comida.

Comencé a toser y enseguida agarre el vaso de agua y bebí de él nerviosa.

¡Qué vergüenza! Carlisle y Esme debían pensar que estaba loca.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- me pregunto Carlisle preocupado

-Sí, no se preocupen.- dije restándole importancia, pero en realidad me estaba por dar una convulsión espontanea, ya que Cullen movía su mano de arriba abajo por mi muslo acariciándolo y provocando que yo me estremeciera.

Lo mire de reojo amenazante y el maldito se rio.

¡Se rio!

¿Pueden creerlo? ¿A que estaba jugando?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Edward?- pregunto Jasper viéndolo sospechosamente.

-nada soldadito, nada.- le dijo inocentemente mientras hacía círculos en mi muslo.

¡Joder!

Yo trate de no levantar sospechas, ¡mierda!, tan solo me había tocado el muslo y yo ya tenía una fuente en mis bragas.

-Edward, no le digas así a tu hermano.- lo reprendió Esme.

-Perdón por decirte soldadito, _soldadito_.- se _"disculpo"_ Edward.

-Jasper rodo los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Después de eso seguimos "comiendo" normalmente. Comiendo entre comillas porque lo que yo hacía era todo menos comer.

¡Me estaba incendiando!

Agarre el tenedor dispuesta a comer nuevamente cuando sentí su mano peligrosamente cerca de mi _cosita._

Me volví a tensar, pero esta vez soltando el tenedor ocasionando que impactara contra la mesa.

¡Mierda!

Alice y Rose me miraban sorprendidas, mientras todos los demás me veían interrogantes.

Yo sonreí nerviosamente.

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien, cariño?- pregunto Esme maternalmente.

-Sí, de lo mejor.- le conteste

¡Joder! Utilice mi maldita voz aguda.

Eso hiso que el señor pervertido sonriera más ampliamente.

Todos en la mesa me miraron como si estuvieran observando a una loca.

Aja, ¿En qué íbamos?

Si… Señor pervertido.

Bueno, el señor pervertido me volteo a ver y me sonrió con esa sonrisita suya medio sádica, mientras seguía con su trabajo.

¡Mierda! Cuando saliera de aquí definitivamente lo iba a matar.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con mi sexo, y al percatarse el, de que estaba mojada sonrió satisfechamente.

Juro que me iba a dar una convulsión espontanea en cualquier momento, esto era tan vergonzoso.

¡Y para colmo, yo estaba más allá de estar roja! ¡Estaba… azul!

Joder… Fuego, fuego, fuego… llamen a los paramédicos.

¡Mierda! Si fuera lesbiana... esto definitivamente sería más fácil.

En algún momento me comenzó a faltar el aire, porque estaba hiperventilando.

Y el maldito de Cullen se reía de lo lindo… esta la iba a pagar.

El seguía asiendo círculos y tocando mi botón con sus dedos.

Provocándome, matándome…

Todos me seguían mirando interrogante, menos Alice y Rose que pasaban su mirada sospechosamente de Edward a mí.

-hermanita… Estas azul… ¿No quieres que te llevemos al médico?- pregunto el tarado de Emmett preocupado.

-¡NOO!- casi grite parándome alarmada.

-Yo estoy bi- en.- tartamudee nerviosa acomodándome el vestido.

¡La maldita quemazón no se iba!

-No se preocupen por Bella.- salió diciendo Edward.- ella simplemente esta algo tensa el día de hoy… porque…

Me miro burlonamente.

¿No iría a decir lo que estaba haciendo o sí?

-…esta algo nerviosa por el "_proyecto_" que tiene que hacer con su _amiguito _Ethan ¿O no Bella?- pregunto fulminante.

_¿Proyecto? _

_¿De qué mierda me estaba hablando?_

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte confundida.

-Vamos Bell`s no te hagas, el "proyecto"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

_¿Este se fumo algo o qué?_

Todos en la mesa nos seguían mirando como si fuéramos cojos y tuviéramos cincuenta ojos.

¡Y no era para menos con el espectáculo que estábamos dando!

O más bien el que yo estaba dando.

A ver, rebobinemos…

Llegue a esta casa obligada.

La maldita tensión en la mesa.

Las miraditas y sonrisitas sádicas de Cullen.

Mis futuros suegros creían que estaba loca.

_¡Joder! ¿Mis futuros suegros?_

Estoy más grave de lo que pensaba.

En este momento quería ser Timmy Turner, tener padrinos mágicos y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Esta era la cena más peculiar del mundo, para no decir extraña…

Ni loca me volvía a sentar cerca del pene andante.

¡Ja!

-Esme… ¿Me podrías decir dónde está el baño?- pregunte nerviosa y avergonzada, muy avergonzada.

-Claro, cielo… usa el de la tercera planta, la puerta del fondo.- me dijo sonriendo preocupada.

-Ok, gracias.- le dije nerviosa y me comencé a dirigir a las escaleras.

-Si necesitas algo o... te pasa algo nos avisas.- me dijo Carlisle preocupado.

¡Diablos! seguro pensaba que me podria desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Claro.- le dije intentando controlar mi voz para que no saliera un gemido.

Subí las escaleras ante la mirada preocupada de todos y la miradita… _esa_ de Cullen.

Me estremecí.

Subí las escaleras aparentando estar relajada, pero cuando llegue a tercera planta y ya desde abajo no me podían ver, prácticamente corrí hacia al baño.

Llegue y traque la puerta apoyándome en ella.

Me deslice hasta abajo tratando de controlar mi respiración.

Prácticamente estaba temblando.

Me pare del suelo y fui al lavabo.

Al mirarme al espejo estaba totalmente sonrojada y mis labios estaban temblando.

¡Diablos!, Maldito Cullen.

Abrí el grifo y me lave la cara tratando de que mi sonrojo se fuera.

Me senté en el piso tratando de tranquilizarme.

Llevaba exactamente 7 minutos en el baño.

Pero todavía no tenía el valor suficiente como para salir afuera.

Hice unas cuantas inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

Abrí la puerta del baño decidida a salir.

Comencé a caminar normalmente por el largo pasillo de la tercera planta, cuando de pronto sentí que me jalaron del brazo.

Cullen… fue mi único pensamiento.

**.**

**.**

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

-hermanita…. Estas azul… ¿No quieres que te llevemos al médico?- pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-¡NOO!- Bella grito parándose alarmada.

-Yo estoy bi- en.- tartamudeo nerviosa.

Podría jurar que estaba temblando, y que de un momento para otro le iba a dar una convulsión espontanea.

¡Mierda! Era malvado, pero esto era…. tan divertido.

-No se preocupen por Bella.- dije sonriendo.- ella simplemente esta algo tensa el día de hoy…. porque….

La vi burlonamente.

-…esta algo nerviosa por el "_proyecto_" que tiene que hacer con su _amiguito _Ethan ¿O no Bella?- pregunte fulminante.

¡Proyecto! ¡Ja!.

-¿De qué hablas?- me pregunto seguro haciéndose la inocente.

-Vamos Bell`s no te hagas, el "proyecto"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

Me miro confundida.

Todos nos estaban mirando tratando de entender de qué hablábamos.

-Esme…. ¿Me podrías decir dónde está el baño?- pregunto Bella nerviosa.

-Claro, cielo… usa el de la tercera planta, la puerta del fondo.- le dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Ok, gracias.- dijo nerviosa.

Temia que de un momento a otro tuviéramos que llamar a los paramédicos.

Porque ¡Vamos! la chica estaba que se desmayaba.

Upss...

-Si necesitas algo o... te pasa algo nos avisas.- dijo Carlisle preocupado.

-Claro.- le dijo con voz un poco aguda.

Me estaba cagando de la risa.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, claramente aparentando no estar nerviosa, pero es que… hasta pésima actriz era.

Parecía gelatina.

Sonreí más ampliamente al saber que yo provocaba aquello.

Cuando desapareció por las escaleras se volvió a formar un silencio incómodo.

-Disculpen a nuestra prima, simplemente está algo estresada.- dijo Rosalie claramente avergonzada.

La fashionista asintió.

-Oh, no te disculpes cariño.- dijo Esme restándole importancia.- seguro no se sentía bien.

- Seguro tiene la menstruación o algo así de mujeres.- dijo Emmett cangándola por milésima vez en el día.

Jasper y Carlisle rieron.

Esme los vio reprobatoriamente.

-Bueno familia.- me trate de excusar.- tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que… me voy a mi habitación.- dije con mi mejor cara de niño bueno parándome de mi asiento.

-Claro Edward, nos vemos mañana cariño.- dijo Esme dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Carlisle me palmeo la espalda al pasar a su lado.

-_Cuñaditas_.- me despedí sonriendo hacia la Pixie y Rosalie.

-Adiós, Edward.- me contestaron las dos al unisonó con irritación.

Yo sonreí y me dirigí escaleras arriba despreocupado.

Al llegar a la tercera planta, que era donde se encontraba mi habitación, sonreí al ver como la puerta del fondo se abría.

Me escondí en la habitación de huéspedes que estaba al frente de la mía.

Escuche claramente sus tacones impactando contra el suelo

¡Diablos! ¡Malditos tocones!

Mis pobres dedos.

gruñi.

Entreabrí la puerta y cuando paso junto a mí la jale del brazo adentrándola a la habitación.

-Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No fue suficiente con lo que me hiciste allá abajo?- me pregunto molesta.

-No, no lo fue.- le dije y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Ella trago saliva al escuchar el click de la puerta.

Sonreí.

.

.

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

**.**

Se escucho el click de la puerta cuando la cerró.

Trague saliva audiblemente.

El se acerco felinamente y me acorralo contra la pared más cercana.

Me estremecí.

-Deja de mirarme así.- le dije enfurruñada.

-¿Así como?- pregunto burlonamente haciendo de nuevo _esa_ mirada matadora.

el maldito sabia lo que me provocaba.

Apoyo las manos en la pared acercándose más a mí.

-Así.- lo señale.- haces esa mirada y crees que me voy a lanzar a tus pies como todas las demás.

-Te deslumbro.- se jacto sonriendo muy cerca de mis labios.

Podía sentir su aliento dulce en mi cara.

-¿Ves? Siempre te lo digo, eres el ser más arrogante de todos.- le dije molesta.

Roce sus labios retadoramente.

Sus ojos me fulminaron.

-¿Estas celosa?- me pregunto en el oído.

Si, diablos estaba putamente celosa, pero no le iba a dar el placer.

Así que decidí responderle con otra pregunta.

-¿Estas tú celoso?- le pregunte desafiante mientras me perdía en ese verde profundo lleno de deseo.

Claramente me estaba refiriendo a Ethan, el lo comprendió.

-Sí, estoy celoso… ¿Y qué?- me pregunto tenso, todavía cerca de mis labios.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Yo no lo podía creer, había logrado mi objetivo, poner a Edward Cullen celoso, esto era solo un juego para mi ¿Verdad?, lo había logrado….pero porque me sentí triste al recordar que tarde o temprano todo se terminaría.

No sé que me sucedió, pero en ese momento olvide de todo, olvide que los demás estaban abajo, me olvide hasta de mi nombre, y solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía.

Devore mis labios con los suyos como si no hubiera mañana, el se sorprendió y me correspondió salvajemente apretándome más contra la pared y su musculoso pecho.

Enrosque mis piernas a su cintura y el metió su lengua a mi boca sin pedir permiso.

Nuestras lenguas bailaban acompasada y salvajemente.

Enrosque mis manos en su maravilloso cabello cobrizo, aquel cabello que tanto amaba.

-Bella…- dijo sin aliento mirándome a los ojos.

Me volvi a perder en ellos como tantas veces.

Acerque mi nariz a su cuello apreciando su maravilloso olor.

El se estremecio y volvio a juntar mis labios con los suyos salvajemente.

En ese momento lo supe…

Estaba perdida…

Y lo mas atemorizante, lo que siempre trate de evitar a toda costa…

Me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**¿Que tal?**

**Se me complico un poco escribir este cap, osea, tenia la estructura pero no sabia como darle forma. Espero haberlas satisfecho lo suficiente como para que me sigan leyendo.**

**Este cap es un poco corto, pero creo que tiene muchas sorpresas! ¿Que les parecio?**

**¿Bueno? ¿Buenisimo? JAJAJAJ**

**No cabe en mi la alegria! 229 reviews! nunca pense en llegar a esta cifra, estoy verdaderamente feliz.**

**el cap anterior pidi 40 y recibi 42! jajajaj muchas gracias otra vez a todas las que se molestan en leer esta historia y dejar review.**

_**45 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO RAPIDO.**_

**las quiero (L)**

**Yarhe(:**


	14. Anuncio y pintura:

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a mi padre: ¡Feliz dia del padre! Te amo**

* * *

"_La __**negación**__ es el argumento favorito de la ignorancia"_

_._

_._

**Anuncio y pintura: **

**.**

**.**

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté con el pitido ensordecedor del jodido despertador.

Bufé tapándome los oídos con mi almohada.

¿Por qué esa porquería no se callaba?

¿Es que no podía dejar dormir a una pobre e inocente humana?

De acuerdo….Tal vez no tan inocente, pero al fin y al cabo ¡humana!

Me quite la almohada de los oídos y apague el despertador acostada boca abajo.

Otro día más en mi muy patética vida.- pensé.

Me senté en la cama y me pase la mano por los ojos tratando de aclarar mi visión.

Lo primero que vi fue una nota de las chicas pegada a mi ventana.

¡Grandiosa manera de despertar! , nótese mi sarcasmo.

**Querida y apreciada, Isabella Marie Swan:**

Bufé y rodé los ojos, ¿Por qué tanto formalismo?

Seguí leyendo:

_**Esta carta o nota, como quieras llamarle es para informarte que Rosalie y tu querida prima diosa de la moda, Alice, han salido a pasar un rato con sus novios y regresaran en la noche, no sé porque lo presentimos, pero si por casualidades de la vida te tratas de escapar queremos que sepas que te encontraremos en donde quiera que te escondas, sabemos que algo paso, no lo escondas.**_

_**PD: señorita, cuando regresemos le espera un gran interrogatorio.**_

_**¡Te amamos!**_

_**Se despiden Alice y Rose.**_

¡Mierda! ¡Dios, apiádate de mí!

Casi podía ver sus miradas de advertencia y la risa macabra de villano salir de sus bocas perfectamente maquilladas por una capa de brillo Channel.

Me estremecí ligeramente.

Voltee a ver el reloj.

1:00 pm del día sábado.

¿Tanto había dormido?

¡Joder! Como odiaba mi vida en estos momentos.

Y para rematar, cuando me fui a levantar de la cama, como siempre mi torpeza hiso acto de presencia haciéndome caer en el suelo de platanazo.

Definitivamente este no era mi día de suerte, no me caía andando en tacones ni tampoco bailando, pero si lo hacía parándome de la cama.

¿Quién entiende?

Me levante cansadamente del suelo, agarre mis neceseres y me dirigí hacia el baño.

¡Yupii!

Estas muy sarcástica hoy Bellita.- dijo mi conciencia.

Bufé.

Esa conciencia de porquería que poco servía y no se callaba.

Me mire en el espejo y casi podía jurar que si Emmett o Ethan estuvieran aquí se hubieran burlado de mí por toda la eternidad.

Parecía un espanto. Mis ojos y labios estaban hinchados, tenía ojeras y mis mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, casi fuccias.

Sin duda el Grinch era más bonito que yo.

Abrí el grifo de la regadera caliente, ya que la fría la había agotado ayer por la noche, solo por una persona…. Cullen.

Tan solo recordar sus largas y perfectas manos de pianista me hacían estremecer.

Me desvestí y metí en la ducha recordando lo sucedido:

**Flash Back:**

_Devore mis labios con los suyos como si no hubiera mañana, el se sorprendió y me correspondió salvajemente apretándome más contra la pared y su musculoso pecho._

_Enrosque mis piernas a su cintura y el metió su lengua a mi boca sin pedir permiso._

_Nuestras lenguas bailaban acompasada y salvajemente._

_Enrosque mis manos en su maravilloso cabello cobrizo, aquel cabello que tanto amaba._

_-Bella…- dijo sin aliento mirándome a los ojos._

_Volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos._

_En ese momento lo supe…._

_Estaba perdida…_

_Y lo mas atemorizante, lo que siempre trate de evitar a toda costa…._

_Me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen._

_¡Nooo! No quería aceptar que lo estaba haciendo, tal vez, solo tal vez estaba confundiendo el deseo con el amor._

_¡Sí! Eso era… simplemente deseo, no me podía volver a enamorar, lo tenía totalmente prohibido._

_El dirigió su boca a mi cuello dejando un camino de besos mojados, jale de su cabello atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia mi boca._

_Quería separarme de él, juro que quería hacerlo, pero no tenía fuerzas, mis labios se movían por si solos contra los de él. _

_Nos volvió a conducir a la cama y me tumbo en ella posicionándose sobre mí._

_Ahí fue cuando sentí su muy grande erección que pedía a gritos mi atención._

_Esto estaba mal, muy mal…_

_¡Diablos! Estábamos en la casa de sus padres, todos estaban allá abajo, esto era un error…._

_Saque fuerzas del mas allá y me separe de él con la respiración entrecortada._

_El me vio confundido._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto irritado._

_-Esto pasa.- nos señale.- esto es un error, estamos en casa de tus padres.- le dije mientras acomodaba mi ropa._

_-Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar…. No se… ¿Un hotel?- pregunto esperanzado pasando su mano por su cabello nervioso._

_No lo podía creer, ¿Qué clase de persona era Edward Cullen?_

_Por poco olvidaba que el pene andante necesitaba su dosis de sexo diario._

_Lo fulmine con la mirada y Salí de la habitación sin darle respuesta._

_No me iba a rebajar ante Edward Cullen, mi plan iba a seguir a como dé lugar. _

_¡Mierda! Necesitaba una ducha fría._

_._

_._

**Fin Flash Back.**

**.**

**.**

Recuerdo que luego de bajar las escaleras tuve que decirle a Calisle y Esme que me sentía mal y me necesitaba ir, creo que estaba tan desesperada por salir de esa casa que mi mentira fue creíble, además de que parecía una gelatina.

Por supuesto que me fui en mi auto y Rose y Alice se quedaron un rato mas con Jasper y Emmett, cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha fría, tanta hormona tenía que ser controlada, luego me quede dormida en los brazos de Morfeo, así que no sabía nada de Rose y Alice desde anoche.

Lo que no puedo creer es que por segundos pensé que me estaba enamorando de Edward.

Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado, nadie se podría enamorar de esa clase de hombre.

Baje a la cocina después de haberme vestido riendo histérica por el simple pasamiento de creer estarme enamorando de Cullen.

¡Ja!

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto Charlie extrañado por mi ataque de risa.

Le guiñe el ojo.

-Nada, cosas de chicas.- le dije mientras abría la nevera y sacaba la leche todavía riendo.

-Claro…- dijo desconfiado.

Cerré la nevera, agarre un plato hondo, una cuchara y el cereal.

Me senté en la mesa ante la atenta y confundida mirada de Charlie, que lo que hacía era provocarme más risa.

Vertí le leche y el cereal en el plato agarre la cuchara y comencé a comer frunciéndole el ceño a Charlie divertida.

-¿Qué es de tu vida Char…. digo papá?- pregunte tratando de entablar conversación.

-Nada, igual que siempre, hoy voy a pescar con Richard.- dijo despreocupado.- por cierto…. Llamo tu _amiguito_ Ethan… recordando lo del proyecto y te espera hoy en su casa.- dijo "desinteresado" como el que no quiere la cosa.

Yo fruncí el ceño divertido.

-No te preocupes, solo es mi mejor amigo.- le dije riendo ante su actitud.

-Bien, te creo, aunque me cae bien ese muchacho.- dijo por lo bajo mas para sí.

-Como digas.- dije rodando los ojos.

* * *

.

.

-Eres un tonto.- le dije a Ethan enfurruñada mientras me limpiaba la mancha de pintura de mi mejilla.

-Y tu.- me señalo.-eres una lenta.- dijo riendo.

Bufé

-Cuida tus palabras Mcfayden.- le dije amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer _gatita_?- dijo divertido mientras se acercaba asechadoramente con el pincel en manos.

-No te atreverías.- le dije mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-No, no lo haría.- dijo rindiéndose. Pero cuando me acerque nuevamente a él confiada me lleno la camisa con pintura azul.

-¡Idiota! Alice me matara.- le dije señalando la camisa nueva que Alice me había regalado.

El se encogió de hombros.

-No temas damisela…. Yo la protegeré.- dijo poéticamente.

Yo reí.

El se alejo de mí y se acerco nuevamente a su pintura, la cual yo no había tenido el gusto de ver.

-Puedo ver tu pintura.- le pregunte haciendo ojitos de corderito degollado.

El Negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, la podrás ver cuando este lista.- dijo mientras la retocaba con el pincel.

-Oh vamos, yo te deje ver la mía.- dije y me acerque corriendo a su lado, pero cuando llegue ya la había tapado con una sabana.

Fruncí el ceño enfurruñado.

-Ten paciencia Bells.- dijo riendo.

Yo asentí y me fui a sentar en el mueble de su cuarto de pintura.

¿Pueden creerlo? Su casa era enorme, pero no tanto como la de los Cullen, tenían un cuarto de pintura porque la mamá de Ethan, Ginna, era artista.

Ginna era la mujer más dulce del mundo después de Esme, solo que era algo…como decirlo ¿Extrovertida? tal vez demasiado, se sopone que al ser soltera deberia ser una mujer amargada y odiosa, pero era todo lo contrario.

Ella era la mezcla exacta de Esme y sobre todo de Renee.

Tan solo imaginar a esas tres mujeres juntas me daba escalofríos.

-Y…. ¿Cómo va el plan?- pregunto Ethan sentándose a mi lado y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué plan?- pregunte confundida.

_¿Sabría el lo que estaba haciendo con Cullen? ¿Cómo se habría enterado?_

-Ya sé lo que estás haciendo con Edward, Bella.- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo baje la cabeza.- no te voy a mentir.- dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.- sabes que siempre vas a confiar en mi Bell`s, pero me siento algo decepcionado de ti, no pensé que serias capaz de hacer algo como esto.- dijo con tristeza. Yo subí la cabeza sintiendo como mis ojos se cristalizaban.- se que tal vez, Edward y yo no seamos los mejores amigos, pero… no creo que hacerle eso sea la solución correcta.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Perdón.- dije en un susurro apenas audible.- pero no voy a desistir, lo siento, rendirse es de cobardes.- dije firmemente mirando sus ojos grises.

El suspiro.

-Está bien gatita.- dijo ligeramente sonriendo.- ¿Sabas que siempre te voy a apoyar no? Porque Te quiero- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo sé.- le sonreí.- gracias Mcfayden.- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.- yo también te quiero.

El sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca.

-Apropósito… ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunte con curiosidad, limpiando una lagrima que se había escapado de mis ojos.

-Créeme, Alice y Rose no son muy discretas que digamos.- sonrió.- las escuche el otra día hablando en el pasillo de la escuela.

Mis ojos se dilataron.

Si pudo escucharlo él, tal vez otra persona también lo pudo haber hecho.

¡Mierda! Esta jodida.

-Descuida.- dijo tranquilizándome, seguramente adivinando mis pensamientos.- solo lo escuche yo, nadie mas estaba en el pasillo de la escuela en ese momento.

Suspire aliviada.

-Tengo que cortarle la lengua al duendecito y a Rose.- dije divertida.

El rodeo los ojos.

-Ahora... ¿Quieres ver la pintura?- pregunto sonriendo arrogante.

-Claro.- le dije contenta.

Se paro del mueble y se dirigió a donde estaba la pintura y le quito la sabana.

Lo seguí.

Me quede sin aire al verla.

Era simplemente impresionante. Plasmada en el lienzo se podía observar la imagen de una hermosa jovencita castaña y de ojos marrones profundos como el chocolate.

La joven se encontraba acostada en un sillón color dorado mirando hacia la distancia, su cara estaba llena de paz, se podían apreciar las finas facciones que poseía, su silueta era perfecta, era casi como una diosa de la mitología griega, con curvas pronunciadas pero no tan exageradas y piernas infinitamente largas.

Su suave cabello castaño se encontraba esparcido en el sillón y la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba un toque inigualable a la tez blanca de la muchacha.

La pintura era perfecta, la combinación de colores… todo…

Esa joven tan hermosa era yo.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto nervioso.

Lo mire y la única palabra que pudo salir de mi boca fue:

-Whao.-

-¿En realidad me ves así?- pregunte. ¡Vamos! Sabía que era hermosa, pero esta imagen era demasiado…

-Eres así.- dijo sonriendo.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta admirando nuevamente la pintura.

Sin duda, la mía no se comparaba nada con la de él.

La mía era simple, mostraba la imagen de un muchacho ojos grises con una sonrisa misteriosa que se encontraba pintando en lienzo, la combinación y la pintura eran buenas pero podría haber sido mejor si no me hubiese encontrado todo el día pensando en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-¡Bellaaa! ¿Estás preparada para tu interrogatorio? - Chillaron Alice y Rose apenas habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

Yo bufé desde el sillón de Charlie.

-Muy bien, ¿Que quieren saber?- pregunte, mejor salía rápido de esto.

-¡Todo!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien.- dije resignada.- Se preguntaran porque me comportaba así en la cena de casa de los Cullen, lo que ocurrió fue que….-

¡Diablos! Estaba tan avergonzada.

-Quee…- me incitaron continuar mientras se sentaban a mi lado.

-Bueno, al parecer a Cullen le dio por "jugar" un poco.- dije sonrojada.

-¿A qué te refieres con "jugar"?- pregunto Rose frunciendo el ceño mientras se acomodaba un mechon dorado que se había escapado de su coleta.

-"Jugar."- repetí yo.

-¡Oh por dios!- chillo Alice dándose cuenta.

-Si…- asentí avergonzada.

-Ya va chicas, estoy perdida.- dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño confundida mientras nos veía a Alice y a mí.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo me señale la vagina.

-¿Qué?- pregunto todavía confundida,

Yo suspire cansadamente.

-¡Rosalie Swan! a veces pienso que eres bruta, la estaba tocando.- le dijo Alice con los ojos dilatados.

-No entiendo.- dijo Rose mirándonos fijamente.

-¡COÑO ROSE, LE ESTABA TOCANDO LA COSITA!- grito Alice desesperada.

-¿Qué le estaba tocando la qué?- pregunto Charlie entrando a la sala con el seño fruncido mientras nos veía sospechosamente.

¡Mierda!

* * *

.

.

-Muy bien, Swan, Mcfayden, tienen talento, sin duda tienen 10.- dijo el profesor de arte observando detalladamente nuestras pintura.

-Gracias.- dijo Ethan arrogante.

Yo lo mire frunciendo el ceño y le di un pisotón.

El disimulo el dolor delante del profesor y yo sonreí satisfecha.

-Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto cuando íbamos saliendo del aula.

-Por arrogante, algún día no muy lejano Cullen y Tú van a despertar en las nubes.- le dije divertida.

-¡Ey! No me compares con ese.- dijo de nuevo sonriendo.- ¿O acaso me vas a negar que es buena?- pregunto señalando su pintura.

Yo rodee los ojos.

-Mira quien viene allí.- me dijo Ethan en el oído.

.

.

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**.**

**.**

-¡Hey!, Mcfayden, Swan.- dije ladeando mi mano vendada al aire para llamar la atención de los tortolitos.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño, mientras paraba de caminar.

Yo le regale mi sonrisa, aquella que sabía que a todas las mujeres les gustaba.

Más tarde tendría una conversación con Isabella sobre lo que había ocurrido en mi casa.

-Nada importante, solo le vine a avisar a tu _amiguito _que el miércoles tendremos el partido.- dije la palabra amiguito casi con un gruñido.

-Bien, no faltare _capitán._- dijo Ethan al lado de Bella mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me sonreía irónicamente.

¡Diablos! Como me gustaría partirle la cara.

Contrólate Edward, no es momento de pensar en violencia.- me regaño mi conciencia.

Le sonreí aguantándome las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-Y… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte al darme cuenta de que los dos sostenían en sus manos una pintura.

-Esto.- señalo Bella.- es nuestro proyecto de arte.

Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

_¿Proyecto?_

_-_¿Proyecto?- pregunte tratando que mi curiosidad no se notara.

Ellos asintieron.

-Proyecto.- volví a repetir como idiota incrédulo.

-Si… como escuchaste Cullen, proyecto ¿Eres sordo?- pregunto Ethan Frunciendo el ceño divertido.

-Ósea… ¿Qué este era el proyecto?, el proyecto con pintura.- volví a preguntar mientras me reía histéricamente.

-Si… Edward, ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto Bella con una nota de preocupación al ver que yo seguía riéndome como el idiota que era.

-No te preocupes Bella, estoy mejor que nunca.- dije suspirando aliviado.- ¡Proyecto! Jajajaja ese era el "Proyecto" jajajaja tu e Ethan hicieron un Pro- yec-to, ósea que no tuvieron sexo con pintura.- dije todavía riéndome exageradamente.

_Oh oh, creo que hable de mas._

Ellos me veían como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿De que hab…- iba a decir Bella pero la corte.

-¡Adiós! Compañeros, nos vemos en el camino de la vida.- dije mientras me alejaba por el pasillo todavía riendo histérico.

-¡Proyecto! Jajajajaj Ellos… jajajaj ¡PROYECTO!- dije riendo por el pasillo de la escuela.

Todos se me quedaban viendo raro, y claro….¿Cómo no?

Yo era el patético y celoso capitán de baloncesto que deliraba cosas.

.

.

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

**.**

Después de la rara escenita con Cullen, en la que no dejaba de repetir la palabra proyecto como idiota, estaba sentada con todos los chicos en el auditorio de la escuela, ya que el director iba a comunicarnos algo.

El director Meyer era un hombre calvo como de 50 años que se rumoreaba o bueno, ya estaba casi comprobado de que el tipo era gay y de paso pedófilo, Yo misma había presenciado sus ataques de obsesión hacia los hermanos Cullen, pero más en particular hacia Emmett.

Tan solo recordar la cara de terror de mi gran hermano oso ya era decir mucho.

En ese momento entro el director al auditorio y Emmett que se encontraba a mi lado se estremeció.

-Emmett, pero que musculoso y grande eres.- se burlo Ethan haciendo la voz grave del director.

Todos reímos.

Emmett lo fulmino con su mirada y le paso un brazo por el hombro a Rose.

-Cállate Mcfayden, tú no sabes lo que es ser tan sexy como yo y ser acosado por un gay pedófilo.

Todos rodamos los ojos.

-Rose sabe lo sexy que soy… ¿Verdad mi Rosie?- le pregunto a mi prima haciendo un puchero de bebé.

-Claro Emmett, eres sexy.- dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

El sonrió triunfante, haciendo que sus adorables hoyuelos aparecieran.

-Emmett, presta atención, que nuestro cuñadito que va a hablar.- dijo Jasper divertido mirando con atención al escenario del auditorio.

-Tu cállate soldadito porque le voy a decir a Alice que tienes una mantita con la que duermes todas las noches porque le tienes miedo a la oscuridad.- dijo Emmett sonriendo satisfecho.

-Opss! Ya lo dije.- dijo riendo.

Yo reí histérica, el solo pensamiento de Jasper , un "soldado" del ejercito al que le asusta la oscuridad y tiene una mantita para dormir me hacia querer orinar.

Jasper se sonrojo y Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo creo que eso es adorable Jazz.- dijo Alice sonriéndole.

-Oww Jazz… eres una adorable marica.- se burlo Ethan haciendo voz de mujer.

Yo le pegue en el brazo.

-Voy a terminar en el hospital Bell´s.- dijo divertido sobándose el brazo.

-Solo cállate y escucha.- dije cuando el director comenzaba a hablar.

-Chicos y Chicas de la preparatoria de Forks, hago esta junta para informarles que a partir de lunes de la próxima semana, la institución ha organizado un campamento especial al bosque de Forks que durara 4 días, adonde realizaremos actividades especiales como karaokes a la luz de la luna, fogatas y demás cosas, se les dará en este momento una hoja que sus tutores deberán firmar para que ustedes puedan tener el placer de acompañarnos a esta maravi….

El director no pudo seguir hablando ya que medio auditorio estaba de pie gritando.

Algunos gritaban de felicidad y otros de fastidio.

Esos "otros" eran claramente las porristas, que protestaban por su "seguridad" que si se les podía partir una uña, que si el bosque no tenía spa, que si era frio etc... etc…etc.

-Por fin algo de diversión.- nos dijo Emmett.

-Sin duda mucha diversión.- dijeron Alice y Rose al unisonó mientras me veían con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Yo me estremecí.

Muchas cosas podrían pasar en ese dichoso campamento.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hello!**

**¿Como estan mis maravillosas y adoradas lectoras?**

**¿Que les ha parecido el cap?**

**jajaja **

**¿No aman a Ethan? es tan... dulce..**

**¿Que cosas creen que pasara en el campamento?**

**Bueno, estoy en una nube de felicidad increible, no habia abierto el correo desde que subi el capitulo anterior y casi me da algo al ver tantos correos. **

_**50 reviews!**_

**_D_e verdad ustedes son las mejores.**

**por ultimo... "Feliz cumpleaños Edward" jajaja **

**Seguimos con la misma mecanica, 45 reviews y actualizo rapido.**

**Yarhe(:**


	15. Torbellino De Emociones:ParteI

**Seduciendo al Seductor:**

**Summary: Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**alejita: **Hola! gracias por tu review, con respecto a tu pregunta, pedófilo, es una persona adulta que siente atracción por menores de edad. Espero haber contestado tu duda. Gracias por leerme hermosa.

**Kotesiita Cullen Swan: **Hola, de verdad gracias por tu riview! bueno, contestando a tu pregunta. No, Bella no sale desnuda en la pintura ^^ jajaja se que soy pervertida, pero no tanto para dejar que Ethan la viera desnuda, además, le soy muy fiel a Edward. Espero haber contestado tu duda, gracias por leerme.

**LpRcCIMnIe de Cullen: **Hola! ¿Qué tal?, Me encanta que te encante mi historia XD bueno con respecto a tu pregunta, se llama Ethan porque... no sé… ¿Surgió? y además me encanta ese nombre, creo que es perfecto para describir la personalidad de Ethan, atractivo y sexy. Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyéndome.

* * *

**Nota: este capìtulo contiene unicamente Bella POV, ya que planeo hacer la II parte desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-Por fin algo de diversión.- nos dijo Emmett._

_-Sin duda mucha diversión.- dijeron Alice y Rose al unisonó mientras me veían con una sonrisita maliciosa._

_Yo me estremecí._

_Muchas cosas podrían pasar en ese dichoso campamento._

* * *

**.**

_"Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único. La vida es un torbellino de emociones."_

**_._**

**Torbellino de emociones: Solo déjate llevar **

**Parte I**

**.**

**Bella Swan POV: **

**.**

_Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia, me dolía todo, cada una de mis terminaciones estaban congeladas; pero solo pensaba en correr. Necesitaba… necesitaba… verlo._

_Me sentía la persona más egoísta y miserable del mundo, porque eso es lo que era._

_Una persona egoísta y miserable._

_Todo estaba oscuro, el camino se me hacia interminable. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir de hipotermia; pero no importaba, ya nada importaba. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin parar por mis pálidas mejillas, sentía como comenzaba a temblar y a convulsionar debido a la desesperación, _

_-Maldición.- grité al vacío tirada en el suelo del bosque del oscuro Forks._

_Me había tropezado, tropezado como tantas veces en mí vida, solo que esta vez, esta vez...era diferente. _

_Me levante luchando contra las convulsiones de mi cuerpo._

_Necesitaba verlo, solo eso y nada más._

_Llegué._

_El estaba en aquel prado, aquel que bien conocía, nuestro prado._

_-Perdón.- susurre imperceptiblemente, pero él me escucho. _

_Se volteó hacia mí y subió la mirada, lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. Todo su rostro estaba crispado del dolor y anegado en lágrimas, lágrimas que yo había provocado._

_Sentí como en ese momento algo se partió dentro de mí._

Me desperté agitada y con el corazón a millón.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Estaba corriendo detrás de quién? ¿Con quién estaba soñando?

¿Por qué me había olvidado del rostro de mi sueño?

Negué con la cabeza divertida mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi frente.

Ahora estaba delirando.

Solo fue un sueño, ¿Que probabilidades habría de que se hiciera realidad?

Me pare de mi cómoda cama dispuesta a darme un baño.

Giré mi cabeza en dirección al reloj 3:30 am.

Tal vez era muy tarde... o demasiado temprano para tomar una ducha; y a demás, no estaba dispuesta a pasar por un interrogatorio de Alice y Rose preguntándome que hacia duchándome a las 3 de la mañana.

No señor.

Tampoco tenía sueño.

Suspire y prendí la computadora, al ver los millones de correos que tenia de Renne, me dispuse a contestarlos antes de que llamara a Charlie y lo acusara por no "dejarme" comunicar con ella.

* * *

.

-¡Ganamos!- Chilló Toña a mi lado mientras se dirigía hacia la gran muralla de gente que se encontraba rodeando y alabando a Edward; demás estaba decir que zarandeaba las caderas exageradamente.

_Zorra barata._

-Ganamos Bella.- dijeron Alice y Rose a mi lado y enseguida se fueron a felicitar a sus novios.

¡SIP! Habíamos ganado el juego de basquetbol.

¡Yupi! Qué alegría. ¿Les he dicho que me encanta la ironía?

No es que no me alegre por mi equipo, al contrario; pero es que esto no valía ni la decima parte del tiempo que estuve literalmente sufriendo, ósea, saltando, agitando los pompones y meneando las pompas vulgarmente, mientras chillaba: "Edward te amamos" o "Edward tu puedes", y cabe agregar que todo eso lo hacía con el pedazo de tela que se hacía llamar uniforme.

Definitivamente Patético. ¡Como deseaba tener padrinos mágicos!

Con decir que prefería ir mil veces de compras con Alice, alias la "loca de las compras".

-¿Y tú no me felicitas?- pregunto Ethan a mí lado con un puchero sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Claro campeón.- le dije sonriéndole sinceramente, mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Suerte que Cullen pudo jugar bien y le quitaron la venda que tenía.- dijo Ethan y pude notar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Si…- le dije distraída viendo por encima de su hombro como Tanya se le guindaba a Edward como si no hubiera mañana.

_Celos…- gritó una vocecita fastidiosa en mi cabeza._

-Bueno, después hablamos, voy a felicitar a Edward.- le dije todavía distraída.

El frunció el ceño divertido y siguió la dirección de mi mirada. Al percatarse de lo que estaba viendo se volvió hacia mí y me miro con una sonrisa pícara, como si supiera algo que yo no.

-Bien, nos vemos luego gatita.- se despidió.

Asentí y me dirigí decidida hacia Cullen.

Cuando estuve cerca escuche como se despedía de Tanya y comenzaba a caminar fuera del gimnasio.

-Buen juego Edward.- le dije cuando llegue a su lado. El detuvo sus pasos y me sonrió.

-Gracias, Bella.- dijo sinceramente y me tomo por sorpresa cuando me abraso; pero le correspondí rodeándolo con mis brazos.

Casi me da un ataque de excitación al sentir cada músculo de su piel presionados contra los míos. El estaba perfectamente bañado por una capa de sudor, que, en vez de resultarme asqueroso me pareció verdaderamente atractivo. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello y pude apreciar mejor su olor varonil.

A decir verdad, olía mejor que cualquier perfume de hombre. Era su olor natural.

* * *

.

-No voy a hacer eso, definitivamente no.- les dije enfurruñada.

-¡Vamos Bell`s! ya es hora de avanzar más, no nos podemos quedar para siempre en la etapa del rechazo.- dijo Alice protestando.

-No.- les dije otra vez.

Rose rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, te comprometiste a hacer esto, ya no te puedes echar atrás.- regaño Rose.

Las mira entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora que me daba cuentas siempre en nuestras discuciones terminaban igual, al principio me negaba a hacer cualquiera de sus locuras, pero al final... como siempre, terminaba cediendo.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunte resignada.

-Fácil, solo dejarte llevar.- abrí los ojos ante esas palabras, si me dejaba llevar creo que no todo saldría bien, posiblemente terminaría desnuda en una habitación o algo parecido.- pero con límites claro.- agrego Alice al ver mi desconcierto.

- haber, explica mejor el concepto "dejarte llevar".- dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

-Solo, haz lo que él quiera.- dijo pensativa Alice.- así pensara que ya te tiene en su manga y cuando intente algo atrevido como… hacer el _cuchicuchi_ .- fruncí el ceño divertida ante la palabra.- le marcas un Stop bien grande.- dijo haciendo una cara divertida.

-Así sabrá que contigo no se juega, metete en su mundo, has que confié en ti, que no te vea solo como carne fresca, escúchalo cuando hable, así sean solo tonterías de su "Maravillosa" vida, hasta que te pida ser su novia, ahí lo tendremos a donde queremos. Si logras eso, ten por seguro de que serás nuestra ídolo, ya que al "Seductor" no se le ha conocido ni a una sola novia, y si todo sale bien, encontraremos el mejor momento para romperle el corazón y todo acabará.- dijo Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa siguiendo a Alice.

Mi corazón se contrajo en el momento que la escuche decir que todo acabaría.

No quería que esto acabara, y no sabía por qué.

Sonreí hacia ellas, pero al parecer estaban muy emocionadas como para notar la falsedad de mi sonrisa.

* * *

.

Fácil Bella, solo dejarte llevar.

Suspiré.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?- pensé mientras caminaba decidida hacia Edward, que estaba apoyado sensualmente en la puerta del bus escolar, como diciendo: miren la mercancia pero no la toquen.

El muy idiota sabía lo que provocaba en las chicas y por eso traía puestos sus lentes Ray- Ban negros.

¡Mierda! A veces lo odiaba por ser tan perfecto.

-Oye.- le toque el hombro atrayendo su atención cuando llegué a su lado.

Se sorprendió y me volteo a ver confundido.

-Hey Swan.- dijo subiendo su lentes y dándome una mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

Extrañamente no me incomodó su mirada llena de deseo; más bien me agrado.

Solo maldecía a Alice por hacerme poner esta reveladora ropa deportiva, que consistía en un top azul con escote que dejaba a la vista mi abdomen plano y una licra igualmente azul que se adhería a mi como una segunda piel. Todo eso con mis cómodos zapatos deportivos.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu evaluación? ¿La pase?- pregunte divertida.

-Obviamente.- dijo dándome su típica sonrisa.

Yo rodé los ojos. Típico.

-Muy bien, ya comprobamos que no falta nada para la excursión, pueden ir subiendo al autobús los que están afuera.- dijo el entrenador Ronald.

Edward suspiro y se acerco más a mí.

-¿Y tu _amiguito_?- pregunto mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Extrañamente me sonroje ante ese gesto.

El sonrió complacido.

¡Maldición! Hace años que no me sonrojaba. Cualquiera diría que parecía una adolescente viviendo su primer amor.

_¿Amor? ¡Ja! nunca..._

-Si te refieres a Ethan, puedes estar tranquilo, no viene con nosotros.- le dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior; hecho que él vio demasiado seductor ya que se detuvo demasiado tiempo admirando mis labios.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto todavía embelesado.

Me encogí de hombros.

-A su madre la acaban de operar y se quedo para cuidar de ella.- le dije restándole importancia.

-Que caritativo.- dijo irónico mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Vamos!, que tu no lo seas no quiere decir que él tampoco.- lo desafié divertida.

-Yo soy caritativo.- dijo ofendido, pero con una pizca de diversión.

-Si claro, me imagino que todos los domingos vas a misa y le regalas ropa a los niños pobres.- dije sarcástica.

Se le escapo una carcajada muy tipo Emmett llamando la atención de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

-Cállate idiota.- lo silencie divertida.

-¡Eddie!-

¡Mierda! Esa voz.

-Maldición.- dijo Cullen por lo bajo.

¿Mi amor por que te ríes y…con esta?- pregunto Tanya al lado de Edward rodeándole con un brazo la cintura y dándome una mirada despectiva.

¡Maldita oxigenadita!

-De nada Tanya, de nada.- le dijo Edward irritado zafándose de su abrazo.

-Pero… cariño.- comencé diciendo sorprendida.- que hermosa y refinada estas.- le dije sarcástica al darme cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto.

Es que ni la misma Alice saldría al bosque con minifalda y tacones de 15 cm; demás está decir que casi se le salían los pechos de la blusa.

-Gracias…- dijo la muy estúpida con suficiencia.

Edward soltó una risa a su lado.

-Cariño, busca la palabra ironía en el diccionario.- le dije divertida.

Tanya frunció el ceño confundida.

¡Es que la niña era bruta!

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto.

Rodé los ojos.

-Mi vida, vamos al monte, no al burdel.- le dije con burla.

Ella comenzó a patalear en el piso como un bebé al que no le dieron su caramelo diario.

Edward nos miraba a ambas divertido tratando de contener sus carcajadas.

Seguro el muy creído pensaba que nos estábamos peleando por él.

-Tú… tú…- comenzó como la idiota que era a pensar un insulto lo suficientemente bueno para ofenderme.

-Yo…- la alenté divertida.

-Lesbiana.- dijo con suficiencia.

Edward casi rodaba en el suelo de la risa.

Me contuve de soltar una carcajada.

¡A esta princesita le salía la brutes por los poros!

¿Eso era el mejor insulto que tenia? O mejor ¿Eso era acaso un insulto?

-Te voy a demostrar que tan lesbiana puedo ser.- le dije divertida antes de agarrar a Cullen por el cuello de su camisa e impactar sus labios contra los míos en un beso apasionado.

Me separé de él unos cuantos segundos después con una sonrisa de suficiencia luego de morderle levemente el labio inferior.

la mandíbula de Tanya estaba desencajada.

Casi podía ver como el humo salía por sus orejas y hacia corto circuito.

Voltee a ver a Edward que me miraba sorprendido mientras se tocaba los labios que estaban ligeramente hinchados.

-Perra, esto no se va a quedar así.- dijo Tanya mientras se alejaba de nosotros enfurruñada.

-¡Adiós cara de gonorrea testicular **(*)**!- le dije divertida lanzándole un beso, mientras veía como subía al autobús,

Ella por su parte me fulminó con la mirada.

Me contuve de sacarle la lengua y decirle: ¡Te gane idiota! En realidad lo hubiera hecho de no ser que me pareció muy infantil.

-Y bien… ¿Subimos?- le pregunte a Edward señalando el autobús ignorando completamente mi pequeña escenita de demostración de mi "no lesbianismo".

El todavía se notaba sorprendido. Al parecer mi beso lo había impactado un poco,

-Claro.- dijo medio ido.- o tal vez demasiado.- me agarro la mano y me condujo a adentro del autobús.

En el momento que nuestras pieles hicieron contacto sentí un millón de corrientes eléctricas. Al parecer el también las sintió ya que me miro sorprendido.

Me encogí de hombros y lo empuje hacia los asientos de al final que se encontraban desocupados.

Todos en el autobús nos miraron sorprendidos al vernos agarrados de la mano.

Excepto Alice y Rose que solo me guiñaron un ojo.

* * *

.

-¡Perfecta!- chillamos Alice, Rose y yo al mismo tiempo emocionadas.

Nos había tomado menos de 15 minutos armar nuestras carpas, ya que estábamos acostumbradas a hacer este tipo de campamentos cuando estábamos más pequeñas.

-Muy bien chicas.- nos alabo la señora Cope.- ahora si quieren den un paseo por los alrededores o simplemente ayuden a alguien a armar su carpa, pero no se alejen de la zona segura.

-Bien.- asentimos y agarramos nuestras botellas de agua.

Nos habíamos instalado en la zona más segura del bosque de Forks, adonde no habitaban animales peligrosos. Y nos habían distribuidos de la siguiente manera; hombres con el entrenador Ronald hacia el lado derecho del bosque y mujeres con la señora Cope hacia el lado izquierdo.

Lo que me parecía absurdo, ya que seguramente los hombres o algunas mujeres se pasarían al otro lado en la madrugada, buscando un poco de "diversión". Con algunas mujeres obviamente me refería a Tanya y sus Toñasecuases.

Casi me parto de la risa al observar a Tanya, Jessica y Lauren "armando" su tienda de acampar.

_¡Las niñas no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo!_

-Jessica idiota, eso no va ahí.- le dijo Tanya a Jessica.

-Bueno, si tanto sabes ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- le grito Jessica a Tanya.

-¡Mis uñas!- chilló Lauren.

-¿Las ayudo princesas?- les pregunto Rose divertida.

-No, estamos perfectamente.- dijo Tanya con voz envenenada, lo que provoco que nos alejáramos de ellas riendo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso princesas?- pregunto Emmett acercándose a nosotras con Jasper y Edward. El último traia cara de fastidio.

-Nada osito.- le dijo Rose rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Emm y dándole un beso que fácilmente podría haber sido ilegal.

-Eww… tanta cursilería me va a matar.- dijo Edward haciendo una mueca.

Jasper rodó los ojos y se acerco a Alice observándola con aquella mirada tan empalagosa.

Ugg, verdaderamente tanta cursilería mataba.

Lo que quedaba de la mañana no las pasamos haciendo una especie de excursión por el bosque con todo el grupo. Y como se imaginaran las únicas que se quejaron de las "comodidades del bosque" fueron Toña y sus amigas. Con decir que pensaron que el bosque tenía "baño". Lo sé, mas taradas no podían ser.

Mike, ¿Qué puede decir de él?, se la paso toda la mañana tratando de llamar mi atención, pero extrañamente Cullen siempre estaba ahí para ahuyentarlo. Morí de la risa junto con los demás cuando Newtonto trato de hacer de Tarzán, y vaya que lo fue, ya que termino estrellándose contra un árbol.

Emmett fue otra historia, se la pasó todo el viaje diciendo que tenía hambre, que si… ¡Quiero una hamburguesa, quiero una pizza! ¡Qué clase de mundo sobrenatural es este! , llego hasta el punto de casi envenenarse con un fruta venenosa, de no ser por Rose que lo detuvo a tiempo.

Jasper… mi querido Jasper. Me asuste verdaderamente cuando el entrenador Ronald lo dejo a cargo. ¡Vaya que se tomo su trabajo enserio!, nos puso a marchar, MARCHAR; mientras él dirigía. Apuesto a que no solo a mí me dieron ganas de meterle su 1,2 y 3 por el culo.

Y por último, mi pequeña Alice.

Solo con decir "Centro comercial" lo resumo todo.

-Estoy exhausta.- chillo Alice cayendo sobre Rose en la tierra.

Yo solté una carcajada.

-No sean exageradas, tampoco fue para tanto, les recuerdo que hacíamos esto todos los años cuando éramos pequeñas.- les dije, mientras agarraba mi botella de agua y tomaba un poco.

-De eso años Bell`s, ya no estamos tan acostumbradas.- dijo Alice mientras hacia una mueca al notar la capa de sudor que le cubría la frente.

- Isabella, Edward, vayan por favor a recolectar troncos para la fogata de esta noche, agarren sus linternas y botellas de agua. No se alejen mucho del campamento.- dijo la señora Cope llamando la atención de Edward y la mía.

-Claro.- dijo Edward despreocupado acercándose a mí.

-Aprovecha.- me guiñaron Alice y Rose. Las ignoré.

Yo agarre 2 linternas y dos botellas de agua del bolso de supervivencia.

-Ya escuchaste Swan, a recolectar troncos.- dijo Edward Agarrándome la mano y arrastrándome con él hacía más adentro del bosque.

Yo me sorprendí ante el contacto; pero me deje guiar.

En mi mente solo se repetía lo mismo: déjate llevar.

* * *

.

-¡Mierda!- dije enfurruñada cuando caí al suelo por tercera vez.

Cullen soltó una carcajada.

-Ríete, vamos, disfruta de lo lindo.- le dije molesta mientras me paraba, sin su ayuda debo agregar.

-¡Vamos!, debes aceptar que verte caer por tercera vez es gracioso, ¿Quién diría que eras tan descoordinada?, pero no te preocupes, igual eres adorable y me encantas.- dije riendo.

Yo me sonroje.

¡Maldito sonrojo que volvió a reaparecer de la nada!

Yo en un acto muy infantil le saque la lengua, lo que provoco que el riera mas.

-Maldito, idiota con complejo de superioridad.- dije por lo bajo mientras me alejaba de él a grandes zancadas.

-No fue para tanto.- dijo alcanzándome y tratando de contener las risas.- ¿Te hiciste daño?- pregunto con un tono medio divertido y preocupado mirándome fijamente.

Casi me perdí en sus orbes esmeraldas. Casi.

-¿Ahora es que vienes a preguntar?- le pregunte rodando los ojos.

-¿Si?- dijo inseguro.

Bufé.

-Ya creo que tenemos suficiente madera para la fogata.- dije señalando los troncos que yacían en sus brazos.- además, ya está oscureciendo, así que ¿Por qué no mejor regresamos?, ya hemos tardado mucho.- le dije mientras ponìa sin percatarme la linterna y las botellas de agua en un tronco.

El asintió.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Da! Al campamento ¿Adonde más?- le dije como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado.

-Pues señorita perfecta, es para allá.- dijo señalando la dirección contraria a la que yo estaba agarrando.

-Claro que no, es por acá.- protesté.

Estaba segura de que era por ahí. Bueno, eso creo.

-Bien, es por ahí Bellita, sigamos por ahí.- dijo en un tono sospechoso y con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

**2 horas después. **

¡Estoy muerta! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?, ya está oscureciendo, pasame mi botella de agua, tengo sed.- le dije mientras me sentaba en un tronco.

-¿Cómo que te las pase?, si tu las tienes... ¿No?- pregunto irritado.

_Oh oh..._

-¡Mierda! las deje en algun lugar del bosque.- dije preocupada, agarrandome la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Qué?- gritó exaltado.

-Lo siento ¿si?, no soy perfecta.- dije molesta.

El se sento de igual manera en el tronco despues de algunos minutos de silencio y me miro con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Estás segura de que era por aquí Bellita?- me pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se me dilataron los ojos.

-¡Tú!, Tu sabias que no era por aquí.- le dije molesta.

El se encogió de hombros todavía divertido.

¿Qué lo divertía tanto?

Maldito…

-LO HICISTES APROPOSITO.- chillé golpeándolo en el hombro.

Comenzó a reírse.

-Eres un idiota, ahora estamos perdidos por tu culpa.- le dije furiosa.

-¿Por mi culpa? ¿Quién fue la que dijo: claro que no, es por acá?- dijo remedando mi voz, con la suya aterciopelada. Lo mire mal.

-Ach, ¿Que más podría pasar?- dije todavía molesta mirando al cielo.

Error…

Algo peor podría pasar.

¡Quería llorar!

-Bella.- Edward toco mi hombro preocupado, ante el tic nervioso que me estaba dando.

-¿Qué?- le grité causando que varios troncos que sostenía en sus brazos se cayeran.

-Creo que… está lloviendo.- dijo alejándose un poco de mi y pasándose una mano por el cabello nervioso.

-¿CREES QUE NO SE ESO? IDIOTA, ¿CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA?- le grité.

¡Maldito Forks!

-Se que no eres bruta, pero cálmate mujer.- dijo presionándose el tabique de la nariz con su pulgar y su dedo índice.

Comencé a llorar a medida de que la lluvia iba aumentando.

-¡Voy a morir!- grité a la nada.

SIP, ok! Acepto, tal vez era una reacción un poquitin exagerada, pero estaba desesperada. ¿Que harían ustedes en una situación como esta?

-Nadie va a morir.- dijo Edward más calmado.- solo necesitamos encontrar un lugar adonde refugiarnos mientras la lluvia pasa.- dijo pensando.- ¡ah! dame las linternas por favor.- pidió, yo le dirigi una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No me digas que también las perdistes.- dijo ahora preocupado.

asenti.

-Está bien.- dijo irritado intentando calmarse.- vamos a buscar refugio.

volvi a asentir.

El se agacho, recogió los troncos que se habían caído y me arrastro con él al camino de la muerte.

Si, está bien… estaba exagerando demasiado.

A medida de que avanzábamos la lluvia se hacía más insistente. En el camino peleamos un poco, ya que el señorito venía culpandome de ser inútil, ya que segun el, seria mas fácil encontrar algo con las dichosas linternas-lo cual era verdad.- pero, ¡Ja! inútil sus calzones. Yo no tenia la culpa de haber olvidado las cosas a la mitad del bosque, ¡Vamos, no soy perfecta!, ademas; estaba mas que comprobado que nos habíamos perdido por su estupida culpa.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Edward preocupado cuando ya habíamos encontrado una especie de cueva. Nos encontrabamos sentados.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?- le pregunte sorbiéndome la nariz. Si, había estado llorando durante todo el camino.

-Lo siento, de verdad yo no quería…-

-Te entiendo.- lo corté.

El asintió.

Duramos unos minutos en silencio.

Un silencio incómodo, donde solo veíamos como la lluvia aumentaba.

Esto iba de mal en peor.

-¿Tienes frio?- preguntó para aligerar el ambiente.

-No.- mentí.

-¿Sabes que mientes muy mal?- pregunto divertido.

Asentí resignada.

El dudo un poco antes de pasar su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él.

Yo me sonroje.

-¡Hey! Ahora te sonrojas todo el tiempo.- dijo divertido acariciando mi mejilla.- baje la mirada avergonzada.- me gusta.- admitió por lo bajo mas para el mismo.

Yo fingí no haber escuchado su último comentario.

-¿Crees que nos estén buscando?- le pregunte luego de algunos minutos.

El se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, tal vez.- dijo inseguro.

Yo retire un mechón cobrizo húmedo que se pegaba a su frente.

El se quedo prendado a mi mirada, como yo a la suya.

Y por primera vez juro que vi algo diferente en su mirada hacia mí.

No había deseo, era un sentimiento que no supe identificar, tal vez… ¿Ternura?

¿Qué nos estaba pasando?

Se están dejando llevar.- respondió una voz en mi cabeza.

Desvié mi mirada.

El me apretó más hacia él.

-Lo hice porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo.- admitió, y jure haber visto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

-Te seguí la corriente, llegamos hasta aquí porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo, simplemente no sé qué me pasa.- dijo confundido.

No le respondí.

No deseaba romper el silencio, deseaba guardar este momento por siempre en mi memoria.

Porque a pesar de negarlo, ya… simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Ya lo había aceptado.

Estaba completa e incondicionalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Bella Swan se había enamorado.

Isabella Marie Swan había perdido, perdido en su propio juego.

Sonreí, y una lágrima sorda se deslizó por mi mejilla.

.

* * *

**GONORREA (*):** _Enfermedad de transmisión sexual. (ETS)_

* * *

* * *

.

**¡LO SE! LO PRESIENTO, QUIEREN MATARME LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE ^^**

**LO SIENTO, REALMENTE LO SIENTO.**

**ES QUE ESTA SEMANA ESTUVE MUY ENFERMA, LITERALMENTE ME SENTIA COMO LA MIERDA Y SIMPLEMENTE NO TENIA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, ADEMAS, NUNCA HABRIA PUBLICADO UN CAPITULO CON EL QUE NO ME SINTIERA SATISFECHA. **

**ESPERO NO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO CON ESTE CAPITULO. DE VERDAD DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLO.**

**BUENO, VOLVIENDO AL TEMA ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿MUCHAS SORPRESAS NO?**

**ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD LES HAYA GUSTADO, LO HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO (L)**

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN HERMOSO Y PRECIOSO REVIEW, NO TOMA MUCHO TIEMPO

_**45 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO ENSEGUIDA.**_

**GRACIAS POR LOS 333 RR, LAS DEMAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS, ETC…ETC…**

**NOTA: ESTOY EMOCIONADA! YA CASI SE ESTRENA ECLIPSE! YA TENGO MIS ENTRADAS… ¿Y USTEDES TIENEN LAS SUYAS?**

**YARHE(:**


	16. Torbellino De Emociones:ParteII

**Seduciendo al Seductor:**

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al play-boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARAS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dedicado a mi ciber-amiga: Andy-Linda-Cullen. En el poco tiempo que llevo conociendote quiero que sepas que ...¡Tquiero hermosa!**

* * *

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante"._

**Torbellino de emociones: Esa persona especial.**

**Parte II**

**.**

**Edward Cullen POV: **

**.**

Había llegado a una conclusión: Isabella Swan me confundía. Al principio la vi solo una presa, una presa a la que quería casar, fui víctima del deseo que sentía por ella, haciéndome cometer cosas absurdas, como… colarme en su ducha con el pensamiento de violarla, claro…-Literalmente.- tampoco soy tan enfermo como para verdaderamente hacerlo.

Luego fue la escena en su habitación, lo cual me sorprendió más a mí que a ella, simplemente me vi conduciendo hasta llegar a su casa y colarme por la ventana. De pronto, en nuestra primera cita, me sorprendió el ver que ella no era simplemente una cara bonita, me descubrí a mi mismo queriendo saber más cosas sobre ella. Ella me intrigaba. Quería descubrir que era eso que tenía que la hacía tan especial.

Y el más patético de todos, llegue hasta a espiarla, solo recordarlo me daban nauseas ¿Cómo podía ser tan cursi? Todavía recuerdo lo difícil que fue aceptar que estaba celoso de Mcfayden.

Intente seducirla y nada… eso solo me llevo a comprobar que Isabella Swan era diferente, no sucumbía ante mis encantos.-Como todas.- simplemente nunca hacia lo que yo esperaba. Ella me sorprendía.

Y al final no puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto. Aquí estábamos, Bella y yo perdidos en el bosque, sin comida, prácticamente en el medio de la nada y todo por mis estúpidos caprichos. Aunque he de aceptar que ver a Bella como un gatito enfurruñado era divertido. Ella era simplemente adorable.

Ugg, que cursi sonó eso.

Mierda ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso?

Un sollozo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Bella se encontraba al otro lado de la cueva sollozando en silencio.-lo más alejada de mí, como fuera posible.- esas habían sido sus palabras después de una de nuestras típicas discusiones.

-¿Que pasa Swan? pronto van a venir por nosotros.- dije esperando que no se notara mi preocupación; porque iban a venir por nosotros ¿No?

-Edward, idiota, está lloviendo dudo que estén buscándonos ahora.- dijo Bella volteando hacia mi mientras se sorbía la nariz que estaba levemente hinchada al igual que sus ojos chocolate.

-Tranquilízate ¿Si? No seas paranoica. Además, ya esta escampando.

Error. Al pronunciar esas palabras se escucho un relámpago, que nos sobresalto a los dos.

Ella se acerco a mi asustada, y más lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

¡Mierda, me sentía tan culpable! , tal vez sea un poco cruel, pero a lo que no me resistía era ver a una mujer llorar.

-Si se nota, ya esta escampando.- dijo irónicamente señalando la lluvia que se veía desde adentro de la cueva.

Yo entrecerré mis ojos, y me agarre el puente de la nariz con mi dedo índice y pulgar.

Si algo había que no soportara de ella eran sus comentarios sarcásticos. Como si ella fuera perfecta ¡ja!

-Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste la que dejo las cosas en el medio del bosque.- le dije molesto.

Puso sus manos en puños.

-Y yo si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste el que me seguiste la corriente diciendo que era por aquí, y bien sabías que no lo era.- me reto.

_Inhala, exhala Edward, inhala y exhala. _

_La loca paranoica se va a calmar… Tranquilízate Edward, respira... todo esto es por tu vida, tu vida esta en juego. _

-Bellita, mi vida, porque no te relajas un poco ¿sí? Tratemos de no pelear, no quiero terminar en el hospital por culpa de tu paranoia.- dije con voz exageradamente dulce.

Puaj.

Apretó la mandíbula.

-Bien.- dijo enfurruñada y se volvió a alejar de mí. Sonara ridículo, pero sentí un gran vacío en mi interior cuando lo hiso.

**1 hora… 2 horas…**

¡Ya no aguantaba más!

Exactamente ese tiempo había pasado desde que estábamos sin hablar. Se preguntaran como lo sé. Bueno, estaba tan aburrido que no me quedo más que contar cada maldito segundo.

Me voltee hacia Bella que se encontraba dando me la espalda abrazando sus rodillas, mas no se movía.

-Bella…- susurre esperando que me hablara.

No hubo respuesta.

-Bella…- volví a susurrar, esta vez preocupado.

Nada.

Me acerque hasta ella gateando por el suelo.

Cuando estuve a su lado no pude mirar su cara, ya que se encontraba escondida en sus rodillas.

-Bella…- susurre nuevamente, zarandeando su hombro.

Nada.

-Bella, lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intención, pero háblame.- le dije entrando en desesperación.

No hubo respuesta, así que jale de su sedoso cabello.-suavemente.- atrayendo su cara hacia arriba para poder mirarla.

Me paralicé.

Sus labios, al igual que toda su cara se encontraban pálidos. No estaba ese rubor tan dulce que había descubierto hace un par de horas.

Toque su frente asustado.

Estaba helada…

¡Dios! ¿Qué hago? ¿Se desmayo?

Mi mente se ilumino.

"Alcohol"

Y como su podrán imaginar, como el maldito idiota que soy hice ademán de buscarlo, hasta que me di cuenta de mi error.

¿Dónde mierda conseguía alcohol en un bosque?

Ni modo que me pusiera a esperar a que viniera el conejito de Alicia en el país de las maravillas a traérmelo.

¿Cómo la despierto?- susurre para mi mismo. Estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Agua…

Recosté a Bella suavemente en el suelo y me levante. Salí al bosque y moje con el agua que todavía seguía cayendo sin parar del cielo ya notablemente oscuro.

Deberían ser… como las 9 de la noche.

Volví a la cueva.

Y me regañe por ser tan idiota… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba en este estado?

Me arrodille junto al cuerpo de Bella y me quite la camiseta, dejando mi pecho torneado al aire. Exprimí la camisa en su cara. Haciéndola sobresaltar y despertar rápidamente.

De acuerdo… tal vez fui un poco brusco…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto desorientada mirando a todos lados.

-Te desmayaste.- dije dulcemente mirando esos ojos que tanto me gustaban.

Ella me miro extrañada y se quito los cabellos húmedos que yacían pegados a su frente.

Abrió los ojos al parecer sorprendida por algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupado.

-No tra-es ca-ca-misa.- dijo sonrojada.

¿Yo la ponía nerviosa? De alguna manera me agradaba el saber o más bien creer que así era.

-No.- le dije con una sonrisa torcida ligeramente divertido ante su reacción.

* * *

.

Las horas pasaron y todavía seguía lloviendo, en verdad estaba preocupado, mis terminaciones al igual que las de Bella se estaban congelando, había mucho frio, incluso más del que habitualmente había en Forks, y para mala suerte de nosotros no podíamos hacer una fogata ni nada por el estilo, ya que los troncos estaban mojados por la lluvia.

Estábamos completamente perdidos y jo-di-dos.

-Ed-wa-rd.- llamo Bella. Sus labios estaban pálidos, y sus dientes titiritaban, nuevamente lagrimas cubrían su precioso rostro. No hacía falta decir que en este momento me odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido?

-¿Qu-é ocu-rre Bel-la? – pregunte también preso del frio. Me acerque instintivamente a ella. Solo me alejaban 10 centímetros de sus tentadores labios. Pero este no era momento para eso.

-¿Qué va-mos a-a ha-cer?- pregunto mientras se rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos. Estaba temblando, al igual que yo. Se veía tan frágil, como una muñequita de porcelana que se podría romper en cualquier momento.

-No-o sé, pe-ro t-te pro-me-e-to qq-ue va-mos a-a sa-lir de es-ta.- tartamudee, pero hice todo lo posible para regalarle una sonrisa llena confianza. Bueno, al menos la más creíble que tenía, porque para este momento ni yo mismo estaba tan seguro. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Íbamos a morir de hambre?.

-Ten-go ssed.- tartamudeó mirando la lluvia. Sabía lo que sentía, yo también me estaba muriendo de la sed. Me levante del suelo decidido a ir por un poco de agua.

-¿A-don-de va-ss?- pregunto asustada. No me cansaba de repetirlo aunque sonara cursi, ella era adorable, incluso se preocupaba por mí y yo era el que nos tenía metido en esta situación. En este momento no existía el Edward rebelde ni el Edward arrogante que todo Forks conocía. En este momento era solamente Edward, un simple chico con problemas que no se encontraba ni en el sitio ni en la situación adecuada; cabe señalar que estaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer que ahora se estaba volviendo una persona muy especial en mi vida.

- A bus-car a-agu-a.- tartamudee alejándome.

* * *

.

-Gr-aci-ass.- sonrió cuando acabo el agua que yo me había encargado de traer en una hoja de árbol.

-De nada.- logre decir sin tartamudear.

De pronto mi cabeza se ilumino.

-Bel-la tie-ness fri-oo ¿nno?- pregunte mirándola fijamente, ella me miro curiosa y asintió todavía temblando.

-Ten-go una i-i-dea.- sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cu-a-ál?- pregunto.

-Quítate la ropa.- logre decir de nuevo sin tartamudear.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

Oh, oh… creo que no fui muy sutil que digamos, ósea, quería decir que se quitara la ropa, pero no toda la ropa.-obviamente.- Había oído en un programa que el calor corporal quitaba el frio.

-DEPRAVADO, ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACION COMO ESTA Y TU LO UNICO QUE PIENSAS ES EN SEXO.- me grito todo esto sin un deje de tartamudeo.

-N-o me en-ten-distes bi-en.- tartamudee explicándome, y era verdad, en ningún momento había pensado en sexo y eso que ya parecía monje, tenia más de un mes sin sexo.

Mierda, el frio me estaba congelando el cerebro.

-¿En-ton-cess?- pregunto más calmada pero entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Empecé a contarle sobre el programa que había visto y como el calor corporal quitaba el frio. A regañadientes acepto cuando pronuncie las palabras "no te quieres morir de frio ¿verdad?". Cuando comenzó a quitarse cada prenda húmeda fue un verdadero martirio, ver cada curva de su voluptuoso cuerpo, ese cuerpo que llevaba persiguiendo por casi un mes no era sano, estaba teniendo pensamientos de violador, ¡Mierda! En realidad si era un depravado, pero me tranquilicé, ya que en una situación como esta no podía pensar en más que en nuestro bienestar.

Y aquí estábamos, los dos casi desnudos abrazados y acostados en el suelo, con nuestra temperatura notablemente mejorada y sin ningún otro propósito que el proporcionarnos calor. Este era el mejor momento de mi vida, solo podía pensar en la hermosa doncella que yacía durmiendo abrazada a mí. De pronto empecé a tatarear una linda canción de cuna mientras acariciaba los cabellos de una muy dormida Bella.

-Edward.- susurro dormida.

En ese instante en el que pronuncio mi nombre entre sueños mi corazón comenzó a saltar en mi pecho de manera impresionante.

-¿Qué me has hecho Isabella? Me has convertido en un maldito cursi.- susurre en su oído de manera dulce y una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Por un momento mi tormentoso pasado vino a mi cabeza y comprobé que muchas personas no están tan equivocadas sobre el verdadero significado de la vida. La vida es una montaña rusa, una montaña rusa llena de emociones que debemos sobrellevar. Si algo se, es que nadie sale vivo de ella. ¿Qué es la vida para ti? Hay cosas buenas, cosas malas, decepciones. Sobre todo decepciones… hay soledad, dolor y aquel sentimiento llamado Amor,… aquel sentimiento que al principio aterra y no es nada más que una simple palabra compuesta por cuatro simples letras. A lo largo de la vida he aprendido algo y es a no confiar; ¿En quién confías tú? .También tenemos aquellas grandes virtudes como la fe, cosa que yo deje de tener hace muchos años… ¿Qué es la fe para ti? A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto… toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante, en ese instante en el que estamos y vivimos con esa persona especial.

_Mi personita especial: Isabella Marie Swan._

_._

* * *

**Hello ladies! **

**¡Aquí esta otra actualización!**

**¿Cómo están hermosas?, ¿Qué les pareció el Edward POV? ¿Y cuál será ese misterioso pasado que esconde? Bueno, lo sabrán en 1 o 2 capítulos.**

**¡Amo a Edward! ¿Ustedes no? Es tan… tan… Edward!**

**Bueno, no quiero hacer esto muy largo, no me queda nada más que desearles unas felices vacaciones y agradecer a todos los que me han seguido a lo largo de la historia, también quiero agradecer a las personas que a pesar de que no dejen review me lean, gracias a los favoritos… blah, blah, blah.**

**¡393 reviews! No lo puedo creer…De verdad!**

¿Saben que las amo no? Y por eso me van a dejar su precioso review!

**Sorry si es corto... pero asi tenia que ser.**

**Quienes quieran pasan por mi perfil y me agregan a su msn, me encantaría poder conversar con ustedes y compartir ideas.**

**Yarhe(:**


	17. Charlie es la Ley

**Seduciendo al Seductor:**

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**Leer la nota de abajo (:**

* * *

...

"_las decisiones de hoy, son las consecuencias del mañana"_

_..._

**Charlie es la Ley:**

**Bella Swan POV:**

...

Un mes, ya había pasado un mes, desde ese día tan… peculiar. Día en el que me perdí en el bosque, día en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y día en el que dormí con Edward Cullen.

Nuestra relación iba avanzando sorprendentemente bien. Desde ese día los dos pasábamos más tiempos juntos, pero claro, la mayoría del tiempo debo admitir que era peleando, ya que los dos éramos muy tercos y ninguno nunca quería dar su brazo a torcer.

La conclusión es, que desde ese día, el siempre pasaba por mí para ir al instituto, cosa que al principio me sorprendió pero después de algún tiempo terminé acostumbrándome. (Gracias a dios que Charlie nunca se daba cuenta, ya que salía a trabajar temprano) pero lo que era increíble era la cara de todo el cuerpo estudiantil cuando nos veía llegar juntos y tomados de la mano. Eran todo un poema, como aquella vez que nos encontraron en el bosque…

**Flash Back: **

_-No lo puedo creer…, Swan y Cullen juntos.- se escucharon unas voces._

_-Yo sabía que estos dos tenían algo.- otra voz…._

_-¿Quién diría que Swan era tan rapidita?- otro murmullo._

_-Se escaparon apropósito para hacer sus cochinadas, ¡ja! Y nosotros toda la noche buscándolos…_

_Seguían los escandalosos murmullos. _

_¿Pero es que no tenían respeto? ¿Es que no veían que estaba dormida? _

_Un momento, ¿Que era esto que me tenía rodeada?…. ¿Unos brazos?..._

_Rebobinemos…. ¿Qué paso anoche?... Cullen, perdidos, frío…. Calor corporal… ¿CALOR CORPORAL? _

_Mierda…._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, me pase las manos por los ojos tratando de aclarar mi visión._

_¡Trágame tierra! _

_Todo el cuerpo estudiantil de 5to año se encontraba parado enfrente de mí… o mejor dicho de nosotros. Todos no veían con los ojos como platos. Alice y Rose me veían con una sonrisa pícara, Emmett estaba que se partía de la risa en el suelo y Jasper solo veía la escena sin creérselo con una ceja arqueada. _

_El entrenador y la señora Cope nos veían con cara de reprobación; mientras tanto, nosotros… no estábamos precisamente en la mejor posición. Me quite rápidamente del torso de Edward y desenlace nuestras piernas, haciendo que Edward se despertara exaltado._

_-¿Qué pasa Swa…- Comenzó a preguntar pero se le cayó mandíbula en cuanto vio a nuestros queridos "espectadores". _

_Sus ojos se dilataron. _

_-Yo les puedo explicar, no es lo que ustedes creen…- comencé a decir sonrojada._

_-Movidita la noche, ¿No, Bella?- pregunto Emmett con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse. Idiota…. Después me vengaría de él. _

_Los murmullos de los demás alumnos se seguían escuchando._

_-Bella… estas buenísima.- dijo Mike observando mi figura con la baba casi cayendo de su boca. _

_Edward Gruño y me atrajo hacia él._

_¿Es que este idiota no comprendía en la situación en que estábamos? ¡Y para colmo me atrae hacia él posesivamente! , ¿Qué quiere? ¿Darles a los demás algo de qué hablar por todo el año? _

_-Swan, Cullen… tienen mucho que explicar.- hablo el entrenador por primera vez sin salir de la impresión._

_Yo tragué saliva ruidosamente. _

_Cullen sonrió divertido._

_Maldito… el disfrutaba con esto, lo podía ver en su cara…_

**Fin Flahs Back**

Y eso fue lo que paso. Se podrán imaginar la vergüenza que pasamos, o más bien que YO pase, ya que Cullen lo único que hacía era reírse divertido. Cuando Les explicamos al entrenador Ronald y a la señora Cope lo que había sucedido, Nos dijeron que nos creían, pero claramente por sus caras no lo habían hecho. Fuimos la habladuría de todos los demás alumnos.

Maldito Emmett…. Me las iba a pagar… él se encargo de hacerme sufrir todo este mes con sus estúpidos comentarios, y por supuesto que se lo dijo a Ethan, haciendo que se burlara de mi también.

¿¡Con estos amigos para que se necesitan enemigos!

El único considerado era Jasper que se mantenía alejado de ese tipo de comentarios, pero siempre podía ver las sonrisas divertidas que me dirigía.

Todos creían que estábamos saliendo, y cuando digo todos son todos, al principio Alice y Rose lo creyeron pero después de que les hube explicado la situación me habían creído…Aunque debo admitir que parecíamos una pareja de novios, pero no lo éramos, al menos, todavía no.

A veces me dejaba llevar más de la cuenta y tenía que recordarme que esto era solo un juego. Y si, podría parecer estúpido… pero no tenía cara como para decirle a Rose y a Alice: "¿Saben?, me enamore de mi presa, no puedo seguir con esto", jamás me lo perdonarían.

Al principio se los quise decir pero…

**Flash Back: **

_-Chicas les tengo que decir algo.- comencé a hablar entrando a la sala de la casa._

_-Después no los dices Bella, ahora vamos a ver una película.- dijo Rosalie sentándose en el sillón individual agarrando las palomitas y metiéndose un puñado en la boca. _

_-No, tiene que ser ahorita, enserio chicas…- dije nerviosa. ¿Cómo se tomarían saber que me había enamorado de Edward y que quería parar con esta locura? _

_-Belly-Bells, siéntate a ver la película con nosotras, después hablamos.- dijo Alice que se encontraba sentada en el sillón grande pintándose las uñas de los pies de un color fucsia llamativo._

_-Bien.- dije todavía nerviosa sentándome al lado de la loca de las compras. _

_2 horas después…._

_¡Maldición! ¿Es que los productores de esta película estaban espiando mi vida? _

_La película se trataba sobre una muchacha llamada Lindsay que hace un trato con su mejor amiga Rebecca: Enamorar al capitán de futbol americano del instituto, tenía el plazo de 1 mes para hacerlo y después romperle el corazón._

_Al final Lindsay se enamora de John y opta por decírselo a Rebecca. Cuando se lo dice a su amiga, ella se molesta por la traición y le dice a John todo el plan._

_Cuando John se entera también se molesta y se aleja de Lindsay sin darle oportunidad para explicarse. _

_Al cabo de unos meses la única familia de Lindsay "su abuela" muere haciendo que ella quede sola en el mundo: sin el amor de su vida, su abuela y su mejor amiga, al final Lindsay decide suicidarse porque no aguanta la soledad. _

_Tragué saliva. _

_Lo sé, soy patética, es solo una película, no es la vida real; pero no quería quedarme sola. Tenía miedo. Soy una maldita cobarde. _

_¿Y si pasaba lo mismo que le paso a Lindsay? No… recuerda Bella, es solo una película._

_Rosalie encendió las luces de la sala sacándome de mi concentración. _

_-¿Y bien Bella, que querías decirnos?- pregunto Alice viéndome expectante._

_Les di una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Nada.- dije con mi estúpida voz aguda._

_Ellas fruncieron el ceño, yo me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia._

_¿¡Maldición en que me había metido!_

**Fin Flash Back**

Una nota que había aterrizado en mi pupitre me saco de mis cavilaciones. Estábamos en plena clase de matemáticas.

Voltee hacia atrás y efectivamente como lo sospechaba era de Cullen, así que la abrí.

**¿En qué piensas que estás tan distraída? **

**Estás pensando en mí ¿Cierto?**

**E**

Rodé los ojos, Edward siempre seria Edward. En realidad, sí estaba pensando en el, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de saberlo.

Comencé a buscar mi lápiz pero no lo encontré. creí haberlo dejado sobre la mesa. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Estas buscando esto?- pregunto Ethan en mi oído divertido mientras señalaba el lápiz que se encontraba en su mano. Mi lápiz.

-Sí, ahora, dámelo.- le dije divertida mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Claro, _gatita_.- dijo divertido dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Desde atrás se escucho un gruñido.

Ya sabía de quien era.

El profesor se encontraba volteado hacia la pizarra haciendo anotaciones, así que no se estaba dando cuenta de nuestra conversación silenciosa.

-Lo haces apropósito ¿No Mcfayden?- le pregunte divertida mientras lo pisaba por debajo de la mesa.

Hizo una mueca de dolor

-¿Tu qué crees? No es por nada… pero tu noviecito es muy temperamental, me encanta hacerlo enojar.- dijo también divertido poniendo sus brazos atras de su cabeza. Volteó la cabeza mirando hacia atrás. Se volvió hacia a mi sonriendo divertido.

-Toma el lápiz y respóndele antes de que le dé un ataque de furia y destruya el salón. Se agarro el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Yo lo mire confundida, eso solo lo hacía…Voltee hacia atrás y Edward estaba en la misma posición, ahí fue cuando lo entendí, se estaba burlando de Cullen.

-No seas infantil Mcfayden.- lo reprendí tratando de ocultar mi carcajada.

El sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bella… ¿Tienes frío?- pregunto inocentemente.

No entendí su pregunta.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundida.

-¿Qué si… tienes frío?- insistió.

-Si… un poco… creo ¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida.

-¿No quieres que te de "calor corporal"?- Musito en mi oído divertido pero a la vez sensual.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él se tapo la boca con la mano para evitar que una carcajada se escapara.

Ethan era otro en mi lista. Lo iba a torturar, iba a sufrir las mismas consecuencias que mi querido hermano oso Emmett.

¡Un mes! ¡Había pasado un maldito mes y todavía no lo superaban!

Agarre el lápiz todavía molesta.

No le pensaba dirigir la palabra a mi supuesto "mejor amigo"

Arranque una hoja de mi libreta y escribí mi contestación:

**No lo sueñes Cullen, no estaba pensando en ti,**

**¿Qué tienes de interesante? **

**B.S**

Doble el papel y se lo lance sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. No vi su expresión al leerlo porque no voltee.

Luego de 1 min llego rápidamente otra nota:

**Vamos Swan, tengo todo de divertido,**

**Sabes que soy irresistible. ¡Oye! **

**Esta tarde voy a pasar por tu casa, te llevare a un lugar,**

**Necesito decirte algo.**

**E.C**

Al leer la primera parte me pregunte como rayos me pude haber enamorado de alguien tan prepotente; pero ya no podía hacer nada. Lo amaba.

Necesitaba decirme algo… ¿Qué sería?

Voltee hacia atrás y en cuanto me vio me regalo su particular sonrisa torcida acompañada de un guiño. Yo le sonreí de igual manera.

...

**Edward POV: **

...

Toque la puerta de la casa de Isabella ansiosamente, estaba decidido. Le iba a contar mi pasado. Sentía que podía confiar en ella, y sobre todo necesitaba descargar esto que llevaba atormentándome por años.

Vi que el Sr Swan se asomo por la ventana, su cara era un poema, su expresión paso de sorprendida a confundida.

¡Maldición, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que él pudiera estar aquí! Voltee hacia atrás y efectivamente su patrulla estaba estacionada afuera. ¡Mierda! Como había sido tan idiota para no darme cuenta.

-Edward Cullen… buenas tardes- saludo hostilmente al abrir la puerta regalándome una "sutil" mirada despectiva.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente.

-Buenas tardes Jefe Swan.- salude pasando mi mano por mi cabello cobrizo nerviosamente.

El entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita Edward?- pregunto tratando de no sonar irónico cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Vengo a… er a… buscar a Bella?- dije con temor, pero más bien pareció una pregunta.

Cuando dije eso… ¡uf! Vaya que su expresión fue graciosa, o más bien tenebrosa, como si estuviera por convulsionar, su cara paso de furia a asombro, de asombro a confusión y de confusión, nuevamente a furia.

¡Maldición! Seguro estaba sopesando la idea de sacar su pistola y matarme.

¡Joder! ¡Era muy joven para morir!

No es que le tuviera miedo a Charlie, no, porque Edward Cullen es un macho que no le teme a nada.

Vi como sus dedos se deslizaron a su correa…hacia su arma.

Mis ojos se dilataron ante esta acción.

¡Mierda! Tal vez si le tenía un poco de miedo.

Bajo nuevamente sus manos a sus costados, yo respire aliviado; pero su cara seguía siendo una máscara de furia.

- Edward…como sabes…soy policía.- comenzó a decir.-… tengo un arma… y no cualquier arma, un arma de fuego.- Terminó con expresión que asustaría hasta al mismo diablo.

Me sorprendí ante lo que dijo, y ahí fue cuando lo comprobé, el padre de Bella me odiaba. Claro y tenía sus razones, me había descubierto tres veces teniendo sexo en la parte trasera de mi auto y con tres mujeres diferentes... ¡Ja! ¡Ahora me odiaba más por pretender a su única hija! ¡Seguro pensaba que le quería corromper la inocencia!- lo cual era…literalmente cierto, aunque dudaba la inocencia de Isabella.

...

**Bella Swan POV: **

...

Escuche que tocaban el timbre de la casa. ¿Quién sería? Me asome por mi ventana para ver el auto de Cullen estacionado.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

¡Maldición se me había olvidado en que habíamos quedado en salir!

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando me di cuenta de mi aspecto. Ugg… ¡Maldición! Estaba más desarreglada que la señora Cope cuando salía del cuarto de limpieza con el entrenador Ronald. Estaba Usando mi pijama favorito, aquel que Alice odiaba y por eso yo amaba, la que tenia agujeros por todos lados, incluyendo la parte de atrás del mono dejando ver mis bragas de ovejita. Era muy cómoda.

¡Mierda! Tenía que cambiarme.

Abrí mi armario, agarre lo primero que encontré y me lo puse.

Me mire en el espejo.

Nada mal. Unos pantalones pitillos negros, una camisa de tirantes Amarilla y unas preciosas botas sin tacón. Metí mi celular en mi bolsillo trasero decidida a bajar.

Cuando recordé que Charlie se encontraba en casa.

¡Mierda Charlie!

Me asome por el barandal de la escalera para poder escuchar mejor la conversación que se estaba dando en la planta de abajo.

_- Edward…como sabes…soy policía, Tengo un arma y no cualquier arma, un arma de fuego.-_ escuche que decía Charlie con voz aterradora.

Casi me da algo, juro que estaba en Shock por la actitud tan "madura" de mi padre. No podía ver desde arriba la expresión de Edward, pero seguro se encontraba aterrado.

Charlie+ arma de fuego+ Edward= homicidio.

_Oh, oh…_

_..._

**Edward POV:**

**...**

-Sí, lo sé.- dije nerviosa mientras Charlie hacia una mueca macabra. Creo que no me sorprendería si en cualquier momento se le escapara la risa de villano malvado.

-Pues, en realidad tengo 5 armas, y 4 de ellas están escondidas en toda la casa, todas estratégicamente, y no me molestaría quitarles el seguro "por accidente" Tu entiendes lo que digo, ¿No?- dijo mirándome inocentemente.

¿Eran ideas mías o Charlie me estaba dando indirectas?, Santísima mierda, ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Rambo?

-Si señor.- asentí tragando saliva fuertemente.

...

**Bella Swan POV: **

...

-_Pues, en realidad tengo 5 armas, y 4 de ellas están escondidas en toda la casa, todas estratégicamente, y no me molestaría quitarles el seguro "por accidente" Tu Entiendes lo que digo ¿No?- _seguía diciendo Charlie, pero esta vez con voz inocente.

¡Rayos! Esa voz deba más miedo que la macabra.

Esta conversación ya me estaba asustando. Era verdad lo de las 4 armas, yo misma sabía adónde se encontraban. Una estaba en la habitación de Charlie, la otra escondida en la alacena, otra en la sala debajo del mueble y la otra estaba escondida en el baño; pero gracias a Dios, todas estaban bajo seguro.

-_Si señor_.- escuche que Edward le contesto. Se podía sentir su pánico a miles de kilómetros.

-_Te voy a dar 4 reglas para que puedas salir de esta casa con mi hija_.- comenzó a decir Charlie con voz amenazante.

No escuche ninguna respuesta por lo que supuse que había asentido con la cabeza.

Charlie sería perfecto para el papel de mafioso en alguna película de Hollywood.

...

**Edward POV:**

...

-Te voy a dar 4 reglas para que puedas salir de esta casa con mi hija.- comenzó a decir Charlie con voz amenazante.

¿Estaba bromeando?

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada. ¡Maldición! En realidad estaba asustado. Aterrado.

-Primera regla Edward…..No toques a mi hija, si es posible… no le veas otra cosa que no sea la cara ¿Capiche?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

¿Cómo quería que hiciera eso? Ella era droga… no me podía quitar la heroína, ¡Maldición! ¡Soy un adolescente con hormonas que necesitaban ser contraladas!

2 meses sin sexo me estaban haciendo mal, ahora no me quedaba otra cosa que optar por la masturbación. ¡Como extrañaba mis días de gloria!

Yo no dije nada, solo asentí.

-Segunda regla, tiene que estar aquí a las 8 ni un minuto más, no me molestaría buscarlos por todo Forks si es necesario, además, no quiero a mi hija en la parte trasera de tu volvo.- dijo amenazante.

La parte trasera de mi volvo era el lugar a donde había tenido mis "pequeños" encuentros.

Yo asentí. No me salían las palabras.

- Tercera regla….no quiero, TU saliva, en la boca de MI hija ¿Me estas comprendiendo?- Podía ver que detrás de aquella inocente mirada se encontraba el diablo escondido.

-Si- dije haciendo una mueca. ¡Eso si que no! No me iba a privar de su boca.

-Cuarta y última regla… no le rompas el corazón a mi niña, tengo contactos Edward, y no me sería muy difícil esconder un cadáver.

Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva, este hombre era aterrador.

-¿Entendido Edward?- pregunto dándome una palmada más fuerte de la necesaria en el hombro.

Solo asentí en shock.

-Qué bueno que entiendas hijo. Conozco a los muchachos como tú, puedo llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla si lo deseo, yo soy la Ley, la justicia… y la justicia castiga. Tú le rompes el corazón a mi niña, y yo te rompo… ¿Entendido?- pregunto con voz inocente.

-Entendido.- dije inmediatamente.

-Te estaré vigilando muchacho, que bueno que nos entendamos bien.- dijo inocentemente antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bella, cariño… Baja, tu amigo Edward te está esperando.- gritó mirando hacia las escaleras sonriente.

...

**Bella Swan POV: **

...

Whao… Eso fue muy…mmm… ¿Educativo?

Estaba en shock…

En cualquier momento podría caer para atrás con las piernas hacia arriba como los muñequitos de la televisión.

Mi padre era tenebroso, macabro…, no encontraba palabras para describirlo.

-_Bella, cariño…. Baja, tu amigo Edward te está esperando_.- gritó mi padre desde abajo, su voz se escuchaba divertida.

Me recompuse y baje las escaleras.

La expresión de Edward era todo un poema, y la cara de Charlie estaba sonriente.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunte como si nada.

-Hablando cariño, Edward y yo nos entendimos sorprendentemente bien… ¿Verdad Edward?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Si…- Edward carraspeo incómodo mirándome fijamente la cara.

_Charlie…_

-¿Vamos?- pregunté incómoda.

-Claro.- dijo Edward, yo le iba a tomar la mano pero él se alejo de mí.

Charlie sonrió complacido.

_¡Estúpido padre!_

-Diviértanse chicos.- se despidió sonriendo.

-Tu padre es… interesante.- se estremeció Edward.

-Lo es.- le respondí sonriendo mientras subía al auto.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunte luego de unos minutos.

-Ya verás.- sonrió y siguió conduciendo.

* * *

...

**¡Hola! Chicas… ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, a mi particularmente me pareció un capitulo relajado, pero con mucho humor ^^ quise poner un poco de la actitud de Charlie hacia Edward en los libros.**

**Bueno no quiero hablar mucho pero sé que igual lo voy a terminar haciendo, ^^**

**Quiero anunciarles que ayer publique **_mi nueva historia _**que se llama: **_"Never Trust in Bad Guys" _**es Edward Bella obviamente, aquí les dejo el Summary para que pasen y si les gusta dejen un review.**

**Summary: **_Bella Swan era una adolescente de 17 años que quería un poco de diversión en su aburrida vida. El, un adolescente "problema" que quería vengarse de Charlie Swan, y… ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a su hija? – Te lo dije Bella, nunca confíes en el chico malo._

**Bueno por último, quiero hacer un trato con ustedes ¿Vale?**

**A quien me deje Review en este capítulo, le voy a enviar un adelanto del próximo capítulo, que es adonde se va a dar a conocer el pasado de Edward ^^ (No lo tomen como un soborno) jajajaja.**

**Yarhe (:**


	18. Confio en ti

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**Confió en ti…**

_"Confianza es el sentimiento de poder creer a una persona incluso cuando se sabe que él mentiría en nuestro lugar"._

**Bella Swan POV:**

**...**

—Bien, aquí es— dijo estacionando el auto a un costado de la carretera. Se volteo hacia mí todavía sujetando el volante del volvo, sus labios estaban curvados por esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

Me tuve que regañar mentalmente por quedarme embobada mirándolo más tiempo del necesario, lo peor de todo es que él se dio cuenta, y el muy cínico me guiño un ojo diciéndome que una foto me duraría más. Entupido… ¿Qué le veía a este hombre?

Nos bajamos del auto y ahí fue que me percate de que estábamos en el medio de la nada. ¿Qué planeaba?

— ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunte arqueando una ceja divertida.

—Todavía no hemos llegado— comenzó a decir— es por allá…, ahí hay un lugar que te quiero enseñar- señalo el bosque que se extendía frente a nosotros.

Me miro divertido esperando mi reacción, ya que de un tiempo para acá le tenía pánico a estos sitios naturales. Ya saben por qué… ¿no?

—Oh… no señor, estás loco si crees que yo voy a pisar esa cosa— dije señalando el bosque—suficiente experiencia tenía con haberme perdido hace un mes con el pensamiento de que moriría. No señor… ni loca pisaba ese sitio.

— ¡Vamos Swan no seas infantil! Conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano, se llagar al sitio a donde vamos, ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?—dijo tratando de ocultar su carcajada.

—No tengo miedo— dije con convicción.

Me miro pícaramente para luego acercarse a mí felinamente y acorralarme contra el volvo y su cuerpo.

Me estremecí.

El sonrió ante mi reacción.

¡Mierda!

Se inclino hacia mi cuello y lo acaricio con la punta de su nariz, aspirando mi olor, mandando ondas de electricidad a todo mi cuerpo.

—Por favor…— ronroneó todavía contra mi cuello, mientras daba ligeros besos a toda la longitud.

—No— dije, o casi tartamudeé.

Subió por mi cuello hacia mi mandíbula, dejando besos húmedos a su paso.

— ¿No?— ronroneó.

—N-no— tartamudeé.

Pude sentir como sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contra la piel de mi mandíbula.

— ¿Estas segura?— pregunto con voz ronca, yo asentí, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y sus manos comenzaron a reaccionar. ¡Mierda, ahora si estaba perdida!

Acaricio mis costados, casi rozando mis pechos erectos. Bajo hacia mi estomago y metió las manos por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando mi abdomen plano. Sus manos estaban frías. Excitante.

Me volví a estremecer y lo mire fijamente. Su cara tenía un expresión picara, sus ojos estaban levemente oscurecidos, eran un mar de deseo.

Saco sus manos de mi camiseta y con cuidado rozo mis nalgas. Yo salte ante la sorpresa.

El sonrió ladinamente, feliz de saber lo que causaba en mi.

Menos mal que estaba contra su cuerpo y el volvo, porque o si no, seguramente hubiera caído al piso, mis piernas estaban fallando. ¡Parecía gelatina!

—Por favor…— volvió a ronronear, esta vez en mi oído con su voz aterciopelada.

—No voy a pisar ese lugar— dije con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Gracias a Dios mi voz salió clara, sin signos de tartamudeo.

—Bien, no lo pises— dijo divertido separándose de mí y viéndome maliciosamente.

Sonreí triunfante.

¡Había ganado la batalla!

O eso parecía…

De un momento a otro me encontraba siendo transportada hacia ese horrible lugar de la muerte por el más grande idiota del universo que me llevaba cargada sobre sus hombros como si fuera un sucio saco de papas.

—Cullen… te voy a matar, bájame ya— le grité golpeando con mis puños su espalda— soltó una carcajada— idiota, se me está yendo la sangre a la cabeza— chillé nuevamente.

Ugg… mi voz sonó como la de Toña.

—No importa, sonrojada te ves más bonita— dijo riendo, pero no pude ver su expresión por la posición en que me encontraba.

De pronto se me ocurrió algo, ¡Ja! Me las vas a pagar Cullen…

—Le voy a decir a Charlie que violaste la primera regla, me estas tocando, no le va a gustar saber los juegos de seducción que usaste hace un rato con su única bebita— chillé desde abajo maliciosa.

El se tenso, parando su caminar en seco. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Esa era la sangre Swan! Como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla, ¡No te metas con un Swan, o morirás!

—N-no tt-e atreverías o ¿Si?— tartamudeó.

¡Bingo! El sujeto está entrando en pánico…

—Si no me bajas, ten por seguro que Charlie sabrá donde esconder tu cadáver—Murmuré nuevamente, viéndome vencedora.

El me bajo casi inmediatamente, pero el muy idiota fue tan…"sutil" que me soltó haciéndome caer me el suelo.

Auch…

Me sobe la cabeza, mirándolo con resentimiento. El fue el que ahora me sonrió con malicia.

—Estúpido—me quejé— ¿No me ayudas a levantar?—pregunte esperando que por lo menos un poco de caballerosidad le quedara.

—No puedo— dijo sonriente. Mi mandíbula se desencajo.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte incrédula, todavía en el suelo.

—Es que… no te puedo tocar— se burló rascándose la nuca.

_Touché…_

Chasqueé la lengua y entrecerré mis ojos. En un gesto muy infantil de mi parte le saqué la lengua y me levante del suelo con todo el orgullo del mundo.

El sonrió complacido.

— ¿Por dónde es?—pregunte hostilmente.

—Por allá— señalo un camino que estaba escondido entre los árboles.

Trague saliva ruidosamente y comencé a caminar al lado del estúpido que tenia al lado.

15 minutos después…

— ¿Todavía no llegamos Edward?, ¿estás seguro de que no estamos perdidos?— pregunte con pánico.

El rodó los ojos.

—Solo sigue caminando, es por aquí— dijo riendo.

¿Qué me vas a contar?— le pregunte intrigada después de unos minutos. Se tenso y paro de caminar, su cara que antes era de felicidad se volvió una máscara de preocupación. Compuso su postura y siguió caminando como si nada.

—Ya lo sabrás, es algo sobre mi pasado— dijo, su voz no tenía emoción alguna.

_Su pasado…_

_¿Qué escondía el gran Edward Cullen?_

…

— _¡OH por Dios!,_ este es el lugar más impresionante que he visto en mi vida_ — _chillé contenta como una niña de 5 años a la que le acababan de dar un juguete.

—Me alegro que te guste, es un lugar muy importante para mí, aquí vengo siempre que necesito pensar— murmuro Edward con una sonrisa melancólica.

Yo asentí y me permite observar nuevamente el maravilloso lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Era un precioso prado cubierto de flores silvestres, de todos los colores. El lugar se encontraba iluminado por los rayos del sol que nunca creí que vería en Forks, y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido calmante del agua de un arroyo. Paz, era la mejor palabra que describía este lugar. Era perfecto.

Me di la vuelta, esperando encontrar a Edward detrás de mí; pero no estaba. Fruncí el ceño. Lo busqué con la mirada. Ansiosa. ¿No me habrá dejado aquí sola, no?

Seguí buscándolo con mi mirada hasta que me percaté de una figura masculina que yacía tendido en el centro del prado con los ojos cerrados. Los rayos del sol penetraban en él, parecía un ángel, podría jurar que estaba brillando.

Su expresión era de total melancolía, como si hubiera algo que le molestara, como si estuviera recordando algo doloroso…

—Edward— llame en un susurro temeroso.

El me escucho, y abrió los ojos, penetrándome con su mirada, dejándome ver aquel color verde que tanto amaba.

Luego de unos minutos de estarnos mirando intensamente, el tomo la iniciativa y se sentó rodeando con los brazos sus rodillas.

—Ven aquí— musito inaudiblemente, señalándome el lugar que yacía vacio junto a él.

Yo camine hasta él como si de un imán se tratara y me senté a su lado.

—Te voy a contar algo sobre mi pasado… algo que solo Esme y Carlisle saben, solo necesito desahogarme con alguien, no…se…— negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tenuemente con melancolía.

Yo asentí incapaz de pronunciar palabra…

¿Por qué me contaba esto a mí?

_Metete en su mundo, has que confié en ti…_— las palabras que Rose había pronunciado con malicia resonaron en mi cabeza.

Suspiré. ¿En qué clase de persona me estaba convirtiendo?

Me volví hacia Edward para poder ver su expresión. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la lejanía, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos…

—Todo comenzó cuando estaba muy pequeño…— comenzó a decir con el semblante triste.

...

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**...**

—Todo comenzó cuando estaba muy pequeño…— comencé a decir con tristeza— me volví hacia la chica castaña para poder ver su expresión, su cara era de completa atención, así que seguí con mi relato— ¿Sabes que somos adoptados no?— pregunté viéndola con intensidad— ella asintió en silencio viéndome atenta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Yo sonreí tenuemente, era la primera vez que una chica se interesaba en mí, que me veía como algo más que carne fresca. Era la primera vez que una mujer demostraba verdadera curiosidad en mí, la primera vez que una mujer aparte de Esme me escuchaba. Isabella no me oía, ella me escuchaba, no era frívola ni superficial como todas las demás que se acercaban a mi solo por interés, o por mi físico, por eso fue que tome la difícil decisión de por primera vez en muchos años, permitirme confiar en alguien— bueno, todo empieza mucho antes de haberme topado con Carlisle y Esme Cullen— musite despacio.

Ella me vio sin comprender.

—Fui adoptado por ellos hace 7 años junto con Jasper Whitlock y Emmett McCarthy, todo empieza antes— murmuré melancólicamente— Mi nombre real es… Edward Anthony Masen— ella me vio sorprendida pero no dijo nada, siguió prestándome total atención—Mis padres… mis padres biológicos se llamaban Edward y Elizabeth Masen.

Me callé por un momento, dudando si seguir o parar. Bella para infundirme valor agarro mi mano y me dirigió un mirada que hablo por si sola… "Estoy aquí, contigo, te apoyo"

Apreté su mano fuertemente, y asentí. Agradecía este gesto.

—Ellos…ella… ella nos engaño— suspire, ladeando la cabeza, y haciendo una mueca— cuando tenía 7 años ella… yo me di cuenta de todo— murmuré, y me permití vagar en mis recuerdos…

...

**Flash Back**

—_Te amo mamá— murmure sonriente, mientras abrazaba a la preciosa mujer de cabellos cobrizos._

—_Yo también te amo hijo, prométeme que te vas a portar bien con el señor Harres— musito cariñosamente devolviéndome el abrazo antes de depositar un beso en mi frente._

—_Lo prometo—_

_Toque el timbre de la casa del señor Harres, esperando con ansias mi lección._

— _¿Listo para tu lección de piano Edward?— pregunto el hombre regordete al llegar a la puerta._

—_Claro señor Harres, ¿Sabe? Mi sueño es convertirme en un gran pianista— le dije sonriendo, mostrando mi dentadura. Me faltaban algunos dientes._

—_Lo vas a lograr Edward… Ya lo veras, ahora pasa muchacho, que te vas a resfriar— musito desordenando mi rebelde cabello._

_Pasamos toda la tarde, tocando, y yo sentía que poco a poco iban mejorando mis habilidades, iba a ser el mejor del mundo. Mi padre y en especial mi madre se iban a sentir orgullosos de mí._

— _¿Quién es tu inspiración Edward?— pregunto mi profesor con curiosidad cuando ya habíamos terminado de ensayar. _

— _¿Mi inspiración?— pregunté confundido._

—_Sí, ¿quién te motiva?, ¿porque te gusta tocar el piano Edward, para quien es esa maravillosa canción que compusiste?— pregunto con curiosidad._

—_Mi madre, ella es la mejor mujer del mundo— respondí instantáneamente sonriendo._

_El sonrió también complacido._

…

—_Adiós señor, nos vemos la otra semana— murmure saliendo de su casa._

—_Adiós muchacho, cuídate, cuidado en el camino— advirtió. Yo rodé los ojos. Éramos vecinos, ¿Por qué los adultos creían que no me podía cuidar por mi mismo? Ya era grande._

_Llegue a mi casa, y abrí la puerta con las llaves que mi papa me había dado para las emergencias. _

_Fruncí el ceño al llegar a la sala y no encontrar a mi padre viendo la televisión y leyendo el periódico._

_Había mucho silencio. ¿No estaban en casa? _

_Me encamine a la cocina esperando que mi mami se encontrara ahí y contarle lo bien que me había ido en mi lección y tocarle la sorpresa que le tenía, mi primera composición, y la había inspirado ella._

— _¿Mami?— pregunté._

_Nada. De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gritos en la parte de arriba. ¿Eran ellos? ¿Mis padres estaban peleando? _

_Subí corriendo las escaleras alarmado._

_Se seguían escuchando los gritos, quería escuchar mejor, así que llegué a la puerta de su habitación y me puse escuchar la conversación sin que se dieran cuenta. Esto estaba mal, mi mamá me había dicho que espiar era malo, pero quería saber porque estaban peleando. Ellos nunca peleaban. Me acomode mejor y los pude ver. Mi papá estaba de un lado de la habitación y mi mamá estaba en el otro lado._

—_Tú— dijo mi mami señalando a mi padre con ¿Odio?, no puede ser… Mis padres se amaban ¿No?— si no fuera por mi hijo ya me hubiese separado de ti— le gritó mi mamá a mi padre._

_Yo jadeé. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

—_Elizabeth cálmate, ¿Cómo me pudiste hacerme esto? Yo te amo…— murmuro mi padre con vos triste._

_¿Qué le había hecho mi mami a mi padre? No entendía nada…_

—_Sí, se nota que me amabas—dijo mi mama con ironía— por eso todo el tiempo estabas trabajando en la maldita empresa ¿no? Nunca tienes tiempo para mi, Edward, nunca estuviste aquí para mí, por eso fue que me tuve que buscar a un hombre verdadero— chilló histérica._

_¿Un hombre verdadero? ¿Mi madre había engañado a mi padre con otro hombre? _

_No… ella era mi madre, ella nos amaba. _

— _¿Y cómo diablos quieres que pudiera darles de comer a Edward y a ti ah?— pregunto mi padre con lagrimas en los ojos— todo lo hice por Edward y por ti, siempre lo hice pensando en ustedes— terminó molesto._

—_Pues esto se acabó, no lo soporto más Edward, me voy— murmuro mi mamá metiendo todo su ropa en una maleta._

— _¿Te vas con él? ¿Y que va a pasar con nuestro hijo?, ¿Lo vas a abandonar? ¿Qué le vas a decir?— pregunto mi padre molesto e incrédulo._

_No lo podía creer… Ella me decía que me amaba, no me podía abandonar._

—_Yo a mi bebé lo amo, pero eso no es suficiente, no puedo más Edward, lo siento, hablare con él, lo visitare… pero no puedo seguir contigo— murmuro furiosa._

_Ahí deje de escuchar toda la conversación, el amor que me tenia no era suficiente… ella no me amaba, no nos amaba, había engañado a mi padre con otro hombre. _

_Un sollozo se escapo de mi garganta llamando su atención._

— _¿Eddie?— pregunto mi madre viéndome nerviosa tratando de acercarse a mí._

—_Aléjate— grité molesto, por primera vez le había gritado a mi madre. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron._

—_Eddie, no me grites soy tu madre— dijo con los ojos cristalinos, pero con voz firme._

— _¡No! Tú no eres mi madre— grité acercándome a mi padre que estaba congelado mirando hacia la pared del cuarto— tu nos engañaste, porque no nos quieres, engastes a mi padre— grité entre hipidos._

—_No…—_

—_Vete, no soy suficiente para ti— le corté, molesto._

_Ella nos dirigió una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta._

_Pasaron los meses y ya nada era lo mismo. Deje de tocar piano y la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba llorando en mi habitación. _

_Estaba prácticamente en un estado de catatonia. Claro que ella me venía a visitar, no seguido, pero venia, aun así, mi madre había deshecho nuestra familia, ella había engañado a mi padre. El tampoco nunca volvió a ser el mismo, renuncio a su trabajo y poco a poco lo veía desvaneciéndose…_

**Fin flash Back**

Bella jadeó sorprendida.

—No sabes, lo que se siente saber que la mujer que tu creíste por años que era la mejor mujer del mundo, la que era tu ídolo, te engañe, no sabes lo que se siente— murmure casi inaudiblemente, mientras veía su expresión de tristeza— ¿Sabes? Nunca le perdone que nos haya hecho esto a mi padre y a mí, nunca lo hice— murmure viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

— ¿Qué paso después?— pregunto secándose algunas lágrimas que habían caído en su perfecto rostro.

Sonreí con tristeza y una lágrima se derramo de mis ojos. La primera lágrima en 7 años.

—Cuando tenía 9….llego una carta dirigida a mi padre y a mí— ladeé la cabeza ante el doloroso recuerdo— la carta decía que ella…ella nos había abandonado, no solo nos había abandonado en cuerpo, sino también en…alma— musité casi inaudiblemente.

Ella jadeó con sorpresa.

— ¿Murió?— pregunto con horror.

Asentí, mientras la miraba fijamente.

—En realidad, nunca me entere como murió, no lo quise saber, ya era demasiado dolor para mí.

— ¿Y qué pasó con tu padre?—

—Unos días después de la muerte de mi madre…—suspiré.

_**Flash Back**_

_Acababa de llegar del colegio con Maggie, mi nueva niñera, pero me sorprendió el ver a muchos policías fuera de mi casa._

— _¿Qué paso?— pregunto Maggie asustada._

_El oficial se volteó a nosotros con expresión de pena._

— _¿Qué paso?— pregunte esta vez yo atrayendo su atención._

—_Eres muy parecido a tu padre— musitó el oficial mirándome fijamente con... ¿Lastima?_

— _¿Qué pasó?— pregunte de nuevo, pero esta vez gritando._

—_Lo siento muchacho, pero tu padre ha fallecido._

_Maggie jadeó_

_No lo podía creer, mas bien, no lo quería creer, el no me podía haber dejado también, el era mi única familia._

—_Está mintiendo— le grite al policía molesto._

—_Lo siento, pero se ha suicidado— dijo el oficial con pena._

—_Solo dejo esto— murmuro entregándome una nota._

_Abrí el pequeño papel, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos. Estaba solo, esta vez, de verdad. _

_**Lo siento hijo, quiero que sepas que te amo, pero no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu madre no este, lo siento mucho. Tal vez mi comportamiento es infantil, sé que no tienes a nadie, pero te aseguro que pronto vas a encontrar a una familia que te sepa cuidar bien, que te sepa dar lo que yo no te puedo dar. Sé que algún día me vas a entender. **_

_**Te amo. **_

_**Tu padre.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Me voltee a ver a Bella, a aquella mujer que me había hecho confiar otra vez.

—Por eso me hice una promesa, prometí que nunca me iba a enamorar, todas las mujeres eran iguales, e iba a terminar igual que mi padre. No iba a dejar que ninguna mujer traspasara mis murallas, iba a jugar con ellas, tal y como mi madre lo había hecho con mi padre— Sonreí melancólicamente recordando aquella promesa— ¿Sabes? Ahora eso me parece muy estúpido.

—Encontraste a los Cullen—acarició algunos mechones de mi cabello.

—Si… supongo que tuve suerte— murmuré apretando su delicada mano.

...

**Bella Swan POV:**

**...**

Ni podía creer lo que me había contando, el tenia un pasado trágico, y por eso era así, se escondía bajo la fachada de un Play-Boy simplemente porque tenía miedo de salir herido…

¡Y Mierda! ¡Yo lo iba a lastimar! ¡Yo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos!

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos.

—Esto te lo conté porque confió en ti, Bella— una lágrima se derramó de sus ojos.

Su cara era una máscara de dolor, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, aunque algunas ya habían caído.

No me contuve, lo atraje hacia mí y lo abracé. Comencé a acariciar los cabellos de Edward, mientras él sollozaba en silencio.

Nunca pensé que vería a Edward Cullen llorar, se veía tan…humano, tan… frágil.

_Confió en ti…Bella. _Me había dicho, el confiaba en mí…

—Debes estar muy feliz Bella ¿No? Lograste lo que querías…— regaño mi conciencia con odio.

Era un jodido monstruo, nunca me había sentido tan culpable en mi vida.

¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

Luego de unos minutos se separo de mí, sus ojos seguían cristalinos y las palabras que salieron de su boca me sorprendieron.

—Te necesito Bella—musitó con voz ahogada y suplicante.

Y yo, sin medir mis acciones atraje sus labios a los míos en un beso feroz.

Mi corazón se disparo es ese momento.

El me correspondió con pasión y rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura atrayéndome más cerca de él; yo por mi parte rodeé con mis brazos su cuello.

Poco a poco caímos recostados en el prado, yo encima de él.

Mire sus orbes esmeraldas que me miraban con cariño, estaban ligeramente enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

Yo también lo necesitaba. Lo amaba. Nunca había sentido esto, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Jacob. Cuando estaba con Edward mi corazón se disparaba, no lo quería admitir pero mis piernas temblaban, siempre estaba ansiosa por verlo, por ver esos ojos, ese cabello, a ese arrogante que tanto amaba. Yo no quería perder a Edward.

Comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por toda mi cara, mis parpados, mejillas, frente, luego fue dejando besos en mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Me estremecí ante el contento de sus labios contra mi piel.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella?— preguntó contra la piel de mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma a fresias.

Subió la mirada a mis ojos algo nervioso y sonrojado al ver que no le daba contestación.

Me había quedado estática, todavía recostada sobre él.

¿Qué le decía? Señor, yo era un monstro, pero por otro lado, no lo quería perder.

—Está bien si tu…— comenzó a decir nervioso y algo decepcionado.

—Si— lo corté

— ¿Si?— preguntó incrédulo.

Yo asentí.

El sonrió y me atrajo hacia el nuevamente juntando nuestros labios en un maravilloso beso. El mejor beso de mi vida.

Había tomado una decisión.

¡Tenía que acabar con este maldito juego!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Muy dramático? Jajaja**

**¡Por fin Edward le pidió a Bella que sea su novia! ¿Qué creen que pasara? Muajaja.**

**Bueno, quiero disculparme con algunas personas que no recibieron el adelanto, juro que intente enviárselos, pero no pude, no me salía la opción de enviar un mensaje privado al lado de su comentario. Realmente lo siento. ¡Ya casi llegamos a los 500 Reviews! ¡Qué emoción! **

**Bueno, no me queda más nada que decir, solo que les tengo una mala noticia. **

**No voy a poder actualizar hasta la semana que viene, mi computadora se daño, y la vienen a arreglar. Ósea que nos vemos el lunes de la semana que viene. Lo siento. **

**A los que leen Never Trust in Bad Guys, no se preocupen que actualizare mañana, antes de que se lleven mi computadora. **

**Gracias por comprender.**

**El capitulo que viene tiene ¡lemon! Así que creo que se los recompensare. **

**Yarhe (: **


	19. Un Momento Especial

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary: **

**Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**Aviso: LEMON.**

**Si no quieres leerlo porque eres sensible a estos temas, no te preocupes, cuando comience va a haber una nota que te avisa que dejes de leer, y mas abajo hay otra que te dice que puedes proseguir con tu lectura.**

* * *

**Un Momento Especial**

**...**

_"Somos creadores de nuestro propio universo"_

**Bella Swan POV:**

**.**

—Edward— chillé bajito por milésima vez.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó inocentemente haciendo un puchero mientras masajeaba mi muslo desnudo.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante.

—Deja de hacer eso— chillé nuevamente tensándome en mi silla y viendo como el profesor Banner acomodaba sus lentes para empezar la clase.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Esto?— pregunto en mi oído seductoramente mientras seguía trabajando con sus manos en mi muslo izquierda.

—Sí, eso— le dije molesta mientras alejaba su mano.

—_Muy bien alumnos, empecemos la clase__—_ Se escucho la voz de él profesor desde adelante_. _

_El aparato reproductor está constituido, tanto en la mujer como en el hombre, por las gónadas, que son los órganos donde se forman los gametos y donde se producen las hormonas sexuales…_

¡Mierda! El señor Banner tenía que dar esa clase… justo hoy…

Volví a sentir los dedos de Edward en mi muslo pero esta vez trazando círculos… ¡Lo hacía apropósito, él sabía que yo sufría!

…_las vías genitales, conductos de salida; y los órganos que permiten la unión sexual, llamado cópula, que posibilita el encuentro de los gametos…_

—Edward, no puedes hacer eso— volví a reprender alejando su mano.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto inocentemente con voz ronca en mi oído.

¡Diablos! ¡Porque tenía una fuente aquí abajo, Amigo!— pensé.

Obviamente no le iba a decir eso, no iba a aumentar su EGO, así que invente un escusa mejor…y más creíble.

—Porque estamos en clases de biología— le dije bajito.

—Sabes que te gusta "_bebé_"— dijo haciendo un puchero seductor. ¡Rayos! ¡Él sabía que amaba cuando me decía así!

Entrecerré mis ojos cuando su mano se posiciono en mi rodilla y poco a poco fue subiendo nuevamente.

¡Estúpido play-boy, Edward siempre sería Edward!

—Deja de hacerlo— advertí.

El asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa, me dispuse a prestar atención a la clase.

…_Como saben en el aparato reproductor masculino, Los testículos son los productores de las células sexuales masculinas llamadas espermatozoides. Además, cumplen una función endocrina: la de secretar la hormona masculina testosterona._

¡Mierda! Casi salte de la silla cuando sentí su mano… ahí…, con decir que deje de prestarle atención a la "interesante" clase… ¡Quería gritar por auxilio, la fuente se estaba descontrolando!

De pronto recordé la escenita que Edward me había hecho… hace como 2 meses, pero en casa de sus padres. Esta vez me tenía que controlar… ¡Vamos! No era tan difícil… inhalar, y exhalar… no iba a pasar la misma vergüenza otra vez. No señor. Tenía que estar preparada.

Gemí inaudiblemente, agarrándome de los costados de la mesa, cuando su mano presiono mi punto sensible.

El maldito sonrió al sentir mi humedad.

—Estás… húmeda… Bella— afirmo con voz ronca en mi oído.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nadie en esta clase se daba cuenta de que Edward era el mismísimo diablo?

Iba a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero me olvide de todo cuando siguió explorando mi vagina sobre la tela negra de mis bragas. ¡Maldita Alice, y maldita minifalda!

_Los espermatozoides Son células móviles muy especializadas cuya función es la de alcanzar el óvulo y fecundarlo._

La voz del señor Banner se escuchaba más lejana a cada segundo que pasaba, mis ojos y todas las células de mi cuerpo estaban segadas por el deseo.

Podía sentir mi centro palpitar.

¡Rayos! ¡Quería salir de la clase y hacerlo, no importa adonde, arrastraría a Edward al baño de las mujeres si era necesario! Si bien, llevábamos casi 2 semanas saliendo, todavía no habíamos avanzado hacia _ese_ punto. Si había roces y demás cosas, pero nunca habíamos llegado hasta el final. La mayoría del tiempo porque nos interrumpían.

Para nadie había sido sorpresa lo de nuestro "noviazgo", ya que con el episodio de la cueva…muchos "lo venían venir" o lo "suponían". Rose y Alice eran otra cosa aparte, estaban emocionadas; cabe decir, que las muy…. Como que sabían que lo iba a abandonar todo y siempre evitaban hablar conmigo, o estaban con Jazz y Emmett, o si no, yo estaba con Edward. Las fuerzas del destino estaban en mi contra.

Se me escapo un jadeo al sentir que las manos de Edward se metían en mis bragas. ¡Carajo! ¡Ahora si estaba perdida!

Todas se voltearon en nuestra dirección ante mi jadeo. Edward rápidamente quitó sus manos, nadie se dio cuenta de este movimiento. ¡Y claro! Yo me podía comparar como un farolito de navidad.

—Swan…Cullen… ¿Está todo bien por allá atrás?— pregunto el profesor entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

_No… Esta todo mal… todo malditamente mal._

—Si… está todo bien— musitó Edward divertido acomodándose en su silla.

El profesor frunció el ceño y se acomodo los lentes.

—Bien… sigamos con la clase, señorita Swan… ¿Me podría decir que es la excitación? — preguntó el profesor mirándome fijamente.

Yo abrí mis ojos como platos… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿De toda la clase… porque a mí?

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada a mi lado, obviamente divertido por la situación.

La excitación… ¡Mierda! Eso era lo que yo estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Estúpido novio play-boy…

* * *

...

—Gatita…— saludo Ethan acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

—Hola E.T— salude devolviéndole el abrazo— Eww Ethan, estas todo sudado— espeté separándome de él. Fingí una mueca de asco.

Soltó una carcajada

—Trabajo duro, princesa…— dijo rodando los ojos— hoy Cullen estaba como… no se… ¿Enérgico?, tenía una cara de sapo enamorado que nadie se la quitaba… Se podría decir que… nos exploto en la cancha.

Yo me sonrojé. Tenía la ligera impresión del porque de aquella energía…

**Flash Back**

_Estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, a clases de lengua. Fruncí el ceño, cuando vi a Edward muy de lo lindo inclinado en los casilleros con esa pose de… "Soy lo mejor" hablando con… ¿Sophie? O era ¿Sabrina?, bueno, como sea… lo que importaba era que mi hombre estaba conversando muy de lo lindo con esa teñida que lo estaba observando por debajo de sus pestañas..._

_Peligro… eso era una táctica de seducción, yo más que nadie sabía eso._

_Me acerque a ellos, tratando de que mi expresión no se viera como la de una loca novia, celosa y obsesiva. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que lo era._

_—Hola, cariño— salude a Edward llegando a su lado, le di un beso en la mejilla._

_La tipa esta frunció el ceño._

_Edward sonrió deslumbrantemente en cuanto me vio. Me sorprendió cuando me agarro por la cintura y me planto un beso que debería ser ilegal. Sentir la lengua de Edward explorando mi garganta era la mejor sensación del mundo._

_Nos separamos jadeando, y yo lo mire con una sonrisa en mis labios. Volteé la cara esperando ver a su amiguita ahí pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar que había desaparecido._

_¡JA! Toma eso teñida._

_Edward se acerco más a mí y me abrazo. Casi se me sale el "Aww". Cada vez estaba más segura de que amaba a Edward; aunque todavía no se lo había dicho, y el tampoco a mi… pero… no necesitaba hacerlo, porque yo sabía que él me quería, aunque sea un poco… él lo hacía, o eso quería creer._

_— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?— le pregunté a Edward, mientras dejaba ligeros besos por toda la extensión de su cuello._

_—Mmm…. No se… ¿Hoy es viernes no? Esta tarde tengo práctica con el equipo— frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué?— preguntó en mi oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja; mientras apretaba su agarre a mi cintura._

_—Mis prácticas de porrista se cancelaron, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa, luego de tú práctica? — pregunté. Su expresión fue de horror— tranquilo— dije arqueando una ceja— Charlie no va a estar, se va de pesca y no vuelve hasta mañana en la tarde. Rose y Alice salen con Jasper y Emmett, no creo que vuelvan temprano — dije divertida, y su expresión se relajo._

_Hundió su nariz en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma._

_—Me encantaría pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novia. ¿Qué podemos hacer?— preguntó mirándome fijamente. Lo abracé por la cintura, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho torneado._

_Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi rostro. Me puse de puntillas hasta alcanzar su oído, donde susurré seductoramente._

_—Tal vez… podríamos ver una película, y después… no se…—Fingí duda— ¿Qué te parece terminar lo que empezaste en clases de biología?— pregunté insinuante trazando círculos en su pecho por sobre su camisa._

_El me separo con delicadeza de su pecho y me observo pícaramente._

_No sé si fue mi imaginación… pero lo escuche murmurar algo como…_

_— ¡Por fin señor… casi 2 meses y medio!_

**Fin Flash Back**

—Hey tu…— dijo Ethan frunciendo el ceño y aleteando una mano frente a mis ojos para llamar mi atención.

—Eh… si perdón…— dije saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

El rodó los ojos.

—Otra enamorada más…— dijo irritado— ¿Y… que haces aquí en los camerinos?, ¿Viniste buscando a Cullen no?— pregunto burlón.

—Si…

—Oye, está bien que sean novios, lo acepto, pero me tienes olvidado…— dijo haciendo un puchero— estas dos semanas casi no te he tenido para mí solo…— dijo fingiendo tristeza.

—Oye lo siento… de verdad, solo que… no se medir el tiempo— sonreí disculpándome y abrazándolo nuevamente— te prometo que este fin de semana hacemos algo juntos— le dije entrecerrando mi cabeza en su cuello.

Aunque no la vi…pude sentir su sonrisa.

—Bien— dijo todavía rodeándome con sus brazos— ¿Todavía sigues con lo de Cullen no, el plan… y todo eso?

Hice una mueca.

—Si… pero voy a anularlo, todavía no se los he podido decir a Alice y a Rose, cuando trato de hacerlo… es como si se escaparan, aunque sé que no lo hacen apropósito.

—Hazlo rápido… antes de que Edward se entere y se moleste contigo— advirtió.

Se escucho un ruido atrás de nosotros, pero ni Ethan ni yo le prestamos atención.

— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué se supone que me voy enfadar con MI novia?— pregunto una voz conocida con sospecha atrás de nosotros.

Oh...Oh… esa voz…

Ethan y yo enseguida nos separamos.

Edward nos veía a los dos sospechosamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¡Diablos! Esa chaqueta del equipo le quedaba tan sexy, y su cabello rebelde estaba húmedo…

¡Control, Bella!, este no es momento para pensar en eso.

Ethan mi miro de reojo, como diciendo "la cagamos"

Edward avanzó hacia donde estaba parada yo y me dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho _bebé_?— pregunto pasando un brazo por mis hombros y girando su cabeza de la cara de Ethan a la mía, una y otra vez, respectivamente.

¡Vamos Bella! Inventa algo, eres ingeniosa…

—Bella te está engañando— musitó Ethan, mirándome de reojo.

Yo quede en shock.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos y quitó su brazo de mi hombro. Su mandíbula se tensó, antes de mirarme con odio y ¿Dolor?

¡Mierda! Iba a acecinar a Mcfayden, Lo iba a matar… traicionero, que se olvidara de que yo era su amiga… estúpido, definitivamente lo odiaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?— preguntó Edward, alejándose de mí y observando a Ethan. Exigiendo una respuesta.

— ¡Sí!— musitó Ethan riéndose.

Edward lo miro en shock. Yo lo mire incrédula.

¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Cómo me hacia esto? ¿No se supone que era mi amigo?

— ¿De qué hablas Mcfayden? — le pregunté con odio. Sus ojos grises brillaron.

—Vamos, Bells, ya no lo puedes ocultar mas— dijo golpeando mi hombro juguetonamente.

Los ojos de Edward ardían en llamas, mientras me miraba incrédulo.

— ¿Qué dia…?— Ethan me corto.

—Vamos Bella, la fiesta sorpresa— dijo divertido.

Yo solté una risita histérica.

— ¡Sí! la fiesta— casi grité — Edward me miraba confundido. En realidad yo no sabía de qué maldita fiesta hablábamos. Mire a Ethan confundida pidiendo ayuda.

— ¿Qué fiesta?— preguntó Edward sospechosamente cruzándose de brazos.

—Tu fiesta capitán, cumples 18 en una semana, 20 de junio… ¿A poco no te acordabas? Bella te está organizando una fiesta sorpresa— dijo Ethan riéndose y pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

Yo me seguía riendo histéricamente.

Santísima mierda…Amaba a Ethan, lo iba a alabar por todos los días de mi vida… ¡Lo amaba!, definitivamente mi mejor amigo.

La expresión de Edward se relajo, para luego convertirse en una sonrisa deslumbrante. Camino de nuevo hacia mí y me agarro por la cintura haciendo que Ethan quitara su brazo de mi hombro.

— ¿Eso es verdad?— preguntó Edward viéndome dulcemente.

—Si… pero ya no es sorpresa— dije fingiendo un puchero.

El sonrió dulcemente.

Casi suelto un suspiro de alivio.

Edward me agarro de las mejillas delicadamente y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Culpabilidad… eso sentía…

—Gracias, pero no tenias que hacerlo bebé—dijo abrazándome con cariño. Entrecerré mi cara en su hombro. Vi como Ethan agarraba sus cosas para salir del camerino. Por encima del hombro de Edward le susurre inaudiblemente un."Gracias". Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, guiño un ojo. "Cuando quieras" me contesto inaudiblemente moviendo sus labios.

¡Genial! , tenía que organizar una fiesta sorpresa.

* * *

...

— ¿Qué película quieres ver?, traje algunas de mi casa, como no sabía que género preferías… traje varias para que elijas— dijo sentándose en el sofá de la sala. Lo admire por un momento parada en el umbral. Definitivamente Charlie no se veía tan sexy como Edward sentado ahí.

Ladeé la cabeza.

—No se… ahorita vengo y elijo, voy a hacer palomitas— dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

Saqué el paquete de palomitas de la despensa y las metí en el microondas. A los pocos minutos la cocina quedó inundada por el olor de las palomitas, cuando sonó la alarma, las saque y las serví en un bol mediano.

Apagué las luces de la cocina y me dirigí nuevamente hacia la sala. Al llegar me di cuenta de que Edward se había quitado los zapatos, puse las palomitas en la mesa e hice lo propio con mis sandalias.

—Elige— dijo Edward agarrando las palomitas y señalándome las diferentes películas que había traído.

Había de Amor, de terror, graciosas, de aventuras e incluso de ficción. Me decidí por la de terror. Obviamente para así tener excusa y abrazar a Edward durante toda la película

— ¿El exorcista?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Yo asentí— ¿No y que a las mujeres no les gusta las películas de terror?— preguntó burlón.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Quiero verla, nunca la he visto— mentí. Obviamente si lo había hecho, ¡Y vaya que si! La primera y única vez que lo hice quede traumada con la niñita… pero ya lo había superado…creo…

— ¿Nunca la has visto?— pregunto incrédulo. Yo negué con la cabeza—Muy bien, ponla— dijo divertido.

Mientras yo ponía la película en el DVD, él apago las luces de la sala, dejando todo a oscuras. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y me hiso espacio para que me acurrucara junto a él.

¡Maldición!

Recuerda Bella, ya lo has superado…

**…(Minutos después)…**

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Me encontraba casi montada encima de Edward temblando, y el muy idiota se sacudía de la risa, él no estaba para nada concentrado en la película, porque se la ha pasado toda lo que va, riéndose de mis reacciones. ¡Estúpido!. ¡Yo sufría! ¡Odiaba a las niñitas de 12 años que bajaban escaleras!

No podía ver más esa pantalla… volteé mi cara escondiéndola en el cuello de Edward. Me concentre en su olor… el aroma más excitante del mundo. Acaricié con la punta de mi nariz su cuello, mientras él hacia círculos en mi espalda. El se estremeció cuando comencé a besar su perfecto y blanco cuello.

El sonrió ligeramente.

Hice un puchero, el tenia la mirada fija en la pantalla, ahora que yo quería jugar el se concentraba en la película. ¡Bah!

Estaba sentada en su regazo. Comencé a acariciar el cuello de su camisa, todavía con mi cara entrecerrada en su cuello. Fui dejando besitos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su mejilla, donde di tres besos. Baje a sus hermosos y tentadores labios, dándole suaves y dulces piquitos, con mis manos acariciaba sus abdominales por sobre su camisa. ¡Como quería adentrar mis manos por esa camisa blanca y devorarlo! , pero todavía no era hora.

— ¿Quieres jugar no?— preguntó dirigiendo su mirada entre pícara y divertida a la mía.

Sonreí maliciosamente y asentí mordiéndome el labio. Nuestras miradas se conectaron. Verde con marrón, fundiéndose en uno solo…

El puso un mechón castaño que se había salida de mi coleta detrás de mi oreja, para luego inclinarse a mi oreja.

—Sabes que amo cuando te muerdes el labio de esa manera— dijo con voz roca en mi oído.

Yo sonreí y el capturo sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso dulce, que poco a poco se transformo en uno apasionado, enredo su lengua con la mía, mientras posicionaba sus manos en mis caderas, yo posicione las mías en sus hombros.

Por falta de aire nos separamos jadeando pero él dirigió su embriagante boca a mi cuello, para dejar besos húmedos y chupar toda la extensión. Yo me estremecí, el sonrió ante mi reacción, atrayéndome más hacia él.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, tumbándolo en el sofá. Lo necesitaba.

—Te necesito— murmuré contra la piel de su cuello, mi voz estaba cegada por la excitación.

—Yo también— dijo sonriendo—Mi amiguito allá abajo necesita ayuda— musitó mirando hacia abajo, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Yo me sonrojé terriblemente. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que en realidad tenía un problema, un _muy_ grande problema.

**(N/A: Aquí pueden dejar de leer y avanzar hasta abajo, si no quieren leer el lemon)**

Me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Se acomodo mejor debajo de mi, provocando que su excitación se presionara contra mi vientre bajo. Un jadeo se escapó de mis labios.

— ¿Te gusta cómo se siente _Bebé_?— pregunto en mi oído seductoramente mientras acariciaba mis muslos desnudos, esta vez me había cambiado la falda por un short relativamente corto. Estaba perdida en la excitación, no recordaba ni mi nombre, no sabía si la película había terminado… no sabía nada.

—Contéstame Bella, ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?

—Si…— gemí cuando chupo mi cuello fuertemente. Seguro me dejaría marca… ¡Esto era tan excitante!

—Pues qué bien, cariño, porque soy solo _tuyo_— dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Proferí un jadeó. Esas palabras habían logrado terminar con mi esquema. Lo deseaba. Lo quería. Ya. El no sabía la magnitud del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido sobre mí. Que el hombre que amas y deseas te diga que es tuyo es la mejor sensación del universo.

¿Si él podía dejar marcas de posesión porque yo no?— me pregunté dirigiendo mi boca a su cuello, donde chupe y bese hasta dejarle marca. Era mío.

Lo miré fijamente y acaricié con la punta de mi lengua sus apetecibles labios. El sonrió y me guiño un ojo. Dirigió sus manos a mis costados, rozando intencionalmente mis senos ya endurecidos. Gemí desesperada. El todavía seguía recostado sobre el sillón.

Lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa, soltándolos unos por uno, mientras el dejaba chupetes por mi cuello. Seguro tendría que usar mañana cuello de tortuga. ¡Bah! ¿A quién le importaba? Yo también lo había marcado…

Cuando por fin me desprendí del último botón de su camisa, se la saqué y la tiré por alguna parte de la sala.

Pasé los dedos entre las líneas marcadas de los músculos de sus brazos. Ahogue un gemido de placer.

El se estremeció separándose de mi cuello, para dirigirme una mirada llena de deseo, sus orbes verdes estaban oscurecidos.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos corrompiendo el sillón de Charlie?— preguntó inclinándose contra la piel de mi clavícula donde añadió otro chupetón más en la lista. Metió su mano debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi abdomen.

Me estremecí ante su toque y me reí en mis adentros. Ahora lo que menos me importaba era el sillón de Charlie.

—Eso hace el juego más excitante, ¿No crees?— pregunté sensualmente en su oído mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca.

—Definitivamente— murmuró con voz ronca, para después voltearse y ser él, el que quedara a horcajadas sobre mí. Ahora su muy notable bulto quedó presionado contra mi abdomen.

El sonrió maliciosamente cuando gemí.

— ¿Qué quieres Bella?— preguntó arrogante, desabrochando el primer botón de mi camisa.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Mucha charla Edward— dije apoyándome sobre mis codos, todavía recostada. Lo atraje del cabello y con desesperación choque mis labios contra los suyos. Metí mi lengua a su garganta sin pedir permiso. El jadeó contra mis labios desabrochando los botones de mi camiseta.

Al terminar de desabrocharla la tiro al suelo y se permitió observarme detenidamente. Gracias a dios tenia ropa interior de lencería, aunque con la oscuridad no se podía apreciar bien. ¡Gracias Alice!

—Eres perfecta— murmuró haciendo círculos con sus dedos alrededor de mi ombligo, se inclino y dejo un beso húmedo en el.

Sonreí ante su declaración y enrollé mis piernas a su cintura para obtener mayor fricción, los dos jadeamos cuando nuestros sexos se rosaron. Dirigió sus labios a los míos mientras acariciaba y apretaba mis pechos sobre mi sujetador de lencería azul. Yo gemía desesperada, retorciéndome debajo de él. El mordió mi labio inferior, y luego lo chupo. ¡Este hombre me quería matar!

Mis manos al igual que las de él, vagaban por nuestros cuerpos, explorándolos, dejando suaves caricias a cada paso, mordiendo, besando y chupando a placer. Mi corazón latía desbocado.

En algún momento le quité el pantalón dejándolo solo en sus apretados bóxers negros Calvin Clain. Acaricié su bulto con mis manos por encima de la tela, solté una risita tonta al sentirlo endurecido y al saber que eso, lo provocaba yo.

—Bella… me estas matando— jadeó contra el hueco de mis pechos. Yo sonreí maliciosamente, mientras él desabotonaba mi short. En el momento que paso su lengua por la piel expuesta de mis pechos me cortó la respiración. Jadeé.

—Eres… jodidamente deliciosa— dijo despojándose de mi short y dejándome en las bragas a juego con mi sujetador.

Yo gemí, excitada cuando paso su lengua por sobre mis bragas húmedas hasta mis pechos. Jadeó extasiado, Penetrándome con su mirada y su lengua al mismo tiempo.

—Bella. Te. Necesito. Tu. Habitación. Ya— casi gritó separándose de mí.

Se paro rápidamente del sofá. Atrayéndome hacia él. Me subió a sus hombros como un costal de papas, apretando mi trasero y corrió hacia las escaleras como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Yo solté una risita divertida mientras dejaba besos en su nuca y en su espalda.

Abrió la puerta de mi cuarto desesperado. Me tiro en la cama subiéndose encima de mí y besando mi cuello.

—Amo le lencería azul— gimió observándome mejor con la luz de la lámpara de mi mesa de noche.

Yo lo guiñe un ojo.

—Maldición— bufó frustrado escondiendo su cara en mi cuello al no encontrar el broche de mi sujetador.

Reí con voz ronca, apretando su bulto.

Jadeó.

—Por delante cariño— dije agarrando el borde de sus bóxers. Moría por saber y por supuesto _ver_ si era tan grande como parecía.

El rápidamente me despojo del sujetador, para después mirarme con admiración. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por el calor, debía suponer que las mías estaban en llamas.

—Perfecta, mejor que en mis sueños— gimió, apoderándose de mí pezón izquierdo con su lengua, experta y traviesa… mientras acariciaba el derecho con sus manos. Me arqueé contra él, clavando mis uñas fuertemente en su espalda. No aguantaba más, me iba a venir ahí mismo.

Con desesperación, y entre jadeos provocados por sus acciones me despoje rápidamente de sus bóxers.

Me estremecí. Ahora fue mi turno de quedarme con la boca abierta.

El sonrió arrogante separándose de mí, pero sin dejar de acariciar mis pechos con sus manos.

—22 cm de puro placer _cariño_— murmuró desasiéndose de mi coleta alta. Esparció mi pelo por mis hombros.

Yo lo vi con la boca abierta, para luego sonreír maliciosamente y morderme el labio.

Llevé mis manos a su bulto masturbándolo con mis manos, masajeé sus testículos hábilmente. Cada gemido que profería aumentaba mi ego. El llevo sus manos a mi trasero apretándolo y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, su erección se hacía cada vez más grande.

Nuestras caderas chocaron con fuerza. Los dos gemimos guturalmente.

—No soporto mas— gritó y arranco mis bragas. Yo proferí un grito sorprendido.

Solté su pene y clave mis uñas a su espalda en el momento en que empezó a masturbarme.

—Me gustan las depiladas— dijo sensualmente abriendo mis labios vaginales.

¡Gracias Alice, Rose, por obligarme a ir a un spa…. Tanto dolor valía la pena!

Me iba a morir de placer. Mi centro nunca antes se había excitado de esta manera. Por mis venas ardía el fuego, prácticamente estaba ardiendo en llamas…

Metió un segundo dedo, cerró los ojos. Disfrutando. Yo mientras tantos me concentraba en poder controlar mi respiración para que no me diera un paro cardiaco. Mi centro palpitante estaba por explotar.

—Esta tan… lista para mí _bebé, _eres hermosa— dijo con una sonrisa y apretó la punta de mi pezón juguetonamente con la mano desocupada. Yo proferí otro grito sorprendido, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándome contra él.

Movió sus dedos haciendo círculos en mi clítoris. No podía más. Mis ojos se dilataron cuando inclino su cabeza a mi sexo. Su lengua ágil y pervertida jugó con mi clítoris hinchado, beso, chupo y lamió cada parte de mi vagina como los dioses, como el solo sabía hacer. De un segundo a otro me vine en su boca, el succionó todos mis fluidos. Podía ver los ángeles y la estrellitas volando a mí alrededor. ¡Esto era el puto paraíso, me había cogido con su lengua!

—Deliciosa— Sonrió pícaramente para luego atraerme contra él, e impactar sus labios contra los míos, dándome a probar mi propio sabor. Acaricié su cabello y el mi trasero mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí.

Se posiciono sobre mí con agilidad. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, llenos de deseo. Rozo nuestros sexos hábilmente. Ahogue mi gritó de placer encajando mi dentadura en su hombro. El gruño.

Nuestras pieles estaban cubiertas por una ligera capa de sudor.

—No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto, ni cuantas duchas frías me tuve que dar. Hace dos meses juré que serias mía. Hace dos meses te he imaginado. Aquí. Conmigo. He soñado con tus caricias, tu piel desnuda, tus gemidos y créeme…que mi imaginación no te hace justicia, te deseo Isabella— susurró en mi oído.

Me tuve que morder la lengua para no soltar un "Te amo". ¡Rayos! Se lo quería decir…. Pero… tenía miedo.

Paso su lengua por mi cuello y volvió a rozar nuestros sexos… ¡Diablos! ¡A la mierda todo! Lo necesitaba ya.

—Edward…. Apúrate, ya… _con fuerza_…. — gemí retorciéndome en las sabanas, debajo de él.

El sonrió.

— ¿Ansiosa? ¿No quieres que sea dulce?, no quiero que pienses que todo esto es un juego para mí— dijo con la respiración agitada pero con un toque de preocupación.

Era tan perfecto…

—A la mierda todo Edward…. Rápido y con fuerza, después podemos ser dulces, te necesito. Ahora— volví a gritar, agarrándome con fuerza de las sabanas.

El sonrió y sus ojos chispearon.

—Grita Bella, Grita mi nombre, ¡grita a quien le perteneces!— dijo dominante chupando mi cuello.

Diablos estaba sufriendo, estaba tan excitada que las palabras no salían.

— ¡No te escuche Isabella!, ¿A quién le perteneces? ¡Grita que eres mía! Grítalo Isabella— gruño mordiéndome un pezón. Casi se me salían las lágrimas del dolor, dolor y placer. Mi corazón latía desbocado, lo necesitaba dentro…

—Soy tuya Edward, tuya, te pertenezco— grité, casi convulsionando.

Al decir eso me penetró con fuerza, los dos gruñimos salvajemente. Mis paredes los succionaron, logrando un éxtasis increíble en cada emboscada. El agarro mis piernas con fuerza y las posiciono alrededor de su cintura para obtener mayor penetración. Parecíamos animales, nuestro ritmo era cada vez más salvaje… jodidamente salvaje. Gritábamos, gemíamos, jadeábamos. Y al fin… los dos nos venimos al mismo tiempo, gritando nuestros nombres.

—Eres mía Isabella, solo mía— dijo en mi oído y llevo sus labios a mi frente sudada, quitó algunos cabellos que yacían pegados a ella y me beso dulcemente.

**(N/A: Aquí, puedes leer de nuevo)**

Luego de unos minutos de haber controlado nuestras respiraciones nos tapo con la hermosa sabana azul de seda que cubría mi cama. Me atrajo a su pecho posesivamente, para después darme un beso en la punta cabeza. No habíamos dicho nada, sobraban las palabras.

Esta había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

No había sido lo que se dice "romántico" ni mucho menos, pero tampoco esperaba velas aromatizadas, ni hacerlo a la luz de la luna mientras veíamos las estrellas. Para mi había sido… simplemente perfecto.

Creí escuchar un "Te amo" en mi oído, pero no pude comprobar si fue de verdad, o fue una sucia jugarreta de mi imaginación, ya que yo ya me encontraba sumida en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! **

**Estoy de regreso despues de una larga semana de ausencia... ¿Me extrañaron? jajaja yo se que si...**

**Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo que prometi. Uff... creo que es el mas... HOT y mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo disfrutaron? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Creen que el TE AMO que Bella escucho fue una simple jugarreta de su mente (?) Ustedes mismas pueden sacar sus conjeturas...**

**Bueno, un lectora me pregunto cuantos capitulos va a tener la historia asi que aqui mismo les respondo a todas en general. Va a tener 26 a lo mucho, osea que, sugun mis calculos le faltarian unos 7 capitulos, o menos... depende de lo que se me ocurra. Amo esta historia, me he encariñado mucho con ella, sobretodo porque es mi primer bb, y creo que ha tenido mucho exito hasta ahora jajaja. No puedo estar mas complacida con los rr que ricibe, juro que casi me pongo a llorar de la felicidad cada vez que abro mi bandeja de entrada y veo aquel monton de msj de FF, eso ME ENCANTA, porque se que aprecian mi trabajo, y no estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo escribiendole al aire. Me alargue mucho^^ sorry... es que soy muy sentimental.**

**Ahora si me voy, dejen sus preguntas, y dudas que se las respondere.**

**No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS! ¿me lo merezco no?**

**Yarhe(:**


	20. Cuando Todo Parece Perfecto

Seduciendo al seductor:

**Summary: **

**Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó**

**

* * *

**

"_A lo largo de la vida he aprendido algo, todo no es tan perfecto como parece"_

_..._

**Cuando Todo Parece Perfecto:**

**Bella Swan POV:**

**..**

—Dios— gemí extasiada apoyando mi frente en el hombro de Edward. El beso mi cuello acariciando con sus dedos mi espalda desnuda.

Me separe de él para ver su rostro. Sonreí dulcemente y acaricie con mi dedo pulgar su mejilla sonrojada.

— ¿Es muy obvio que hemos tenido sexo desenfrenado?— pregunto pícaro dándome un casto beso en los labios y recorriendo con su dedos el camino hacia mi espalda baja. Me estremecí ante su contacto.

Él lo noto y sonrió fanfarrón antes de acorralarme contra la puerta y frotar su sexo desnudo contra el mio. Gemí. Este hombre me queria matar.

Él gruño cuando yo me froté contra el nuevamente.

Sonreí. Desde nuestra primera vez juntos, nos habíamos vuelto prácticamente ninfómanos. Ninguno de los dos podía pasar más de 1 hora sin las manos en el cuerpo del otro. Pero… ¿quién nos culpaba? Edward era un jodido dios del sexo, me había hecho adicta a él…y según él, yo también lo era.

—Bueno, quitando los chupetes que tienes el cuello, tu rostro sonrojado, tu cabello mas desordenado de lo normal, tus labios hinchados…No. No es obvio cariño—respondí su pregunta sarcástica y a la vez juguetona.

El soltó una carcajada y me agarro por la cintura enterrando su nariz en mi cuello.

Solté una risita tonta cuando apretó mi seno en su mano derecha. Tracé con mis dedos la perfecta "V" de su abdomen, embobada. Edward era simplemente perfecto. Fui bajando mis dedos curiosos por su abdomen hasta acariciar su linea de Vello que se perdia en ese lugar prohibido. EL jadeaba fuertemente ante mis caricias. Amaba causarle ese efecto.

De pronto lo sentí tensarse en mis brazos. Me separe rapidamente. ¿No le gustaban mis caricias?

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunté preocupada.

Subió su rostro para encontrase con mis ojos. Su expresión era de total pánico y estaba más blanco que la cal.

Trago saliva pesadamente y se agarro los cabellos con expresión sombría.

—No hemos usado protección, _ninguna vez_— recalcó las últimas dos palabras.

Yo solté el aire aliviada.

—Me asustaste, pensé que era algo peor— dije con despreocupación. El iba a protestar pero no lo dejé— tranquilo, tomo la píldora, es buena para regular la menstruación.

—Créeme cariño, no quiero saber sobre tu menstruación— sonrió— pero…  
¿es enserio?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Yo asentí.

Respiro aliviado y me abrazo. Ese movimiento me tomo por sorpresa.

—Soy muy joven para ser padre. No sabes lo que me haces Isabella, nunca se me había olvidado algo tan importante como usar protección. Tú me tienes embobado— dijo en mi oído. Yo me estremecí complacida. Su aliento cálido chocaba con mi mejilla atraje sus labios a los míos dispuesta a una 3 ronda.

Desde afuera se escucho la campana.

—Mierda— maldije separándome de él.

El gruño y me sonrió divertido apoyándose en la pequeña pared del cubículo.

—Mis bragas Edward, no encuentro mis bragas— dije buscando la pequeña tela en el espacio reducido— Edward, apúrate, vístete si quieres llegar a la próxima clase, ya nos saltamos la primera hora— dije molesta al ver que no se movía. El seguía ahí apoyado mirándome divertido.

— ¿Buscas esto? — pregunto inocentemente sosteniendo mis bragas negras de encaje en su mano derecha.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y asentí haciendo ademán de agarrarlas, el retiro la mano.

—Son mías ahora— dijo sonriendo, mientras se ponía el pantalón y las guardaba en el bolsillo de este.

Yo bufé y seguí vistiéndome. ¡Rayos! El problema era que cargaba falda, si me caía se me vería todo; cosa que seguramente pasaría. Daba gracias a dios que ya había superado mi etapa torpe.

— ¿Lista?— pregunto Mr. "Me robe las bragas de Bella", abriendo la puerta del cubículo del baño.

—Sí.

El asintió.

—Sal tu primero, en unos minutos nos vemos en matemática, tal vez así la gente no sospechen tanto— dijo pensativamente.

Fruncí el ceño. ¡Como si ya no se hubiera dado cuenta!

Asentí sin protestar; pero antes de abandonar el cubículo me dio una nalgada. Yo lo mire ceñuda.

El me guiño un ojo antes de decirme…

—Bebé, creo que es mejor si arreglas tu cabello.

* * *

...

— ¿Bella?… — preguntó Edward pensativo soltando su mano derecha del volante y agarrando mi mano.

— ¿Mmm?— pregunte viendo el semáforo en rojo fijamente.

El hacia circulitos con su pulgar en mi mano.

— ¿Cómo Vas?

— ¿Cómo voy en qué?— la confusión se noto en mi voz.

— ¡Vamos! Ya sabes, la fiesta… y todo eso— pregunto con voz ansiosa con la vista fija en la carretera.

¡Maldición! ¡La fiesta!

—Eh… ¿Bien?— respondí algo nerviosa.

—Mmm, es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte— contesto pensativo desviando su vista del camino y regalándome una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Si… No sabes… ¡Va a ser todo un éxito!— dije con exagerado entusiasmo.

—Ya lo creo.

Vale, tenia… 5 días para organizar una fiesta, invitados, comida, lugar…. No era tan difícil ¿O sí?

—Ya llegamos— dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta copiloto. ¿En qué momento se había bajado?

—Genial, muero por probar tus famosos helados— dije divertida.

—Créeme, no te arrepentirás— contestó rodeándome con un brazo los hombros.

—Ya veremos Cullen, ya veremos.

El gimió.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunte divertida.

El abrió la puerta de un pequeño local de paredes pintadas de todos los colores, en la puerta rezaba el titulo de: "IceCandyCream". Adentro había algunas parejas de adultos y algunos niños.

—Es tan sexy cuando me llamas por mi apellido— dijo dándome una nalgada. Salte sorprendida y sonrojada...

—Bien, siéntate aquí… ya vuelvo. Voy por los helados… ¿Chocolate y menta no?

Asentí, y me senté en la pequeña mesa para dos personas, mientras observaba a Edward caminar hacia la vitrina donde exhibían los helados de todos los sabores.

Note que la muchacha que estaba al lado derecho de nuestra mesa, miraba la parte trasera de MI Edward con deseo.

Pero…. ¡Diablos! No la podía culpar, ¡La parte trasera de mi novio era increíble!...— pensé viéndola embobada— ¡Y era mía! Oh si… casi me puse a saltar enfrente de la niña boba, que no debía pasar de los 15 años.

A los pocos minutos regresó Edward con una copa de helado gigante de chocolate y menta.

—Whao— exclame sorprendida.

El sonrió arrogante y se sentó a mi lado.

—Debió haber costado una fortuna, no me gusta que gastes en mi— refunfuñe.

El rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, ya la compre, no la puedo devolver— dijo sonriendo y llevándose una porción de helado a la boca.

¡Diablos! La forma en que su lengua se enredaba en esa cuchara era tan sexy…

¡Vamos! Llámenme loca, pero estaba celosa de un objeto.

Calma bella, compórtate. Me reprendí a mí misma.

Luego de unos minutos seguimos comiendo nuestro helado tranquilamente, cuando las hormonas de Edward empezaron a hacer acto de presencia.

—Cullen, me estas llenando el cuello de helado— protesté mientras alejaba los labios de Edward de mi cuello.

—Vamos Bells, quiero besarte…— dijo haciendo un puchero.

Rodé los ojos y lo atraje hacia mí, sabía que nunca ganaría.

—Mmm— gimió contra mis labios— olvidaba que no traes bragas— dijo paseando su mano por mi muslo.

— ¿Bella Swan?— interrumpió una voz conocida, seguida de un carraspeo que nos saco a Edward y a mí de nuestro momento intenso…

Cuando volteé a ver al propietario de aquella interrupción el alma se me vino a los pies.

Me tensé. Edward se dio cuenta y lo volteó a ver despegándose de mi cuello, mas no quito su mano de mi muslo desnudo.

Allí estaba él, un moreno que nos observaba a Edward y a mí con expresión inescrutable… Espalda ancha, músculos marcados, casi de la contextura de Emmett, mas alto de lo que lo recordaba, mismos ojos negros, mismo cabello azabache. Seguía tan guapo como siempre, pero extrañamente el verlo, no me causo nada, ni siquiera rencor...

—Jacob— murmure con mi mejor cara de póker.

—Bella, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, veo que… te recompusiste rápido— dijo señalando a Edward— y vaya… estas muy cambiada— dijo observándome con ¿deseo?

Edward se tenso a mi lado para después soltar un gruñido y pasar su brazo por mi hombro posesivamente.

¿Me recompuse rapido? ¡Ja! ¿Que queria? ¿Que me quedara llorando por el? 2 años fueron justo el tiempo suficiente que necesite para olvidarlo, y estaba orgullosa de eso.

— ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo Bella?— pregunto Edward viendo retadoramente a Jacob que lo que hacía era observar con descaro mis piernas desnudas.

—Claro— murmuré tensa— el es Jacob Black… un ami…

—Su ex novio— cortó Jacob, observando a Edward con burla.

Las aletas de la nariz de Edward se dilataron un poco, su semblante estaba tenso, pero logro controlar su expresión antes de responder…

—Ah…con que eres él…—musito Edward como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Yo fruncí el ceño, mirándolo extrañada… ¿Qué tramaba?

—Claro… chucho, ya te conocía, Bella me ha hablado de ti, ¿No te molesta que te diga _Chucho_ verdad?— preguntó Edward con inocencia— solté una carcajada. Jacob abrió la boca en Shock—Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío _sanguijuela_, me alegra saber que Bella habla de mi— dijo Jacob con expresión maliciosa.

No… Yo conocía esa expresión.

— ¿Entonces también te conto que conmigo perdió la virginidad?— preguntó Jacob inocentemente— yo fui el primero— terminó triunfante cruzándose de brazos.

¡Maldito, chucho! ¡Le quería extirpar los sesos!

Mire a Edward de reojo. El se encontraba tratando de controlar sus emociones. Por su expresión parecía que en cualquier momento se podría parar y romperle la cara, cosa que me alegraría.

Vi una chispa maliciosa en los ojos esmeralda de Edward. Se le había ocurrido algo.

—Bueno, chucho, ella no me ha hablado precisamente cosas "Buenas" de tus "Habilidades". Sus palabras exactas fueron: "Ese Jacob es una porquería en la cama"— dijo Edward con fingida expresión impasible moviendo las manos, si no lo conociera juraría que su calma era verdadera. La expresión de Jacob fue todo un poema, me veía como si quisiera que un camión apareciera de repente y me atropellara, porque mira…que insultar el orgullo masculino de un hombre… eso si que les dolía, hasta el fondo. Yo por mi parte estaba en shock, incapaz de pronunciar palabra ante la actitud de mi novio.

— ¿Eso dijo?— pregunto Jacob asombrado.

Edward asintió fingiendo lastima. Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se separo de mí y sonrió.

— Te alegrara saber que nosotros ya hemos repasado todo el kamasutra— siguió Edward triunfante, como si hablara de el clima—, de arriba hacia abajo, todas las posiciones, incluso inventamos nuevas, solo que nos reservamos los derechos de autor ¿Verdad Bells?— pregunto Edward sonriente dándome otro beso pero esta vez en el cuello. Solo pude asentir a un muy sorprendido Jacob.

— incluso encontré su punto G…— Los ojos se me dilataron. Eso era total y absolutamente cierto, ¡Vaya que lo había hecho!— ¿Tu lo hiciste?— Terminó preguntando con burla, su mano volvió a acariciar mi muslo pero ahora más cerca de mi intimidad. Movimiento que para nuestro acompañante no paso desapercibido.

¡Ay dios mío, me quería morir de la vergüenza! ¡Trágame tierra!

Todos los que se encontraban en el local se nos quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, ya que la voz de Edward no era muy baja que digamos. Incluso algunas madres que nos veían con expresión reprobatoria le habían tapado los oídos a sus pobres criaturas.

Jacob veía a Edward con expresión derrotada y Edward lo veía burlón.

—Un gusto chucho—gritó Edward cuando vio como Jacob abandonaba el local molesto.

—Mami, ¿qué es un Kamasutrus?…— pregunto a su madre un niño como de 5 años que estaba sentado a nuestro lado izquierdo. La madre lo observo con expresión asustada, sin saber qué hacer. Curiosamente ese niño era muy parecido a Edward.

—Kamasutra— corrigió Edward al niño, volteándose hacia él— Eso es algo que cuando estés grande vas a saber y conocer campeón— dijo moviendo las cejas insinuante— ya te imagino, vas a ser todo un rompecorazones—Terminó.

La madre veía a Edward reprobatoriamente mientras sacaba casi a zancadas a su hijo del local. Edward se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia mí, que todavía estaba en shock.

— ¿Nos vamos mi vida?— pregunto si nada.

No me quedo mas nada que asentir shockeada.

* * *

…..

—Buena práctica hoy chicas— dijo Tanya con aprobación.

Alice y Rose se despidieron de mi no sin antes yo decirles que tenía que hablar con ellas, necesitaba parar eso, así que decidimos hablar esta noche.

Me dirigí a los camerinos vacios para recoger mis cosas e irme a casa, ya que las tuberías se habían dañado y no nos podríamos duchar aquí. Estaba un poco triste, porque Edward tenía práctica con el equipo y salía tarde, así que no tendríamos tiempo de vernos hasta mañana, pero a la vez estaba feliz; porque gracias a Ethan tenía casi todo listo para la fiesta. El se había encargado de avisarle a todo el equipo y a toda la escuela en general a espaldas de Edward. También gracias a Esme que se había ofrecido a prestar su casa para celebrarla. Solo tenía que mantener a Edward afuera de ella el sábado para encargarme de la decoración. Se me hacia increíble que haya podido organizar todo en menos de 2 días. Ya estábamos a miércoles. Solo faltaba hablar con las chicas y todo en mi vida estaría en su lugar.

—Hey Swan—saludo Tanya entrando al camerino con una sonrisa maliciosa. Agarro un bucle de su cabello rubio, casi blanco y lo enrosco en su dedo índice dándome una mirada fulminante.

¿Ahora que quería esta tipa?

— ¿De qué tengo que hablar Yo, contigo? Claro, si se puede saber Toña— recalqué su sobrenombre con burla.

—Isabella, Isabella— negó con la cabeza riéndose maliciosamente, casi divertida. ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?— Creo que después de lo que diga lo que te tengo que decir…— alargo la palabra dramáticamente sentándose en el banco que estaba a mi lado—… no me volverás a llamar de esa forma, y menos reírte de mí, como siempre lo haces— arqueó una ceja amenazante.

¿Qué?

— ¿De qué hablas? Habla de una vez, no andes con rodeos Tanya— dije irritada.

Sus ojos azules adquirieron una chispa de maldad.

Casi…casi logro asustarme.

Carraspeo antes de hablar y cruzo las piernas con expresión aburrida para después mirarse las uñas fucsia chillón como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Esta muchachita me estaba estresando… ¿Por qué tanto dramatismo? ¿Por qué no hablaba y ya?

— ¿Sabes? Ayer en la tarde estuve merodeando por los pasillos vacios del instituto, Adivina a quienes me encontré o más bien escuche, hablando en los camerinos de un tema…. ¿Cómo decirlo?— dudó— un tema _interesante_.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— fruncí el ceño.

Chaqueo la lengua.

—Alice y Rose… ¿Te suenan?

— ¿Mmm?— pregunte todavía confundida.

—Ya sé todo, y con todo me refiero a Todo. Sé porque estas con Eddie, y sé lo que le quieres hacer, No has sido buena chica ¿Verdad Isabella?— pregunto burlonamente.

Yo me tensé.

—Muy bien, pero… no puedes hacer nada con ello, yo no le voy a hacer nada a Edward, todo lo voy a cancelar— dije esperando que no se notara el nerviosismo en mi voz. ¿Ella no le diría a Edward no? Y si se lo dijera… ¿El le creería?

Rio maliciosamente.

—No princesa— negó con la cabeza — tu no vas a cancelar nada, tu vas a seguir con tu plan, tal y como lo tenían planeado.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que te haría caso?— pregunté.

—Lo harás, a no ser que quieras que…no sé— fingió duda—que tu querido Edward, o más bien la familia Cullen…sufra las consecuencias— término.

Yo quede en shock.

— ¿Qué clase de consecuencias?— murmuré con voz ahogada.

Ella sonrió complacida ante mi nerviosismo.

Mi mundo se estaba cayendo a mis pies en este momento.

— ¿Sabes quién es el director de la clínica donde trabaja el padre de Edward?

Yo negué.

—Mi padre… ¿Qué pasaría si el doctor Cullen se quedara sin trabajo? No podrías vivir con la culpa ¿Verdad?, o que pasaría si… no sé, Edward sufriera un accidente… ¿No te gustaría no?— dijo con voz sombría.

—No te atreverías a lastimarlo… estás loca, tu padre no se rebajaría a hacer eso— grité, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

—Oh, sí que lo haría, y mi padre haría todo por su bebita Tanya, y más si Carlisle fuera culpado de violación — dijo lastimeramente limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria.

Yo jadeé.

Ella estaba loca…completa y totalmente loca.

— ¿Qué ganas con eso?— le grité.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tu sufrimiento, como también el de Edward— respondió simplemente.

La mire incrédula.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer sufrir a Edward?— le pregunte. No podía controlar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Hiso una mueca de fastidio.

—El me rechazo, y a mí nadie me rechaza— termino con voz dolida, pero rápidamente compuso su postura.

—Estas actuando totalmente infantil, ¿lo sabes no?— pregunté.

—Tal vez. Adiós Isabella, espero que consideres mis palabras.

Sin más salió del camerino con una sonrisa triunfante.

Yo me tiré en el suelo formando un ovillo mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro.

_Lo siento Edward…_

…

**Edward Cullen POV:**

**...**

Después de contarle a Bella mi pasado me había sentido bien. Muy desahogado. Eso era justo lo que había necesitado, dejar todo atrás.

Estar con ella siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa sincera, esa que muy pocas veces aparecía en mi rostro.

Cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia… las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca sin yo proponérmelo y… no me arrepentí como supuse que lo haría.

También la vez que me acosté con ella… fue diferente a algo que haya experimentado alguna vez…Para mi… no fue solo sexo, aunque todavía no quería admitir mis sentimientos hacia ella , sabía que muy en el fondo no lo había visto como simple sexo pasional. Si, tal vez sucedió en un arranque de pasión y no fue nada romántico; pero para mí había sido algo mas… por primera vez había experimentado lo que era hacer el amor. Admito que pensé que después de acóstame con ella ese interés se iría… pero no fue así, ese deseo seguía ahí… latente en mi interior.

Después cuando le susurre un "Te amo" en el oído, fue tan… natural, fue fácil decirlo, no había dicho esa palabra con tanto sentimiento en 9 años. Aunque sé que ella no pudo escucharlo, ese sentimiento… estaba ahí, y ella lo sabía…

¿Quién creería que después de tantos años, esa muchachita castaña lograría lo que muchas no?

Ahora no podía negarlo, sería tonto hacerlo; al ver los celos desquiciados que experimente en conocer a su ex novio en esa heladería…

Ya estaba más que comprobado, yo amaba a Isabella Swan.

Si. Lo admitía. Ahora no me podía burlar de Emmett y Jasper; porque me había convertido en un Maricón, y no me daba pena admitirlo.

Estaba dispuesto a entregarle mi corazón. Yo lo sabía… Ella era diferente, ella no me haría daño.

...

* * *

**...**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están chicas? **

**Siento la tardanza, es que esta semana he tenido muchos problemas con el internet y no había podido subir. Pero no se preocupen, eso ya está arreglado, o al menos eso creo. No voy a comentar mucho, porque me siento mal. Solo quiero tumbarme en mi cama y dormir todo el día.**

**Solo me queda decir que ya estamos en la cuenta regresiva… va a empezar el drama, pero no se preocupen tanto, no voy a ser tan cruel. Lamento decir que este es el último Edward POV hasta que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**¡Si me dejan muchos RR actualizo el martes o miércoles!**

**No se olviden de pasar por mi otra historia y dejar sus comentarios, me hacen muy feiz.**

**Yarhe (: **


	21. El final Del Juego Se Acerca

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary: ****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó**

* * *

_**El Final Del Juego Se Acerca**_

…

_«__El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad__»_

…

**Bella Swan POV:**

…

—Bella, Tenemos que hablar— chillaron Alice y Rose desde la sala en el momento en que escucharon que entraba a la casa.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado, maldije en silencio y me limpie las lagrimas que todavía cubrían mi rostro con las mangas de mi camisa; esperando que ellas no se dieran cuenta de lo hinchados que estaban mis ojos.

—Después chicas, no estoy de humor— dije ignorándolas y subiendo las escaleras. ¡Maldecía a mi voz por haber sonado tan pastosa!

No comentaron nada y me dediqué a subir las escaleras.

No pude ver sus expresiones ya que todo el tiempo estuve ocultando mi cara para que no se percataran de que algo andaba mal.

Llegue a arriba y cerré con seguro la puerta de mi habitación. No quería que nadie me molestara, solo quería derrumbarme en silencio. Me quite mis sandalias, lancé mi bolso a un lado y me acosté en la cama. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida hasta que mi celular sonó, despertándome.

Gruñí en voz baja y agarre el celular que descansaba a mi lado. Era un mensaje.

Me fije en la hora de mi despertador.

7:30 pm.

Había dormido cerca de 3 horas. Abrí la tapa de mi celular comprobando mi mayor temor.

Edward.

Le di a la opción de leer.

**¡Hola Hermosa! ¿Cómo estás?**

**Llame a tu casa hace algunas horas, cuando**

**Mi práctica acabo, Pero Alice y Rosalie dijeron que estabas dormida**

**¿No te sientes bien?**

**Edward.**

Gemí interiormente. El había llamado… Quería llorar nuevamente. ¿Por qué cuando todo parecía perfecto tiene que ocurrir esto? Maldita Tanya. Maldito juego.

No estaba segura si contestarle o no. ¿Qué hacia? Finalmente me decidí por hacerlo, seguramente, conociendo a Edward, él vendría a mi casa y cruzaría la ventana de mi cuarto en busca de una explicación con tal de saber por qué no le había contestado, y no estaba de humor como para enfrentarlo.

Di un largo suspiro y contesté.

**Hola, estoy bien, no te preocupes. **

**¿Cómo estas tu?**

**Solo necesito descansar, nos vemos mañana.**

**Bella.**

No le decía mucho con mi respuesta tan seca…

Rápidamente recibí contestación.

**Bueno, espero que estés bien.**

**¿No quieres que vaya para allá? Por mi no hay ningún problema.**

**Edward.**

Le respondí nuevamente. No quería que viniera, por supuesto que no.

**No, estoy bien.**

**Descansa, nos vemos mañana. Adiós. **

**Bella.**

Coloqué mi celular en mi mesa de noche y me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una ducha. La necesitaba.

Deje que mis lágrimas se mesclaran con el agua de la ducha que caía libremente relajando mis músculos. 30 minutos después estuve frente a mi espejo vestida con mi pijama.

Estaba hecha una porquería. Mis ojos seguían hinchados y tenía algunas ojeras. Pero como estuve durmiendo, mis ojos pasarían fácilmente desapercibidos como muestra de cansancio. Mi cabello húmedo caía libremente por mi espalda.

No pude seguir examinándome ya que unos golpes a la puerta llamaron mi atención.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien?— se escucho detrás de la puerta.

—Sí, Rose, solo… estaba cansada— contesté con voz ligeramente ronca

—Bueno, baja a cenar, el tío Charlie trajo pizza.

—Ya voy— dije simplemente.

Se escucharon los pasos de los tacones de Rose alejándose de la puerta.

—Muy bien, Bella, tienes que enfrentar todo, es ahora o nunca, no te puedes quedar toda la vida aquí encerrada, se van a dar cuenta— me dije a mi misma frente al espejo.

Abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras para después dirigirme con una sonrisa más falsa que las tetas de Tanya hasta la cocina.

—Hola, amo la pizza, ¿Ustedes no la aman? ¡Qué buena es la pizza! ¿Ya dije que amo la pizza?— comenté todavía sonriendo y sentándome en la silla de la mesa.

Charlie frunció el ceño ante mi ataque de hiperactividad y Alice y Rose me dirigieron una mirada sospechosa.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan obvia?

Comimos tranquilamente. Luego de algunos minutos Charlie anunció que se iba a acostar.

Alice y Rose me hicieron una seña para que fuéramos a la habitación. Claramente eso significaba: "Tenemos que hablar".

Respiré profundamente asentí y las seguí hasta arriba.

Al llegar a la habitación de Alice no me paso desapercibida la mirada que se echaron para luego cerrar con seguro la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Rose sin rodeos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Cómo que, qué me pasa?, nada— dije con nerviosismo.

—Oh, Isabella, no mientas, estas muy rara— dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado en la cama y mirándome fijamente.

Tenía que inventar algo rápido, ellas eran demasiado perceptivas para mi gusto.

—Solo… no me estoy sintiendo bien, eso es todo— mentí cortante. Aunque tan mentira no era. Si bien no me sentía mal físicamente si lo hacía emocionalmente; y eso era peor que la gripa o que algún dolor de estomago.

Ellas me dirigieron una mirada llena de sospecha para luego asentir las dos al mismo tiempo; pero Rose con algo de suspicacia.

Suspiré con la mirada baja.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste Isabella?— rugió Alice de repente, posándose a mi lado y Rose se cruzo de brazos viéndome fijamente.

¡¿Qué? ¿Se habrán enterado de todo?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, pensabas no decirnos nuca?— siguió Alice enfurruñaba.

¡Maldición! Era mujer muerta..

— ¿Dd-e…de qué hablas?—tartamudeé— Si es por lo de Edward lo siento tanto enserio… yo no quería… yo no planeé esto, no quiero perderlas por eso—dije con los ojos cristalinos. Prácticamente estaba temblando mientras miraba los ojos de Alice fijamente.

¿Acaso ellas podrían entender que me había enamorado de él cuando eso era prohibido? ¿Podrían entender que había violado la única regla de nuestro juego? ¿Lo harían?

— ¿Cómo que no lo planeaste?, ¡claro que lo estás haciendo!, le estás haciendo una fiesta sorpresa a "Tu novio" es que… ¿no planeabas invitarnos?, y… ¿qué es eso de que no quieres perdernos?— chilló Alice con su voz cantarina claramente confundida.

Rose se mantenía alejada de la conversación mirándome extrañamente.

— ¿Qué?, ustedes…

—Nos enteramos hoy, Ethan no los dijo. ¿No pensabas decirnos nunca?— me cortó Alice.

—Yo…eh…

—Tranquila Bella… sabemos que eres muy despistada, y simplemente se te ha olvidado decirnos pero… ¡Cálmate! Sabemos para que se la estas organizando… ¡Eres tan inteligente! Ese es el momento perfecto.

Estaba tan malditamente confundida…

—Bella… Dios… todo va a ser perfecto, no puedo creerlo…— seguía saltando Alice en su lugar.

Pero… ¿De qué hablaba?

—Alice…Alice... ¡para!... ¿de qué rayos hablas?— pregunté confundida. Alice me sonrió deslumbrantemente.

La rubia todavía se mantenía alejada de la conversación viéndome sin expresión alguna, para luego mirarse las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del universo.

— ¡Dah! ¡El plan, el juego, Bella! "Seduciendo al Seductor" ¿recuerdas?— dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—oh…

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara Bells?, ¿no te alegra que ya vayamos a terminar con esto?— preguntó Rose como con... ¿ironía?

¿Cómo?...No…seguramente estaba alucinando.

— ¿Uh? ¿Cómo que ya vamos a terminar con esto?— Rose rodó los ojos con cansancio y Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¡La fiesta! ¡La fiesta Bella! Es el momento perfecto…públicamente— terminó Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tragué saliva…

—Chicas no creo que…

— ¡Claro que sí! Estoy tan feliz…por fin le vamos a dar su lección, esta súper enamorado de ti, qué mejor momento que ese para terminar con nuestro plan— me cortó Alice.

Rose sonreía con ironía; mientras me veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yo negué con la cabeza tratando de tragarme mis lágrimas.

—Él no… ¿Cómo saben que está enamorado de mi? — Alice me miró incrédula y Rose sonreía con ironía; mientras me veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eso es obvio Bells, ¡A veces eres tan bobita!, lo sabemos, esta enamoradísimo de ti, de eso no hay duda. Hemos ganado— dijo Alice maliciosa.

Una lágrima que no supe contener se escapo por mi mejilla. La rubia se quedó callada estudiándome con la mirada. Suspiró para luego dirigirme una mirada extraña que no supe interpretar. Esquivé su mirada hábilmente. No quería que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que me gobernaban.

— ¿No vas a decir nada _Bella?— _me urgió Rose con la mirada, por fin interviniendo en la conversación. Había algo en ella…algo en su forma de mirarme que me decía que ella sabía que algo andaba mal conmigo, como si supiera que quería terminar con esto.

Yo negué.

Rose me miró y sus orbes azules brillaron ¿decepcionados?

Alice nos miro extrañada a las dos.

—_Bien—_dijo la rubia con un tono extraño— como estás _de acuerdo_ — siguió diciendo con tono ¿irónico?, prosigamos con nuestro plan. Alice— dijo Rose sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

—Claro— saltó emocionada— como veras Bells ya hemos atravesado por las etapas más importantes. "Deseo". Listo— señalo contando con sus dedos. Yo estaba rezando para no desmayarme en ese momento—"Rechazo", ¡listo!— volvió a saltar—"Celos"… ¡Obviamente listo! "Confianza", listo; Aunque esa no la definimos como fase, al final cuenta como una, es obvio que lo hemos logrado. Y ahora… ultima pero no menos importante… ¡la cumbre de nuestro plan!...Tan, ta, ra, ran— hiso sonidos de tambores.

Respiré hondo preparada a cualquier cosa que viniera.

—Dale la bienvenida a nuestra última fase, _Bella_,…"Adiós Edward"— terminó Rose por Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa; mientras hacia una seña de despedida con su mano izquierda.

— ¿Qué dices Bella?— dijo Alice emocionada mientras aplaudía.

Sonreí falsamente.

— ¿Bella?— preguntó Rose ladeando la cabeza; mirándome extrañamente.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Qué dices?

Respire hondo y subí mi mirada.

—Nada. Todo está bien, perfecto— dije fingiendo emoción, emoción que no llegó a mis ojos y hubiera sido mejor si mi voz no se hubiera quebrado. Rose se dio cuenta, por la mirada que me dirigió; sin embargo, no comentó nada. En cambio, Alice, estaba muy emocionada como para percatarse.

Era un hecho.

Mi vida era un completo asco.

...

**Rosalie POV: **

**...**

Yo lo sabía. Ella había caído, caído en las garras de Edward Cullen, era completamente obvio. No sé cómo, pero siempre supe que esto iba a terminar de esta manera.

¿Cómo descubrí que estaba enamorada de él?

Por su mirada… esa mirada tan expresiva que no engañaba a nadie. En los momentos que pasaba con Edward en nuestra presencia era fácil descubrirlo. Ella siempre lo miraba como con… adoración, como él la miraba a ella. Siempre trate de pensar que ella solo estaba actuando…y que lo hacía muy bien; pero…cuando llegaba a casa, después de estar con él, siempre traía ese brillo en su mirada, eso me permitió dudar; incluso no protestaba cuando Alice y yo la arreglábamos para él.

Cuando sonreía.

Yo no era tonta, siempre supe distinguir entre una sonrisa falsa y una real. Cuando ella estaba con él, siempre le sonreía verdaderamente, sin esfuerzo. Cuando esquivaba mi mirada y la de Alice, podía claramente ver el sentimiento de culpa en sus ojos, pero siempre preferí ignorar esto, diciéndome que no era nada, que todo estaba bien.

Incluso me percaté y me acorde de la renuencia en su mirada cada vez que Alice y yo le hablábamos sobre este ridículo juego que nos habíamos inventado; pero como siempre, ella nunca decía nada, y eso me permitía pensar que estaba de acuerdo con esto, que solo eran alucinaciones mías. Pero esta tarde mis dudas se habían disipado, ya no eran simples sospechas. Cuando llego llorando a casa tratando de ocultar su mirada de nosotras, había servido, pero solo con Alice nada más. A mí no me engañaba.

Subí a su cuarto y abrí su puerta con la llave de repuesto que Charlie tenía escondida en su habitación, estaba dispuesta a descubrir que pasaba…

Ella estaba dormida; pero murmuraba cosas sin sentidos, hasta que pronuncio las palabras mágicas que le dieron sentido a todo.

Sonreí recordando como ese simple: "Te amo Edward", había deshecho mis dudas.

Después de eso me pude dar cuenta de tantas cosas…

Al ver el dolor de su mirada esta tarde, cuando le hablamos de la última fase me dolió, e incluso traté de con mi mirada avisarle que sabía lo que pasaba, le di oportunidad de echarse para atrás, pero sin embargo… ¡Ella no decía nada! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por miedo a traicionarnos?

¿No confiaba en nosotras?

Eso me decepcionaba.

Pero si ella quería seguir con este estúpido juego… ¡Adelante!

Yo iba a dejar que ella cometiera sus propios errores.

—Rose, ¿Te pasa algo?, estas como ida— murmuro Emmett a mi lado.

Yo le sonreí.

—No, estoy bien, solo pensaba.

El me sonrió para luego capturar sus labios con los míos.

—Te amo.

—Yo también— le respondí abrazándolo.

...

**Bella Swan: **

**...**

Estaba muy nerviosa… demasiado.

Respira Bella, tranquila. Me dije a mi misma; tratando de calmarme.

Toqué el timbre de la casa Cullen por segunda vez.

Me concentre nuevamente en mis respiraciones… esto no podría ser tan malo; solo le diría la verdad y afrontaría las consecuencias de mis actos, si… después de esto me seguía queriendo, seria la mujer más feliz del mundo, y si no, estaba segura de poder vivir con su rechazo, o al menos eso creía.

El era demasiado bueno para mí.

—Bella, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?, Me entere que suspendieron las clases hoy, ¿Vienes a ver a Edward?, pasa, está arriba en su habitación, tercer piso, la segunda puerta a la izquierda— dijo una muy apurada Esme, yendo hacia la sala.

Yo me adentré a la mansión.

—Hola, Esme, ¿Vas a salir?— le pregunté al ver su agitación; mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su cartera.

Me dirigió una sonrisa muy maternal.

—Si… necesito hacer algunas cosas— dijo mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta.

—Ok, que te vaya bien.

— ¿Bella?— llamó Esme antes de salir por la puerta.

— ¿Mm?

—Gracias…— sonrió.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté realmente confundida.

—Por devolverme a mi Edward— dijo sonriente y me guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yo me quedé estática por sus palabras; eso solo había hecho que me sintiera más culpable por lo que estaba haciendo.

Suspiré acomodando un mechón castaño de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me dirigí al tercer piso de la imponente mansión.

Cuando llegue al tercer piso me quede estática esperando frente a la puerta que Esme me había dicho.

Respire profundamente.

Muy Bien…Solo espero que me perdones…

Toqué la puerta unas tres veces y al ver que nadie respondía decidí adentrarme por mi misma. Abrí la puerta de madera, procurando no hacer ruido tal vez estaba dormido…

Al verlo mis sospechas se habían hecho realidad.

Estaba dormido. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mis 17 años de vida, era tan hermoso que puedo asegurar que mi mandíbula toco el piso.

Estaba acostado en su cama matrimonial; la cual estaba cubierta por una sabana de seda negra.

Solo traía un pantalón de pijama azul; mostrando así su perfecto y bien trabajado torso.

La poca luz que se filtraba por su ventana daba de lleno en su rostro y cuerpo dándole un aspecto casi irreal.

Su cara era una máscara de paz… me acerqué a su cama deseando poder pasar mis manos por ese cabello cobrizo que tanto amaba; y lo hice, logrando que no se despertara. Volví a vagar con mis dedos, pero esta vez paseándolos por su cara, tocando sus parpados cerrados, su nariz, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios…

Frunció el ceño para luego sonreír pacíficamente.

Deje vagar mi vista por la habitación. Los colores azules en las paredes eran… simplemente perfectos para Edward.

Sonreí al ver los millones de discos que tenía en la habitación; al lado de un moderno aparato de música. También tenía un escritorio con una computadora. No le di mucha importancia a lo demás para dejar que mi vista se posara única y exclusivamente en Edward.

Me sorprendí al ver que en la mesita de noche que no había notado, yacía un portarretrato con una imagen…Éramos Edward Y yo, era la foto que nos había tomado una ancianita en el parque de Forks.

Lo agarre entre mis manos, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

En la imagen, él me abrasaba por la cintura; mientras reposaba sus labios sonrientes en mi mejilla izquierda. Yo estaba sonriendo deslumbrantemente, y mi mirada expresaba justo lo que había perdido ayer en la tarde. Felicidad.

Deje la imagen en su sitio.

Me a Edward nuevamente y esta vez no me pude contener de posar suavemente mis labios contra los suyos.

—Mmm— balbuceó una voz pastosa contra mis labios.

—Hola, buenos días— saludé sonriendo a un perezoso Edward.

—Buenos…—me respondió con una sonrisa; pasándose las manos por los ojos, para tratar de aclarar su visión.

— ¿Como estas?— le pregunté mientras deslizaba mis manos por su torso desnudo.

El se estremeció.

¡Vamos Bella, concéntrate…a lo que viniste!

—Ahora mejor, ¿Ya te sientes bien?— preguntó preocupado atrayéndome hacia sí y ocultando su rostro en mi cuello; mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda.

—Mmju…

—Que bien— murmuró sonriendo, contra la piel de mi cuello, dejando un beso húmedo ahí.

Suspiré feliz, olvidándome por un momento de todo lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento.

— ¿Sabes? Te extrañe ayer— dijo despreocupadamente jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

Sonreí.

—Yo también…

El me sonrió de vuelta para después atrapar sus labios con los míos. De un segundo a otro me encontraba debajo de su cuerpo; mientras el dejaba un reguero de besos en mi cuello y acariciaba con dulzura mi abdomen por debajo de nuestra camisa.

—Es- espera— jadeé.

Tenía que decirle.

—Mmm...— balbuceó sin prestarme atención, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja...

Eso se sentía… tan bien.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella compórtate!

—Edward…. — traté de separarlo.

El se separo enfurruñado.

—Bella, amor,… por favor… te necesito— murmuró con impaciencia.

¿Me podría perdonar algún día?— me pregunte mentalmente viendo sus ojos esmeralda.

Claro que no idiota, acéptalo,… él no te perdonaría… él es demasiado bueno para ti…

Edward, al ver que no decía nada, busco de nuevo mis labios y yo se lo permití.

—Edward no…— lo separé de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito decirte algo…

* * *

**...**

**¡Hola! **

**Siento la tardanza, No tengo perdón, lo sé. Solo… es que me están pasando muchas cosas en estos momentos y estoy de vacaciones… (Es mentira que dicen que las vacaciones son solo para descansar).**

**Bueno, ¡aquí está el cap! Espero que les haya gustado… aunque yo no quede muy convencida…No se… ¿Qué me dicen?**

**Sé que hay muchas cosas que faltan por explicar. Como porque la actitud de Bella frente a la situación; simplemente tiene miedo. Agregué ese Rosalie POV porque me pareció que era necesario, ella ya se entero de que Bella está enamorada de Edward, pero cree que Bella no confía en ellas, entonces decide seguir con todo, con tal de que Bella cometa sus propios errores; pero si se dan cuenta Rosalie no quiere jugar más con Edward. También me pareció lindo ver por una tercera persona el cambio de Bella al conocer a Edward.**

**Si alguna tiene alguna pregunta hágamela que yo le respondo sin dudar, sé que no contesto los RR, pero es por falta de tiempo; sin embargo leo todos y cada uno de ellos y siempre los agradezco, pero esta vez a quien tenga una duda se la contestare. **

**También quiero… ¡Sugerencias! **

**¿Qué les gustaría que pasara?**

**Ahora si me despido…**

**No se olviden de pasar por "Never Trust in Bad Guys" y dejar RR, ya está el 4to capitulo. **

**Yarhe(:**


	22. Pequeños Detalles

**Seduciendo al seductor:**

**Summary:****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

**Pequeños Detalles**

…

"_En la vida lo que nos llena verdaderamente el alma son los pequeños detalles"_

_._

**Bella Swan POV:**

…

—_Edward no…— lo separé de mí._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

—_Necesito decirte algo…_

Edward cambio su expresión de picardía por una de seriedad absoluta, esperando a que yo comenzara a hablar; pero desgraciadamente en el momento en que quise emitir sonido, se me atoro la voz en la garganta y de un momento a otro, no encontraba las palabras para expresarme correctamente. Estaba en blanco. Edward seguía mirándome fijamente y con esa expresión impasible que en estos momentos tanto envidiaba. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

Fácil.

El no sabía lo que yo tenía que decir, no sabía que en cuestión de momentos todo lo que habíamos construido se iba a ir por el caño, no sabía que todo estaba jodido.

_Muy jodido._

Ahí estaba mi gran dilema. ¿Cómo le dices a la persona que amas que lo has traicionado? ¿Cómo lo haces sin que alguien salga herido?

No era emo ni nada parecido, pero en estos momento me quería cortar las venas por ser tan estúpida, terca y todos los demás sinónimos de idiotez que me definieran. — ¿Cómo diablos me había metido en esto?—me pregunté por millonésima vez— Mejor dicho—, ¿Por qué me había metido en esto? ¿Por venganza? Lo dudo, mi yo interior sabia que esto iba a suceder, tarde o temprano. Cuando me perdí en esa mirada esmeralda por primera vez lo supe, ¿Quién no podría sucumbir ante las garras de Edward Cullen?

Suspiré ante su atenta y tranquila mirada. Temía que esa tranquilidad se esfumara de su rostro para ser remplazada por furia al momento de yo pronunciar las palabras que se supone que tenía que decir y en estos momentos no salían de mi boca.

—Bella, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? Tienes cinco minutos perdida en tus pensamientos. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave nena?—me agarró por los hombros zarandeándome delicadamente para que reaccionara.

¿Qué puede ser tan grave?

Nada. Solo que te he traicionado.

Carraspeé para encontrar mi voz.

— ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

_Cobarde. _

Edward me miro extrañado.

— ¿Claro?

Yo sonreí nerviosamente y me levante de la cama, por la expresión del rostro de Edward, él se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo; me maldije internamente por ser tan expresiva. Iba a salir de la habitación, pero una perfecta mano de pianista me detuvo, agarrándome del codo para llamar mi atención.

— ¿Si?— pregunté sin voltear ocultando mi mirada de la suya.

— ¿Solo eso?

—Si— sonreí volteándome y mirándolo a los ojos.

_Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde._

Mi mente gritaba; prácticamente perforándome el cerebro.

—Bien, te espero aquí— antes de que yo pudiera dar otro paso, Edward me agarro de la cintura dulcemente para apretarme contra si, y fundir sus labios sonrientes con los míos en el beso más dulce que alguna vez me hayan dado, tanto, que casi me derretí como gelatina en sus brazos.

Eran esos pequeños detalles los que me habían hecho enamorar profundamente de él. Amaba sus arranques de bipolaridad, amaba que fuera engreído, y amaba locamente que fuera caliente y tan dulce conmigo.

_Definitivamente iba a extrañar esto._

.

.

.

—Gracias, cocinas asombroso, amor, fue por mucho el mejor desayuno que he tenido— me alabo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Yo fruncí el ceño incrédula; apartando el tazón de cereal vacio.

—Eres un adulador, solo fue cereal Edward, no es la gran cosa— dije sonrojada.

—No importa… igual, fue asombroso, deberías cocinarme más a menudo, no me molestaría que te compraras uno de esos trajes sexys de mucama, te verías tan…_ardiente— _alzó una ceja seductora.

Rodé los ojos.

_Hola de nuevo Edward_

—Pervertido, tanto sexo te nubla el pensamiento— le reproché.

El sonrió encogiéndose de hombros para después mirar un punto fijo detrás de mí. Sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿uh?

— ¿Sabes que sería súper sexy?— preguntó juguetón, pasando su dedo índice por mi cuello y clavícula, casi rozando la línea de mis senos.

Me estremecí negando con la cabeza.

—Quítate la ropa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No juegues Edward!

—Solo hazlo, no haremos nada, lo prometo— juro solemnemente, cerrando los ojos y alzando la mano derecha— solo quiero probar algo.

Bufé.

—Presiento que esa promesa no la vas a cumplir, señor: quiero sexo, aquí y ahora— protesté comenzando a desabrochar el botón de mi falda.

El hiso un puchero de lo más sexy, pestañando encantadoramente.

Maldito poder de convencimiento.

.

.

.

— ¿Y bien? Esto era todo— pregunté incrédula, mientras acomodaba el dobladillo de la manga de la camisa de Edward, que ahora yo me encontraba luciendo.

El asintió asiéndome señas para que diera la vuelta. Gimió cuando lo hice.

—Eso es tan sexy, me encantas que lleves mi ropa, tienes el privilegio de ser la primera que lo hace— dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Arqueé la ceja.

—Si claro, Edward, te creo, de las millones que han pasado por tu cama ninguna ha usado tu ropa— dije sarcástica.

— ¡Eh! Es enserio, nunca ninguna había usado mi ropa, aparte, ni siquiera son tantas, _creo_…— dijo en un murmullo la última palabra; mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿No? Entonces, dime cuantas son semental— lo reté.

El frunció el ceño pensativo, y se sentó nuevamente en la orilla de la cama, empezó a contar con los dedos.

Cuando ya había sobrepasado las 40 mi boca se abrió. Lo admito, estaba celosa. El solo pensar que otras manos lo habían tocado de esa forma tan…tan _intima_ me daba migraña. El era mío.

_No por mucho._

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando de mi mente ese pensamiento.

—Creo que no te gustaría saberlo— dijo divertido parando de contar.

— ¿Estás seguro que no tienes una enfermedad o algo?— pregunté estremeciéndome.

El negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, Edward lo agarró de la mesita de noche y me lo paso. No me moleste en ver quien llamaba, pero al escuchar un grito de hiperactividad de atrás de la línea supe quien era. ¿Quién mas podría gritar tan hiperactivamente como Alice?

Fácil

—Mama— suspiré.

— _¡Bellaaaa!_

Tuve que separar el teléfono de mi oreja para no perder mi tímpano, atrás de la línea escuche unas risas. Edward rió; levantándose de la cama, agarro una toalla y me hiso una seña. Se iba a bañar.

Yo asentí.

— ¿Cómo estas mamá?— pregunté alegremente.

—_Estoy tan molesta contigo Bella, siento que no quieres a tu progenitora, te lleve 9 meses en mi vientre, y tú ni siquiera me llamas, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti…_— dijo lastimosamente.

Rodé los ojos.

Drama. Drama. Drama.

—No es eso mama, solo que he estado ocupada…

_Muy ocupada. _

— _¡No quiero nietos tan pronto Isabella! Estoy tan… joven— _chilló.

Me sonrojé

— ¡mamá! No puedo creer que pienses eso.

—No me engañas Bella, a tu edad, tu padre y yo fallábamos como conejos— soltó una carcajada.

—Dios Reneé…yo… créeme que no— me estremecí.

¿Ella era mi madre? Definitivamente era adoptada.

—_Bueno cariño, ven a casa de Charlie ya, te tengo una sorpresa._

— ¿Qué? tu… ¿Estás aquí?— pregunté asombrada.

—_sí,_ _Adiós, ¡ah! Casi se me olvida, trae a tu noviecito. _

Colgó sin decir más.

_Oh, oh._

—Edward— grité desde afuera del baño.

— ¿Qué?— respondió sobre el ruido de la regadera.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

.

.

.

_Mierda._

—Calma Bella, no puede ser tan malo— me tranquilizó Edward dándome un apretón de manos.

—Eso crees tú.

Edward soltó una musical carcajada.

Respiré profundamente, preparándome para ver a la loca hiperactiva de mi madre.

Metí mi llave en la cerradura de la puerta, pero antes de lograr darle la vuelta, la puerta ya la habían abierto bruscamente, haciéndome casi caer, daba las gracias a Edward por estar ahí para atraparme.

— ¡Bella, mi vida!— un remolino de cabello castaño se lanzo a mis brazos, dándome un brusco, pero cálido abrazo que yo correspondí, lastimosamente tuve que apartar mi mano de la de Edward. Sonreí alegremente contra el cabello de Reneé. Mi mamá podría ser un dolor de cabeza algunas veces, pero no iba a negar, la había extrañado. Reneé se separo de mí, para dirigir su vista emocionada a un Edward sonriente y algo nervioso.

—. ¡Oh!…y hola tú, chico guapo— saludó mamá a Edward dándole una mirada especulativa, para luego volver a sonreír con aprobación y lanzarse a los brazos de Edward como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Edward se vio sorprendido, pero luego correspondió el abrazo sonriendo divertido.

—Pero vengan pasen, no se queden afuera, tenemos tantas cosas que hablar— chilló Reneé empujándonos hacia adentro. Solté una carcajada cuando Reneé encajo su brazo en el de Edward, caminando, o más bien saltando hacia la sala, dejándome a mí atrás.

Edward volteó su cabeza hacia mí, regalándome una mirada nerviosa; le guiñé un ojo divertida y me permití contemplar por segunda vez en el día, en sus mejillas sonrosadas, aquellos pequeños detalles que amaba de él.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes chico guapo?— preguntó mi madre a Edward, sentándose a mi lado. Edward estaba descansando en el sillón de mi padre.

—Gracias por el cumplido señora, tengo 17, el sábado cumplo 18— dijo Edward orgulloso.

—Oh, ya eres todo un hombre— dijo Reneé divertida— aquí entre nos, no soy tan vieja, así que no me digas señora, ni me trates de usted.

Edward sonrió.

—Tengo que coincidir contigo Reneé, te ves muy joven, ya veo de donde sacó tanta belleza Bella— guiño un ojo Edward.

Rodé los ojos. Era un completo _Adulador. _Reneé se sonrojó ante el cumplido de Edward. ¡Vaya! Hasta mi madre caía en los encantos del _seductor_.

—Buena pesca Bella— me felicitó mi madre refiriéndose a Edward. El rió encantado con aquella risita socarrona que me sacaba de mis casillas.

—Yo la pesqué a ella Reneé— _o no, amigo, yo te pesqué a ti_—_suegra_, Bella es la persona más cabeza dura del universo, por supuesto que yo tuve que cortejarla como antaño. Y ves, aquí nos tienes, era obvio que se iba a enamorar de mí como yo de ella, ¿Verdad cariño?— me preguntó sonriendo desde su asiento.

Mire a Edward con el ceño fruncido. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Cortejarme? ¿Cómo antaño? ¡Ja! Si claro.

En mi mente golpearon sus palabras: era obvio que se iba a enamorar de mí, _como yo de ella. _Casi me desmayo en mi asiento de la emoción.

—Oh, pero si eres todo un galán _yerno_— secundó Reneé cómplice—De verdad te admiro, ¿Cómo haces para soportar a la terca de mi hija?— _era un hecho, mi madre se había pasado al lado oscuro_— ¡Oh! Dios eres lo que siempre soñé para Bella, tienes que presentarme a tu madre, ¡nos vamos a llevar también! _Tenemos que preparar la boda—_ Terminó Reneé diciendo por lo bajo la última frase sin intención de que nadie escuchara, pero obviamente al yo estar a su lado, lo hice y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

—Claro, Esme y tú se van a llevar de maravilla mamá— reí nerviosamente.

.

.

.

— ¿Bella?— me llamó Reneé cuando Edward se hubo ido a su casa a almorzar, ya que se lo había prometido a Esme, así que quedamos en vernos en la noche para ir al cine.

— ¿Si?

—Charlie, es un desastre cariño, a su cuarto le hace falta una limpieza— dijo bajando las escaleras y llegando a mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué hacías en su cuarto?

—Ah, es mi habitación, mientras esté aquí claro, tu padre me la cedió para que no durmiera en el mueble, ¿No es dulce?— preguntó.

—Sí que lo es— admití. A veces sospechaba que mi padre seguía queriendo a mi madre.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí?— le pregunté.

— ¿Me estas votando?

—Sabes que no…

—Si lo sé, no puedes vivir sin mí—rió—Bueno, hasta el sábado, Phil está de viaje, iba a ir con él, pero preferí venir a visitarte, y conocer a ese buen mozo novio que te tenía siempre tan ocupada, tanto, que no te permitía ni enviarme un mail para darme señales de vida.

Yo asentí divertida, siguiéndola a la cocina.

— ¿Bella?— volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Si?

—Te quiere, me refiero a Edward—dijo cuando vio mi mueca de confusión— y es muy bien parecido— guiñó el ojo— ¡estoy tan feliz! Oh Bella es lo que siempre soñé para ti, nada que ver con ese Jacob. Ya me imagino, a las Isabellitas y Edwardcitos — dijo soñadora— pero todavía no ¿eh?— advirtió divertida.

Yo me sonrojé.

—Sí, yo también creo que me quiere— dije melancólicamente recordando todo.

—Hey nena, ¿Qué pasa? cuéntame, confía en mí—dijo Reneé acariciando mi cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes que algo pasa?

Ella sonrió.

—Cariño, soy tu madre, las madres siempre conocen a sus hijas y saben cuando algo va mal.

Y no soporte mas, le conté todo, desde nuestra absurda y patética venganza, hasta mi enamoramiento, durante todo el relato su expresión fue impasible.

— ¿No me odias?— pregunté.

—Oh Isabella, claro que no, nunca te podría odiar, siempre voy a estar para ti, aunque admito que estoy algo decepcionada— me abrazo.

—No lo dejes ir, si pasa algo, lucha por él, si te ama te perdonara— me advirtió separándose—aunque si no lo hace yo misma tendré una charla con él.

Sonreí.

_Luchar por el… que fácil se escuchaba eso._

La tarde pasó sin acontecimientos, excepto que Ethan vino a mi casa para preparar los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Mi madre y él congeniaron enseguida. No supe nada de Rose y Alice en todo el día, y de alguna manera estaba feliz, sabía que me hubieran abordado con preguntas en algún momento; cuando llego la noche Edward me vino a buscar y como prometió salimos al cine, la pasamos excelentemente hasta que llego mi momento de culpabilidad, donde sabia que posiblemente esta era nuestra última salida, el se preocupo cuando me vio decaída y le dije que solo era un dolor de cabeza, el acepto a regañadientes y me trajo de nuevo a casa. Alice y Rose todavía no estaban.

_._

_._

_._

_**Edward Cullen POV:**_

…

—Asco, sepárense, ¿Qué diría Esme al saber que están corrompiendo su sillón favorito?— acoté con falsa inocencia encendiendo las luces de la sala, donde se encontraban mis queridos hermanitos: señor soldadito y señor chiflado con sus novias, en un proceso de intercambio de saliva. Asco.

—Uhh Eddie, no me digas, tu inocencia me mata, ¿quien sabe que acabas de hacer tú con Bella?, seguro no era nada educativo— dijo Emmett sonriendo en tono sarcástico.

_Maldito gordo…_

—Solo fuimos al cine Emmett— entrecerré mis ojos.

—Sí, claro— secundó Jasper a Emmett besando el cuello de Alice.

Yo rodé los ojos.

— ¿Carlisle y Esme?— pregunté, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Emmett y Jasper acomodaron a sus novias en sus regazos y les dieron un beso en el cuello, ellas soltaron una risita tonta. Yo me estremecí de la impresión, todo lo hicieron _al mismo tiempo. _Parecían robots sincronizados.

—Salieron a cenar, dijeron que volvían _tarde_— Emmett subió las cejas insinuantemente.

—Puerco, no quiero saber lo que nuestros padres hacen— dijo Jasper.

Sonreí.

—_Señoritas, enana, princesita_— me despedí sarcásticamente de la rubiecita y del duendecillo, ya subiendo las escaleras nuevamente.

—Imbécil, cuando terminemos contigo no te van a quedar ganas de…—Alice paro de despocritar contra mí, abruptamente. Me detuve en el quinto escalón confundido y solo logré vislumbrar de reojo el codazo que Rosalie le dio a la enana antes de yo voltearme hacia ellas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con: "cuando terminemos contigo"?— Jasper me robo las palabras de la boca.

A Alice se le dilataron los ojos y le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Rosalie, quien se encontraba hundida en su asiento con una expresión enigmática que no supe descifrar. Jasper y Emmett se encontraban igual de confundidos que yo.

—Yo eh…

—Nada. Emmett, Alice, no vamos, Charlie debe estar preocupado por nosotras, además, mañana tenemos instituto— interrumpió Rosalie a Alice levantándose de su lugar.

Alice miro a Rosalie y suspiró aliviada. Raro. En algo andaban estas dos.

Suspiré con el ceño fruncido, tratando de averiguar en qué andaban, obviamente era algo contra mí, eso "Cuando terminemos contigo" debía significar algo ¿no?, además, no es como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo, siempre supe que esas dos me odiaban, y yo no podía hacer nada contra eso. Puse el tema a un lado y me dedique a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me quité la ropa; para ponerme mi mono de dormir, dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Enseguida mi vista se dirigió a la foto que reposaba en mi mesa de noche, sonreí enormemente; sintiéndome el idiota más idiota del mundo. ¿Cómo me pude haber enamorado?

Pensé en Bella, en su sonrisa y en lo linda y sexy que se veía esta tarde con mi camisa. Era cierto lo que le había dicho, ninguna mujer antes había usado mi ropa. En el pasado, Tanya había intentado muchas veces amanecer conmigo o usar mi ropa después de una larga sesión de sexo; pero yo no lo permitía. Para mí, hacer eso conllevaba tener sentimientos, cosa que yo en esos tiempos no había tenido por ninguna mujer, aparte de Esme claro. Por un momento se me ocurrió llamar a Bella para comprobar su salud, estos últimos días había estado algo rara, como si me estuviera ocultando algo… ¿Estaba acaso embarazada?

No.

Me regañe a mi mismo por pensar eso, ella me había dicho que tomaba la píldora… entonces… ¿Qué era? me encogí de hombros, tal vez eran solo cosas mías. No la llamé, asustado de que pensara que estaba obsesionado con ella, o la estaba controlando.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué importaba?

Ella es tuya…—grito mi mente; y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

Cuando me iba a acostar mi celular sonó. Me extrañe y contesté sin ver el identificador.

— ¿Hola?

—_Hola Edward es…_

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_¡Hola a todas, Estoy de vuelta!_**

**_Antes que nada: _****_Perdón por la tardanza._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que supieron entender, me tuvieron paciencia, y se preocuparon por desearme felices vacaciones. ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Sé que muchas esperan muchas cosas para el final de esta historia y espero poder complacerlas. Ya decidí como termina, y no se preocupen que va a tener un final feliz, no me imagino destruyendo la historia que Mayer invento, así que… ¡Dont Worry! solo les pido que no saquen conclusiones aceleradas. _**

**_Ya solo le faltan 3 o dos para el final, Aww…. Estoy triste. _**

**_Nuevamente gracias a todos los Reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, nunca me imagine que esta historia iba a gustar tanto. El proximo capitulo va a estar... uf... mejor ni les digo._**

**_Una última cosa… se que ya estamos al final y todo eso, pero se me ocurrió hacerle una portada; solo que hay un problema… no soy muy buena en eso, así que si alguien me puede ayudar y ofrecer su ayuda lo agradecería._**

**—BelieverCullenGirl**


	23. Ultima Fase: ¿Adiós Edward?

**Seduciendo al Seductor:**

**Summary:****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO!—Grité—no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

_**Última Fase: ¿Adiós Edward?**_

_**...**_

_«__No se acaba el amor solo con decir adiós, hay que tener presente que el estar ausente no anula el recuerdo,_

_ ni compra el olvido, ni nos borra del mapa__»_

**Bella Swan POV:**

…

_«Sábado, 20 de junio de 2010»_

_~7:30pm_

.

«El amor».

»Para muchos individuos es el beso de la muerte, sufrimiento…dolor; para otros significa... esperanza, entrega, sacrificio, alegría...luz. Pero, el amor es simplemente más que eso, el amor lo es todo a la vez, el amor es el sentimiento que mueve al mundo, es dar todo sin pedir nada a cambio. El amor es indudablemente sentimiento más hermoso que haya creado dios, sin importar el camino de espinas y obstáculos que haya que atravesar, porque para aprender a amar hay que aprender a sufrir, porque sufrir es vivir.

«Amar»…

»Son indescriptibles las mariposas que se mueven en tu estómago al ver la mirada del ser amado, amar es sentirse feliz solo por ver sonreír a esa persona especial, amar es sufrir porque esa persona sufre, amar es sentirse amado… amar es vida.

»Es completamente absurdo que la ciencia se encargue de «estudiar» al amor, es tonto e insólito que quieran sacar un concepto de esto, porque simplemente no se puede… el amor es algo que no se puede explicar con simples palabras.

»Pero, sobre todo, el amor no es algo con lo que se puede jugar, tiene que ser puro, y totalmente sincero, porque o sino…el amor se pierde, tal vez no se extinga…tal vez el sentimiento queda ahí, pero la herida es más grande que cualquier otra cosa y se pierde la confianza...

Y, yo, Isabella Marie Swan jugué con él. Sin importarme las consecuencias, y ahora estaba sufriéndolas, incluso mucho antes de haber acabado con el tonto plan. Yo, estaba completamente enamorada…y, esta vez de verdad. En este momento no dudaba que si Edward me pidiera tirarme de un edificio lo haría, incluso le preguntaría si era lo suficientemente alto.

Yo haría todo por él.

En este momento mi cabeza era un lio de pensamientos. Y, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, se había agotado el tiempo. Sabía que sin duda había tenido oportunidad para decírselo, pero, tenía miedo, miedo de su reacción, miedo a que me dejara sin dejarme explicar. Y, ahora no lo dudaba. Su reacción iba a ser incluso peor.

Rose y Alice me habían estado hablando toda la tarde, atormentándome con sus ideas de "destrucción" así lo llamaba Alice… ¿Gracioso no?

—_No lo olvides Bella, mientras más los hieras va a ser mejor, has que sufra que le duela, va a pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir a otras chicas, lo vamos a destruir, te sabes el perfecto discurso que te hice ¿no?, ya quiero ver las caras de los demás estudiantes al ver acabado al perfecto Edward Cullen._

Sabía que Alice no era mala, simplemente estaba segada por la ira que le carcomía el cerebro. Solo me estremecía al recordar el cochino papel, adonde estaba mi "Discurso", discurso que acabaría con mi vida.

Por otro lado estaba Rose. Ella simplemente asentía a todo lo que Alice acotaba, y siempre me mandaba miradas fulminantes. ¿Sera que se había enterado? No, lo dudaba, yo había sido muy cuidadosa en ese tema.

Y por ultimo estaba yo, la peor de todas… ¡Diablos! Era tan machista, definitivamente iba a hacerle una visita permanente al infierno. Las estúpidas palabras nunca querían salir de mi boca. Era tan cobarde que daba asco.

— ¿Estas lista Bella? Edward ya está esperando por ti en el auto, abajo—La suave voz de Ethan me saco de mis cavilaciones. Me volteé hacia él con mis ojos totalmente acuosos, el al ver mi estado camino hacia mí con una mirada lastimera y me abraso. Yo le devolví el abrazo estrechándolo más hacia mí.

Me beso el cabello para después murmurar:

—Se que harás lo correcto _gatita._

Yo me reí incrédulamente separándome de él.

—No lo sé…siempre termino cegándolo todo… ¿Qué es lo correcto?— le pregunte con la esperanza a flote, necesitaba su consejo, que me dijera que era lo que, según él, era correcto.

El suspiró pesadamente.

—Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti, no lo dudes, pero, sin embargo; yo no te puedo dar esa respuesta, lo tienes que descubrir tú— sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude.

—Claro, muy fácil…—dije sarcástica.

—Estas simplemente hermosa Bella— silbo divertido, seguramente tratando de darle un poco de humor a la escena.

— ¿Gracias?— dije con una mueca, mirando hacia mi elegante vestuario que me recordaba que estaba a pocas horas de terminar con todo, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Me volteé hacia el espejo que se extendía a mi costado.

Mí vestido azul medianoche que resaltaba todas mis curvas y mis zapatillas altas que le daban un look irreal a mis largas y pálidas piernas. Mi pelo estaba planchado, sin ninguna honda a la vista, y mi maquillaje sutil ocultaba mis ojeras.

—Oyes, Ethan, tu también estas muy guapo…—lo alabe al darme cuenta de su vestuario.

—Gracias, supongo…—suspiró— se que tal vez no sea buen momento, pero…tengo que decirte algo.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Si? ¿Es malo?

—No…no creo, de hecho es bueno— sonrió tontamente, y se sonrojo mirando a la distancia.

—Bien…cuéntame— sonreí. No iba a dejar que mi tristeza arruinara la alegría que en este momento se reflejaba en su expresión.

—Bueno…yo tengo…novia—Soltó.

Yo lo mire por un instante para después sonreír sinceramente. Me alegraba por él.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es la afortunada?— pregunte con verdadero interés abrazándolo...

—Se llama Kate…dios…es tan hermosa…la conocí hace algún tiempo, es la hija de una de las amigas de mi mamá, siempre me ha gustada, pero no me animaba a decírselo, de hecho, ella fue la que se declaro primero y me pidió ser su novio — sonrió con ilusión y no me paso por alto aquel brillo en su mirada al hablar de ella.

—Genial, Ethan, estoy tan feliz por ti, pero… ¡ey! Quiero conocer a la chica que le robo el corazón a mi mejor amigo.

—La conocerás, yo la invite a la fiesta de Edward, de hecho, en 5 minutos tengo que ir a buscarla a su casa.

—Oh…— solo esa monosílaba pudo salir de mis labios.

La fiesta de Edward…

Afuera se escucho una corneta, y solo puede recordar que Edward me esperaba afuera.

— ¿Bella?— me llamo Ethan al verme agarrar mis cosas para salir por la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Si?

—Solo sigue a tu corazón….

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde vamos Edward? Se supone que tú casa está en aquella dirección— le dije confundida a Edward cuando agarro la curva contraria a su casa.

—Lo sé hermosa, la fiesta puede esperar solo quiero pasar algo tiempo a solas con mi novia— acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente viéndome a los ojos.

Me estremecí.

—Mira a la carretera—le grité histérica sin poder evitarlo.

El soltó una carcajada.

—No hay ni un solo auto por aquí Bella, puedes estar tranquila, nunca en mis 18 años he chocado— sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

Me agarro una mano y acaricio con su pulgar el dorso de esta; mientras conducía con una mano. Volteé mi cabeza hacia Edward admirando toda su belleza; prácticamente estaba hipnotizada con la perfección de todos sus rasgos varoniles. Su cabello cobrizo estaba igual que siempre, totalmente desordenado, dándole así, como siempre, ese toque salvaje que lo caracterizaba. Su perfil era perfecto, y su sensual boca estaba curvada en su usual sonrisa torcida. Aun, en la oscuridad podía apreciar el brillo que tenían sus ojos.

¿Cómo iba a lastimar a este ser?

El se volteo hacia mí, obviamente dándose cuenta de mi evaluación y me sonrió pícaramente. Luego de unos minutos paro el Volvo en un pequeño restaurant, llamado "La Bella Italia", ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en Port Ángeles…. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado observándolo que no me di cuenta del viaje?

Lo observé finalmente con la luz del lugar, estaba completa y absolutamente deslumbrante. Con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa gris y un chaleco negro por encima de su camisa.

— ¿De qué se trata esto?— le pregunté incrédula. Ya estábamos adentro del local, sentados en una mesa para dos. No me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que el restaurant estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de nosotros.

El se encogió de hombros con una expresión de falsa indignación.

— ¿Acaso no puedo ser romántico de vez en cuando?

Yo lo mire incrédula, pero mi respuesta se vio opacada, por la llegada del mesero. Los dos pedimos ravioles con setas y Coca-Cola. Comimos entre risas y besos disfrutando del momento, tal vez nuestro último momento, pensé. Al final peleamos un poco por ver quién iba a pagar la cuenta, obviamente el gano diciendo que ya todo estaba pagado. A mí no me quedo mas nada que encogerme enfurruñada en mi asiento.

Volvimos a su auto y empezó a conducir. Yo muy dispuesta a regresar a la fiesta, Edward se la estaba perdiendo toda. Además, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, le iba a decir todo a Rose y a Alice, ellas me iban a entender. Todo iba a quedar en el olvido, y yo podría seguir con Edward. Todo esto no sería más que un secreto. Era egoísta, lo sé. Pero, después de todo lo que Edward hizo por mí hace algunos minutos, sirvió para enamorarme más de él. Aunque no me haya dicho que me amaba, sus actos me convencían de que lo hacía, no necesitaba que me lo dijera para saberlo, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Lo amaba demasiado, y si eso significaba ser egoísta, lo seria. No cavia duda.

A la mierda Tanya a la mierda todo.

—Edward— lo llame.

— ¿Si, amor?

—Para el auto— demandé.

— ¿Qué? Bella… ¿te sientes bien cariño? ¿Hice o dije algo malo?— preguntó volteándose hacia mí.

—Mierda Edward, ¡Que pares el auto!— casi grité.

El me hiso caso y paro el Volvo a un costado de la oscura y vacía carretera, volteándose nuevamente hacia mí.

— ¿Qué pa…

No le di tiempo de hablar; porque en tres segundos ya yo estaba arrodillada en mi asiento, inclinada hacia él, besándolo pasional y dulcemente. Edward al principio se sorprendió, pero después de algunos segundos me correspondió el beso con igual o más intensidad. Ese beso fue por mucho el mejor que nos habíamos dado hasta ahora.

Lo quería tanto…

El rápidamente llevo sus manos a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el cortando el beso. Yo quede felizmente a horcajadas de él, sintiendo su excitación presionada contra mi sexo.

Gemimos audiblemente los dos al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de la placentera fricción. Edward rápidamente se separo de mí empujándome levemente. Yo lo mire confundida y él me sonrió pícaramente. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que su mano estaba puesta en la palanca para poder reclinar el asiento. Lo hizo y el quedo recostado, yo todavía encima de él.

Sonreí pícaramente y me incline para poder besar con dulzura su cuello, dejando un camino de besos por toda la extensión de este.

Su piel era tan dulce…

El comenzó a masajear con suavidad mis muslos desnudos, haciendo que miles de corrientes eléctricas me recorrieran; no pude evitar gemir en su cuello. Pude sentir la errática respiración de mi amado, y yo pude jurar que la mía estaba en el mismo estado, o peor; mientras él subía de arriba hacia abajo acariciando mis muslos.

—Edward…—gemí contra sus labios; sintiendo su cálido aliento. El había subido sus expertas y traviesas manos hacia mis senos, acariciándolos por encima de mi vestido.

—Solo siente Bella…solo siente.

Y, así lo hice, me concentre en todas las sensaciones que mi hombre me propinaba. Sí, porque era mío…

Edward toco todo mi cuerpo por encima de la tela, propinándole con sus labios suaves caricias a mi cuello, haciendo que en mis bragas estuvieran completamente empapadas, podía jurar que había hasta toboganes ahí adentro. Y, eso era algo que solo Edward lograba.

No puede evitar gemir contra el cuello de Edward cuando, el llego a mi parte sensible, acariciándola, por encima de la tela. Me agarre firmemente de sus hombros. El beso y chupó suavemente mi clavícula mientras con sus manos seguía jugueteando en ese lugar prohibido.

Rápidamente nos despojamos de nuestra ropa, pero, no había nada de desesperación, ni prisa en nuestras acciones, todo era dulce y calmado…me sentía amada entre los brazos de Edward.

Junte mi mirada con la suya viendo a un Edward completamente diferente, no había lujuria pura en su mirada, solo deseo, amor y protección. El me envolvió con su mirada sonriente.

Duramos mucho tiempo degustando la piel del otro, chupando, lamiendo y besando. Disfrutando de la sensación de tener al otro desnudo, presionado contra el otro. Ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos cuando nuestras caderas se tocaban, y, la sensación de la húmeda boca de Edward en mis pechos desnudos era totalmente increíble.

El se movió, quedando arriba de mí. Me dio un dulce beso en los labios, paseando por mis mejillas. Se separo un poco de mi para dar un último beso a mi nariz.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda seguían brillando extasiados.

—Hermosa…— gimió contra mi cuello, hablando por primera vez; yo me arqueé hacia el jadeando cuando se adentro en mi.

Nuestros jadeos y gemidos y gruñidos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el auto. Yo me sujete de sus hombros para luchar contra el poder del poderoso clímax que me recorrió. Edward llego unos segundos después derrumbándose contra mí.

No dijimos nada, solo escuchábamos el maravilloso sonido errático de nuestros corazones y de nuestras respiraciones. Después de algunos segundos tuve la necesidad de hablar, de sacar al aire aquello que me estaba torturando. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de decir:

—Te amo.

_Ya, lo dije._

El se tenso contra mis brazos, se separo de mí y me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Pasaron algunos minutos y él no decía nada, en ese momento me di cuenta, había hecho el ridículo.

¿Acaso el no me amaba?

No pude evitar desviar la mirada; sintiendo como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Pero no iba a llorar, no enfrente de él. Agarre mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente. El todavía estaba desnudo, y parecía estar pensando. El comenzó a ponerse su ropa también.

— ¿Bella?— llamo poniéndose su pantalón.

— ¿Si?

—Yo también te amo, solo que es difícil para mí decirlo después de lo de mi madre, pero en serio, lo hago— pronunció las palabras lentamente y con total seguridad, tanta, que no lo dude ni un minuto, el también me amaba. La sonrisa que ahora mi rostro lucia no se podía describir con palabras.

— ¿Edward?—llame imitándolo.

— ¿Si?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

.

.

.

_«Casa Cullen»_

_~10:30 pm_

**[Esta parte está contada en 3ra persona]**

Todos los estudiantes de la secundaria de Forks estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, a la espera de su popular compañero Edward Cullen y su novia Bella Swan.

Todas las personas de Forks se habían enterado del noviazgo de los jóvenes. Cortesía de la siempre chismosa Jessica Stanley. Para muchos, no era sorpresa, todos sospechaban sobre la increíble atracción de los dos jóvenes desde que los habían encontrado en aquella cueva en el medio del bosque.

Para mala suerte, no todos estaban contentos con esto, nunca faltaba el típico celoso. Todos sabían que Isabella tenía algo especial, ya que; Edward nunca fue de novias, nunca se le conoció una. Amigas «especiales» sí, pero novias, ninguna. Edward era conocido por todos como: el imparable, el «Semental», todos los hombres lo admiraban, y todas las mujeres lo deseaban, haciendo así, que casi toda la población femenina odiaran a Isabella.

Esme y Carlisle se encontraban de viaje, dando así la suficiente libertad para que se realizara la tan esperada fiesta. La pareja, estaba feliz, feliz por ver a su hijo asentar cabeza de una vez por todas.

Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas en un sillón viendo como todos bailaban, y, se preguntaban adonde estaba Bella, ya era tarde. Rosalie estaba preocupada por Bella, ella sabía que la castaña era muy terca y no se iba a echar para atrás, mientras tanto Alice estaba impaciente, ella quería terminar con el juego, y ver a Edward pagar, por su actitud de "seductor"

Emmett y Jasper sospechaban que algo andaba mal, conocían a sus novias lo suficiente para darse cuenta de eso. Rápidamente las vieron sentadas en aquel sofá y se dirigieron hacia ellas esquivando a todos los adolescentes que se encontraban en la pista bailando al ritmo de la música.

Cuando ya estaban con ellas vieron que la puerta de la entrada era abierta. Y la mayoría de los adolescentes del lugar se dieron cuenta de aquello, a pesar del ruido de la música. Allí estaban ellos, Edward Cullen y Bella Swan con expresión sonriente. Rápidamente Emmett y Jasper caminaron hacia él.

Algunos de los amigos de Edward enseguida dejaron de bailar con "la conquista de la noche" para poder felicitar a su amigo, no todos los días se cumplían 18 años. Y, para mala suerte de Bella y también de Edward una avalancha de mujeres se acerco a Edward.

Bella se sentía celosa, ella era la única que podía abrazar a Edward de esa manera. Bella desvió la mirada y se encontró con otras dos. Sus primas, ellas se encontraban en lo alto de las escaleras, viendo la escena. Ella Enseguida se estremeció al notar que Rose y Alice la llamaban con la mirada, esto era difícil para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo.

En el medio del disturbio Bella se separo de Edward, y camino hacia las escaleras, por primera vez segura.

Ella sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. y esta vez, no iba a huir.

.

.

.

_«Pasillo del 3er piso, Casa Cullen»_

…

_**Bella Swan POV: **_

…

— ¡¿Cómo?— Gritó Alice Exaltada, roja de la ira. Yo la mire con la mandíbula altiva, no dejándome intimidar.

—Se acabo Alice, el juego se acabo— repetí con voz calma, no iba a perder la cordura.

Desvié mi mirada de los fríos ojos de Alice para encontrarme con la de Rosalie. Ella se encontraba recargada en la pared, alejada de la conversación. Me sorprendí. Ella…. ¿ella acaso me estaba sonriendo?

— ¡Objeción!... ¿¡Cómo! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué? ¡Todo era perfecto! ¡PERFECTO!— chilló histérica.

Rosalie se acerco a Alice y le puso una mano en el hombro. Alice se desprendió rápidamente del agarre.

— ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Bella!, ¡exijo una jodida respuesta!— siguió gritando Alice, alzando los brazos al aire.

—Me enamoré, AMO a Edward, Alice—me crucé de brazos y le dije cada palabra por separado, como si estuviera hablando con un discapacitado. No iba a gritar.

No pude reaccionar. Lo único que sentí fue una pequeña palma estrellarse contra mi mejilla.

—Alice…—murmuré sorprendida llevando mi mano hacia la picazón que sentía en la mejilla derecha. Era incapaz de creer que Alice me había golpeado. Pero si, era la realidad, ella lo había hecho.

Ella me miró furiosa, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento; mientras trataba de desprenderse del fuerte agarre de Rosalie que la estaba sujetando por la cintura...

—Suéltame Rose, ¡eres un traidora Isabella, traidora!

— ¡Alice!, ¡ya basta!— le gritó Rose a Alice. Yo todavía seguía paralizada con mi palma en mi mejilla.

— ¡Tu! ¡¿Tu sabias no? Claro…. —Alice asintió sonriéndole sarcásticamente a Rosalie.

Rosalie la soltó asintiendo, y parándose a mi lado.

—Yo sabía— admitió la rubia.

¡¿Qué? ¿Ella sabia?

—O sea que…todo el tiempo me estuvieron viendo la cara de tonta ¿no?— asintió con los ojos acuosos— ¡Traidoras!— sollozó— ¡TRAIDORAS!— volvió a gritar.

— ¡ALICE!— se escucho el grito una voz masculina a pasos de nosotras.

Las tres volteamos a donde provenía la voz, para ver a Jasper, seguido de Emmett y…Edward.

_Mierda. _

No.

No.

Alice sonrío encantadoramente hacia Rosalie y hacia mí. Escalofriantemente encantadora.

—Oh, Oh— susurro Rose a mi lado.

—Edward… _qué bueno que te veo_— saludo Alice a Edward, acercándose a él.

Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño.

_Estaba jodida. Mi cuento se había acabado._

—Hola Alice— dijo Edward cortésmente, para después dirigirme una mirada sorprendida, seguramente al ver la marca de los dedos de Alice en mi mejilla.

— ¿Alice…?— preguntó Jasper.

—No hables Jasper, quiero darle un feliz cumpleaños a tu hermano—cortó Alice a jazz.

Emmett nos miraba a las tres confundido.

— ¡Cállate Alice!— gritó Rose aterrada.

—Edward…._cuñadito_, ¿Sabes quién es tu novia? ¿Acaso la conoces?

Me estaba muriendo por dentro. Esta no era la Alice hiperactiva y alegre que yo conocía.

Edward miró a Alice sin expresión alguna. No habló, solo entrecerró lo ojos.

Respiré pesadamente, preparándome para mi fin. Solo daba gracias que si Edward tenía que sufrir no lo iba a hacer delante de todo el instituto, al menos no sufriría esa vergüenza, en el 3er piso la música se escuchaba vagamente, estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para no dar un espectáculo. Pude observar las intenciones de Emmett de acercarse a Rosalie, pero ella lo paro negando con la cabeza. Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Habla Alice, te escuchamos— dijo Jasper.

El duende sonrió maliciosamente.

No, sin duda este no era mi duendecito.

—Edward, ¿Acaso sabias que eras un juego para ella?— empezó.

No me atrevía a mirar la cara de Edward, así que preferí quedarme con la mirada baja. Sin mirar a nadie, solo podía observar los zapatos de tacón de Rose y Alice.

—Bueno, entérate… todo fue parte de un plan, fuiste su presa, Rose yo queríamos vengarnos de ti, si, el plan lo creamos nosotras, Bells no tiene toda la culpa. ¿Sabes acaso en qué consistía todo?— tomo un respiro— Ella tenía que seducirte, de ahí el nombre de nuestro plan, «Seduciendo al seductor» ¿Original no?—rió— el chiste es que tenia que enamorarte locamente, cosa que logro ¿no?, para después partirte el corazón, así como tú haces con cada falda que se te atraviese.

Se escucho un jadeo de sorpresa, pero conocía a Edward lo suficientemente bien para saber que no era de él.

— ¡ALICE!— Jasper gritó molesto. No me atreví a subir la cara, estaba muy ocupada sollozando en mi lugar.

—No Jasper, ¡tenía derecho a saber que solo era un juego!

—Rose tú…—se escucho la voz incrédula de Emmett.

—Lo siento…yo no…—empezó a decir Rose.

— ¡¿Que tienes que decir tu al respecto Edward?— pregunto Alice, cortando a Rosalie.

—Lo sé— dijo Edward hablando por primera vez y sorprendiéndonos a todos.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Chan, chan, charan.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Es extraordinario el poco tiempo que tarde haciendo este capítulo. Solo me tarde 1 hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Era increíble la rapidez con que mis manos se deslizaban por el teclado. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo, personalmente estoy contenta con el resultado, no se ustedes. Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar un RR, de verdad lo aprecio. ¡Ya llegamos a los 700! Estoy súper contenta, no tienen idea. Voy a contestar los RR que lleguen en este cap, así que si tienen alguna duda pregunten, pero… no voy a adelantar nada, ¡es sorpresa! Jajaja soy mala ;) **_

_**PD: ¡No me maten! Amo a Alice locamente, es mi personaje favorito después de Edward, pero era necesario. Si no entienden porque su actitud díganmelo en un RR y yo lo contesto, ya que no quiero hacer esta nota más larga.**_

_**~BelieverCullenGirl**_

_**Sígueme en Twitter: (arroba)BelieverCullenG**_


	24. Reality

**Hola! **

**Primero que nada, perdon por la tardanza. Muchas de las que leen mi otra historia saben el porque de mi retraso, en pocas palabras tuve que salir del pais por una emergencia familiar. **

**Luego de que lean el capitulo pasen por mi perfil a ver la HERMOSA portada que faCullen me hizo. **

**Nos Vemos abajo! ****Seduciendo al Seductor:**

* * *

**Summary:****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

_**Reality**_

**«**Realidad**»**

…

_«La unica realidad es la verdad»_

_._

_._

_**Edward Cullen POV: **_

…

_«Sábado, 20 de junio de 2010»_

_~10:10pm_

_[Volvo de Edward]_

…

—Te amo— dijo Bella en un susurró contra mi cuello. Me tensé contra sus brazos. Esa era la primera vez que la oía decirlo, yo también la amaba, pero… ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan asustado?, vi sus ojos chocolates atentamente, seguían brillando; como en toda la velada lo habían hecho, pero ahora era una luz apagada al ver que no le conteste enseguida.

Cinco segundos después un recuerdo llenó mi cabeza. Aquella extraña llamada que había recibido tres días antes.

— _¿Hola?_

—_Hola Edward es…—una risita se escucho tras la línea._

— _¿Bella? ¿Quién es?— pregunté, ansioso, sin poder reconocer la voz._

—_No importa quien sea, solo escúchame atentamente, ¿entendido?... Si piensas que Bella es el angelito que pretende ser y si crees que te ama, lamento decirte que estas equivocado, ella no es quien dice ser. Pronto te darás cuenta de lo que hay debajo de esa cara de mosquita muerta. Nos vemos en la fiesta, en el área de las bebidas. Asegúrate de estar ahí. _

— _¿Qué te hace creer que te hare caso?— murmuré desconfiado. _

—_Créeme, lo harás. _

Regresé a la realidad, después de algún tiempo, todavía estaba desnudo, así que comencé a colocarme la ropa, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a Bella con mi silencio, pero, era imposible dejar de pensar en esas palabras que seguían taladrando mi cabeza.

"_Si piensas que Bella es el angelito que pretende ser y si crees que te ama, lamento decirte que estas equivocado, ella no es quien dice ser"_

— ¿Bella?— la llamé decidido, colocándome los pantalones.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó en un susurro triste.

—Yo también te amo, solo que es difícil para mí decirlo después de lo de mi madre, pero en serio, lo hago— pronuncié las palabras lentamente y con toda la seguridad del mundo, porque estaba seguro, yo la amaba, de eso no cavia duda; solo la primera parte había sido mentira, porque lo que había sucedido con mi madre no tenía nada que ver con esto.

La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Bella a continuación fue gloriosa, ni todos los millones del mundo podrían pagarla. Ella me amaba, en verdad lo hacía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero, la duda seguía en mi cabeza. ¿Bella era un ángel, cierto? O…

¿Un demonio disfrazado de ángel?

Definitivamente prefería creer la primera opción. ¡Demonios! No podía ser tan mala, ¿O sí? .Esa noche había sido mágica y había despertado más sentimientos en mí. Habíamos hecho el amor con tanto cariño que…

— ¿Edward?— llamó con su voz cargada de emoción.

— ¿Si?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Sonreí automáticamente. Era imposible no hacerlo. Ella era tan…dulce.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— ¿Estás preparado para tu sorpresa?— preguntó Bella entusiasmada, como a una bebé que le hubieran regalado un nuevo juguete.

Puse los ojos en blanco acorralándola contra mi cuerpo y la puerta del Volvo.

—Ya no es… tan sorpresa—reí besándola en el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios.

—Lo hubiera sido si no fueras tan metiche— regañó todavía contra mis labios, mientras dejaba ligeros besitos, se retiro bufando, y murmuró algo como "Estúpido irresistible"

—Lo sé— la apreté mas contra mí, besándola con rudeza, y ella enredó sus pequeños dedos en mi cabello, mientras yo hacía suaves masajes en su espalda y concentraba cada segundo en ese beso que ella me lo devolvía con la misma pasión burbujeante.

¡Joder esto era tan bueno…!

—Es hora…— murmuró saliendo de mi cárcel y contoneando sus caderas hacia el umbral de la casa y yo como buen perro faldero la seguí embobado. Colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta de la entrada. Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que desde afuera se podía escuchar el fuerte sonido de la música electrónica. Vi a mí alrededor mientras enredaba mi brazo a la cintura de mi novia, estrujándola fuertemente hacia mi pecho. Había muchos autos estacionados afuera, pude distinguir sin problemas en Jeep de Emmett.

Bella abrió la puerta, y, enseguida me arrepentí que lo hubiera hecho. Una avalancha de estudiante arremetió contra nosotros, llevándonos hacia adentro. En algún momento Bella se desvaneció de mi agarre. Entre los estudiantes que me daban codazos, abrazos y felicitaciones pude distinguir a algunos del equipo de basquetbol y a una que a otra porrista, en realidad no preste atención, estaba más concentrado buscando a Bella.

— ¡Ey, amigo! ¡Edward, Edward! ¿Me escuchas? …—preguntó alguien llamando mi atención.

— ¿Uhh?— murmuré distraído, volviendo mi mirada para encontrarme con mi amigo ojinegro. James.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños capitán, ahora tienes oficialmente 18! — Me palmeó amigablemente la espalda—, Te tenemos una sorpresa, los del equipo y yo conseguimos alcohol, no fue fácil, pero el primo e Tyler, Jared, no las vendió…. —siguió hablando James, pero nada más entendí la primera parte, por el fuerte sonido de la música.

— ¡Gracias…James!—Grité para que me escuchara.

— ¡De nada! Amigo, lo único que necesito esta noche es emborracharme, ¿Sabes? Terminé con Victoria—gritó en mi oído, mientras yo veía como algunas personas se fajaban en la pista.

— ¡oh...!, ¿por qué?— me hice el interesado, porque en verdad esa mierda no me importaba un pito, solo quería encontrar a Bella y besarla de nuevo.

—Me acabo de enterar que a finales del curso pasado me engaño con algún idiota del equipo, ella misma me lo dijo, pero cuando sepa quién es, ten por seguro que le sacare los ojos— gritó y lo entendí perfectamente, poniéndome enseguida pálido, como una hoja de papel.

¡Diablos! Ese…" _idiota" _había sido yo… ¡Que mierda de persona era! Me acordé perfectamente de como Victoria me había llamado para que le diera un poco del placer que James no le podía dar.

Mierda…

—Eh que lástima… adiós— desaparecí entre la gente que se estaba restregando en la pista de baile «que era mi gran sala», al ritmo de la pegadiza música. Ni siquiera le preste atención a la decoración. Me estaba sintiendo tan culpable…pero… ¿Por qué ahora?

— ¡Edward!— «Literalmente» dos pelota de basquetbol, colisionaron contra mi pecho, casi, casi, tumbándome al suelo. La separé de mí rápidamente. Quité sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello. La muchacha era rubia, rápidamente la reconocí como Tanya. _¡Demonios! _Incluso con la poca iluminación del ambiente podía apreciar que su vestimenta no era la más…adecuada. ¡Diablos, Edward! «_Antes te gustaba eso»_— regaño mi mente—: aunque lo cierto era, que ella fácilmente podría pasar como prostituta. Ella no era como Bella... Bella era como un ángel, dulce y delicado, Tanya era fría y superficial. Tanya no tenía el cabello castaño que a mi tanto me gustaba, ella no tenía esos ojos chocolates por los que moriría, su contacto no era cálido como el de Bella, ella nunca iba a ser como Bella.

—Tengo novia, no quiero que me toques— casi gruñí.

— ¿Uhh?— obviamente no había escuchado, se encogió de hombros, y empezó un rápido discurso de felicitación, supongo, no entendía muy bien lo que decía, solo me guiaba por el movimiento de sus labios rojos.

—…y por eso digo que tú deberías ser mi pareja esta noche—Escuché cuando la música paro, pero rápidamente fue cambiada por otra. Hice una mueca, pensando en una excusa para desaparecer.

—Gracias…gracias…tal vez después— dije desapareciendo.

¿Dónde coño estaba Bella?

— ¡Edward!

_«Oh mierda…no, no otra vez» _

Respiré aliviado cuando vi que solamente eran Jasper y Emmett. Me felicitaron animadamente, haciendo algunos comentarios inapropiados sobre la tardanza de Bella y la mía. Yo solo reí. Algunos minutos después, Jasper y Emmett se habían ido, dejándome solo.

Por un momento me permití observar la decoración, todo era asombroso, las luces, la música, todo, Bella e Ethan habían hecho un gran trabajo. La sala de Esme era lo suficientemente grande para hacer este tipo de fiestas, donde los adolescentes se emborrachaban, se tiraban a la piscina con todo y ropa, y bailaban hasta el amanecer sin preocuparse de que llegara la policía. Me pregunté como había hecho Bella para convencer a Esme de hacerla, y más sin supervisión adulta. Todo esto era una locura…y me encantaba, solo tenía que encontrar a Bella para que mi noche fuera perfecta.

Pronto me dio sed, y decidí caminar hasta el área de las bebidas cuando recordé:

"_Nos vemos en la fiesta, en el área de las bebidas. Asegúrate de estar ahí"_

Suspiré, deteniéndome a medio camino, en el centro de la pista de baile, lo que ocasiono que fuera empujado por algunos cuerpos que se encontraban bailando, me apresure a salir de ahí. Observé el área de las bebidas unos cuantos pasos más lejos. No había nada…anormal, solo habían algunas personas del equipo de básquet, del equipo de fútbol, y otras personas que no reconocí. «Típico». Rodé los ojos. Todas las fiestas del instituto eran así, los del equipo traían a algunos invitados adicionales, y, en realidad, esto no me importaba. Seguí buscando con mis ojos, y bufé, esto era ridículo.

Llegué hasta "La barra", que en realidad era una mesa grande y larga que Carlisle había comprado hacia unos meses, busqué una cerveza y casi gruñí cuando no la encontré.

—Creo que voy por una cerveza a la cocina, ¿Vienes Edward?— preguntó Ben a mi lado, lo escuché sin problemas gracias a que estábamos un poco alejados de la pista de baile. El era un chico del club de ciencia, lo reconocí como el novio de la amiga de Bella, Ángela.

—Eh…claro— contesté caminando detrás de él. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando vi a algunas parejas fajándose en los sagrados muebles de Esme, (estos estaban estratégicamente colocados a los lados para que fueran asientos) si ella supiera esto le daría un infarto. Reí, aunque estaba celoso, yo quería hacer eso con Bella. ¿Y Adónde estaba ella?— me pregunté por millonésima vez, di una última mirada a la pista, pensando que tal vez se encontraba ahí bailando con algún idiota. Pero no, fue imposible divisarla, había mucha gente. Me encogí de hombros.

Por fin en la cocina, fuera del ensordecedor ruido, se podía hablar tranquilamente, aunque aun se seguía escuchando el "Bum" de la música.

— ¿Y como estas con Ángela Ben?— pregunté amigablemente, sacando una cerveza de la nevera y pasándosela.

—Mejor que nunca…—dijo como tonto enamorado.

—Uh…amigo, el amor te pego duro— me burlé, destapando la cerveza.

El enarcó una ceja.

—Mira quién habla Cullen, no trates de ocultarlo, estás loco por Bella, ella es una buena chica— rió él. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y sonreí dándole la razón.

—Bueno, hablamos luego, yo voy a buscar a Ángela— dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. Yo solo le hice una señal con la mano, diciéndole que estaba bien. Cuando estuve solo suspiré como tonto. Yo era el único idiota que pasaba su fiesta de cumpleaños sin su novia que había desaparecido misteriosamente. Tome un sorbo de mi bebida, apoyándome contra la encimera. Cerré los ojos.

—Hola— dijo una voz femenina.

Automáticamente abrí los ojos.

—mmm… ¿Hola? ¿Te conozco?— saludé dudoso, viendo a la mujer que tenia a mi lado, me parecía conocida…pero…

— ¿Sabes quién soy no?— preguntó esperanzada.

— ¿Eh…Debería?— me rasqué la nuca. Viéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Era castaña, pequeña y tenía los ojos chocolate, Tenia un cierto parecido con Bella, pero no era ella. La "desconocida" era linda, si, pero, Bella era mil veces más hermosa, aunque, algo en esta mujer se me hacia conocido. Ella estaba vestida igual, o más vulgar que Tanya, con una falda microscópica y una camisa plateada, el escote le llegaba al ombligo.

Casi rodé los ojos cuando se inclino hacia mí, mostrándome más de su "recatado" escote. Llevé la botella a mi boca para tomar un sorbo y negué.

—No…no sé.

Por un momento se puso roja, poniendo sus manos en puños, respiro profundo y acomodó sus manos en sus caderas. Casi, casi me reí.

—No importa, pronto me recordaras, te lo aseguro. Yo soy la que te hablo por teléfono, ¿Lo recuerdas? te voy a decir toda la verdad sobre Bella—se acerco más a mí viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Tu?

Ella asintió sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres saber toda la verdad sobre Bella? ¿Quieres saber cómo jugó contigo?— dijo dejándome paralizado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Les debiera dar vergüenza animales, no quiero verlos de nuevo por aquí, como se atreven a malograr mi habitación par de idiotas—escuché los gritos de Emmett, mientras me acercaba a Jasper con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté, solo por preguntar, porque en realidad mi mente estaba a kilómetros de aquí.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó Jasper colocando una mano en mi hombro. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, nada.

—Bien—el rió—Estábamos buscando a las chicas aquí arriba, Emmett escucho ruidos en su habitación y pensó que Rosalie podría estar ahí con algún tipo de lencería sexy, y cuando abrió la puerta "Bam", solo eran Alec y Jean que estaban follando en su cama— rió mas.

Yo solo asentí. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi a Alec y Jean siendo sacados de la habitación de Emmett a patadas.

— ¡Cochinos…, puercos, era mi edredón favorito!— seguía despotricando el gran cuerpo de Emmett, mientras dos asustados Alec y Jean salían medio desnudos de la habitación escaleras abajo, Jean cubría sus pechos con el edredón de carritos de Emmett. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Eso fue grandioso!— Jasper siguió riendo. Yo no lo pude evitar y solté una pequeña risita, que se volvió amarga cuando recordé…_eso._ Jasper se dio cuenta de mi cambio de ánimos.

Emmett lo ignoro.

—Eddie, ¿no has visto a las chicas? Están desaparecidas, y por lo que veo Bella también— me preguntó el grandulón, frunciendo el ceño.

—No— dije simplemente, incapaz de acotar nada, solo quería subir a mi habitación a dormir.

Y…pensar

—Hermano estás tan raro, estas segur…

La acusación de Jasper fue cortada por unos gritos que se escucharon en la parte de arriba.

—_Suéltame Rose, ¡eres un traidora Isabella, traidora!_— reconocí la voz de Alice rápidamente, ella estaba… ¿gritando?

Jasper se tensó a mi lado.

— ¡_Alice!, ¡ya basta!_— gritó esta vez la voz que reconocí como la de Rosalie.

Ahora fue el turno de Emmett.

— _¡Tu! ¡¿Tu sabias no? Claro…. —_Alice seguía gritando, su voz tenía un tinte herido.

—Subamos— dijo Jasper preocupado corriendo hacia las escaleras, Emmett lo siguió, y yo también. Mientras más nos acercábamos al tercer piso, las voces se hacían más claras.

—_Yo sabía_— dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Sabía qué?— preguntó Emmett confundido a mi lado, mientras seguíamos haciendo camino.

Solo me encogí de hombros, pero tenía la ligera idea de saber de que estaban hablando.

—O sea que…todo el tiempo me estuvieron viendo la cara de tonta ¿no?— asintió con los ojos acuosos— ¡Traidoras!— sollozó— ¡TRAIDORAS!— volvió a gritar Alice herida. Pero para esta vez, Emmett, Jasper, y yo ya estábamos en el borde del pasillo, adonde podíamos observar claramente las tres figuras femeninas: Alice, Rosalie y…Bella.

— ¡ALICE!— gritó Jasper acercándose preocupado, al ver a su novia en tales condiciones.

Me asusté por un momento cuando vi a Bella, ella no me miraba, miraba hacia abajo, pero su expresión era sorprendida y aterrada.

_«No seas idiota Edward, ella te engaño, debes odiarla, no preocuparte por ella»— _regañó mi mente. Y yo la ignore. No estaba para esto. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que al igual que Bella, Alice y Rose estaban llorando. Emmett parecía morirse a mi lado por ver a Rosalie de esa manera.

Alice le sonrío encantadoramente a Rosalie y a Bella. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa no engañaba a nadie, era tan "encantadora" que suponía, que detrás de ella, había algo aterrador.

—Oh, Oh— susurró Rosalie asustada al lado de Bella. Bella se estremeció.

—Edward… _qué bueno que te veo_— Alice uso un tono raro; mientras se acercaba a mí. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Bella. Ella no me miraba todavía, pero parecía estar firmando su sentencia de muerte en su mente.

—Hola Alice— Saludé cortés, aun esperando que Bella me mirara. Cuando lo hizo, juro, juro que casi muero. Ella no parecía la Bella que yo conocía, esta Bella estaba llorando, con el maquillaje corrido, tenía una mano pequeña grabada en su mejilla derecha y una expresión llena de dolor surcaba sus facciones, y, su cuerpo se convulsionaba en pequeños sollozos.

_«Ella te engaño, confiaste en ella»_

— ¿Alice…?— preguntó Jasper a mi lado, todavía sorprendido.

—No hables Jasper, quiero darle un feliz cumpleaños a tu hermano—cortó Alice a Jasper, mientras me miraba con rabia. Yo trataba que mi expresión fuera lo más calmada posible.

— ¡Cállate Alice!— le gritó Rosalie a Alice.

—Edward…_cuñadito_, ¿Sabes quién es tu novia? ¿Acaso la conoces?— esas palabras me cayeron como un puñal, como… ¿sabes esa sensación de vacío que te da en el pecho, Cómo si no pudieras respirar? Bueno, así.

"_Si piensas que Bella es el angelito que pretende ser y si crees que te ama, lamento decirte que estas equivocado, ella no es quien dice ser" — y, _otra vez esas malditas palabras.

Miré a Bella nuevamente. Ella estaba aterrada, parecía estar sufriendo, pero yo no sabía que creer, que pensar, no sabía nada.

¿Conocía a Bella? ¿A caso lo hacía?,

La verdad era…que no sabía.

Puse toda mi atención única y exclusivamente en Alice, tratando de parecer lo más imperturbable posible, me desconecté de todo, ya no escuchaba la música que vagamente se podía escuchar en el 3er piso, ya no le prestaba atención a Bella, ni a Rosalie, ni a Jasper, ni Emmett, estaba preparado nuevamente para escuchar aquellas palabras que, "la desconocida" ya me había dicho. Lo había soportado una vez, y lo podía hacer otra vez. Aunque, ahora era incluso todavía peor, Bella estaba presente. No dije nada, solo entrecerré los ojos, mirando fijamente a Alice.

—Habla Alice, te escuchamos— dijo la voz de Jasper, yo seguía mirando fijamente a Alice.

Alice me sonrió maliciosamente, por un momento su mirada se encontró con la mía, pude ver claramente la duda en sus ojos y en su expresión, pero esto solo lo noté yo, ya que se recompuso rápidamente.

—Edward, ¿Acaso sabias que eras un juego para ella?— empezó con voz firme, la duda volvió a sus ojos, pero, «otra vez» fue remplazada por decisión. Mire de reojo a Bella, ella no me miraba. Yo, todavía aparentaba una expresión pasiva, no dije nada, así que Alice siguió.

—Bueno, entérate… todo fue parte de un plan, fuiste su presa, Rose yo queríamos vengarnos de ti, si, el plan lo creamos nosotras, Bells no tiene toda la culpa. ¿Sabes acaso en qué consistía todo?— tomo un respiro profundo, yo seguía sin decir nada, mientras la escuchaba trataba de poner mi mente en blanco— Ella tenía que seducirte, de ahí el nombre de nuestro plan, «Seduciendo al seductor» ¿Original no?—rió — el chiste es que tenía que enamorarte locamente, cosa que logro ¿no?, para después partirte el corazón, así como tú haces con cada falda que se te atraviese.

Jasper jadeó sorprendido a mi lado.

— ¡ALICE!— Jasper gritó molesto. Desvié mi mirada, para observar a Bella, ella seguía sollozando en su lugar.

«_Hipócrita, hizo todo esto y ahora llora como magdalena_» dijo mi mente furiosa. Nuevamente la ignoré.

—No Jasper, ¡tenía derecho a saber que solo era un juego!— le dijo Alice con expresión de dolor a Jasper.

—Rose tú…— fue oportunidad de la voz incrédula de Emmett.

—Lo siento…yo no…—empezó a decir la rubia.

— ¡¿Que tienes que decir tu al respecto Edward?— pregunto Alice, cortando a Rosalie y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué tenía que decir? No lo sabía…Esa era una pregunta graciosa a mi parecer. ¿Qué jodidos se supone que tenía que hacer o decir? ¿Ponerme a llorar? ¿Gritarle a Bella que la odiaba, cuando no era cierto? No. Yo estaba en Shock, todavía no asimilaba nada, y, tuve razón, escuchar esto por segunda vez, fue más fuerte que la primera. ¿Qué tenía que decir? Me repetí. Opte por algo fácil.

—Lo sé— Hablé por primera vez sorprendiéndolos a todos.

— ¡¿Qué?— gritaron Alice, Rosalie y Bella al mismo tiempo.

No lo pude evitar, reí como psicótico, me sorprendí a mí mismo, mi teoría del shock era cierta. No pensaba nada coherente, mejor dicho, no pensaba. Ellos…si, todos, se me quedaron viendo como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma.

— ¿Ed-ward?— Hablo Bella por primera vez con voz temblorosa dirigiéndose a mí. Me aleje por acto reflejo y ella me vio con expresión herida.

—Alice…tenemos que hablar— dijo Jasper sombrío dirigiéndome una mirada de disculpa, agarró a Alice de la mano y desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

—Rosalie…creo que debemos hacer lo mismo— dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza. No me atreví a mirar a Bella. Rosalie asintió triste. Emmett me dio unas palmaditas.

—Lo siento tanto Edward— dijo Rosalie con voz que destilaba sinceridad, solo fui capaz de asentir. Espere a que desaparecieran de la habitación para poder hablar con Bella, pero, al abrir la boca las palabras no escaparon de mis labios. Me cruce de brazos y Bella se acerco a mi trastabillando, con la mirada baja.

Exploté.

— ¡¿Es que te piensas quedar toda la jodida vida con la mirada gacha?— pregunté furioso. Me hacía creer que no tenía los ovarios necesarios para mirarme y pedirme al menos una disculpa.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—Lo s-siento…—murmuró mirándome, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas. No supe muy bien si se disculpaba por no estarme mirando o por lo que había hecho.

—Bien—asentí.

Un silencio incómodo nos envolvió, silencio que, igualmente no hubiera podido rellenar, no tenía nada para decir.

— ¡¿Bien? ¡¿Cómo jodidos puedes decir que está bien?— explotó ella también, incrédula.

— ¡¿Entonces qué mierda quieres que te diga Isabella? ¡No tengo jodidamente nada para decir!, ¡si quieres que te insulte y te diga lo mucho que jodidamente te odio estas esperando en vano! ¡No me voy a poner a llorar como una jodida mariquita reprocharte todo, no, no tengo jodidamente nada que decirte! — Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello— Solo me queda decir que jodidamente lo lograste, ¿Eso era lo que querías, no? Entonces ahí lo tienes, no veo cuál es tu jodido problema— solté colérico, nunca había usado tanto la palabra "joder" en mi vida.

Respiré profundo. Ella me vio asustada.

—Mira, lo siento…

— ¿Por qué mierda te estás disculpando? Se supone que tienes que gritarme todo lo que me odias, porque seguramente lo haces. Edward, yo lo siento tanto—se soltó a llorar nuevamente como posesa— yo…yo enserio te amo, no es todo como parece, yo me enamore de ti rápidamente, todo lo que hemos vivido es real, y te juro que te quise decir…— la corté

— ¿Decirme? ¿Decirme cuando Bella?— pregunté. No pude evitar que el sarcasmo se filtrara en mi voz.

—Yo… ¿Quién t-te lo d-dijo? ¿Acaso fue Tanya?— preguntó cambiando de tema, esquivando mi mirada.

¿Tanya?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en esto?— pregunté confundido.

— ¿Ella no fue?…—preguntó igual de confundida.

_**Bella Swan POV: **_

…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en esto?— preguntó confundido.

— ¿Ella no fue?…—pregunté igual de confundida. ¿Entonces quién demonios le había dicho?

El negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces quien fue?— urgí, no pude evitar sollozar, sabía que lo había perdido, ya nada iba a ser igual. Ya me veía a mi misma en un futuro, en un apartamento, sentada en una mecedora y con millones de gatos a mí alrededor. Jamás sería capaz de amar a alguien de nuevo. ¡Yo amaba a Edward, y lo quería a _él!_

—Yo— dijo una voz femenina al borde de la escalera acercándose a nosotros. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida al verla… ¿esa no era…

— ¿Qué haces aquí, no ves que estoy hablando con Bella?— preguntó Edward alterado, fulminando con la mirada a la mujer que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

— ¿Jessica? — grité sorprendida.

— ¿Jessica?— pregunto Edward a mi lado frunciendo el ceño. Lo ignore.

— ¡¿JESSICA? — grité nuevamente— ¡¿Qué rayos te hiciste?— Me sorprendí considerablemente. ¿Jessica?, ¿Qué le había pasado a su cabello rubio? ¿Por qué ahora era castaño, de la misma tonalidad del mío? ¿Por qué de pronto sus fríos ojos azules habían desaparecido, siendo remplazados por unos chocolates como…los míos...¡Un momento! ¿Los míos? La realidad me golpeo.

—_Hola, Bella… ¿Cómo va tu relación con Edward?— preguntó Jessica, con un tono de voz extraño. Estábamos en los camerinos, después de la práctica de porristas. _

_Se me hiso raro, ella nunca me hablaba, se supone que era amiga de Tanya. Me olvide de eso y no pude evitar que la felicidad me llenara. Edward… ¡dios!, el era todo para mí._

—_Genial, ayer me llevo a un lugar increíble, la pasamos tan bien y cuando…—comencé a divagar, me sonrojé al instante, parando de hablar._

—_Oh…que…bien—Ella hiso una mueca extraña, pero después recompuso su expresión cuando me vio mirarla extrañada. Se cruzó de brazos nerviosa y se sentó a mi lado en la banqueta. _

—_Tienes un cabello muy bonito ¿sabes?— me dijo con… ¿envidia?_

—_Eh… ¿Gracias?— le dije alejando de ella el mechón que había agarrado entre sus dedos. _

_Esto era tan…extraño._

— _¿A Edward le gusta cierto?— preguntó curiosa._

— _¿Qué? ¿Mi cabello?, si, supongo— le dije cuando la vi asentir._

—_Lo he visto jugar con él a la hora del almuerzo, parece…deslumbrado contigo—dijo, otra vez con aquella expresión extraña._

—_Jessica…yo me tengo que ir—murmuré nerviosa. _

—_Espera._

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Qué es lo que le gusta más de ti?— me preguntó estudiándome de arriba a abajo._

_Sin saber porque le contesté:_

—_Mis ojos, dice que son la ventana hacia mi alma._

Jadeé impresionada, Edward me vio extrañado sin comprender. Observe de arriba hacia abajo a mi…copia barata, o, «Clon malvado», parecía quedar mejor. Jessica esta ahora un poco más flaca, casi tanto como yo. De algo estaba segura: Esta chica estaba totalmente loca.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?— le pregunté acercándome a Edward. El «de nuevo» se alejo de mi.

Dolor… Todo golpeó como un puñal en mi pecho.

— ¡Sorpresa, Bella!— dijo Jessica con una sonrisita que me saco de quicio.

— ¿Jessenia? ¿Eres Jessenia? ¿Tú no eras rubia? — preguntó Edward confundido.

—Era cariño, tú lo has dicho. Era.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué se trata esto Jessenia?— preguntó Edward, serio, nuevamente olvidando su nombre, casi me reí al ver a Jessica frunciendo el ceño con desespero, pero estaba más ocupada asimilando todo los que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Joder Edward! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy malditamente harta de que nunca recuerdes mi nombre! ¡Estoy harta de siempre estar llamando tu atención y que tu ni siquiera me tomes en cuenta, ¡Estoy harta!— Explotó Jessica llorando. Por un segundo me dio pena— ¡Odio a esta perra!— me señalo y enseguida me retracté, ya no me daba pena— y sobre todo odio que la ames, ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué a ella?— sollozó de nuevo— siempre pensé que te gustaba, y que por eso pretendías que no sabías que existía, ¿Qué ridícula no?— se preguntó incrédula— ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente estar enamorada y ser ignorada? ¡Edward! Incluso me teñí el pelo, para por lo menos parecerme a Bella, y tal vez así gustarte, aunque sea un poquito, y estas lentillas, estas malditas lentillas de mierda me pican— se quejó.

Edward la veía sorprendido, su mandíbula por poco tocaba el suelo. Seguramente yo estaba en iguales condiciones.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo que más odio?— le preguntó Jessica a Edward.

Edward negó en estado de Shock. Jessica sonrió tristemente.

—Odio siempre ser la segunda, ¡Odio que hayas preferido a la zorra de Tanya antes que a mí! ¡Odio todo! ¡Siempre pensé que algún día me notarias! ¡Siempre tuve la esperanza de que quisieras acostarte conmigo y no con Tanya! ¡Pero siempre fue ella! ¡Siempre fueron todas, todas menos yo! ¡Y cuando por fin logre que te acostaras conmigo el año pasado, desperté y no estabas ahí, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Al siguiente día en el instituto ni me miraste— terminó llorando.

— ¡Odio toda esta mierda!— sollozó. Y, lo iba a admitir, quería abrazarla. Yo sabía cómo se sentía, incluso la entendía. Cuando Jacob…Dios santo, me sentí a morir cuando descubrí toda la verdad. La pregunta que hizo Jessica se quedo en mi cabeza: ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente estar enamorada y ser ignorada?

Suspiré y mire a Edward, que seguía inmóvil en su lugar. El negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Yo…—Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello—Yo…Jessica, créeme que yo nunca, yo no sabía que…— siguió negando con la cabeza.

— ¡¿No sabías que?— gritó Jessica. De pronto me sentí como una intrusa, dude en irme o quedarme.

—Quédate aquí Bella— me dijo Edward con un tono de voz frio, adivinado mis intenciones.

Jessica bufó.

— ¡Yo te amo Edward!— lloro acercándose a él. Edward se alejo un poco asustado.

—No, Jesse…Jessica, yo no creo que tú me ames, creo que más bien…—Edward suspiró y murmuro por lo bajo algo como "Esto es demasiado para mi"— Jessica, no sé cómo explicarte esto de manera sutil para que entiendas, créeme que nunca quise lastimarte— pude escuchar la sinceridad en su voz—Tú no estás enamorada de mi, creo que estas obsesionada conmigo, es algo totalmente diferente— soltó sin respirar.

Jessica abrió los ojos.

—No, no, no… ¡yo te amo Edward!

— ¡Jessica, idiota! Eres una TRAIDORA, ¡Edward es mío!, ¡Se supone que te conté todo el plan de la idiota de Isabella para que me ayudaras, no para que me traicionaras! — gritó una voz femenina, desde el borde de la escalera sorprendiéndonos.

Dios...Señor...¡No!

¡Demonios! ¡¿Quién mas iba a aparecer por aquí arriba? ¿Acaso Lady Gaga? No me sorprendería… ¡¿Joder que se supone que era esto? ¡Todo parecía a esas telenovelas que Reneé solía ver en Phoenix!

No sabía si llorar o reír, no me hacía falta ver a Edward para saber que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Tanya...— gimió Edward ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

— ¡No te le acerques, usurpadora, Edward no es tuyo!, ¡Y yo no te pedí que me contaras nada, solo pensé que si se lo decía a Edward iba a quedar como la Héroe y por fin se iba a fijar en mi!, ¡Estoy harta de siempre hacer lo que tú dices!— Gritó Jessica, defendiendo su posición.

Solo rodé los ojos.

Edward me dirigió una mirada llena de frustración. "Tenemos que hablar", solo movió sus labios hacia a mí.

Yo sonreí tristemente y me limpie con el brazo la humedad de la cara.

_Locas obsesionadas. _Pensé desapareciendo con Edward a su habitación, mientras dejábamos a Jessica y a Tanya insultándose sin percatarse de nuestra huida

Era hora…

Solo suspire y me adentre a la habitación. Yo estaba lista, lista para afrontar mis decisiones, lista para ir hacia donde la vida me llevara, y aunque perdiera a Edward esta noche, sabía que iba a seguir adelante. Claramente nunca lo iba a superar, nunca iba a superar a aquel seductor de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, de eso estaba segura. Pero, al menos trataría de ser feliz…no sería completamente feliz, claro estaba, sin Edward Cullen nunca estaría completa, y esa era mi triste realidad.

* * *

**Hola De Nuevo!**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los RR. ¡El capitulo pasado fueron 79! Whaoo! Todavia no lo creo :) ¡Ustedes alegran mi vida! ****Pasense por mi perfil a ver la portada del fic, FaCullen la hizo para mi. Les cuento que en estos dias voy a subir la traduccion de un OS, la autora me dio permiso..."Brinco de felicidad"**

**No se preocupen que voy a subir rapido, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo. La mala noticia es que queda solo 1 capitulo y 1 epiologo, osea que el proximo es el ultimo :( voy a extrañar la historia...**

**¡Dejenme muchos RR!**

**-BelieverCullenGirl**

**Twitter: BelieverCullenG**


	25. Perdido

**Seduciendo al Seductor:**

**Summary:**

**Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

**

* * *

**

_._

_**Perdido **_

_ «El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir; el corazón muere cuando los latidos no tienen sentido»._

_**.**_

_**Edward Cullen POV**_

…

— ¡Muchachos ahora si es oficial!, ¡Edward Cullen está de regreso!— gritó James palmeando mi hombro.

Los demás corearon. Yo solamente sonreí agarrando una toalla y luego me sequé el cabello húmedo. La práctica me había dejado agotado.

— Ya era hora de que regresaras a la realidad amigo, Bella Swan te absorbía por completo, ya no eras el Edward que conocíamos. Aunque, como sabes, todo tiene un fin. Gracias a dios regresaste a la realidad. Bella era linda, si, un _lindo pasatiempo_ de hecho, pero…— alzó las cejas Alec— ¿Extrañabas la vida de soltería, amigo?, apuesto a que sí.

Rodé los ojos, mas no dije nada.

—Mierda Edward, perdona que lo diga pero… eras tan cursi, tan…jodidamente cursi, que por un momento creímos que te habías enamorado, y eso si que era un desperdicio— Demetri frunció el ceño.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Nunca. Edward Cullen no se enamora— dije con toda la firmeza que pude aparentar.

Otro coro de voces se volvió a escuchar llenando el lugar, algunos hasta aplaudían. Sonreí más ampliamente.

_« ¿Estás seguro de que no la amas?» _Y, Ahí estaba, ¡mi linda mente traicionándome de nuevo!

Sin embargo, estaba de regreso. Nadie iba a cambiar eso…

—Bueno, bueno, basta de alabanzas, que tenemos de nuevo James, ¿Alguna fiesta adonde podamos celebrar mi regreso?— mi voz sonaba divertida. Tyler y Jeffrey palmearon mi espalda desnuda.

—La verdad…

—Este viernes. La prima de mi novia Heidi organizara una fiesta en un bar de Port Ángeles, ya saben, lo usual, mujeres universitarias, alcohol…mujeres. El grandulón de la entrada del Pub es amigo mío, tenemos el paso asegurado— interrumpió Demetri a James arqueando una ceja divertida.

— ¡Perfecto, nada como un buen polvo!— dijo James, dándoles un golpe a los casilleros del vestuario.

Todos rieron.

— ¿Mujeres universitarias has dicho?— pregunté interesado mientras me colocaba una sudadera del equipo y cerraba mi casillero.

—Sí, solo lo mejor de lo mejor— Demetri asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa— De hecho, va a asistir una castaña que esta bue…

—Nada de castañas— lo corté, furibundo. Todos me miraron extrañados, yo recompuse mi postura y carraspeé— rubia, una rubia tonta estaría bien. Solo necesito que me abra las piernas, eso es todo.

—Bien. Entonces te gustara la prima de Heidi, Gianna— me sonrió. Yo asentí serio.

—Y mientras tú te estés follando a otra, la pobre Swan va a estar en un sillón llorando y comiendo helado "por tu amor perdido", te lo aseguro. Pobre perra… Tanya me ha dicho que la ha visto llorando en el baño— James se limpio una lágrima imaginaria.

Por un momento me molestó la forma en cómo James se expresaba de mi Bel…Isabella, pero lo deje pasar. Nada arruinaría mi regreso, este era yo, y siempre lo había sido. Lamenté mil veces haber confiado, haber creído en el amor, lo lamente; pero de algo estaba seguro: nada de esto volvería a ocurrir, no me dejaría pisotear, no otra vez.

Yo sería el nuevo y mejorado Edward Cullen. Y, al fin y al cabo; ¿Por qué estaría _ella_ llorando? por mí causa no seria, de eso estaba seguro. Ella no me quería, lo había dejado claro con sus acciones, todo había sido mera actuación, y… ¡rayos! la maldecía mil veces por ser tan buena actriz. Así que, por esa razón, porque sabía que tan buena era me había negado a sus explicaciones, preocupado en caer ante aquella cara de falso de dolor, porque eso era para mí, falsa, y no me iba a arriesgar.

Obviamente hacia de las mías y pasaba a su lado en compañía de otra mujer, nada interesante debo agregar, pero ella tenía que ver que no me había afectado en lo mas mínimo, tenía que saber que ella no se significaba nada para mi, aunque yo mismo estaba consciente de que todo mi teatro era una blasfemia, la más grande de todas.

— _¿Querrías salir hoy después de clases? Escuche que terminaste con Swan— Zafrina sonrió exageradamente mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. Quise rodar los ojos ante su pobre intento._

—_No creo que… _

_Pare de hablar cuando me percaté de que Bella se encontraba a algunos metros de mí, buscando algunas cosas en su casillero. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Abrí mis ojos como platos. Esta era mi oportunidad. _

_Sonreí devolviendo mi vista a Zafrina y le dije._

—_Claro. _

— _¡Increíble!— me abrazo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Bella subió la mirada y sus ojos ojerosos se encontraron con los míos. Me miro por algunos segundos con un sentimiento que no pude apreciar, se dio la vuelta y se tropezó con sus propios pies. _

_Quise quitarme a Zafrina de encima y correr a ayudar a Bella, pero no fue necesario, ella misma se levanto y salió corriendo. _

Yo la amaba, si, todavía lo hacía y estaba consciente de aquello; pero si para olvidarla tenía que volver a ser como era, correría el riesgo.

.

.

.

Me encontraba guardando mis cosas en el vestuario vacio, cuando una mano toco mi hombro. Fruncí el ceño, pensando que el único que estaba aquí a estas horas era yo.

— ¿Qué…

—Edward.

Sonreí con burla.

—Mcfayden.

—Le haces daño— dijo Ethan serio, ignorándome. Me hice el tonto, mientras seguía guardando las casas en mi bolso.

— ¿A quién te refieres?— pregunté con falsa inocencia.

El rió sarcástico y su mirada se endureció.

—Sabes muy bien de _quien _hablo— me apretó el hombro con fuerza, su mirada lanzaba dagas.

«Si las miradas mataran», pensé.

Me desprendí de su fuerte agarre. ¿Quién se creía que era?

—No. Me. Toques.

—No me caes mal Edward, tampoco bien— se burló. Yo me encogí de hombros, muy poco me importaba agradarle o no— pero, yo solo se una cosa, ¡y es que quiero ver a Bella llorar de nuevo por ti grandísimo idiota!— rugió.

Ahora fue mi turno de ser el rey de los sarcásticos.

—No me caes mal Mcfayden, tampoco bien— me crucé de brazos—en realidad, te detesto. Pero, yo solo se una cosa— repetí sus palabras con sorna— no tienes derecho a venir y decirme lo que me estás diciendo, ¿Quién eres? ¿Su ángel guardián acaso?, creo que no, en ningún lugar te veo las alas— me burlé— si ella necesita algo que venga y me lo diga.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que no la dejaría explicar nada, ya todo estaba hecho.

—No necesito que su amante de mierda lo haga— dije hiriente.

—Ella te ama— ignoró mis palabras anteriores— no sé, de verdad que no sé qué mierda vio en ti. Tu no ves el brillo en sus ojos cuando ella habla de ti, es como si su mundo solo girara a tu alrededor, y, ¡Maldita sea! Eso me molesta. Lástima que tu no puedas apreciar eso. Ella en verdad te ama, y tú lo sabes. Si quieres seguir con este juego, adelante, pero no voy a aguantar que le hagas daño, ella es más delicada de lo que crees, no voy a permitir que se hunda por tu culpa.

—A ti ella te gusta— no pregunté, lo afirmé directamente sin ocultar mis celos, era hombre, los hombres sabíamos de eso. Y, mi intuición masculina me decía que el estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella, al menos que solo estuviera siendo buen amigo, cosa que me negaba a creer. ¿No podía ser tan bueno o sí?

El ladeó la cabeza.

—Si— suspiró.

No voy a mentir, estuve preparado para romperle la cara en ese momento. Ignoraba las consecuencias, sabía que mi lado sádico disfrutaría viendo su sangre esparcida en el suelo, porque ella era mía, y poco importaba si estaba siendo masoquista. Porque si, lo aceptaba ¡Era malditamente masoquista!

—Al menos al principio— agrego sentándose en el banquillo de su lado. Por un momento estuve aliviado, luego, me reprendí a mí mismo, se suponía que Bella y yo no éramos nada, ella podia hacer lo que le diera la gana, igualmente, mataría a quien se atreviera tan solo a tocarla. ¿Ven? Malditamente masoquista, era como si tuviera un cartel en la frente que me señalara como tal.

—Pero después me di cuenta de que solo podía ser su amigo. Ella ya estaba enamorada de ti, aun así, ahora es diferente, no la veo de la misma forma. Y, definitivamente no te vengo a hablar como su "amante de mierda"— hizo comillas en el aire— sino como su mejor amigo

Fue como si mi escudo se hubiera fortalecido ante sus palabras, solo puede encogerme de hombros y con la voz hostil que pude dije:

—No me importa.

El asintió, serio.

—Debía suponerlo. ¿Acaso te importa algo?, de verdad no sé que vio en ti— repitió por segunda vez saliendo del vestuario.

Ni yo… dije en mi interior mientras me sentaba.

_Ni yo sabía que había visto en mí. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Bella Swan POV**_

Tiempo.

El tiempo transcurre sin importar que, cada segundo era como una puñalada a mi corazón, cada una calaba más hondo que la otra.

Y dolía…. ¡Maldita sea! Lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus labios, sus sonrisas, extrañaba sus caprichos, extrañaba su mirada abrazadora, aquella mirada que solo él me dedicaba, su cabello cobrizo, extrañaba su egocentrismo…extrañaba cada partícula de ese ser, pero no podía hacer nada, solo me quedaba seguir a adelante, con el recuerdo, solo eso.

Ya de nada valía la pena tratar de explicarme, todo estaba perdido, _yo estaba perdida. _

— ¿Bella?

Limpié rápidamente la lágrima que se deslizaba por mi rostro.

— ¿Si?— traté de que mi voz sonara lo más clara posible.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó Alice tímidamente al otro lado de la puerta.

—Eso creo…

Alice entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con la mirada baja. Carraspeó incomoda, se sentó en el piso frente a mí y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

La miré fijamente y sonreí tristemente infundiéndole valor. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo…—gimió— no sé qué decirte… ¡Dios! Me debes odiar tanto…

Me apresure a contradecir sus palabras, pero ella negó y siguió hablando.

—Bella…yo… ¡mierda!, si me debes odiar, yo misma me odio, lo siento tanto, yo no creí que…—suspiró— diablos, esto es tan difícil—susurró por lo bajo, casi reí.

Hizo un puchero.

—Yo nunca… no— negó— Bella, créeme que yo nunca creí que esto iba a ser de esta manera, yo no creí que el significara tanto para ti, pero créeme que cada maldito día me arrepiento de lo que hice, simplemente no pensé. Esa es mi patética escusa…diablos, soy un perra— murmuró la ultima parte asombrada.

—No Alice tu no…

—Si Bella lo soy, creí que si hacia lo que hice todo iba a ser mejor para ti, el no es para ti, o al menos eso creía. Créeme que nunca pensé que esto te iba a afectar de esta manera, hasta el punto de no llegar a comer, y no me digas que no, porque no lo haces— agregó viendo mi mirada— yo solo quería protegerte, pero veo que todo me salió al revés, yo… ¡Diablos Edward no me cae bien!— sollozó— pero hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta de que él era tu felicidad.

Sonreí tristemente.

—Tienes que perdonarme…haría cualquier cosa…

—Te perdono Alice.

—…quemaría mi ropa.

—Te perdono— repetí.

—Botaría mis zapatos…no iría de compras nunca más… ¿Qué? ¿Me perdonas?— dijo con los ojos aguados.

Asentí.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Alice, te perdono. Eres junto a Charlie, Reneé y Rose mi único familiar, eres mi mejor amiga, sé que no lo hiciste a mal, solo… dolió…

Sus ojos se entristecieron.

—Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Sé que me vengo a disculpar tarde, ya ha pasado una semana. He estado arrepentida desde que ocurrió, solo… no tenía el valor para venir aquí, pero supongo que estoy pagando las consecuencias…

— ¿Jazz?— adiviné.

Ella asintió triste mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— El me dijo que no me reconocía, que no era la Alice que el amaba, se preguntó si lo había estado engañado durante todo el tiempo— sollozó— dijo que me había comportado como una perra… ¡Y diablos, tiene toda la razón!, me dijo que la lealtad a su hermana estaba ante todo, así que lo mejor sería tomarnos un tiempo.

Su nariz estaba roja junto con sus mejillas.

—Oh Alice…— la abracé— él te ama.

—Lo sé, o al menos eso creo. Edward también te ama— murmuró separándose de mí.

No dije nada.

Un par de toquecitos provinieron de la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante— dijo Alice con voz débil.

Rose se deslizo dentro de cuarto luciendo un pijama desgastado, su pelo estaba agarrado en una coleta desarreglada y su rostro no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje.

Sonreí ante esto. Nunca se había visto tan natural. Volteé hacia Alice para comprobar que ella lucia las mismas fachas que Rose y que yo.

—Hola, ¿Cómo están?

— ¿Cómo nos ves?— preguntó Alice.

Rose rió.

—Tienen un cartel en la cara que dice: "mi novio me dejo".

—Oh, gracias, no ayudes tanto— destilaba sarcasmo hasta por los poros. Buena suerte tenía ella que Emmett la había perdonado.

—Siento todo… así que, quiero mostrar mi solidaridad y traje esto, nada como un buen rato entre hermanas— de su espalda saco un bote de helado y tres cucharillas.

Sonreí.

— ¿Películas y helado, que dicen?

.

.

.

—Amigo, ¿Por qué crees que Vicky me hizo esto?, la amaba con todo mi corazón, le regale un perro la primavera pasada y hasta le compuse una canción— James se lamento. Puaj… ya estaba claramente borracho, y yo no estaba mucho mejor, pero al menos era consciente de lo que hacía.

—Tranquilo amigo, ella no te merecía— le palmeé la espalda, al menos esperaba consolarlo.

—Lo sé, pero…—sollozó y yo casi me caí de culo. El…James… ¿acaso James estaba llorando? ¿Por una mujer? ¡Era incapaz de creerlo! Si no fuese porque lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos nunca lo creería.

—Tranquilo amigo, las mujeres son…complicadas, si, complicadas— dije queriendo no decir una palabra peor— te enamoran y luego te destruyen.

_« ¿No es eso lo que tú haces?»_

¡Mierda! El alcohol estaba afectándome de sobremanera, y esa fue la señal para alejarme de James decidido, al asecho.

Era hora de cazar, si, otra vez volvía a mis andares.

Me deslicé por el lugar con maestría, como un puma en busca de su presa. Esquivé algunos cuerpos que se encontraban bailando en la pista hasta que llegue a mi objetivo.

Ahí, en la barra sentada se encontraba una pelirroja voluptuosa, no me detuve a observarla más.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Es tu día de suerte _linda_— susurré en su oído con voz ronca.

Ella se estremeció afianzando el agarre de su bebida.

Sonreí, escondiendo mi sonrisa.

—Ho…la— sonrió cuando me hube sentado frente a ella. Me estudio con su mirada hambrienta, nada disimulada, y por alguna razón preferí ignorarla pidiendo rápidamente una bebida al mesonero y me volteé hacia ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre guapo…?

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí?— fui directo, no tenía tiempo para formalismos.

Su sonrisa picara hablo por ella, de todas maneras no tuvo que decir nada porque ya la llevaba a rastras. Corrí con ella por el pasillo hacia el baño del local, abrí la puerta y la empuje hacia la pared ignorando su quejido de dolor.

—Te gusta duro ¿eh?— rió contra mi cuello, la ignore.

—Cállate— rugí molesto.

Ella clavo sus uñas a mi espalda cuando le acaricie el sexo por encima de su tanga. La alce y cruce sus piernas por mi cintura.

Gimió complacida cuando impacté mis labios con los suyos salvajemente, no había nada de dulce en ese beso, había furia, prisa, y todo lo opuesto a romántico. Cuando mi lengua se encontró con la de mi acompañante no puede evitar compararla con la de…_ella, _y, esta pelirroja perdía…por mucho_._

¡Céntrate Edward! ¡Céntrate!

La empuje mas fuerte contra la pared y le arranque los botones de la camisa.

— ¡Oh Dios!— gritó excitada cuando empecé a masajear sus turgentes senos con mis manos.

— ¡Más duro!

_Zorra… _

Embestí nuevamente contra su boca, tratando de sacar los recuerdos de ella de mi cabeza.

_Edward…no lo hagas, Edward._

¡Maldita sea! ¡Swan, sal de mi cabeza!

_Edward…_

La pelirroja dirigió sus manos a los botones de mi camisa, desabrochándola a medias, ya que su mano se había deslizado a mi erección no existente.

Ella frunció el ceño; mientras lo estimulaba con su mano.

¡Mierda!

«Amigo levántate, por favor» Rogaba en mis adentros.

— ¿Porqué…

Tapé sus labios con los míos nuevamente antes de que lograra soltar cualquier otra palabra.

Choqué su sexo con el mío creando fricción. Ella estaba más que mojada, pero mi virilidad no lograba despertar.

—Maldición— dije en voz baja.

Ella pareció ignorar esto y llevo sus labios a mi cuello.

_No lo hagas Edward…Te amo. _

Abrí los ojos como platos, al ver a mi acompañante, juro por dios que podía ver la cara de Bella remplazando la de ella, podía ver a Bella gimiendo en mis brazos. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Salí corriendo del baño ignorando por completo los gritos chillones de la pelirroja, no me preocupe por arreglarme la ropa, solo corrí. Corrí hacia afuera, hacia mi auto sin importarme nada, sin prestarle atención a los gritos de James, ni al sonido de la música que dejaba atrás; todo era solo un pequeño murmulló, simples palabras que mi cerebro no procesaba. Nuevamente no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir…y, me preguntaba, ¿Acaso sentía? Tal vez…

Me reí en voz alta como un loco por mis propios pensamientos. No notaba nada, pero sabía que el mundo seguía girando a mí alrededor, ni siquiera noté el momento en que me encontraba acelerando en mi auto hacia algún lugar incierto, en este momento nada importaba.

_«Te amo Edward…»_ nuevamente esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, quise ahorcarme a mí mismo para no volverlas a escuchar nuevamente.

¡Que emo te has convertido Edward!, me dije a mí mismo. Me encontré riendo nuevamente con las manos apretadas en el volante, riendo a todo dar, riendo de todo y de nada, encerrado en mi propia locura. Seguí manejando hasta que no pude más y me aparqué en algún lugar, supongo. Sonreí al darme cuenta que a pesar de todo no había chocado ni nada, o… ¿Acaso ya estaba en el infierno?, porque esto se sentía como tal.

En ese momento todo estuvo claro, y, por primera vez en estos minutos, fui consciente de algo que siempre había sabido...

_Estaba perdido… _

Solo sonreí otra vez, pero esta vez con melancolía, mientras cerraba los ojos, mis manos se crisparon en el volante.

¿Podría encontrar el camino de regreso alguna vez?

No lo sabía, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Salí del auto y caminé, no era consciente de donde estaba, solo me percaté de los árboles y las ramas a mí alrededor.

Bosque.

Fue lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió.

— ¿Por qué?— me pregunté a mi mismo en un susurró casi inaudible. Sonreí tristemente cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender del cielo.

Estaba confundido.

Estaba en mi propio infierno.

—Tiempo…necesito tiempo— repetí, me senté en la tierra y solo recordé el momento en que mis ojos se cerraron y una lagrima descendió de ellos.

_La tristeza llega, lenta, suave, _

_se mece triste en la mirada, en la sonrisa, _

_y se instala cómodamente en el corazón. _  
.

.

* * *

**Hola! siento nuevamente la tardanza pero mi cabeza sufrio un colapso mental y no sabia que escribir, pero bueno, aqui esta. ¿Que tal? se que debe ser un poco confuso, pero no se preocupen en el proximo capitulo (que ya esta listo y es el ultimo) se van a enterar que ocurrio en la conversacion de Edward y Bella. **

**Pero en este pudimos ver a un Edward...mm... bastante "Perdido", tambien la conversacion de Alice y Bella... y... uff... fue un capitulo intenso...¿A que si? hahah. **

**Ultimamente no tengo tiempo para nada, (mi horario de estudio es estresante), pero no se preocupen, subo el capitulo este miercoles o martes si recibo muchos rr's. **

**Pasense por un ONE-SHOT que subi hace algunos dias (es una traduccion) en mi perfil lo encontraran, se llama "LA APUESTA" si les gusta les agradeceria que me dejen un rr :) ¿si? **

**BelieverCG**


	26. Cambio De Planes

**Hola!**

**Sé que tarde HORRORES en actualizar y deben odiarme, incluso deben estar decepcionadas. Yo estoy muy avergonzada, no saben cuánto. LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. Se me borraron TODOS los archivos que tenia guardados en la computadora, eso quiere decir que todos mis archivos desaparecieron, incluyendo nuevos proyectos con los que estaba muy entusiasmada. La cuestión es que me deprimí como nunca, llegue hasta a llorar, trate de escribir todo nuevamente pero todo lo que salía era sinceramente MIERDA. Supongo que mi estado de humor se reflejaba en mis escritos. Con eso vinieron mis exámenes finales y tuve que estudiar DEMASIADO, así que realmente no tenía tiempo; gracias a Dios salí con honores en cada uno de ellos y ya estoy de regreso.**

**Okay, se suponía que este iba a ser el ULTIMO capitulo, pero como se me borro todo decidí hacer un final completamente nuevo, hubo un 'Cambio de planes' como el titulo de hoy sugiere, así que, este es el penúltimo. **

**Ahora sí, disfruten el cap después de TANTO tiempo y...**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

* * *

**Seduciendo al Seductor:**

**Summary:****Bellaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose, y por alguna razón no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, así que pregunte.- ¿Qué?- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces, la comprensión llego a mi-. ¡NOOOO! – grite- no voy a seducir al Play-Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen!- les dije molesta- ¡OH SI LO HARÀS!- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisonó.**

* * *

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cambio De Planes**_

"El pasado es el pasado, solo vive el presente como si cada segundo fuera el último de tu vida"

'

_**Edward Cullen POV:**_

…

Pasé la mano por mi cabello y luego rodé los ojos, hacer esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre obsesiva. Pero había una razón: Estaba absoluta y aterradoramente nervioso. Mi cabeza procesaba millones de preguntas al mismo tiempo. Padecía del caso que comúnmente se solía llamar: _Diarrea cerebral._

Pero, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser recuperar al amor de tu vida?

Esperaba que no fuera un gran reto, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento me podría derretir como gelatina. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, podría desmayarme solo con el toque de una mosca. _Y lo decía en serio_.

Deprimente.

Suspiré por millonésima vez frente al espejo, y acomodé mi corbata negra en un nudo flojo. Mis dedos temblaban mientras los pasaba por la tela de arriba hacia abajo, y mis manos sudaban como puerco, repito, nunca había estado tan pero _tan _nervioso. Observé mis ojos verdes que al parecer brillaban excitados, después de meses de no hacerlo.

Miré mis rasgos que lucían ansiosos y preocupados tratando de observar cualquier imperfección que lograra molestar o disgustar a Bella, tal vez si usaba algo de maqui… ¡Oh Dios Mío Edward! ¡No puedo creer que hayas pensado eso!, me regañe a mí mismo.

Idiota.

¿Ya mencioné que estaba nervioso? ¿No? Pues sí, lo estaba, jodidamente nervioso, por una mujer. Pero no por cualquiera, sino por Bella, mi Isabella, mi Bells, o como jodidos quieran llamarle. La cuestión era que estaba estúpidamente enamorado.

Reí. Oh Si, enamorado.

Aquella canción cursi y empalagosa empezaría a sonar en cualquier momento, y, seguramente hasta los angelitos aparecerían con sus arcos y sus flechas volando a mí alrededor.

Volví a reír más fuerte, pero esta vez con más nerviosismo, y por último observé mi cabello indomable con cansancio, sería imposible que por una noche mi desaliñado cabello se quedara en su lugar. Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa torcida al mirar mi reflejo. Podía lucir un traje y aun así seguir pareciendo un joven problemático y desarreglado. Ese era yo, y seguía siendo un completo desastre a pesar del tiempo. Aunque, sabía que ahora algo había cambiado:

Yo estaba listo.

Listo para creer, listo para saber vivir, y lo más importante: Listo para madurar, porque madurar es saber perdonar y seguir adelante, aceptar mis errores.

Por muchos años solía vivir encerrado en mi propio cascaron, solía abrir puertas por mi solo, sin esperar ni querer la ayuda de nadie, y esas puertas eran completamente erradas, todas tenían la palabra "Error" grabadas en la madera, y, sin embargo, no hice caso: ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Vamos! ¡Era Edward Cullen!

Todo terminó haciendo daño, daño a los demás y a mí mismo. Y, ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva, no podía creer que en algún momento llegué pensar o siquiera considerar que hacia lo correcto ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Y mi pregunta era… ¿de qué me sirvió todo?

De nada. Esa era la única respuesta lógica. Mi vida había tomado una decisión equivocada, y, lamentablemente, ya no se podía hacer nada para devolver el tiempo, nada, aunque lo quisiera con todas mis fuerzas.

Una parte de mi, quería hacerlo, cambiar mis decisiones; pero la otra sin embargo, quería dejar todo como estaba, porque todo me había traído hasta donde estaba ahora. Había aprendido a madurar, a darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…aprendí a caer, levantarme y a seguir adelante.

Ya estaba cansado de ser lo que no era, estaba cansado de ser aquel adolescente dominado por las hormonas que cometía error tras error, sin importarle a quien se llevaba por delante. Estaba cansado de sonreír falsamente, cansado de ser popular, cansado de ser "El semental Cullen", cansado de todo… Solo quería ser yo, _mi verdadero yo_.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta ahora en que me di cuenta de lo innegable: ¿Estaba solo?

No.

No lo estaba.

¿Entonces porque era una mierda de persona? Ahora, en estos momentos, podría reconocerlo con orgullo. Era una mierda, la mierda más grande de todas las mierdas.

Suspiré recordando a Esme, mi madre. Ella estaba conmigo, siempre me apoyaba aun sabiendo que estaba equivocado. Siempre recordaría esa sonrisa dulce y cálida a donde quiera que fuera. Ella estaba ahí, siempre estaba, esperando que yo madurara, apoyándome.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

— _¿Edward?, sabes que no me gusta que llegues a estas horas, ¡Solo tienes 15 años!— Esme gritó con un deje de preocupación. _

— _¡Déjame en paz mamá!, ya soy grande, no necesito que me cuiden, ¡Y si se me da la gana cojo con quien quiera y llego a la hora que quiera, no me lo puedes prohibir! — grité, traspasando el umbral de la casa. _

_Ella jadeó, abriendo los ojos de par en par. _

— _¡Edward! , ¿Por qué eres así hijo? ¡No te permito que me hables de esa forma!— sollozó con los ojos acuosos. _

—_Solo déjame en paz. _

— _¡A tu habitación Edward Anthony! ¡YA!— gritó con rabia._

—_Como digas— rodé los ojos— igualmente, tú no eres mi madre. Mi madre se llama Elizabeth Masen, y está muerta. _

_Con esas palabras fui a mi habitación, dejando a Esme paralizada en su lugar. _

….

—_Eddie, recuerda que siempre voy a estar para ti— murmuró abrazándome. Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba que me dijera así. Ella lo sabia— no importa lo que pase, siempre vas a ser mi hijo y que no se te olvide: siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti, y aunque no pueda tener hijos, voy a estar eternamente agradecida con la vida por haberme cruzado con tus hermanos y contigo, ustedes siempre van a ser lo más importante para mí. _

—_Que cursi eres mamá— reímos juntos con los ojos cristalinos._

— _¿Mamá?_

— _¿Si?— murmuró separándose. _

—_Te…te quiero. Realmente siento haber dicho que no eras mi madre, siempre lo vas a ser—murmuré tímido. Ella solo rió musicalmente desordenando mis cabellos cobrizos. —Lo sé, siempre vas a ser mi niño terco de cabellos cobrizos, no importa lo que pase. _

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo. Ella era mi madre, adoptiva o no, siempre lo sería.

Carlisle, ¡Dios era Carlisle, mi padre! ¿Qué más podía decir sobre aquel hombre trabajador y preocupado? Nosotros no nos tratábamos mucho. Solo lo suficiente, pero a pesar de todo, era el mejor padre que alguien podría querer.

—_Confió en que sabes lo que haces, se que eres adolescente y tus hormonas están revolucionadas, por eso toma esto— dijo dándome una caja de preservativos._

—_Gracias— dije encogiéndome de hombros y aceptándola. _

— _¿Edward?, ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en tu madre si tienes algún problema cierto?— preguntó. _

—_Claro—murmuré cansinamente, estaba harto del mismo discurso cada maldito día, ¿por qué no simplemente la cortaban? _

—_Te amamos y solo queremos lo mejor para ti, nunca olvides eso hijo— murmuró dándome golpecitos en la espalda. _

—_Lo sé, gracias papá— dije saliendo de su oficina. Qué familia tan cursi tenía. _

Emmett y Jasper. Sonreí otra vez, solo con recordar sus nombres, ellos eran los hermanos perfectos para mi, podía sonar muy marica, pero los amaba jodidamente, eran mis mejores amigos; con los que podía reír y pelear al mismo tiempo. Emmett era el gracioso e infantil que siempre te subía los ánimos, sin importar la situación, y Jasper era el hermano serio y comprensivo que siempre tenía un consejo para ti.

Éramos algo así como los tres mosqueteros.

— _¡Edward! ¡Jasper!, ¡Lo creen o no siempre voy a ser mejor que ustedes!— dijo Emmett._

_Jasper rodó los ojos. _

—_idiota…—murmuré divertido. _

—_Las chicas me prefieren, ¡acéptenlo!— dijo levantándose y caminando de forma "felina" en dirección a una rubia que lo llamaba unas mesas más adelante que las que nosotros ocupábamos en el café. _

—_Para tener 15 años eres la persona más estúpida del universo— murmuró Jasper a mi lado mientras observábamos a Emmett coquetear. De un momento a otro Emmett estaba de regreso con cara decaída._

— _¿Qué paso galán?— pregunté divertido. El se removió en su asiento con las mejillas sonrosadas. _

_Suspiró. _

—

— _¿Qué?— preguntamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo divertidos al no entender nada. _

—_Me…pregunto si le podía pedir el numero a Edward—susurró bajito. _

_Jasper y yo reímos. _

—_Sí, hermano, las chicas te prefieren— dijo Jasper codeándolo._

_El subió la mirada, fulminándonos._

— _¿No vas con ella Edward?— preguntó cabizbajo, sentándose en su silla— sonaba muy entusiasmada por conocerte…_

— _¿Es enserio grandulón? ¿Piensas que podría hacerte eso? — pregunté con humor._

_El sonrió negando tristemente— tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno…_

—_No te preocupes, eres un buen hombre y cualquier chica desearía estar contigo, ella se lo pierde— Jasper lo cortó. _

— _¡Hermano! Eso sonó tan Gay!— me burlé de Jasper._

—_ja ja—rió sarcástico el aludido._

—_Es verdad soldadito, sonó tan Gay— se burló Emmett, los dos chocamos los cinco._

— _¡Que buenos hermanos tengo!, Emmett, idiota, trataba de consolarte— se quejó Jasper. _

Nuestra relación había decaído con el tiempo, pero ellos siempre seguirían siendo mis hermanos y mejores amigos.

Y finalmente la persona más importante para mí, por la cual daría la vida sin dudarlo:

Bella…

Ella llegó para poner mi mundo de cabeza, para hacerme confiar de nuevo, ella era mi Ángel, mi ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates, y después de este largo tiempo había logrado perdonarla. En realidad, no a ella, sino a mí mismo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Todavía recuerdo aquel día en que me había dejado gobernar por mi orgullo.

—_Entonces…_

—_No puedo perdonarte, lo siento— dije frió, imperturbable. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y de ellos comenzaron a descender nuevas lágrimas, cada una de esas pequeñas gotitas se hundía como un puñal en mi pecho, pero simplemente no podía perdonarla, mi orgullo no me lo permitía. No podía. _

_«Le estás haciendo daño»_

—_Lo sabia…siempre lo supe— murmuró para sí; con una sonrisa triste, y se pasó la mano por los ojos tratando de secar la humedad._

— _¿Sabías qué?— pregunté confundido, pasando una mano por mi cabello._

_Ella no respondió, simplemente ignoro mi pregunta y pregunto con voz ronca por el llanto._

— _¿Por qué no me puedes perdonar? Yo haría lo que…_

—_No se trata de eso— la corté rápidamente colocando mis manos en sus hombros. _

_Ella respingo y alzo su mirada acuosa para encontrarse con mi cara de póquer. _

— _¿De qué? ¿De qué rayos se trata? ¿De tu orgullo acaso? _

_«Si»_

—_No, no hay confianza Bella, la confianza se perdió. Solo tenemos que olvidar y seguir adelante, simplemente estamos viviendo un amor adolescente, debemos olvidar, lo haremos rápido. _

_Enseguida que esas palabras abandonaran mis malditos labios me arrepentí, pero no lo demostré. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía, no tenia control sobre mí mismo, estaba fuera de mí, mi mente le había ganado a mi corazón. _

—_un amor adolescente—repitió en un susurro incrédulo. Nuevas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. — o sea que eso fue para ti, un amor adolescente…_

—_Lo siento…_

_Fue lo único que atiné a decir, estaba consciente de que me iba a ir al infierno después de decir blasfemia tras blasfemia, ni Dios podría perdonarme. _

—_Como si pudiera olvidarte— fue como un simple suspiro, una caricia; así que no estuve seguro de haber escuchado correctamente, o, lo más probable era que fuera una sucia jugarreta de mi mente._

_Todavía tenía mis manos descansando en sus hombros, y no sé qué paso, pero por acto reflejo lleve mi mano a su mejilla justamente a tiempo para atajar una lágrima cristalina. Por unos segundos disfrute del suave contacto en su mejilla mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio. _

_«No… el labio no» Quise gritar. _

—_No llores…por favor no lo hagas— gemí esta vez sin poder controlarme, cuando vi que ahora su llanto salía sin parar, ella no se molestaba por ocultarlo. _

_¿Acaso quería hacerme sufrir? ¿Morir de la culpa? _

_Ella no se movió y yo aproveche para dirigir mis labios a su frente y me deleite con el doloroso sonido de un débil sollozo._

—_No llores…— repetí otra vez deslizando mis labios a sus mejillas, dejando cálidos besos a cada lado._

_Ella se aparto de mí y me observo fijamente mientras se mordía el labio. _

— _¿Puedo besarte Edward?— pidió con un deje de súplica. Me preparé para negar su petición, pero al ver su cara de dolor simplemente me rompí, y además, yo deseaba esto también. Con todas mis fuerzas. _

—_Por favor…será la última vez._

—_Ultima vez…— esta vez repetí yo mientras colocaba una mano en su pequeña cintura y la otra en su mejilla. _

—_La última— dijo a centímetros de mis labios. Mis ojos seguían conectados con los suyos; el chocolate con el verde fundiéndose en uno. Respiré su aliento, deleitándome. Ella me aturdía tanto…_

_Entreabrió los labios. _

—_Yo te a…_

—_Por favor no lo digas…no…—cerré los ojos, apoyándome contra su frente. Rocé sus inmóviles labios con los míos. No podía soportar escucharla, explotaría en ese instante. _

_Sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella seguía llorando, no podía soportar verla de esta manera; no por mí, así que me deje llevar por mi última escapatoria: mover mis labios contra los de ella en una danza que los dos conocíamos más que bien. Nunca me aburriría de ella._

_Ella enredó sus manos en mis cabellos cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, y yo puse la mía en su nuca, atrayéndola más contra mí, necesitaba más de ella, nunca iba a tener suficiente. _

_Entreabrí mis labios con los suyos para darle paso a mi lengua, un gemido salió al desnudo de nuestros labios._

_«Dulce…»_

_Aferré mis manos a su cintura. No quería dejarla escapar, ella era tan…_

_«Delicada…»_

_Bajó sus manos a mis hombros mientras sus labios seguían moviéndose contra los míos pasional y dulcemente; mordí levemente su labio inferior. Ella gimió, era…_

_«Embriagadora…»_

_Mis manos cobraron vida por si sola y se deslizaron a sus muslos por debajo de su vestido, aproveche la oportunidad -Tal vez la última- y acaricie con avidez aquella piel tan…_

_«Suave…»_

_Aferró sus piernas a mi cintura cuando nuestro beso subió más de tono, apreté su trasero para atraerla más a mí, solo quería vivir el momento._

—_Edward…_

_«Mi amor…»_

_No._

—_Lo siento Bella, pero no. _

_Ella me miró por algunos segundos con una expresión que no supe descifrar; tratando de controlar su respiración. Asintió quintando sus piernas de mi cintura y segundos después había desaparecido de mi habitación sin mirarme de nuevo. _

_Todo había terminado…_

Solo recordaba haber estado muy borracho después de eso, tal vez había bajado a mi _fiesta _(o más bien purgatorio)_. _Ese día y los que le siguieron me había dejado llevar por el Edward impulsivo y rebelde. También recuerdo haberme despertado con una gran jaqueca, aunque eso era lo de menos para mí, ya que otro lugar estuvo sufriendo mucho más que mi cabeza en ese momento.

_Si, lo sé_, soy un completo imbécil sentimental…pero ¡eh! Mi corazón dolía. _En serio._

Recordé haber tirado y roto algunas caratulas de mi colección de Cd's y casi haber destrozado toda mi habitación. Pero, había sufrido las consecuencias, ¿Quién diría que la pequeña Esme podría ser tan escalofriante?

En esos momentos quería dejar de sufrir, alejar el maldito dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba en paz, quería olvidarla. Cosa que sabía desde un principio que iba a ser imposible, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. También recuerdo haber agarrado la foto que reposaba en mi mesa de noche -aquella en la que salíamos Bella y yo abrazados- y tirarla al fondo de mi armario, en el olvido.

Quería empezar desde cero, ser "Yo" de nuevo. Pero heme aquí con otro plan fallido, lo único que había logrado fue…_lamentable y patéticamente_ terminar tirado como porquería en el medio del bosque llorando sin consuelo -como niña- y con ataques emo.

¡Bien Edward!

¿Ahora entiendes cuando digo que era un completo desastre?

Lo era. _Un gran desastre_. Pero solo la necesitaba a _ella _para ser feliz. Yo seguiría siendo un desastre y sospechaba que eso nunca cambiaria. Pero ¡Vamos! Ser un desastre era parte de mi esencia, ¿no?

Bueno, daba igual, al fin y al cabo sería feliz, la necesitaba a ella para sentirme completo, y la iba a recuperar, costara lo que costara.

«Que cursi eres amigo»

—Sí, lo soy— dije en voz alta, burlándome de mi mismo.

Un carraspeó se escucho a mi lado, y yo volteé sonrojado.

_Si, sonrojado. _

—No es lo que crees— comencé a decir apresurado—…yo simplemente_ ._

—Claro Edward, no hay problema— Jasper frunció el ceño divertido.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé. ¡Santo cielo! Debo ser muy patético ¿cierto? ¿Crees que Bella me ame todavía? Porque yo…

Jasper me cortó incrédulo.

— ¿Edward? ¿Es enserio? ¡Vamos! ¡Eres tú! ¿Por qué de repente pareces una niñita asustada sin autoestima? no es la gran cos…

Me apresuré a contradecirlo.

—Es Bella, obviamente es la gran cosa amigo, no lo dirías si estuvieras en mi lugar y Bella fuera Alice.

Suspiró.

—Claro, Alice…

Alcé una ceja ante su tono de voz.

—Me pillaste. Yo la he perdonado…— dijo nervioso.

—Lo sé— lo corté, volteándome completamente hacia él, agarrando mi chaqueta y colocándomela.

— ¿Lo sabes?

—Por favor Jazz, no eres muy disimulado hermano, la perdonaste prácticamente hace 3 meses. No creas que no me di cuenta, no soy tonto, y por sobre todo, no puedo creer que hayas terminado con ella por mí y creer que me afectaría de alguna manera si seguías con ella. Emmett siguió con Rosalie, y yo no dije nada.

—Si… lo sé, pero… ¡Dios Santo! Es Emmett, el seguiría con Rosalie así ella te hubiese matado— yo alcé una ceja divertida ante su elección de palabras—Yo solo…No fue por ti que terminé con ella—bueno, si— Jasper se retracto ante mi mirada burlona—Pero… ¿Sabes? Fue mas decepción…me decepcioné totalmente de ella en ese momento, no era la chica dulce que había conocido.

Sonreí.

—Es una loca psicótica…pero es perfecta para ti— agregué cuando vi su expresión de: "No te metas con mi chica".

—Yo…

— ¡EDWARD, JASPER! ¡¿ESTAN LISTOS?— la escandalosa voz de Emmett resonó en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación. Ahí estaba el, tan infantil como siempre, luciendo un traje justo como el de Jasper y el mío. Juraría que su traje hace algunos minutos debió lucir impecable, pero, tristemente, ahora lucia la más grande mancha de kétchup que hubiese visto en mi vida. Fue como si el mismo hubiese querido ensuciarla y simplemente volcó la salsa en ella.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

— ¡Rayos Emmett! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Odio que grites…y… ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste a tu camisa? Tu traje… ¡Diablos! ¡3 horas! ¡Estuve 3 malditas horas corriendo con Alice por el centro comercial para conseguirlo y mira lo que has hecho! ¡3 HORAS!

Emmett sonrió, restándole importancia a la expresión trastornada de Jasper. Sonreí divertido, segundos después mi sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente.

—Chicos, ¿Creen que Bella vaya? ¿Cómo hicieron para convencerla?, digo, ahora me odia…—Jasper y Emmett compartieron una mirada cómplice.

— ¿Qué me ocultan?— dije con voz dura.

—Bueno…las cosas no son exactamente como tú crees…

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Jasper?

—Lo que escuchas…pero no te preocupes, si Bella en cuanto te vea se quiere escapar la amarramos hasta que te escuche— Emmett alzó las cejas.

Jasper lo miro mal.

—Gran consuelo Emmett— rodé los ojos— pido a Dios que no tengas que "amarrarla"— suspiré— Además, ¿Que fue todo esto? ¡Se supone que ella iría a nuestro prado, me vería, nos reconciliaremos y viviríamos felices para siempre!

—Solo…

— ¿Qué Jasper?— repetí. No quería más sorpresas.

—Como ya dijimos hubo un pequeño y ligero cambio de planes, te lo contamos en el camino— el nerviosismo se percibía en su voz.

Asentí, incapaz de decir otra cosa y me volteé nuevamente hacia el espejo. Si, estaba un poco-mucho histérico. No podía lograr despegar mi vista del espejo por más que quisiera. Por mi vista periférica vi a Emmett acercándose a mí con un brillo extraño en los ojos, dos segundos después caí al piso.

— ¡Emmett me aplastas!— grité sin aliento. Jasper se reía sin aliento.

— ¿Qué es esto?— insinuó Emmett divertido, alzando las cejas. Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué rayos…? Mis ojos se abrieron como platos— ¡Dios Emmett! ¡Dame eso!— grité molestó, levantándome del suelo en una velocidad que ni yo mismo creí posible. Todo por un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad que mi hermano sujetaba entre sus dedos.

Salté tratando de agarrar el papel_, mi_ papel. Pero claro, Emmett era lo suficientemente alto para evitar que yo lo obtuviera de vuelta.

_Maldito anormal. _

Emmett se aclaro la garganta ante la atenta mirada de Jasper que desprendía curiosidad.

Oh Dios…se iban a burlar de mí para toda la vida.

—Muy bien veamos…— Emmett sonrió leyendo las primeras líneas y sus ojos brillaron con un toque sádico que logro asustarme.

—Querida Bella… Bueno, no sé exactamente cómo empezar…—Emmett suspiró dramáticamente alzando la mirada hacia mi patética persona.

Quise esconderme bajo una piedra y desaparecer. No me atreví a mirar a Jasper.

—Se que ahora me odias, y no te culpo. Antes de que leas quiero que sepas que nunca he sabido redactar, ni mucho menos una carta de amor, pero esto es un pobre intento de ella, así que ahí voy: Tú eres como…— Emmett rió descontroladamente. _Mierda_—….como el aire contaminado que me intoxica y me hace desfallecer…

Jasper tosió, ocultando su risa, lo fulminé con la mirada.

—…eres como una rosa, delicada, y con espinas. Si, tu mal humor me mata, pero así te quiero…

Emmett reía entre dientes. Mis manos estaban contraídas en puños

—…Ayer soñé con un ángel de cabellos castaños. Supe que eras tú cuando caíste al suelo y…

La risa de Carlisle y Esme interrumpieron a Emmett.

Oh si…esto iba para largo.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Cambio de planes? ¡¿Este es su pequeño y jodido "cambio de planes"?— exploté.

Emmett y Jasper retrocedieron dos pasos; mientras que yo lleve mi dedo índice y el pulgar a mi tabique.

_Calma Edward, calma…mente vs cuerpo…mente vs cuerpo._

— ¡Este jodido plan no va funcionar!— explote nuevamente, como un volcán en erupción.

Las palabras de Jasper se repetían como disco rayado en mi cerebro:

—_Bella no quería saber nada de ti cuando le dije que la esperarías en el prado hoy. No te lo quisimos decir para que no entraras en pánico, así que con las chicas inventamos este otro plan, digamos que técnicamente…ella es arrastrada con Rose y Alice a una fiesta…_

**Bella Swan POV: **

— ¿Chicas, que traman? En serio.

Alice y Rosalie compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—Absolutamente nada Bella— dijeron cual robot, las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Solo vamos a una fiesta, a divertirnos, desde que no sales mas con…

La voz de Rosalie se apago al ver mi mirada molesta.

—No hables de él. Ya es historia, fue solo…un amor adolescente—Dije en un susurró; mientras recordaba con odio las palabras que él había pronunciado mandando todo a la mierda.

—Bella…sabes que lo amas. No puedes odiarlo de la noche a la mañana, el no se acostó con aquella rubia hace tres meses, no puedes creer todo lo que escuchas. Jasper dijo que llego desbastado y mojado a su casa aquella noche. Según él, no tenía cara de haberse acostado con nadie, el te…

—No lo digas, Alice. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Lo defiendes? ¿Después de lo que hiciste para separarnos?— solté incrédula con furia. La mirada de Alice se ensombreció.

Me arrepentí enseguida de mis palabras.

—Alice…

—No, Bella, se lo que hice, y créeme que odio haberlo hecho, si pudiera devolver el tiempo…

El teléfono de Rose sonó llamando nuestra atención, la susodicha miró a la pantalla de su celular y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para luego reír nerviosa mirándome.

— ¿Hola?...Emmett cariño… Tinkerbell está en la madriguera— habló con voz rara.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Tinkerbell?

Los siguientes minutos de la conversación de Rosalie fueron extraños, o por lo menos para mí, ya que, no entendí el 90% de lo que decía, solo lograba captar monosílabas y claves extrañas como: "La llevaremos al hoyo" o "Peter Pan" estará esperando, todo eso acompañado de miradas cómplices —con Alice— y nerviosas—conmigo.

Por fin, después de unos buenos 7 minutos había terminado.

—Si….aja…claro…si… perfecto, nos vemos.

—Estas absolutamente deslumbrante, tinker…digo Bella— Alice saltó a mi lado

Yo fruncí el ceño.

Ellas tramaban algo.

Y tenía el presentimiento que dentro de poco lo iba a descubrir. Me miré en el espejo y trague pesado. Definitivamente la categoría "Hermosa" no iba conmigo, o al menos no hoy, más bien "Vulgar" si, esa era la palabra.

.

.

.

**Edward Cullen POV **

…

La mano de Emmett en mi hombro llamó mi atención.

—Respira Edward, no es bueno para la salud que…

Deje de escucharlo y apreté mis puños fuertemente, clavando mis uñas en mis palmas. Incluso me olvide de la música y de la gente que estaba a mí alrededor, toda mi atención estaba única y exclusivamente concentrada en un cuerpo que se movía sensualmente en la pista de baile. Bella. MI Bella. Sin embargo, mi problema no era que se estuviese moviendo casi eróticamente y así toda la atención de los mamíferos que se encontraban a su alrededor se concentraran en ella, _no, para nada. _Mi problema radicaba en ese pedazo de tela…esa cosa que llevaba puesto. _Eso_ definitivamente no era legal, confíen en mí. Ese vestido – si se podía llamar así- no podía ser legal.

Cuero. Cuero negro, o…tal vez era ¿látex? Mi mujer no podía estar usando eso, al menos no en público.

_Maldito Emmett, maldito Jasper, maldito plan. _

Vi como mordía su labio inferior y pasaba sus manos sensualmente de su cabello, bajando por su cuello hasta sus…

Maldita sea, no pude evitarlo, tragué saliva y _algo _abajo, más específicamente en mis pantalones, se movió.

Mierda.

Gruñí. Y puedo jurar que toda la excitación desapareció en cuanto vi como unas garras, unas asquerosas garras se apoderaban de las caderas de Bella.

No señor, eso si no lo iba a permitir, así que, un gruñido salió de mi, un gruñido que salió desde lo más hondo de mi ser mientras me acercaba a ella.

— ¡BELLA!

* * *

_Hola nuevamente!_

_No pido rr's porque se que tarde DEMASIADO, asi que gracias por leer._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_-BCG_

…


End file.
